The Flame of the Dragon
by S. S. IDGET
Summary: Major OoTP spoilers... Pre-Deathly Hallows. Currently revising chapters. Not ABANDONED, but updates are not forthcoming until revision is done. This is a sixth year HHr with RH in the beginning... but that passes quickly... after losing youknowwho last year harry has to deal with all the same crap, different version. You get my point... CH 24 IS NOW UP!
1. Ch 1

**Flame of the Dragon (Revised 7/13/12)**

**Disclaimer: I do not in fact own Harry Potter or any of the Magical World, pity, really, I would have had way more time to write more about it if I did.**

**Chapter One : Summer How I hate you**

Five miles just outside of London a small brown rat scurried down the lonesome path towards a clearing in a forest; the aforementioned rat was acting very nervous and scared, or more so then a normal rat, as it quickened its pace.

As it reached the clearing, he looked behind him as though expecting someone to suddenly appear. After a few moments of silence the rat began to transform. A small, balding man slowly began to form. His pale complexion resembled that of a full moon and his hair; that, which was left of it, was seemingly colorless. His blank watery eyes darted again behind him. Silence and darkness were all that they met.

He turned and faced the clearing and reached out his silver hand and knocked the air three times; a loud banging sounded on each knock. Suddenly, as though it had been there all along, a large house appeared and the door clicked open.

"Peter, we've been waiting for you," drawled the cold, contempt filled voice of Lucius Malfoy, "you're very late, he is not pleased." The amusement in his voice left little to the imagination as to how bad of a mood the Dark Lord was in, and to whom it would be directed at.

Peter scurried into the house, his gait resembling that of his animagus form, perhaps his years of living as a rat had imbedded this trait too deeply into him that he could not walk any other way, or perhaps he had always walked in such a manner, but the nervous manner in which he cast an anxious glance at the blonde aristocrat was newer tonight, for he had bad news to deliver and he did not care to do so with such an audience. As he proceeded down the long hallway toward the gathering room he was met with a very cold chill that racked up his spine and set his arms tingling to the newly formed goose bumps., though whether the temporary pimples on his skin was brought on by cold or fear he could not tell as the resolute _click_ behind him signaled that Lucius had shut the door, and made the house disappear once again. Standing wearily in the archway of the meeting room door he took steadying breaths as Lucius shoved quickly past him into a room at the end of the long hallway. As stalling was no longer an option, unless he wished to pay for keeping the Dark Lord waiting; Peter quickly trailed in his wake.

Peter glanced around nervously as he approached the doorway, which suddenly opened to admit him. An unknown Death Eater stood forebodingly against the door, and the invitation was not lost on Peter. As he took a step in gingerly he noticed Lucius had yet to take his seat, instead choosing to stand near the doorway. Wheter this was to get a better view of the coming proceedings or to have a quicker retreat from the room, Peter could not say, but considering Lucius nodded slightly to the foreboding Death Eater at the door as he passed him, he would probably put money on Lucius wanting a better view of the coming entertainment.

"So, you have returned," came a voice like a hiss, "and what have you found out?"

"M...master the Fidelius Charm used on Harry Potter is a modified version," came the shaking voice of Wormtail.

"What do you mean?" hissed Voldemort.

"D...Dumbledore changed it so that only those who mean him no harm can find his home," he whimpered.

"What of the secret keeper?" Lucius asked, the amusement evident in his calculated smirk.

"I..It's r..rumored to be D...Dumbledore himself," mewled Wormtail.

"This does not make me happy," hissed a venomous voice, "Crucio!"

Peter fell to the ground in pain as he began to twitch slightly.

Miles away a teen-age boy awoke in a terrible start. His forehead was damp with sweat and his head ached in pain. The thin, lightning bolt shaped scar upon his forehead had a sudden brief stab of pain as he stared into the darkness of his tiny room.

Outside the twelve small street lamps shone brightly in the dark. A dark and dreary silence had fallen over the small neighborhood. Not even Vernon Dursley could be heard snoring. The boy turned on his light and looked at the small alarm clock next to his bed, 3:00 a.m. glistened brightly in red. He sighed as he looked at the empty cage on his desk, Hedwig the snowy white owl that shared the small bedroom was still out hunting her dinner, leaving only himself in the small room that was currently his prison. Sighing audibly into the darkened silence he rolled out of bed, his too short pajama pants clinging stubbornly to his legs.

Harry Potter sat down at his desk and stared blankly out the window. He sat there trying not to think about anything, and trying to keep his mind off his godfather and to what had awoken him, unsuccessfully. His scar no longer hurt and the sweat had passed. But his mind lingered on the thought of Wormtail being tortured and despite hating Wormtail he hadn't enjoyed the man's pain, much like he hadn't really enjoyed Bellatrix's pain either when he had cast the very same spell upon her. Trying to derail his line of thinking before he refocused on the crux of his anguish, he turned to other things to distract him.

Harry opened his desk drawer and removed a small quill and a bottle of ink, and thought of doing some holiday homework. But, then, he remembered that he didn't have any. He frowned as he remembered that last year he took his OWLS and had to choose what profession he wished to do after Hogwarts. He wished to be an auror, but in order to do that he needed to get an O in Potions and he very much doubted he'd achieve that. So instead Harry took out a piece of parchment and started to write a letter to Remus.

Dear Remus,

I'm fine and bored. There's nothing to do here, for once I actually wish I had holiday homework. Don't tell that to Hermione or Ron, they'd never let me live it down. The Dursley's are treating me okay, well if you call ignoring me completely okay. Since I know that this most likely will be intercepted I better wrap it up. Hope to see you soon.

Harry

Harry looked it over and decided that even if intercepted that it contained nothing important and therefore ok to send. Harry yawned slightly and rolled up the paper. He'd send it in the morning, but for now he'd go to sleep. Harry crawled back into bed and fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

"BOY! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" roared Vernon Dursley up the stairs.

Harry awoke to his uncle's yelling and rolled out of bed. His hair was messier than usual, and despite having grown during that summer the Dursley's didn't care enough that none of his clothes fit. Harry put on his glasses and went up to Hedwig's cage and awoke the sleeping owl.

"Sorry girl, but I need you to take this to Remus."

Hedwig hooted softly as Harry tied the letter to her leg.

"Thank you," he said as Hedwig flew out of his window. He turned around and opened his bedroom door and ran right into his Uncle.

"Watch where you're going boy!" snarled Vernon.

"Sorry," replied Harry without feeling.

"Don't take that tone with me boy," snapped Vernon.

Harry rolled his eyes slightly, "I was just on my way down to see what you wanted."

Vernon seemed to swell up as he took a large breath and glared at Harry, "Your aunt and I are going into London today to buy Dudley his Birthday present, and we are leaving you here. If any funny business happens while we are gone, you can kiss your freedom goodbye. Ever since we found out about Mrs. Figg being one of your lot, we don't want you to go to her house anymore." He said this in one long breath and Harry was mildly impressed but didn't show it.

Harry wasn't interested in this conversation, let alone where his uncle and aunt were going. "Alright," was all Harry said hoping it would end this little conversation.

Vernon's face seemed to twitch slightly as he hissed at Harry, "NO funny business," and with that he turned on his heel and set off downstairs.

"No funny business," mocked Harry as he shut his door.

A few minutes later Harry heard their car pull out of the driveway and set off down the street. Harry stayed in his room for a few minutes thinking about what he was going to do today. After deciding to watch the morning news he set off downstairs. He walked into the living room and turned the television on. A cartoon was playing; Harry glanced toward the clock hanging on the wall which told him that the news would start in 10 minutes. His stomach growled slightly, he turned and walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door.

After Harry made a hearty breakfast of sausage and eggs, he quickly did the dishes and made his way back into the living room. The news was just starting, "A devastating crash kills 5 people last night. A stoplight lost power as a pedestrian crossed the street. She was instantly killed as a blue sedan hit her, which caused four other cars to slam into each other. This station sends our hearts out to the victims' families." Harry sighed the thought of the kind of devastation Dudley would soon cause when behind the wheel, making him cringe slightly. Harry had a sneaking suspicion that's what his Uncle was going to buy in London.

Harry shook the thought from his mind as the next story came on, "On a lighter note, the circus has come to town. From acrobats to zoo animals, this event is for the whole family." Harry rolled his eyes, just like a muggle to follow up a devastating crash with news of a circus. "An escaped monkey ran havoc in London this morning, after a humorous chase BoBo the chimp was captured by zoo keeper Thomas Fletcher."

Harry watched the rest of the news, apart from the devastating crash, nothing of interest caught his attention. Voldemort seemed to still be keeping a low profile.. Nothing since summer began, no news, no unexplainable deaths, or dark marks. Harry was restless, while he was glad nothing like that happened he was uneasy with the thought that Voldemort must be planning something huge. After all, he wasn't doing what he loved, killing.

After Harry took a shower and got dressed he sighed. There was nothing to do. He really didn't want to go outside. The neighbors stared at him as he made his way anywhere, just to keep an eye on the miscreant. He didn't feel like watching television, or listening to music, and he couldn't play on Dudley's computer. (He threw it out his window after he lost his last life on the last level of Tomb Raider.) Harry looked toward the small pile of school books near the end of his bed. He picked one up and gave a disgusted look at the book and set it back down. Harry sighed, he was really bored.

Harry made up his mind to go and walk around Little Whining, after all that's what he did last year. Harry went downstairs, and headed outside. The sun shone brightly as he headed down the street. A few neighbors were outside watering their plants, washing their cars, or just enjoying the morning. They stared at Harry as he made his way down the street, which he plaintively ignored as he headed toward the old park.

Just as he was approaching the low wall of the park Harry heard a small scream from his left. Harry whipped around and reached for his wand. But before he even touched it he saw Dudley and his gang advancing on a 10 year old boy he vagauely recalled as Evans and two girls about the same age were cowering behind him. Harry immediately walked towards them.

"Hey Big D!" called Harry.

Dudley whirled around to see who had called him, so did the rest of his gang. "What do you want?" snapped Dudley as Harry walked up.

Harry stepped in front of Evans and the girls and stared directly into Dudley's eyes. They were a mix of anger and fright. Harry held in a laugh, Dudley had thus far been able to avoid him this summer, spending more time at friends' houses then at the Dursleys.

"Whatcha doin?" Harry asked in a singsong voice, the playfulness of his voice however did not reach his expression, as he had no false illusions as to what Dudley was up to.

"None of your business," growled Dudley, "get out of my way."

"Why should I?" asked Harry in a more serious tone. "So you can beat up a ten year old? Or maybe the two girls?"

Dudley sneered at Harry, but a voice came from behind Dudley. "I haven't seen you in a while, Potter. I hear you go to St. Brutes."

It was Piers Polkiss, Harry smirked a little, "Something like that."

Dudley was fuming, he did not like where this was going. "Go Away!" He practically growled at Harry. "Aw, _Ickle Diddykins_, you're not being very nice; why what would your mum say."

Dudley's gang gwaffed with smothered laughter, "What did he call you?" asked Gordon.

"Shut it," he snarled to the group. They stopped laughing but they were still smirking. "You'll pay for that!" Dudley raised his fist and attempted to hit Harry.

Luckily for Harry he was a seeker. He saw Dudley's fist in slow motion, Just as it was about to hit Harry square in the jaw, He caught it. Dudley's mouth dropped open. He somewhat stumbled backward as Harry let go.

"H...how did you do that?" asked Malcolm.

Harry simpered, "Wouldn't you like to know, I suggest you leave now," it wasn't a suggestion. The boys turned on their heels and headed off in he opposite direction occasionally looking back toward Harry till they turned the corner and were gone. Harry shook his head and turned back around to see the three kids staring at him.

Harry smiled at them and started to walk away, he was about to jump the low wall when he heard Evans yell something. "I'm Eleven!" Harry looked back at him and nodded.

"Thanks!" cried the girls as Harry disappeared from their sights. A neighbor came running out toward the three kids.

"Are you three alright?" The woman asked as they all nodded. "That delinquent, Potter, didn't harm you, did he?"

The deafening protests were hard to miss as in a jumble they all started telling how Dudley and his gang had pushed the girls and how Evans had yelled at them to stop and just as they were about to beat Evans up Harry Potter showed up and stopped them.

By the time they were done with their story the woman was looking off in the direction Harry had disappeared in. She nodded. "Are you sure you're alright?" They again nodded. "Well, why don't you three head home, it's about lunch time."

The three kids headed off in different directions, while the woman went back to her house and called some other neighbors and started to tell them what had just occurred.


	2. Ch 2

**REVISED (8/31/2012)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter the lawyers laughed at me when I tried.**

**Chapter 2: Magic Tricks**

Harry sat on the unbroken swing in the dismal little park of Little Whining, swaying back and forth idly watching his shadow shrink slowly away as the sun reached its peak in the clear sky. He had been sitting there for about twenty minutes moodily embracing the quietness of his surroundings when he heard muted footsteps approaching him. He sighed knowing that his quiet brooding was about to be interrupted and just hopped it wasn't Dudley or any of his friends, he really just wanted to be alone.

Someone cleared their throat loudly before in a louder than necessary voice questioningly asked, "Er...H-Harry Potter?"

Harry slowly looked up and into the eyes of Mark Evans, the scrawny little boy from earlier that morning. The boy looked like a hungry puppy with his eyes opened wide and a earnest look affixed to his face.

"Yes." Harry replied when he didn't seem to be able to continue, as if waiting for Harry to confirm that he was in fact Harry Potter, and not some look alike imposter.

This is where Mark seemed to lose his courage. He kind of just stared at Harry, his mouth a little open as if trying to form words. Harry sat up straighter on the swing and took his eyes off Mark and looked around the small park, no one else was around.

"Er...well...I was wondering if..." Mark trailed off.

Harry was growing somewhat impatient, he rolled his eyes as he started to swing a little more, "Spit it out Evans, I haven't got all day," Harry took a second to think and then added through a laugh, "Well I do, but that's beside the point."

Mark laughed nervously as he looked anywhere but at Harry. "I...I was wondering if it's true what they say about you."

Harry laughed dryly, "Depends."

"Depends on what?" Mark asked curiously.

Harry stopped swinging and looked at Mark; he smiled slyly, "On what they're saying and who says it."

"Oh..." started Mark. "Er... well everyone," Mark laughed nervously again, "They say you're a criminal and you're dangerous."

"Do they?" Harry asked faking bemusement. He, of course, had known this since third year when his uncle hit him with the news. But, Harry, acted as if this was news to him, he wanted to see where this went.

"Yea," Mark said happily.

Harry raised his eyebrows at Mark's happy tone.

"What I mean...that is to say...I don't believe it, I mean you're cousin..." he paused here and took a deep breath, "He beats up any and everyone, along with his gang. But you haven't ever hit anyone. I asked the rest of the kids around here. They say you haven't and they don't even see you out much. Not to mention you stopped him from beating me up..."

Harry was watching Mark as he rambled on about how Dudley and his gang had beaten the local kids up.

"And last week he hit poor Jonathan Steele for just being in his way, he still has a black eye." This is where Mark took another deep breath, but before he continued Harry interjected.

"Why are you telling me this? I can't control what Dudley does," Harry said dully." And no, I'm not currently a criminal."

"Oh," said Mark, "Well, if you're not a criminal then where do you go to school?"

Harry raised an eyebrow wondering why this kid was so interested in him, "A boarding school near Scotland."

"Why does everyone think you go to-" started Mark.

Harry cut him off.

"Anyway, if you were hoping I could protect you or something, I can't. I, myself, was beat up daily by those trolls in elementary school." Harry thought back, was it really that long ago.

"Really? How did you catch his hand?" asked Mark nonplused by the revelation.

"Good reflexes," was all Harry could say.

"Oh, well Dudley looked pretty scared of you when you first came over, and I've never seen him scared before, then again I try to stay away from him at all costs." said Mark.

"Yea, well he's scared of me because of another reason, and I suggest you keep the information about St. Brutes to yourself I wouldn't want my Uncle to catch wind of me denouncing his hard work..." at this Harry stood up, "Oh and that's a good idea, staying away from him that is, it's how I survived, I once managed to hide from him on the school roof," Harry laughed a little to himself, he still didn't know how he had done that, sure magic was involved but exactly how it happened still eluded him.

"Really?" asked Mark as he followed Harry out of the park, "I hid from him in an alleyway once, I swear he was about to find me, but before he did the trash bin..." he trailed off."I hid behind the trash bin."

"Well, you're lucky he was too lazy to check behind it," replied Harry indolently, he really wasn't listening to the young boy.

"Well this is where I leave you," said Harry as he stopped and turned around to look at Mark, "Do yourself a favor and stay clear of here around five, that's when Dudley's supposed to get home, his parents are taking him out to dinner."

At that Harry turned around and headed down Privet Drive. Oddly, as he made his way, a few of the neighbors nodded in his general direction, he looked around him, as it was obvious they were acknowledging someone else in the vicinity and Harry just happened to be in the way; but he didn't see anyone. So Harry nodded quickly back to the few neighbors and quickly entered number four.

As he made a beeline for the kitchen he shrugged off the weirdness of his neighbors and made himself a quick sandwich, did the few dishes he dirtied, and made his way upstairs. And soon was kneeling in front of his opened school trunk. It was still packed; he hadn't the heart to unpack it when he had arrived back at the Dursley's several week earlier.

Mostly he didn't want to come across his photo album, or the broken mirror that Sirius had given him. But as the summer had begun to dwindle away he found the need to unpack grow. Harry opened his trunk and looked at the few books lying on top scanning their titles he found them to be the three least favorite. The first one was a large book 1001 magical herbs and plants, the second was Unfogging the Future, and the third one was the useless DADA book from the previous year Defensive Magical Theory. Harry made a disgruntled noise as he threw each book behind him and onto the floor haphazardly not caring where or in what condition they landed.

Crack.

"Good choice," came a familiar voice. "Better to use them as projectiles than actually read them, I always thought."

"Yea, I mean we would be sorely disappointed if you started being like Hermione," Came an almost identical voice.

"Hey Fred, George, what are you doing here?" Harry asked spinning around and looking at them with curiosity.

"Heard you were bored," said Fred smiling.

"Missed school work even!" said George frowning. "That's real boredom."

"I asked Lupin not to tell you," Harry said shaking his head slightly.

"Correction, you told him not to tell Ron and Hermione," George replied.

"And he didn't," added Fred, "If we just happen to find the letter..."

"In his pocket..."

"And it happened to fall open..."

"After we unfolded it..."

"And we accidently read it..."

"Once or twice..."

"Without his knowledge..."

"We can't be blamed for it," said George.

"It was fate, can't mess with fate," said Fred winking as he tossed Unfogging the Future back at Harry who caught it with ease.

"So what are you really doing here?" asked Harry as he tossed the Divination book to the side and continued unpacking his trunk.

The twins exchanged a quick look. "Really mate we're just here to-" Started Fred.

Harry held up his hand to stop him from continuing, "Look I know you're not really here to entertain me, not entirely," said Harry seeing that George wanted to interrupt him, "So who sent you to check up on me? Hermione? Lupin? Your mom?"

"I told Hermione you wouldn't fall for it," said Fred quickly.

"Yeah, you're way too smart for that," said George winking at Fred.

"Don't patronize me," said Harry rolling his eyes. "But you can tell Hermione and anyone else who might ask for that matter, that I'm fine. I'll get over it." Harry took a steadying breath as he wondered if he was fine and if he would ever truly move past it.

Suddenly they heard a couple of voices and rounds of laughter enter the house. Harry grumbled under his breath about the unfairness of his life at the sound of his cousins friends.

"Who's that?" Whispered George as Fred walked toward Harry's door.

"Dudley and his friends," replied Harry.

"You know, suddenly I'm quite thirsty," said Fred.

"Me, too, the kitchen's downstairs right?" George asked as he and Fred started down the steps.

For a fleeting moment Harry had a thought to just stay upstairs and let them have their fun, but that quickly left as the memory of the summer before fourth year flew into his mind and soon Harry was in the wake of Fred and George.

"I swear the next time I see him..."

"You'll let him beat you up?" A roll of laughter filled the kitchen.

"NO!" growled Dudley. "I let him catch my fist, if I really wanted to I would have hit him."

"And why didn't you want to hit him, you never passed up a chance before?" Asked Piers.

"Well...I..." started Dudley.

"Well you what?" asked George entering the kitchen. "Oh yes, we'd love to hear this answer," said Fred trailing behind him.

Harry walked into the kitchen and over to the refrigerator and opened it. He grabbed a soda and shut the door.

"Well...I..."

"Yes we got that part," said Fred Smiling.

"Who are you?" asked Gordon.

Harry looked at Gordon strangely, he wasn't usually the most outgoing to Dudley's gang, for him to be the one to ask these newcomers who they were had to be a first.

"Friends of Harry's," sneered George, perhaps Gordon reminded him of a smaller Goyle because he looked like he wanted to hex him right there, "And you are?"

"I'm Gordon, this is Piers, that's Malcolm, we're friends of Dudley's," replied Gordon lazily. "Do you two have names?"

"No, we're nameless," said Fred.

"In fact we're not really here," Smiled George.

"Yeah, you're hallucinating," Said Fred and at that Fred and George Disapperated.

The group let out a yell in unison. Harry looked at them as if they were crazy.

"What's your Problem?" asked Harry with his eyebrows raised.

"They...they...d-disappeared," replied Gordon shakily.

"Who disappeared?" asked Harry.

"You're friends," replied Malcolm.

Harry rolled his eyes, "My friends? I'm not allowed to have any of my friends over, right Popkin?" said Harry as he shot an amused look at Dudley who seemed to be frozen to the spot. It seems that he remembered quite well who Fred and George were.

"But-" started Piers.

"You must have been out in the heat to long, it's starting to affect your brains," said Harry trying to look worryingly at them.

"Yeah...," started Dudley who seemed to be coming out of his trance, "What are you guys talking about?"

"You...you didn't see them?" Malcolm asked incredulously.

"See who?" asked Dudley, "Come on let's go to your house Piers, My parents are due home soon and yours aren't going to be back for hours."

"Yeah... l-let's go," replied Piers. The gang stood up and retreated out of the back door.

Harry laughed as he went back upstairs and entered his room. Fred was reclining in his desk chair, balancing on the back two legs, his arms behind his head and a smug look on his face. George was lying on Harry's bed, his ankles crossed and a bemused look on his face.

"Do you realize how much trouble you could get in if the ministry or your mother found out what you just did?" Asked Harry smiling as he sat down on the edge of his bed.

"When has the fear of punishment ever stopped us before?" Laughed George.

"Besides, you're not going to tell, how would they find out?" Asked Fred.

Harry laughed, "Yeah, I guess you're right. At least I hope you're right."

The twins left about half an hour later when they heard the Dursley's pull up into the driveway. About an hour later Dudley came home.

"BOY, GET DOWN HERE!" Called Uncle Vernon.

Harry got up and went idly downstairs. "Yes, Uncle Vernon, you bellowed."

"Whatdoyoumeanbyitboy!"

Harry barely understood it. "What do I mean by what?" Harry asked innocently.

"You had your freak friends in my house. My house!" Said Uncle Vernon as he swelled in a purple Harry recognized as that of a cabbage, "And to top it all off they did...well you-know-what, and in front of Dudley's friends!"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "They were here to check up on me." Harry added as an afterthought, "Wanted to make sure I was being treated alright."

Uncle Vernon's eyes were the size of saucers at this as he seemed to take calming breaths, "They are not to do that _**thing**_ in my house!" Vernon's vein throbbed angrily. "Better yet, they are not to be _**in**_my house!"

With that Harry went back upstairs and into his room. He found two owls waiting for him. One was his own, a snowy white owl named Hedwig who was carrying a letter from what looked like Hermione if he could tell from the second was a large, brown screech owl carrying an official looking envelope. Harry went over to the screech owl first and untied the letter. As soon as the owl was released from its burden it took off in a glorious sweep of wings. He looked at the letter addressed to him, not recognizing the hand writing before he flipped it over and saw a ministry seal securing it shut.

Sudden thoughts of Fred and George's little prank entered his mind and soon drifted to when thinking about the last time someone else did magic at the Dursley's and he got blamed for it. Ripping open the letter in the vain hope that it was not another letter wrongfully expelling him, he found both to his relief and newfound panic that his OWL Scores had arrived.


	3. CH 4

Hello all. Sorry I haven't updated in forever. But the last few weeks have been hectic. I graduate on Sunday and have SAT's on Saturday. I had to study for those stupid finals. I got an A in Composition, B in Bible Lit, B- in Government, and a C+ in Cadet Teaching! You didn't need to know that, and probably didn't care but to bad cause you already read it.  
  
a/n ok the following are my interpretations of how they score OWLS if you don't agree then flame me, but seeing as how nobody but the wonderful JKR knows for sure I hope you go along with me.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Harry took a deep breath as he broke the seal. He opened the envelope and pulled out a couple of pieces of thick parchment. Harry unfolded the parchment and steadied his shaking hand as he read the first sheet.  
  
Dear Mr. Harry James Potter:  
  
Enclosed are your results from the O.W.L.s that you took last June. Due to certain events during the practical examination of the Astronomy OWL the grades have been set on a curve to the highest grade achieved which was an 82%, your grade will reflect this. The O.W.L.s are graded in a accumulative average of both written and practical exams where applicable. Grades are recorded as followed: O- Outstanding 100%-90%. E-Exceeds Expectations 89%-80%. A-Average 79%-70%. D- Dreadful 69%-0%. I will remind you OWLS are given to only passing grades. You will receive 0 OWLS for every D achieved, 1 OWL for every A you achieved, 1 ½ OWLS for every E achieved, and 2 OWLS for every O achieved. I wish you good luck and hope your results allow you to pursue your career choice.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor Marchbanks  
  
Harry read and re-read the small paragraph in order to make sure he understood it. His hand was really shaking as he moved to the next sheet of parchment.  
  
OWL RESULTS  
Harry James Potter  
  
Astronomy:  
  
Written: 87% E  
  
Practical: 80% E  
  
TOTAL: 84% E- 1 ½ OWLS achieved  
  
Care of Magical Creatures:  
  
Practical: 94% O  
  
TOTAL: 94% O- 2 OWLS achieved  
  
Charms:  
  
Written: 95% O  
  
Practical: 89% E  
  
TOTAL: 92% O- 2 OWLS achieved  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts:  
  
Written: 100% O  
  
Practical: 110% O  
  
TOTAL: 105% O- 2 ½ OWLS achieved  
  
Diviation:  
  
Practical: 62% D  
  
TOTAL: 62% D- 0 OWLS achieved  
  
Herbology:  
  
Practical: 89% E  
  
TOTAL: 89% E- 1 ½ OWLS achieved  
  
History of Magic:  
  
Written: 65% D TOTAL: 65% D- 0 OWLS achieved  
  
Potions:  
  
Written: 92% O  
  
Practical: 89% E  
  
TOTAL: 90% O- 2 OWLS achieved  
  
Transfiguration:  
  
Written: 88% E  
  
Practical: 84% E  
  
TOTAL: 86% E- 1 ½ OWLS achieved  
  
TOTAL OWLS ACHIEVED: 13 OWLS  
  
"13 OWLS!?" Harry barely could breathe. Did he get someone else's results? Harry looked at the top of the paper. It said his name on it. But how did he get an O in Potions? Yeah, he thought he might have gotten full marks on the Polyjuice Potion question, but the rest of the test was quite difficult. Did the examiners go easy on him because of who he was? Or was it pure, dumb luck. Harry wished it was the latter but he was pretty sure it wasn't luck.  
  
Harry moved onto the last sheet of parchment.  
  
Dear Mr. Harry James Potter:  
  
Congratulations on your 13 OWLS. The following is a list of NEWT classes that are available to you. Please choose your classes carefully as they will determine your future career choices. Your class choices are to be sent to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry no later than August 15th. I remind you if you wish to still pursue a career as an Auror that you need 5 NEWT courses. If you plan on continuing the club DA I suggest you take the Education course in order to better prepare lesson plans for the club members.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall  
  
NEWT COURSES:  
  
Astronomy Care Of Magical Creatures Charms Defense Against the Dark Arts Education 101 Herbology Potions Transfiguration  
  
Continue the DA? Thought Harry. He hadn't really even considered starting it up again. It was a tactic to help the students better prepare for Voldamort because of the useless DADA classes. "Oh no," whispered Harry as he realized what that could mean. Another useless DADA teacher. At least they be better than Umbridge (or Umbitch as she was later deemed by the vast of the student body, excluding the Slytherins) no one could be worse than her, right? Harry sighed, he might as well take ED101 if it will help with lesson plans. Harry circled six courses Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Education 101, Potions, and Transfiguration.  
  
"This is definetly going to be an interesting year," muttered Harry.  
  
CRACK  
  
"This room is an absolute mess," a high pitched voice sounded from behind Harry.  
  
Harry spun around and his mouth dropped open.  
  
"What are you doing here!?" 


	4. CH 5

A/n I don't think I captured how the house elves talk but I do hope you forgive me for that.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Hello Harry Potter." came Winky's reply.  
  
"Er..hello Winky, and Dobby." said Harry unsure of how to react to the sudden appearance of the two house elves. "How are you?" said Harry after a elongated silence.  
  
"We is well." replied Dobby.  
  
"We come to serve Harry Potter." said Winky who immediately started cleaning his room.  
  
'Winky that's not necessary," said Harry as Winky picked up a few of the books that cluttered his floor. "And what exactly do you mean by serve?"  
  
"Harry Potter is Winky's new master." said Winky in an awed voice.  
  
"W...what? No you're free. Plus you work at Hogwarts." Stammered Harry who was trying to keep Winky from throwing away his old letters piled on his desk.  
  
"We used to work there, we quit, we work for Harry Potter nows." said Dobby who was making Harry's bed.  
  
"Why? I mean..." Harry caught sight of their hurt expressions, "I'm not of age, and I certainly don't have a house. Weren't you happy at Hogwarts, I thought you liked it there."  
  
"Oh wes' did like it, but to serve Harry Potter is better." came Dobby's answer. "Dobby overheard the professor's talking about Harry Potter's house that he gets from vill, so we quit and come to Harry Potter."  
  
"Vill?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes, Harry Potter lost his Black, and gets his house." Dobby's eyes widened at the sudden pain evident in Harry's eyes.  
  
"Y..y..you mean his will?" asked Harry, sadness suddenly flowing through him. Harry took a few calming breaths. "Er... I didn't know he had a will."  
  
"Debby is sorry for Harry Potter's loss." "As is Winky..." she dusted her hands off on her small apron she was wearing and looked appraisingly at the room, "That's much better. Is master hungry?"  
  
"Er...no, Winky you don't have to call me master. My names Harry." Harry sighed he already knew her answer.  
  
"Winky wants to call master, master, it is right." she said stubbornly.  
  
"Right... won't the ministry detect your magic? I don't want to be expelled again." said Harry with a tone of worry.  
  
"Debby and Winky have been to see Dumbledore. He has gone to Minister Fudge." said Debby. After this pronunciation a soft knocking was heard on Harry's door.  
  
"H..Harry t..there's s..s..some p..people t..to s..see y..y..you d...downstairs." His aunt trembled out.  
  
"Alright I'll be down in a second," said Harry looking at the house elves. "I don't think my aunt will like you being in here or even in the hou..." before Harry could finish his statement the two house elves vanished and a shriek was heard from the sitting room. Harry sighed and took off down the stairs. Harry arrived in the sitting room and stopped dead in his tracks. The most unlikely people were standing there.  
  
There stood Cornelius Fudge who was frowning slightly at the Dursley's who were huddled together on the couch staring wide mouthed at Debby and Winky who were cleaning up the sitting room. Next to Cornelius stood Albus Dumbledore who was serenely looking at the television that was turned on and playing an unknown show. Madam Bones was sitting down on the couch opposite the Dursley's and was looking through his Aunt Petunia's Best Homes Magazine with a slight smirk on her face. But the biggest surprise was Percy Wesley who stood to the side of Cornelius Fudge with a notepad and a quill ready for use.  
  
"Ah Harry, you've arrived, please have a seat," said Dumbledore who indicated the open seat next to Madam Bones.  
  
Harry took a look at his guest for a few more seconds before striding over to the couch and sitting down, he would have refused except the shock of the guests identities had rendered him mute.  
  
"I bet you're wondering why we're here, hmm...?" asked Madam Bones who was watching Harry closely.  
  
Harry cleared his throat, "Er... I have an idea of why. Debby and Winky were just explaining it to me and er..." Harry stopped as he watched Debby lift up the couch that the Dursley's were sitting on and fell silent for fear he would laugh at their horror-stricken faces.  
  
"Could you two go into another room perhaps," asked Fudge as he looked at them in disapproval.  
  
Dobby and Winky stopped what they were doing and looked toward Harry. Harry who was still trying not to laugh didn't notice them looking at him as he was staring hard at a point on the carpet.  
  
"Harry?" came Dumbledore's calm voice.  
  
Harry looked up, laughter apparent in his eyes but with as straight a face as he could make he asked, "What?"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and the corners of his mouth were twitching slightly, "Dobby and Winky wish to know if they could leave the room."  
  
Harry was no longer laughing as he looked toward Winky and Dobby, "You guys are free to do as you please, I have no authority over you."  
  
"Harry Potter is master, Harry Potter tells us what to . . . " Harry shook his head.  
  
"I'm not your master, I'm your friend and friends don't order each other around," said Harry looking aghast.  
  
"We work for Harry Potter," said Dobby looking very proud at the statement.  
  
"That remains to be seen, and even if you do work for me I will not order you around, you are free and not obligated to do anything you don't want to do," said Harry rubbing his temples as he added in an undertone, "Hermione's going to kill me."  
  
"I think that means yes, you can leave," said Dumbledore as he chuckled slightly at Harry's statement about Hermione.  
  
Dobby and Winky nodded and Harry groaned as Dobby bowed so low his nose touched the ground and Winky curtsied. Then they quickly left the room.  
  
Madam Bones was watching Harry very closely as he closed his eyes and tried his hardest to keep from banging his head hard against the coffee table.  
  
"Alright," started Fudge as he turned to look back at Harry, "I hope you realize the imposition of this Potter, Never has this happened before. House elves, free house elves mind you, choosing to work for an underage wizard who lives with muggles, talk about a violation of the Statute of Secrecy..."  
  
"Cornelius as the Wizamogot has already determined it does not violate the Statute of Secrecy because the Dursley's are already aware of the magical world. Not to mention they wish not to only serve Harry here but also at the Black Estate which he is rumored to be inheriting after Sirius Black's will reading tomorrow." Dumbledore interjected.  
  
"Tomorrow?" asked Harry quietly.  
  
"But he shouldn't be inheriting anything," said Fudge, "Under our laws Black was convicted of murder and sent to Azkaban, his estate and possessions should belong to the state."  
  
Madam Bones was the one to answer Fudge, "Minister we've already discussed this, there is a loophole in those laws. Black was supposed to die in Azkaban, he had a life sentence afterall.."she said sending a worried glance at Harry, "But since he escaped and died while free his will stands, and legally it must be carried out."  
  
"He wasn't free, he was on the run!" Cried Fudge.  
  
"He was an innocent man and he was trying to prove his innocence," said Harry looking menacingly at Fudge.  
  
"Which he wasn't able to do because he was guilty," said Fudge coldly.  
  
Harry stood up so fast that even Dumbledore was a little shocked at the movement. Harry stared into Fudge's eyes that were a mixture of shock and fear.  
  
"I will not allow you to degrade my Godfather in front of me," said Harry icily, "I already have a great dislike of you and I suggest you not push me any farther..."  
  
"Is that a threat mister Potter?" asked Fudge in as calm a voice as he could muster.  
  
"No a threat is usually an empty one, this is a warning, and you only get one," said Harry his eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"Er . . . Mr. Potter if you could please sit down, we'd like to discuss this as calmly as possible," said Madam Bones gently.  
  
Harry took a calming breath and sat back down, "You can call me Harry."  
  
Madam Bones nodded, "Now there are a few complications concerning the will."  
  
"Like what?" asked Harry looking at Madam Bones.  
  
"Well, for one you are underage," started Madam Bones, "another reason is the will can and most likely will be contested because you're not a blood relative of Sirius Blacks."  
  
"Contested by who?" asked Harry curiously.  
  
"Narcissus Malfoy," said Dumbledore. Harry's eyes flashed with anger again. "She was responsible for his death, as much as Lestrange," said Harry trying to stay calm but failing completely.  
  
"Harry I believe that tea would be a good idea," said Dumbledore as he headed out of the room, "The kitchen is this way, right?"  
  
"Yea," said Harry dumbly as he stood up. Fudge followed Dumbledore into the kitchen.  
  
"So Harry, my niece tells me that you taught her and other students last year," said Madam Bones as she stood up and smoothed out the creases on her robe.  
  
"What? Oh yeah, Susan," Harry thought back to the DA meetings and added, "she's got an aptitude for Defense Against the Dark Arts but she doesn't seem interested in that particular branch of magic, She talked highly of Charms though."  
  
Madam Bones gave Harry an unreadable glance as she started toward the kitchen, "What about them?" she asked as she passed the Dursleys who were still sitting on the couch with shocked looks plastered on their faces.  
  
"Eh they'll be fine, they don't care for magic, kinda terrified of it actually, but as soon as you three leave they'll return to their *snort* loveable selves," said Harry glancing at the Dursleys.  
  
Madam Bones nodded slightly as she led Harry into the kitchen. Dumbledore and Fudge were already seated at the table drinking from their cups.  
  
"Ok Harry, the real problem here is that certain people . . .," said Dumbledore as Harry sat down, and with a quick glance toward his right where Fudge was sitting he continued, "Well, they believe that since this is such a high profile will, that the reading should be in a public place."  
  
"What!?" asked Harry staring hard at Fudge.  
  
"Yes, well as minister I have the power to delegate where a will is read, and since Black was a felon and a pure-blood it is only right that we, that is the government, find out where his property goes." Fudge didn't look up as he stirred his tea slowly.  
  
"And where exactly do you plan on holding this spectacle?" asked Harry menacingly.  
  
"Well, Gringotts, naturally," said Fudge cooly.  
  
"I see," said Harry as his fingers tapped dangerously on the table, "and I'm guessing that the issue, the reason you've decided to pay me a visit today, is the fact that I'll be in danger if I go."  
  
"Yes, that is the reason, and we urge you not to attend," said Fudge.  
  
"It's a good idea, not only would I lose the inheritance by not attending, but I would also be pegged as a coward, I'm sorry but I will not agree to that," said Harry his eyes never leaving Fudge. Harry stood up, "I'll ask you to leave now Minister. Do I need to show you the door or can you find it yourself?"  
  
"Harry.." Fudge started.  
  
"That's Mister Potter to you!" said Harry.  
  
"Right, Mister Potter, I will advise you to reconsider your decision..."  
  
"Dobby, Winky, could you show the Minister out, please."  
  
Two loud cracks were heard behind Fudge. "You're making a very big mistake."  
  
"No, the only mistake I made was allowing a sniveling coward, such as yourself, to enter this house in the first place." said Harry who turned to Dobby and Winky, "If he resists you are free to compel him to cooperate."  
  
"Madam Bones, it was a pleasure seeing you again and no doubt I'll be seeing you tomorrow, good night." At that Harry walked out of the kitchen and ran into the Dursleys who were listening at the door. Harry rolled his eyes at them as he passed. As Harry started up the stairs he heard Dobby's voice carry through the house, "Minister you're resisting." 


	5. CH 6

DISCLAIMER: AS THE ROARING CROWD DIED DOWN, MY MICROPHONE SENDS A FEEDBACK SOUND AND IT ECHOS IN THE AIR. I CLEAR MY THROAT AND ANNOUNCE, "I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, ALTHOUGH I WOULD LIKE TO, JKR IS THE GENIUS WHO HAS ALL RIGHTS!" THE CROWD STARTS CLAPPING LOUDLY.  
  
A/N: Did I mention that I'm insane? I do hope you already realized that. :) If not. Now you know.  
  
P/A/N: Have you all checked out my other stories? I recommend them, although I am quite biased seeing as I wrote them.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Harry slammed his bedroom door shut as he ascended the stairs. Harry knew that Dumbledore would either call him back down or come up to his room in a few minutes time to tell him that he had been quite rude, or something to that effect. But instead Harry heard laughter from downstairs and a quick knocking on his door.  
  
"Come in," said Harry not bothering to look towards the door.  
  
"Wotcher Harry," came a bright, and familiar female voice. "That was quite a show you gave us."  
  
"Tonks?" said Harry turning around. "What are you doing here? And what do you mean-us-?"  
  
Tonks smirked at him, "We came to get you for the reading tomorrow, you're spending the night at Headquarters, we had to hide of course when Fudge, Madam Bones, and Dumbledore flooed in. Moody and Remus were quite quick to cast the disillusion spell."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows slightly, "You were watching?"  
  
"Yes, and I'd have to say that my favorite part was when he called you Harry and you told him to call you Mister Potter," Tonks laughed as she opened the door for Harry who she motioned to follow her, "He looked as though he had been slapped, it was all I could do not to laugh out loud."  
  
"Oh-ER-you saw that," said Harry blushing slightly, "Well he made me mad and-"  
  
"You told him off, it was great!" said Tonks laughing as they descended the stairs. Harry heard other people laughing in the kitchen as she opened the door for him.  
  
"The minister was about to wet himself when that house-elf lifted him out of his seat," laughed Madeye, "How did Potter get such loyalty out of a free house-elf?"  
  
"I helped free Dobby from Lucius Malfoy," said Harry dully as he sat down at the now vacant table. "As for Winky, I think she is more or less here for Dobby and not me, she worked for Crouch and his son." said Harry as he poured himself a cup of tea.  
  
"Malfoy? Crouch?" said Remus sitting down eyeing Harry suspiciously. "Two people who tried to kill you, and you employ and befriend their servants?"  
  
"Servants?" asked Harry warily. "I don't see them that way, besides if they wanted to hurt me they've had access, and Dobby saved my life, well tried to, kinda of, well that's complicated. Sirius found it quite funny..." Harry stopped suddenly realizing what he said, recovering quickly Harry changed the subject. "So Tonks says I'm spending the night at Headquarters? Does that mean I'll have to come back here after the reading?"  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid it does," said Dumbledore serenely. "As you know the reason..."  
  
Harry nodded and cut in, "How am I getting there?"  
  
Remus looked between Harry and Dumbledore suspiciously, "Did I miss something?"  
  
They both ignored the question and Dumbledore answered Harry, "We're flooing to my office, and from there we'll portkey to Grimmuald Place, I've already discussed this with your relatives."  
  
"Wonderful," said Harry dully. "When are we leaving?"  
  
Remus, Tonks, and Madeye quickly exchanged uncertain glances with each other as Dumbledore said, "As soon as you're ready."  
  
A loud crack issued behind Remus, "Winky has taken master's things to master's house."  
  
"Thank you-Let's go then," said Harry quietly in a monotone. Harry stood up and walked into the living room and waited for the four adults. They soon followed and the five of them flooed into the Headmaster's office, Harry was slightly nauseous from the swirling motion, and when they emerged from the fireplace they quickly took the portkey (a sugar quill) to Headquarters, the familiar pull behind Harry's navel did not do well on his already disturbed stomach.  
  
They landed in the small dining room that they ate in last year. Harry, who had stumbled slightly when his feet hit the ground, looked around mournfully. Madeye and Dumbledore were talking quietly about an upcoming meeting that was to happen in a few hours, and Tonks was talking animatedly to Remus who was watching Harry.  
  
Harry sighed heavily as he turned to Remus, "Same room as before?" Harry headed off in that direction before Remus could even answer him. Harry made his way quietly up the stairs and on to the first landing and headed for the room he and Ron shared the previous summer. Harry turned the knob quickly and entered the room.  
  
Harry caught only the sight of the blank portrait before a huge force and a high-pitched squeal knocked him flat on his back.  
  
"Ow..." said Harry softly.  
  
"Harry, how are you?" came the hurried voice of his best friend Hermione Granger. "Fred, and George wouldn't tell me anything other than "You're fine." It was so infuriating. Did you get my letter? It didn't say much, just asked if you got your OWL results yet, I haven't, but I expect them any day now and...,"  
  
"HERMIONE!" Harry said quite loudly to get her attention, it startled Hermione into immediate silence. "Could you get off me?"  
  
"Oh Harry, sorry, I didn't even realize..." said Hermione as she blushed a crimson red. She quickly got off him and Harry got to his feet. It was than that Harry noticed that they weren't alone in the room, Ginny was trying hard not to laugh, and Ron had a weird look that was unreadable to Harry.  
  
"Hey, Harry," said Ginny at once and Ron nodded slightly in his direction.  
  
"Hi," said Harry as he laid down on the bed that was to be his. He closed his eyes and pulled the pillow over his head.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat, "So did you?"  
  
"Did I what?" asked Harry muffled by the pillow.  
  
"Get your OWL results," said Hermione tensely. Harry sighed loudly as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out the envelope. She squealed in delight as she ripped them from his hand. There was a shuffling sound as the three of them huddled together to look over his results, a silence filled the room for a few seconds, then again Harry felt someone collide against him. "HERMIONE!!" came Harry muffled cry.  
  
"You got 13 OWLS!" Huffed Ron. "An O in Potions, Bloody Hell, how did you get an O in Potions. And what is this 2 ½ OWLS in DADA? I've never heard of that!"  
  
"Oh, wait till Professor Lupin hears this, he's been going spare as well, waiting," said Ginny jumping up and down. Harry had now taken the pillow off his head and rolled his eyes at the three of them. Ron was crossing his arms in a miffed sort of way, Hermione had gotten off Harry again and was beaming at him, and Ginny had taken off down the steps at a run.  
  
"I knew you would do well, oh, that means mine will be here soon," said Hermione excitedly.  
  
Two loud cracks issued in the room, "13 OWLS?" coursed the twins. "We knew you'd do well, but 13?" the twins thumped Harry on the shoulder. "Let's see them." The twins, Harry unable to distinguish them apart, grabbed the results from the now pouting Ron. "Percy only got 12, you beat him!" Harry groaned at this news. Harry could also hear hurried footsteps approaching the room. He quickly replaced the pillow over his head and tried to feign sleep to no avail as Lupin and Mrs. Weasley entered the room.  
  
"Oh Congratulations dear," came Mrs. Weasley who hugged Harry immediately. Harry sighed and muttered a muffled thanks to her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" asked Lupin with a hurt tone.  
  
"Forgot," said Harry simply. "Listen, I'm kinda tired."  
  
"Oh, of course dear, you have a...," Mrs. Weasley stopped as she weighed her words carefully, "Well tomorrow is a....Good night." Mrs. Weasley turned and pulled the twins, Hermione, Lupin, and the newly reappeared Ginny out of the room.  
  
"Hey mate?" asked Ron in a timid voice.  
  
"I'm really tired Ron, can it wait until tomorrow?" asked Harry who didn't want to talk to anyone. The house and being around everyone again, who seemed to have moved on from Sirius's death, had not improved his mood. His lethargic attitude was quickly returning and a dull throbbing was agitating his brooding mind. Hedwig hooted in the backround, most likely on top of the wardrobe again, as Harry heard Ron walk towards the door.  
  
"Sure, tomorrow then," Ron sounded disappointed as he left the room. No doubt to join the others and talk about him.  
  
Harry removed the pillow from his head and replaced it back under him. He stared at the dark ceiling as he ran threw the thoughts in his busy mind. He was able to hide his pain and feelings easily enough with fake smiles and the few hours of sleep he was able to receive kept the bags away from his eyes. But if you were to look into his eyes it was another story; his eyes gave away all his feelings. Harry hadn't looked anyone in the eye since summer began. Truthfully, he faked it. He looked above the person, or to the side. He was getting quite good at avoiding the pitying eyes he constantly felt from the Order members that followed him. But being back in this house; Sirius House, the last place Harry had seen him alive and relatively Happy, it was just to much for Harry. Truthfully he was ecstatic that he wouldn't be staying here, but returning to Privet drive after the will reading. "How pitiful is that?" asked Harry quietly to no one in particular.  
  
"Talking to yourself again?" asked the blank portrait on the wall. Harry ignored it and rolled over on his side. Harry closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. A long time later the door opened and Ron re-entered the room. Harry caught a quick peek of him in the hall light before he shut the door loudly. His cheeks were red as were his ears, and he seemed bent out of shape over something. He was muttering under his breath as he climbed into bed, not even caring if he was being loud. Harry only caught a few words, "wait-tell him later-me a prat- I'll show you prat..." Soon Ron fell asleep and Harry was again left in the darkness with only his thoughts and the strong snoring of Ron.  
  
Around 2 am Harry fell into an uneasy sleep. No dreams haunted him but a feeling of dread and despair awoke him at a quarter to eight. Harry rolled out of bed and showered, he returned to the room where Ron was still sleeping. After Harry got dressed he walked downstairs, he passed the house- elves monument as he descended the stairs, he scowled slightly at them, Kreacher filling his mind. Harry reached the bottom landing and passed the curtains that hung in front of the sleeping portrait of Mrs. Black and his scowl deepened. Harry just thought of how he couldn't wait to get out of this house. Harry, who had a huge scowl on his face by now, entered the kitchen expecting it to be empty, only to be surprised into a laughing fit when he entered.  
  
"It's not funny!" exclaimed Tonks as she saw Harry enter the kitchen.  
  
"Yes- yes it is!" said Harry grabbing the stitch in his side. He tried to move to the table to support himself all while laughing in hysterics.  
  
Tonks, who was covered from head to toe in what looked like flour, was surrounded by a huge mess of broken eggs, burnt toast, and orange peels. She looked close to tears as Harry finally pulled himself together.  
  
"What...What Happened?" Asked Harry as he made his way carefully over to the almost crying Tonks, careful to not slip on any of the broken eggs, he reached Tonks and picked up a napkin and wiped the flour off her face. Tonks lost it, she started to cry as she explained.  
  
"I..I wanted to make b..breakfast, you know, h..help out. Today was going to b..be hard e..enough, I just wanted to do s..something, anything, to make everyone a l..little h..happier." Tonks sobbed. Harry smiled at her as he looked around.  
  
"Well, if it helps," said Harry with a smirk on his face, "You made my week." He laughed softly again. As she laughed through her sobs.  
  
"Ok, how about you clean this up," said Harry picking up her wand and handing it to her.  
  
"B..but I'm not good at household spells, I can't clean this up," said Tonks mournfully looking around.  
  
"Sure you can, just close your eyes and picture the spell doing what you want, and then cast it," said Harry slipping slightly on the egg covered floor. "Besides, the sooner we clean this up, the sooner we can make breakfast."  
  
Tonks raised an eyebrow at Harry and gave in as she closed her eyes and visualized the spell working, she raised her wand and waved it while saying the spell, "Scourgify."  
  
"See, I knew you could do it," said Harry looking around. Tonks opened her eyes and gasped. The kitchen was back to its' clean state. Harry smiled at her, "Now, what exactly were you -trying- to make?"  
  
Tonks scowled slightly at Harry as she caught the laugh behind his words. "I was making omelettes, toast, pancakes, and fresh made orange juice, you know a muggle style breakfast."  
  
Harry nodded, "Ok, well we'll need eggs, and milk" said Harry as he opened the refrigerator. He pulled out the eggs. He looked at the food in it, "And sausage, what kind of omelettes did you want to make?"  
  
"Er...kind?" asked Tonks looking at Harry confused.  
  
"Yeah, there are lots of different kinds," said Harry as he looked at the contents of the refrigerator, "We could make cheese omelettes, or vegetable, there's always ham and cheese, or just plain, or we could just put the sausage in them." Harry looked towards Tonks who looked quite shocked at the revelation that there were different kinds of omelettes.  
  
"Er...vegetable sounds good," said Tonks uncertainly. Harry nodded as he pulled out carrots, green peppers, red peppers, onions, olives, and tomatoes.  
  
"Alright, now how many are we expecting for breakfast?" asked Harry as he pulled out a large bowl and mixing spoons.  
  
"Er...Remus, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Hermione, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, you, and me," said Tonks counting the names on her fingers, "So 12."  
  
Harry nodded as he started cracking eggs into a bowl, "Here you pour the milk," said Harry handing her the milk and the bowl of eggs.  
  
"No...no I'll just watch," said Tonks warily as she started to back up,  
  
"Nonsense," said Harry as he pulled her toward the bowl, "You wanted to make breakfast, so your going to make breakfast." Harry handed her the milk, "Now pour in one tablespoon for ever egg in there," said Harry who had pulled the vegetables toward the cutting board and started to cut them with a large knife.  
  
Tonks nervously poured in the milk. She sighed happily when she was done. Harry, who was cutting the vegetables vigorously, stopped and looked at the bowl and nodded his approval, "Now add a teaspoon of flour for every two eggs," then Harry went back to chopping the vegetables.  
  
Tonks hand was shaking as she started to measure out the flour and preceded to add it to the eggs. "You're doing fine, no need to be so scared," said Harry as he finished chopping.  
  
"Now, just mix the ingredients all together," said Harry as he dumped the vegetables into the bowl. Tonks looked disgustedly at the vegetables floating in the raw eggs. "Are you sure you know what your doing?" she asked as she slowly mixed the concoction he set in front of her.  
  
"I've been cooking for the Dursley's since I was six years old, so I think I have a vague idea," said Harry nonchalantly.  
  
He had pulled out several frying pans, "Alright now we just pour the eggs into the pans," said Harry (Tonks lit the fire with her wand- after laughing at Harry who looked for the knobs that muggle stoves had to no avail.)  
  
"Now we let those cook while we mix the pancake mix," said Harry who pulled out another large mixing bowl. Tonks was mixing the pancakes when Harry turned to the frying pans and started flipping the omelettes. After the omelettes were cooked Harry showed Tonks how to pour the pancake batter into the frying pans.  
  
"Now to save time," said Harry as he put the small sausages into the frying pans with the pancakes, "You can cook these together, it actually helps when you flip the pancakes." Harry then showed her how to flip them easily. While Tonks watched over the pancakes and sausage, Harry was making the orange juice and toast (they had a toaster-luckily for Harry who was afraid Tonks would need to use magic in order to make it.). Soon the food was ready and Harry carried it to the table, While Tonks set the table with plates and other silverware. (She broke two plates and one coffee mug.)  
  
"See, that wasn't so hard," said Harry as he filled his plate with food, Tonks stuck her tounge out at him as she filled her plate. Footsteps could be heard making their way toward the kitchen. Two loud cracks sounded behind Harry, who had been expecting them so didn't jump, and Fred and George eagerly sat down at the table. The door swung open as Hermione and Ginny entered the kitchen. They were soon followed by Lupin, Bill, and Charlie.  
  
"Wow," said Fred as he piled his plate high, "Mom's really out done herself."  
  
"Yeah," said George as he stabbed a pile of pancakes.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley didn't cook this," said Harry as he poured himself a glass of orange juice.  
  
"What?" asked Charlie as he was about to take a bite of the omelette on his fork.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley didn't make this, Tonks did." said Harry as he took a sip of his Orange juice.  
  
"Tonks?" came everyone's worried voices as they looked at her and the food. Charlie set his fork back down and seemed to lose his appetite.  
  
"Yes, me, is that so hard to believe?" Said Tonks icily. Nobody said anything, she growled something that sounded like, ungrateful gits, before she rolled her eyes and added, "Harry helped." Harry, who was eating his omelette, slowly looked up just avoiding Tonks' eyes as he scowled slightly in her direction.  
  
"You helped make this?" asked Lupin curiously. "Since when do you know how to cook?"  
  
Harry's scowl deepened as he looked back down at his plate, he suddenly lost his appetite. He really didn't want them to know he knew how to cook, or that he had helped prepare this meal. Tonks would pay for letting that out of the bag later.  
  
"He told me he's been cooking for the Dursley's since he was six," said Tonks with a hint of distaste behind her voice. A silence fell over the small group as they seemed to take this in. If Harry had looked up he would have seen eight people with scowls that matched his. But the silence was quickly broken as Ron burst into the kitchen. Followed by his parents.  
  
"Thanks for waking me up," said Ron as he sat down next to Harry.  
  
"I woke up before eight o'clock," said Harry dully. Ron just grunted as he quicky filled his plate. Harry who was no longer happy or hungry changed the subject.  
  
"So what time is the reading?" The kitchen again fell silent.  
  
"At eleven, dear," Came Mrs. Weasley's calm voice. Harry only nodded. Luckily Harry didn't need to think of an answer because soon three owls flew into the kitchen. They dropped off their letters, took some sausage, and flew away. Hermione shrieked excitedly as she grabbed the one with her name on it. Ron slowly picked up his and Ginny picked up the one addressed to her.  
  
"Mum," gasped Ginny as she opened her letter, a small badge fell onto the table, "I've been made a prefect!"  
  
"Merlin, not another one," came Fred's mumbled response.  
  
"I guess we truly are next door neighbors," mumbled George.  
  
Harry seemed to be the only one who heard them because Ginny was being hugged by Mrs. Weasley and congratulated by everyone else. Hermione was jumping up and down as she read through her letter.  
  
"So, how many OWLS did you get?" asked Harry as he watch Hermione out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"16," shrieked Hermione.  
  
"10," said Ron sadly.  
  
"Congratulations," said Harry. "But you don't look happy mate." "I didn't get an O in potions, I can't take it this year," said Ron mournfully.  
  
"Lucky you," said Harry in an undertone.  
  
"I needed it to become an auror," said Ron sadly.  
  
"Well, look on the bright side," said Harry disgustedly, "You won't have to be taught, for the next two years, by that greasy-evil-slimy-good for nothing- Voldemort worshiping...."  
  
"HARRY!!" came Hermione's shocked cry. As a everyone-excluding Hermione and Mrs. Weasley- were trying to hide their smirks and/or laughter.  
  
Harry looked up at Hermione (careful to avoid her eyes) and finished his sentence, "Git that claims himself a teacher, who purposely makes a point of torturing those around him."  
  
Ron smiled happily as Hermione swelled with rage, "Harry, that very well may be true, but as I've told you before Dumbledore..."  
  
"Trusts him, I know, but I don't. Snivellus can go to ruddy hell for all I care, the next two years are going to be hell for me, and I plan on making him suffer just as much as I will, so you better save your rant for someone who cares, because I plan on taking the Fred and George way on this." said Harry as he stood up from the table, he looked at Ron and said, "I wish I was as lucky as you to not get an O in potions, I have no choice but to continue on in his class."  
  
"Snivellus?" asked Ron smirking. "You could always not take it," he added as an after thought.  
  
"Oh, yes and let him think that he scared me out of his class? He'd love that," said Harry disgustedly, "Not to mention, the fact that I would be giving him exactly what he wants, and I just can't allow him to win."  
  
Fred and George clapped wildly as Harry left the room, while shouting out things like "We're so proud" and "Taught him everything we know." Harry walked up to his room and flopped down on the bed, and waited until he would be called down to leave for Gringotts.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Here are Harry's, Ron's and Hermione's OWL scores... They will discuss them later and the classes they wish to take in the next chapter. But Harry won't look at their's, this is just if your curioius.to compare them.  
  
HARRY Astronomy:  
  
Written: 87% E  
  
Practical: 80% E  
  
TOTAL: 84% E- 1 ½ OWLS achieved  
  
Care of Magical Creatures:  
  
Practical: 94% O  
  
TOTAL: 94% O- 2 OWLS achieved  
  
Charms:  
  
Written: 95% O  
  
Practical: 89% E  
  
TOTAL: 92% O- 2 OWLS achieved  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts:  
  
Written: 100% O  
  
Practical: 110% O  
  
TOTAL: 105% O- 2 ½ OWLS achieved  
  
Diviation:  
  
Practical: 62% D  
  
TOTAL: 62% D- 0 OWLS achieved  
  
Herbology:  
  
Practical: 89% E  
  
TOTAL: 89% E- 1 ½ OWLS achieved  
  
History of Magic:  
  
Written: 65% D  
  
TOTAL: 65% D- 0 OWLS achieved  
  
Potions:  
  
Written: 92% O  
  
Practical: 89% E  
  
TOTAL: 90% O- 2 OWLS achieved  
  
Transfiguration:  
  
Written: 88% E  
  
Practical: 84% E  
  
TOTAL: 86% E- 1 ½ OWLS achieved  
  
TOTAL OWLS ACHIEVED: 13 OWLS  
  
HERMIONE  
  
Astronomy:  
  
Written: 98% 0  
  
Practical: 93% 0  
  
TOTAL: 95.5% 0- 2 OWLS achieved  
  
Care of Magical Creatures:  
  
Practical: 90% O  
  
TOTAL: 90% O- 2 OWLS achieved  
  
Charms:  
  
Written: 95% O  
  
Practical: 94% 0  
  
TOTAL: 94.5% O- 2 OWLS achieved  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts:  
  
Written: 92% O  
  
Practical: 95% O  
  
TOTAL: 93.5% O- 2 OWLS achieved  
  
Ancient Runes:  
  
Practical: 89% E  
  
TOTAL: 89% E- 1 ½ OWLS achieved  
  
Herbology:  
  
Practical: 88% E  
  
TOTAL: 88%O- 1 ½ OWLS achieved  
  
History of Magic:  
  
Written: 79% A  
  
TOTAL: 79% A- 1 OWLS achieved  
  
Potions:  
  
Written: 94% O  
  
Practical: 97% O  
  
TOTAL: 95.5 % O- 2 OWLS achieved  
  
Transfiguration:  
  
Written: 93% E  
  
Practical: 91% E  
  
TOTAL: 92% O- 2 OWLS achieved  
  
TOTAL OWLS ACHIEVED:16 OWLS  
  
RON Astronomy:  
  
Written: 71% A  
  
Practical: 79% A  
  
TOTAL: 75% A- 1 OWLS achieved  
  
Care of Magical Creatures:  
  
Practical: 92% O  
  
TOTAL: 92% O- 2 OWLS achieved  
  
Charms:  
  
Written: 82% E  
  
Practical: 84% E  
  
TOTAL: 83% E- 1 ½ OWLS achieved  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts:  
  
Written: 89% E  
  
Practical: 94% O  
  
TOTAL: 91.5 % O- 2 OWLS achieved  
  
Diviation:  
  
Practical: 61% D  
  
TOTAL: 61% D- 0 OWLS achieved  
  
Herbology:  
  
Practical: 77% E  
  
TOTAL: 77 % A- 1 OWLS achieved  
  
History of Magic:  
  
Written: 69% D TOTAL: 69% D- 0 OWLS achieved  
  
Potions:  
  
Written: 79% A  
  
Practical: 79% A  
  
TOTAL: 79 % A- 1 OWLS achieved  
  
Transfiguration:  
  
Written: 81% E  
  
Practical: 79% A  
  
TOTAL: 80 % E- 1 ½ OWLS achieved  
  
TOTAL OWLS ACHIEVED: 10 OWLS 


	6. CH 7

DISCLAIMER: Would I be doing this for free if I actually owned Harry Potter? Thank JKR for the characters, back plot, and anything you recognize.  
  
(A/N: If you come across a weird saying that you don't recognize, it's an actual saying that I got off a British Slang Website.)  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Harry laid on his bed for about two minutes before boredom, and depression set in. He sighed loudly as he sat up and looked around the dark and dank room. The mild humor and good mood from Tonks earlier adventure had quickly evaporated with the arrival of everyone else. Their pity for him had really aggravated him to no end, not to mention Tonks' little comment about Harry helping her with breakfast, oh she would pay for that.  
  
Harry couldn't stand it anymore, he got off his bed and started pacing the room. He needed something to get his mind off of the impending will reading, that would happen in a few hours. What could he do, he thought to himself. He didn't want to interact with the other occupants in the house, that was sure. He could read, but he left all his books at Privet Drive.  
  
"That's it," whispered Harry, "Winky? Dobby?" He called out. Harry waited, he didn't know if that would work, he didn't really know anything about house-elf magic. A loud CRACK interrupted his thinking.  
  
"Master be calling?" asked Winky in a hopeful voice.  
  
"It's Harry," he corrected, "And-er- yeah, I was wondering, that is if you wouldn't mind, going back to Privet Drive and getting me one of my Defense Books?"  
  
The small elf let out a squeal, "Of course, master, be right back, master."  
  
"It's Harry," sighed Harry again, but it fell onto deaf ears as Winky disappeared. A slight sniggering could be heard from the blank portrait.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" hissed Harry in it's direction.  
  
Phineas Nigellus sauntered into the once blank portrait, "You," he said simply while picking a piece of lint off his shoulder.  
  
"And what about me is so funny?" asked Harry coldly.  
  
"You can't control your house-elf," Phineas smirked evilly, "If you can't even do that, how is it that you were the leader of an illegal group last term?"  
  
"I don't want to control her, she and Dobby are free to do as they please, I will not command them to do anything," said Harry cooly.  
  
"Well, I can see that you would make a horrible leader, no wonder you weren't named a prefect," said Phineas slyly.  
  
"I wasn't named prefect for other reasons," said Harry just as slyly, it made Phineas raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, pray tell, what are these other reasons," said Phineas trying to sound off-handed and uninterested, but Harry could hear a slight curiosity behind his words.  
  
"Why not ask the other paintings? They, unlike you, already know," said Harry smiling a little.  
  
At this Phineas's face somewhat fell, as he looked towards the side of the painting that he usually disappeared off into when he returned to Dumbledore's office. However, he quickly recovered, and looked back to Harry.  
  
"So, demolish anymore of the Headmaster's possessions?" asked Phineas coldly.  
  
"What business is it of yours?" asked Harry just as coldly. Harry sighed, this was getting tiresome, it was kind of like arguing with Malfoy, but at least this Slytherin couldn't hex him.  
  
"None at all," answered Phineas lightly, "So I heard about the prophecy," at this he smirked, "Any idea what you want on your headstone?"  
  
Harry scowled, "Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do," said Harry, "Here lies Harry Potter, The-One-Who-Kicked-Tom-Riddles'-Arse."  
  
Phineas smiled, not an evil or sarcastic one, but a real one as he said, "I really do believe you were put in the wrong house," and he walked out of the painting. Harry scowled after him. A loud CRACK issued in the room.  
  
"Master's book," said Winky holding out one of the books from the set Sirius and Lupin got him for Christmas entitled, Practical Defensive Magic and it's Use Against The Dark Arts.  
  
"It's Harry, and thank-you Winky,"Harry said and as soon as he took the book, Winky was gone. Harry rolled his eyes as a small laugh escaped the blank portrait, Harry couldn't read in here, not with Phineas laughing. So he walked out of the room and down to the empty sitting room. Harry plopped himself into an empty chair and opened the book to the first Chapter.  
  
Harry was onto the Third chapter (Defensive shields), when people started to enter the room. A bunch of red-heads filed into the room talking animatedly but stopped when the saw Harry reading. Charlie and Bill retired to the corner of the room, where they started to play chess, while Fred and George made a beeline for him. "Hey mate," said Fred sitting down across from him.  
  
"Whatcha doing reading?" asked George as he looked disappointedly at the book in Harry's hands.  
  
"Thinking up plans for the DA," said Harry simply.  
  
"You're going to continue it?" asked Fred excitedly.  
  
"Without Umbridge, we'll be able to have more than one meeting a week, right?" asked George eagerly.  
  
Harry looked up from his book, "What do you mean by we? Did Mrs. Weasley convince you to go back to school?"  
  
The twins faces dropped, "Oh, right..." said George.  
  
"We don't..."continued Fred  
  
"Go to school..."  
  
"Anymore..." they finished together sadly.  
  
Harry watched them carefully, "Well," said Harry, "That doesn't necessarily mean you can't attend the DA meetings. I'll have to ask McGonagall, but even if she says no, you know how to get into the school without her knowledge."  
  
The twins perked up, but Fred frowned a little bit, "Why would you ask McGonagall?"  
  
"She wants me to continue it, even advised me to take ED101, so I could make lesson plans for it," said Harry shrugging slightly.  
  
"She told you to take ED101?" asked Charlie from the corner.  
  
"Er- yeah," replied Harry, "What's wrong with that?"  
  
Bill looked up from the chess board, "That's the hardest class to get into, She teaches it herself, I didn't even get into it."  
  
"Why is it so hard to get into?" asked Fred.  
  
"I've never even heard of it," said George.  
  
"Because, it's for students that Hogwarts is thinking about recruiting for teachers, she only takes the best and there are only a few spots available," said Charlie looking at Harry appraisingly.  
  
"Teacher?" asked Harry bemused, "That's a laugh, me a teacher."  
  
"Er- Harry," said Fred with a smile, "Technically, you are..."  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Everyone's attention was turned towards the door as a ticked off Hermione entered followed by Ron who was looking miffed off as well.  
  
"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU WON'T DO IT!" Screamed Ron. Mrs. Black's screams filling the hallway. They walked towards where Harry, Fred, and George were sitting.  
  
"AND WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY HAIR?"  
  
"IT'S BUSHY, AND STUPID LOOKING, YOU CAN'T LIKE IT LIKE THAT!"  
  
"IT'S MY HAIR AND IF I WANTED TO CHANGE IT I WOULD!"  
  
"BUT YOU DID, FOR VICKY!"  
  
"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!"  
  
"I CAN CALL HIM WHATEVER I WANT!"  
  
"YOU ARE A REAL PRAT..."  
  
"SO ARE YOU GOING TO DO IT OR NOT?"  
  
"FOR THE LAST TIME, NO!"  
  
"HARRY, BACK ME UP HERE," Ron threw towards Harry. Harry was looking at Ron as though he just grew another head, the twins who were watching the fight as though it was a tennis match turned towards Harry. So did everyone else in the room, it seemed as though it was up to Harry to decide who would win. Harry shook his head and replied calmly.  
  
"Ron, it's her hair, you have no say in the matter," Harry took a deep breath as all Hell broke loose.  
  
"SEE HARRY AGREES WITH ME!"  
  
"WELL THERE'S A SURPRISE!"  
  
"AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?"  
  
"OH, YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT THAT MEANS!"  
  
"OBVIOUSLY I DON'T!"  
  
"THE KNOW-IT-ALL, DOESN'T KNOW! SOMEONE CALL THE PRESS!"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"  
  
Harry got up and started out of the room, this was no longer a place to read.  
  
"I CAN CALL YOU ANYTHING I WANT!"  
  
*SMACK*  
  
Harry knew that sound, Hermione had just slapped Ron. Shaking his head he made his way downstairs to where Mrs. Black was screaming. Since Ron and Hermione were still at it, nobody had even bothered trying to shut her up.  
  
"FILTH! SCUM! DESECRATING MY FATHER'S HOUSE..."  
  
"Oh shut up, already!" said Harry as he neared the portrait.  
  
She whipped her head towards Harry, "YOU..."  
  
"Yes, me..." said Harry rolling his eyes. "If you haven't noticed noone really cares that your screeching like a banshee, so why not shut it."  
  
"How dare you..." she was no longer screaming, but she stared scowling at Harry as she continued in a menacing tone.  
  
"How dare I what?" asked Harry as he opened his book to read some more, as he sat down in a chair across from the painting.  
  
"How dare you treat me with such disrespect..."  
  
"Why should I give you respect, you certainly don't give me any," said Harry not looking up.  
  
"I am a pureblood, I demand respect..."  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, you're a painting, and therefore have no blood!" said Harry looking up at her.  
  
"The dark lord is going to enjoy killing you..."  
  
"Yes, I suppose he will," said Harry shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Then you can join that no-good son of mine," at this Harry slammed his book shut.  
  
"Your son, was a great man," said Harry standing up. "And I will not allow you to degrade his memory." He walked with meaning towards the painting.  
  
"A great man? HA! He was a blood-traitor, and a murderer," her eyes met Harry's. The smile faded from her face as she looked straight into them.  
  
"A blood-traitor, maybe, but he was not a murderer," said Harry his voice calm and cold, "He was worth more that your whole blood line."  
  
"Get away from me..." said Mrs. Black.  
  
"Why? Are you Afraid of me?" asked Harry, he really didn't know why he said that, but it seemed to really scare her.  
  
"G...get away," she seemed to have a cold shiver run over her. Harry smiled slightly as he backed up a step.  
  
"Fine," said Harry lightly, "We'll continue this later." And with that he pulled the drapes shut. He walked into the small kitchen, that was now empty. But he was soon followed in by someone he really didn't want to see.  
  
"That was quite entertaining Potter," came the cold, sneering voice of Severus Snape.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Harry icily, as he took a butterbeer out of the refrigerator and sat down, re-opening his book.  
  
"Manners, Potter," spat Snape, "Unlike that delightful painting, I do not intimidate easily."  
  
"Could've fooled me," said Harry taking a swig of his butterbeer.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" asked Snape as he leaned onto the table sneering down at Harry who was reading.  
  
"Voldemort," said Harry lightly.  
  
"Do-not-say-the-dark-lords-name!"  
  
"See," said Harry as he stood up, for the second time that day he met someone's eyes. "You are intimidated by a mere name," Harry's eyes were a mixture of hate, sorrow, pain, anger, and mirth the latter because of Snape's reaction to Harry's statement.  
  
"OI!" Came a voice from the door, "What's going on here?" Tonks came into the door tripping slightly.  
  
"Nothing Tonks, just looking for a quite place to read," said Harry exasperated at being chased from his forth place to read. (His room-Phineas was laughing, The sitting Room- Ron and Hermione's fight, The entrance Hall- the portrait's reaction to him, and now the kitchen.)  
  
Tonks looked at him suspiciously, "Are you sure that's all that's going on?"  
  
"And, what, may I ask, is that supposed to mean?" asked Snape cooly.  
  
"Well, it's no secret you two hate each other, I very much doubt you two were having a friendly chat," she said still eyeing Harry who was closing his book and taking a last sip of his butterbeer.  
  
"I assure you, that anything between Snivellus and I, would not be friendly," said Harry as he walked towards the door.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Yelled Snape, Mrs. Black started screaming again.  
  
"You going to stop me, Snivelly?" called Harry over the yells of Mrs. Black. Harry walked out into the hall to find Lupin and Shaklebot trying to close the curtains over the screaming portrait.  
  
As Harry walked by the portrait, she immediately shut up, and watched as Harry made his way by her. The two men stopped their struggle as soon as they realized that she had gone quite, and watched as Harry climbed the stairs reading his book  
  
Harry made his way to the last place he could think of, Buckbeak's room. After Harry bowed to him, he sat down on the hay in the room and opened his book. But, Harry was only allowed five minutes of peace before another person decided to ruin the quite atmosphere Harry had found.  
  
The door flew open and a streak of brown came flying past him. Hermione, who was crying, launched herself onto the hay in a far corner. Small sobs were escaping her.  
  
"Hermione?" asked Harry softly. He really wasn't any good with crying girls, but he had to try, she was his best friend after all.  
  
"H...Harry?" she asked looking up at him and wiping her eyes. "Wh..what are you doing in here?"  
  
"Never mind that, what's wrong?" asked Harry motioning for her to sit next to him.  
  
"Wrong? Whatever could be wrong?" she said feigning laughter.  
  
"Well, you're crying," said Harry slowly, "So what made you cry."  
  
"Nothing, it's nothing, really..." she said looking away.  
  
"Was it Ron?" asked Harry stiffly. Hermione looked back at him, tears forming again, "D...Do you think I'm ugly?"  
  
"WHAT?" Cried Harry. "Did he call you ugly?" Harry started to stand up, "Where is he?"  
  
"Harry sit down," said Hermione as she pulled him back down next to her. Harry reluctantly did, he much rather go beat up Ron, he's better at that then trying to comfort girls.  
  
Harry sighed, "Hermione, I told you last year, I don't think you're ugly."  
  
Hermione sniffed, "Ron says my hair looks like a rats' nest."  
  
Harry scowled, "I like your hair," said Harry, "You wouldn't be Hermione without it." She started to cry, "O..oh what I mean is, what I meant...I'm no good at this." Harry flopped back onto the hay and closed his eyes.  
  
Hermione continued to cry, or was she...small laughter was coming from Hermione as she wiped her eyes again, "No...no you're not."  
  
Harry open his eyes and turned to her, just missing her gaze, "Well, at least I tried."  
  
"That's all I ask," she said smiling. "So, what were you doing in here?"  
  
Harry sighed, "Just looking for somewhere quite to read, Alas, I was thwarted again."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Hermione. Harry laughed and went into an explanation of all the places he had tried to read in.  
  
"She was afraid of you?" asked Hermione quietly.  
  
"Yeah...I don't think anyone's tried to talk to her, just yell back at her..." said Harry. "But enough about the old bat, do you know anything about ED101?"  
  
"Of course, Professor McGonagall teaches it, you have to get a lot of recommendations from teachers and fellow students in order to even apply to get in. There are only ten spots available." she said, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"McGonagall wants me to take it," Harry sighed, he was starting to think that he had been tricked.  
  
"What!?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, she said if I planned on continuing the DA, that it would help with the lesson plans, so like the idiot I am, I decided to take it," said Harry in a frustrated voice.  
  
"The DA?" Asked Hermione suddenly, "She wants you to continue it?" "Yeah," said Harry, "The only explanation I can think of is that there is going to be another useless defense teacher."  
  
"We heard Dumbledore was having an even harder time than last year trying to fill the position," said Hermione thoughtfully.  
  
"Horrible track record we have, that's for certain," said Harry lying back down on the hay. "So, any clue as to what classes your going to take?"  
  
"What...oh yeah, I'm going to take Transfiguration, Charms, Ancient Runes, Potions, Defense Against The Dark Arts, and Care Of Magical Creatures," rambled off Hermione.  
  
"So we'll have all but one class together," Harry replied lazily as he laid with his eyes closed. "How 'bout Ron?"  
  
"OH, HE MAKES ME SO MAD!" Cried Hermione loudly. "Just because he can't become an auror, he's decided to "rethink" his choices, I just know he'll end up choosing the easiest courses!"  
  
"Well, just tell Mrs. Weasley, she'll straighten him out," laughed Harry. He would usually have felt guilty for selling Ron out, but since he was being such a prat at the moment to Hermione, Harry couldn't care less.  
  
"I should, and will, if he even so much as tries too," huffed Hermione. "He can't throw away his future, it's not like he's rich and can just glide through life, he can't make a living playing chess!"  
  
Harry laughed a little, but quickly stopped as the door flew open for a second time. Ron came into the room hurriedly, "Hermione listen. Your hair is my business, and I'm demanding you to do something about it!"  
  
"Excuse me!? You're demanding me?" asked Hermione, she seemed to be swelling with rage.  
  
"What's going on here?" asked Ron totally ignoring Hermione as he turned accusing eyes onto Harry who was currently leaning back on his elbows with his ankles crossed in front of him.  
  
"What business is it of yours?" spat Hermione. "And my hair, is just that, MINE! You have no say, and can't demand me to do anything!"  
  
"I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!" Roared Ron.  
  
"KNOWN WHAT? THAT YOU'RE A EGOMANIAC AND A PRAT!" Screamed Hermione in retort.  
  
"ANY SIGN OF TROUBLE OR DISTRESS AND YOU RUN TO HIM!" Ron shouted as he pointed at Harry who was getting to his feet.  
  
"Now, wait just a minute..." started Harry.  
  
"SO WHAT!? YOU DON'T OWN ME RONALD WEASLEY!" Yelled Hermione into Ron's face. Harry was dimly aware of Mrs. Black being awoken for the third time that day.  
  
"SO YOU ADMIT IT!" Roared Ron who turned to Harry. "HOW DARE YOU!" He screamed at Harry.  
  
"How dare I what? What is going on?" asked Harry in an angry, and confused tone.  
  
"YOU VERY WELL KNOW WHAT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BEST MATE!" Roared Ron at Harry.  
  
Harry was now getting very mad, Ron wasn't making any sense. And what was worse he was blaming Harry for something, and he had no clue as to what it was. This was an already hard day and Ron was just making it worse.  
  
"I HAVE NO BLOODY CLUE AS TO WHAT YOU'RE ON ABOUT!" Hollered Harry, it was louder than either of the two of them and immediately shut them both up. "Stop blaming me for something that I have no clue about!" Harry lowered his voice to a cold and calm voice so quickly that Ron and Hermione shivered slightly. "Today is a bad enough day without your insanity, now I don't know what you're on about, but you bloody well better fix it without screaming at each other, because I for one am sick and tired of it! You're lucky I don't beat you to a bloody pulp for what you said about Hermione's hair, let alone for you screaming at me for no reason!" Harry was staring daggers at Ron, meeting his eyes for a brief second.  
  
"It's none of your business what I say to Hermione, and I'd like to see you try to hit me," replied Ron in a defiant tone, but it wasn't very effective since he was trembling slightly.  
  
"It is my business when you make her cry!" stated Harry calmly as he stepped closer to Ron, "And as for hitting you, just wait and see!"  
  
Hermione seemed to be in to much shock from Harry screaming and cold tone to do anything but stare at the two boys in front of her.  
  
"You may be able to beat up Malfoy, but I grew up with five brothers," said Ron raising to full height.  
  
"Yet, you're terrified of them!" stated Harry firmly. Ron's ears turned red, and suddenly Ron's fist was flying towards Harry. Harry, for the second time that week, saw the fist move in slow motion towards him. He easily moved out of the way, grabbed Ron's arm and twisted it behind his back, and slammed him into the nearby wall. Harry held him there, and Ron moaned in pain, "You may have grown up with five brothers, but I grew up with Dudley, and I bloody well know how to take a punch, as well as how to avoid one!" Loud footsteps were quickly approaching, Harry still hadn't let Ron go by the time five people burst into the room. Mad-eye Moody was the first in, followed by Lupin, Mrs. Weasley, Fred, and Tonks.  
  
"Harry, what's going on?" gasped Lupin. "Let him go!"  
  
"The prat took a swing at me, for no reason!" said Harry releasing Ron and backing up.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY!" Screamed Mrs. Weasley. "IS THAT TRUE!? THAT IS TOTALLY UNACCEPTABLE!" She grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out of the room, screaming at him all the way down the hall.  
  
"What happened?" asked Tonks quickly, she seemed to really be excited over the fact that a fight had somewhat just occurred.  
  
"I don't know. One minute I'm sitting here reading, then Hermione bursts in crying," started Harry picking up his book, "Then the arse comes raging in, next thing I know he's yelling at me for Merlin knows what, and suddenly he tries to hit me."  
  
"Basically what I saw," breezed Moody, "Nice reflexes, Potter, never seen anyone move that fast before."  
  
"Advantage of being a seeker," shrugged Harry, he turned towards Hermione, "Now what was he on about?"  
  
"No clue," answered Hermione way to fast for Harry's liking. "I have to go get ready, if you'll excuse me." With that she left the room. Harry sighed loudly, and followed her out as he mumbled just loud enough for everyone to hear, "Guess I'm just not meant to read today."  
  
Harry had retired back to his room, the sniggering was as present as ever but Harry ignored it. Sooner than Harry would have liked Mrs. Weasley called him down so they could leave for Diagon Alley. The Ministry had provided cars, and they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron in less than five minutes time. The walk through Diagon Alley was quite uneventful, except for the people who recognized Harry pointed and started to whisper quickly when he passed. Soon the group, (Harry, Lupin, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George, Tonks, Charlie, Bill, Mad-eye, and Shaklebot) entered Gringotts. They were quickly led into a door on the right into a huge court-room, it had benches that were filling with reporters and spectators, and two tables were in the front. Harry and Lupin were led to the very front and sat in one of the tables, while the rest of the group sat down right behind them in the benches.  
  
Harry scanned the crowd lazily. He saw Rita Skeeter already pressing her quick-notes quill to her mouth, she must have felt his eyes on her for she looked at him and waved merrily, as though the were friends. Harry nodded in her direction politely, as he continued to look around. Neville and his Grandmother were near the back, Luna Lovegood and what must have been her father were in the middle, he too had a quick-note quill. Severus Snape was sitting next to Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall near the front on the right side of the benches, and the last person Harry expected to see was walking in, and was being led to the other table. Draco Malfoy and his Mother Narcissus (Black) Malfoy sat down, Malfoy sneered at Harry but his mother looked appraisingly at him. Harry rolled his eyes at Malfoy and turned to Lupin, "What should I expect?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Knowing Sirius, a lot of chaos," smiled Lupin fondly. Harry smiled, and was about to ask why there would be chaos, but was unable to because a door Harry hadn't noticed at the very front opened and five goblins, who were decked out in fancy blue robes with the emblem GGC (Gringotts Goblin Council) in gold lettering on the breast. They were followed in by Cornelius Fudge, who was wearing a lucid green wizard robe, and a bowler hat with a large black feather trailing out of the end.  
  
The goblins took their places on the judge-like stand that overlooked the courtroom. Fudge sat next to McGonagall much to her displeasure by the look of loathing she sent his way.  
  
"The reading of Sirius Phineas Black's last will and testament, will now begin," stated the middle goblin, in a official tone. "Is Remus Michael Lupin, present?"  
  
"Yes," came Remus' reply.  
  
"Narcissus Samantha (Black) Malfoy?"  
  
"Present," her voice was a monotone showing no feeling what-so-ever.  
  
"Draco Arnold Malfoy?" A snort could be heard from Ron, and Malfoy turned towards him and glared daggers before answering.  
  
"Here," his eyes snapped back towards the front of the room as his mother tapped his arm gently.  
  
"Harry James Potter?" At this all the Goblins looked towards Harry as he replied.  
  
"Yeah," Their gaze lasted for a few more moments before the goblin spoke again.  
  
"Sirius Black being of sound mind at the time, has left specific instructions upon his death , for the following to be enacted," a small table was brought in, and a young goblin placed a pensive on it. Harry heard a snort and an evil comment from Snape, "The mutt would pull something like this." Harry's eyes immediately snapped onto Snape and Harry scowled at him, Dumbledore sensing a fight about to break out kicked Snape's leg slightly and leaned forwards toward Harry, "Lemon drop?" He asked softly. Harry shook his head and turned back to the pensive. The goblin tapped it lightly with one of it's long fingers and a life sized Sirius stepped out of the small bowl.  
  
Harry's breath caught in his throat, he had to hold back a lot, just to stop from breaking down right there. Lupin, had a similar reaction, but everyone else, who didn't know Sirius was innocent, screamed or gasped at the famous murders appearance.  
  
"Ah, hello!" said Sirius pleasantly. "If you're watching this then I have passed on, or have faked my own death, either way welcome. I hope I was killed in battle, if not, don't tell me." Lupin laughed softly at this. "Now you're all here for my money, correct. Well, you'll have to play my little games in order to do so. And I bet you thought this was going to be easy!"  
  
Sirius cracked his fingers loudly, "Now, let's start with the easiest stuff first. Minerva, please stand up." McGonagall looked frightened, Harry didn't understand why though because Sirius couldn't do anything to her.  
  
"Now, now, no need to be afraid," laughed Sirius, apparently he knew what her reaction would be. McGonagall sighed as she stood up. "There you are, now just so you don't forget whose in charge here..." Sirius clapped his hands and McGonagall rose high into the air, she screamed and started yelling at Sirius.  
  
"Sirius Black you put me down this minute, or it's a hundred points from Gryffindor!!"  
  
"Ah, professor, same old threats I see!" Laughed Lupin as he watched her bob around the ceiling. "Mr. Lupin, do not make me hurt you, remove this spell this instant!"  
  
"Best do as she says mate," came Sirius' calm reply. Lupin laughed as he waved his wand, she slowly descended back to the ground. "Alright, now on to business," McGonagall was staring daggers at the see through Sirius, everyone else, par Dumbledore, Harry, and Lupin, were beyond scared at what might happen to them if their names were called.  
  
"I bequeath1,000 galleons to the Gryffindor Quiditch Team, under the conditions that Harry James Potter does not become Gryffindor's captain," said Sirius in a very serious tone.  
  
McGonagall's mouth dropped to the floor, "Like hell, Keep your money!" fumed McGonagall as she sat down and crossed her arms.  
  
Sirius Laughed, "Good, now no one will suspect you gave it to him because of the money, I leave 2,000 Galleons to Minerva McGonagall, for her total belief in Harry's ability to captain the team, along with the 1,000 galleons for the team. Beat Slytherins' Arses!" All the Gryffindor's in the room let out a loud cheer. "Severus Snape, A.K.A. Snivellus, To you I leave all the potion ingredients in the attic of the Black manor, and an apology for the way James and I treated you in school. Make no mistake I am doing this for Harry, not you. His father was a good man, and he would have done it himself, had it not been for Wormtail and Voldemort!" A loud gasp was heard when the name was said. Lupin nodded in approval and leaned down to Harry to whisper, "That took a lot for him to do!" Harry nodded and whispered, "I know."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I leave to you, the Black Manor to do with as you please, when you are finished with said house, It is to be turned over to Harry James Potter, Second, I have made you a map of the school~ much like the Marauders map, ask Moony how to operate it, also I will leave you with some advise Independence is something to be appreciated, even if it is dangerous to the one who has it, remember this when dealing with stubborn people such as myself (he winked at this~ and Harry could swear it was directed towards him), Oh yeah, How could I forget, I always wanted to ask you, has anyone ever accepted a Lemon Drop from you?" He paused and looked expectantly into the crowd, Dumbledore frowned and shook his head, "Alas, no one ever has," he looked at Harry his eyes twinkling as he held the box out to him again, "Lemon Drop Harry," Harry rolled his eyes and smiled as he took one. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly as he said quite clearly, "Success!" and Harry laughed as he popped it into his mouth.  
  
Malfoy was glaring hard at Harry as he slowly chewed the candy. "Alright, back to business, Let's run through these quickly, I bequeath to Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Charlie Weasley, and Bill Weasley each 5,000 galleons to do as they please with." A whoop of joy came out of Ron and Ginny as they stared shocked at the figure of Sirius. "To Fred and George Weasley, I leave the black trunk with the dog, wolf, and stag emblem, that's in the Black Manor Attic, I'd leave you money, but thanks to Harry's investment into your joke shop you'll have plenty." Fred and George looked shocked to get anything, but they were quite confused as to what could be in the trunk. Harry had an idea and leaned back to them and whispered, "Sirius, Lupin, and My dad were the Marauders, I expect it's filled with their inventions." Their eyes grew even wider as they started to jump up and down with excitement. "Sit DOWN!" Scolded Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"To Arthur and Molly Weasley I bequeath 10,000 galleons to spend as they please, and I suggest you do something really fun, or I'll have to haunt you!" Sirius Laughed at this, "To Nymphadora Tonks," Harry heard her groan at her first name, Sirius seemed to get an even bigger smile at this knowing very well what her reaction would have been, "I leave this book," he pulled out a book from his robes entitled: Stealth For Dummies, "I found it in a muggle book store," Harry and Lupin laughed silently into their hands as Tonks crossed her arms and glared at him, "Along with this I leave 5,000 galleons to you, to do with as you please. Also, if you could be so kind as to prove my innocence, I would be much obliged." Tonks smiled Happily as she shook her head to agree. "Shaklebot, I ask this of you as well, Ironically you were the one chasing me, HA! Never did figure out where I was hiding two years ago, did you? I leave to you 1,000 galleons for your trouble." Sirius started to hum to himself. The press and spectators broke out into abrupt whispers at Sirius' request.  
  
The talking quieted as the Goblin banged a gavel on the table. "To Narcissus Black Malfoy, I leave you and your son 20,000 galleons if you divorce that son-of-a-bitch Lucius Malfoy, and you and your son denounce his name." At this Malfoy jumped out of his seat and started yelling that it was the stupidest thing he had ever heard, Narcissus' quieted him down and looked back to Sirius who was starting to talk again, "I realize you aren't going to do that anytime soon, but the offer is good until you die, so remember that when your husband is jailed in Azkaban and Voldemort is dead."  
  
"To Remus Lupin, I leave you 100,000 galleons and the white trunk in my room at Black Manor, I would have given you the Black one as well, but I thought the twins would be able to benefit more from it's contents, Give them instructions on how to use most of it, and let them blow themselves up a few times with the other stuff," Sirius smiled at this. "Finally, To Harry James Potter, I leave the full contents of Vault 102, Vault 456, Vault 786, Vault 932, Vault 1212, Vault 2122, and Vault 2123. I also bequeath my name and you will therefore inherit the privileges of a Black and the titles, so you will legally be known as Lord Harry James Black Potter. The following properties are now legally yours: The Black Summer Home in Blue Cove, Delaware; The Black Castle; The Black Estate; The Black Manor (After Dumbledore is finished with it); and The quarter ownership of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. How my family ended up with it is still a mystery to me. I leave all my personal items, in and out of Ministry hands to you, if Remus wants something please give it to him." Sirius stopped here and waited. Harry couldn't breathe, was it over, was all he thought, was that the last time he would hear Sirius talk? The Goblin stood up.  
  
"At this time, if anyone has an objection or quarry, it will be addressed now," came the voice of the small goblin.  
  
Narcissus' stood up, "This will should be void since my cousin was clearly out of his mind!"  
  
The goblin shook his head, "Are there any valid objections or queries'?"  
  
Narcissus raised and eyebrow and gave a little, hmpf, but cleared her throat, "Very well, than I have a query," at this she looked at Harry, "What is to become of Harry's guardianship?"  
  
"Excuse me?" asked the goblin suspiciously.  
  
"His guardianship, it was not addressed in the will. Since my cousins' death, I do believe he had custodial rights over him, is Harry not in need of a new one?" She smiled kindly at him.  
  
Harry stomach dropped, he didn't like where this was going. "And what, madam, are you suggesting?" asked the goblin.  
  
"Well, since he's family, I would like to take over that role," she smile kindly at Harry.  
  
Harry and Lupin jumped to their feet. "I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!" "I REFUSE TO HAVE A MALFOY BE IN CHARGE OF ME!" "UTTERLY RIDICULOUS!" "FLAT OUT LUNACY!" There cries were intermingling into a stream of unintelligible words. The Minister shot sparks out of his wand and silence reigned. Harry was breathing heavily as he rounded on the Weasley with a look of pleading directed at them, their faces would have been very humorous had the circumstances been so dire. They were all slack-jawed, and staring wide- eyed at Narcissus. Harry turned to look at Dumbledore who, for the first time Harry could remember, looked shocked beyond belief, McGonagall look like she was about to be sick, and Snape was muttering something to himself and shaking his head.  
  
"If there are no other objections or queries, there is a little of the will left, we can address this matter afterwards," said a Goblin to the left of the middle goblin.  
  
Harry sat back down, as did Lupin and Narcissus. Harry was in shock, they couldn't actually consider it, could they? The room quieted as the small goblin tapped the pensive again with its long finger. Sirius started to talk again.  
  
"Alright now that you've all had your say in how mad I am, and such, there is only one matter left at hand," Sirius straightened up to full height and took a full breath, "I am going to do something I wasn't able to do alive, and the last act as Harry's Godfather."  
  
"I Sirius Phineas Black, Godfather and Legal guardian of Lord Harry James Black Potter, hereby release him from all legal guardianship. He is henceforth considered a legal adult under wizard and muggle law, and has therefore the same rights as anyone of age."  
  
Harry turned to Lupin and whispered quickly, "What does that mean?"  
  
"It means that you can do magic, and Narcissus can't take over as your guardian," breathed Lupin. He was staring thankfully at the now disappearing form of Sirius. The entire room was silent after this pronunciation, until a shout came from the same isle that Dumbledore was in.  
  
"This is preposterous, he can't do this!" jumped up Cornelius Fudge. "I won't allow it! There hasn't been an emancipated Minor in the wizarding world in over a century. This is just another blatant attempt to bend the rules for the Famous Harry Potter!"  
  
"Cornelius, might I suggest you sit down," came Dumbledore's calm but firm voice. "As no doubt you already know, the will is legally binding, and therefore cannot be contested, which means that Harry is an Emancipated Minor, and there isn't anything you can do about it." While Dumbledore clearly was trying to silence the minister, Harry could tell that Dumbledore wasn't happy with what Sirius had just done.  
  
The press was led out of the room and the spectators as well, the only ones who remained were those who had to sign legal papers in order to receive their inheritance. Narcissus and Malfoy were the first to leave the room, having not done as asked by Sirius could not receive theirs. A small goblin made its way over to Harry who had just finished signing his name on the last document.  
  
"Mr. Potter," he said in a business-like tone.  
  
"Yes?" asked Harry who was still in shock.  
  
"What would you like to do with your vaults?" He asked while pulling out a clipboard.  
  
"I'm sorry, what?" asked Harry not understanding what the Goblin was saying.  
  
"Your vaults, would you like to keep them separate, or join them all together?" The goblin peered at Harry with curiosity.  
  
"ER- does it matter? I really don't know, what would you do?" asked Harry running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Me, sir?" The goblin lowered the clipboard and if he had eyebrows Harry was sure one would be raised.  
  
"Yeah, I mean you're the expert, right? I really have no clue," said Harry looking the goblin in the eye.  
  
"Well, sir," the goblin seemed to be weighing his words carefully, "If it were, I, then I would move all the contents to a high security vault."  
  
"Very, well, lets do that then," said Harry shrugging. The Goblin was now watching Harry carefully.  
  
"What kind of security would you like?" The Goblin wasn't letting up.  
  
Harry sighed, "Look, er-what's you name?"  
  
"Hiergs," said the Goblin proudly.  
  
"Right, Hiergs, like I said I'm pretty dense when it comes to these things, do you think you can decide what should guard it and what not?" Harry watched as the Goblin backed up a step.  
  
"You would trust me to do that, sir?"  
  
"Er- yeah why wouldn't I? Is there a reason I shouldn't?" asked Harry confused.  
  
"Not many, or any, humans would trust a Goblin with a matter such as this," said Hiergs.  
  
"Well, as long as you say I can trust you, I will," said Harry.  
  
"Very well, Harry Potter," Hiergs held out his stumpy hand and Harry shook it. The goblin took off with remarkable speed and started to converse with the other goblins who were gathering the legal papers.  
  
"Time to go Harry," called Lupin. Harry was led out of the room, and past the reporters who were waiting for him, waved to Neville and Luna, and escorted all the way back to Grimmuald Place.  
  
Harry soon found himself sitting in the small kitchen on number 12 Grimmuald place, surrounded by the entire Weasley family, and Lupin. They were all eating lunch (grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup).  
  
Harry, who wasn't hungry and had a suspicious feeling that Fred and George had done something to his soup, was staring at it. Fred and George were watching Harry out of the corner of their eyes.  
  
"Fred, George, could you help me with these, please?" called Mrs. Weasley's voice from the next room. Both reluctantly stood up and walked out of the kitchen. Harry took his chance and quickly poured his soup into both their bowls and refilled his bowl. The other people at the table were staring at Harry as though he were insane. But before they could question him, the twins returned carrying bottles of butterbeer.  
  
Harry raised his spoon to his mouth, Fred and George leaned in closer to watch him, and Harry tipped the spoon so that it fell back into his bowl. He was going to mess with their heads, it was taking all his strength not to start laughing. Harry raised his spoon to his mouth again, and poured it back it to the bowl.  
  
"Er," started Ron. "I have some news that might cheer everyone up."  
  
Everyone but Harry looked up at Ron, Hermione was staring daggers at Ron, Harry raised the spoon to his mouth. *AHEM* "Hermione and I are dating."  
  
Harry paused the spoon right next to his mouth. Hermione groaned, Fred and George whipped around to look at Harry, and everyone else were staring open mouthed at Ron.  
  
Harry, was still looking down, his bangs in his face, spoon paused at his mouth, frozen in place. But his mind was working rapidly. When did this happen? I knew Ron liked her, but who knew she liked him. Their always fighting, what kind of couple is that? Why is this bothering me so much. Do I like Hermione, No, no, she's just my friend. It's just Ron's not good enough for her. Harry suddenly felt sick, Ron was his friend too. Harry was aware of a few eyes on him, I better say something, anything...  
  
"'Bout time mate," said Harry still looking down as he dumped the soup back into the bowl.  
  
Ron smiled triumphantly, "And you didn't want to tell him!"  
  
"No, I said now wasn't the time to tell him!" fumed Hermione. "But of course, you totally disregard everything I say, like I don't matter!"  
  
Ron waved her off, as he went back to eating. Fred and George, who had given up hope on seeing Harry eat any of his soup, dove hungrily into theirs. Suddenly, both stopped eating and looked up suddenly.  
  
"What in the..."  
  
"How did you..."  
  
As the words left their mouths, their skin turned green with large, pink Polk-a-dots and their Hair turned a violent Orange. The entire table cracked up, as the twins stared slack-jawed at Harry.  
  
"Tell ME," said Harry looking in their direction, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms, "Why did you put that in my soup? You do realize I'm allowed to do magic now, and would have hexed you into oblivion, right?"  
  
"What?" asked Ron, "You're not allowed to do magic."  
  
"Yes, he is Ron," cried Hermione in a disbelieving tone, "Don't you listen? He was emancipated. Given the same rights as people of age!"  
  
Ron's mouth dropped open and he scowled slightly. "May I be excused please?" asked Harry as he stood up and walked out of the room. Harry grabbed his book and flopped back into his seat in the sitting room. But, like earlier, it seemed he was not meant to read. Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione walked in and surrounded him.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" asked Hermione softly.  
  
"I'm fine, so what's up?" asked Harry setting his book down.  
  
"The adults are talking about how your getting back to the Dursleys," said Ginny.  
  
"Ah," Harry nodded slowly.  
  
"So when did you two get together?" asked Fred eyeing Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Last week," said Ron proudly.  
  
Hermione, who was still mad at Ron it seemed, just ignored him. George whispered so only Harry could hear, "I give it two weeks." Harry smiled at George slightly.  
  
"A week," he winked at George, "2 Galleons on it." George laughed and nodded his head rapidly.  
  
"I'd avoid mom if I were you," said Ginny suddenly.  
  
"Why?" asked Ron suddenly.  
  
"Because as soon as I told her about Micheal, she sat me down for the talk," she shuddered slightly at this. Fred and George started to shake with laughter.  
  
"The talk?" asked Ron. Hermione's eyes were wide with fear, and Harry wasn't sure what she was talking about. "What are you on about, what is the Talk?" asked Ron again.  
  
"You know, the fairies and the pixies," laughed Ginny.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at Hermione who was blushing a deep red. She shook her head at Harry and said, "Oh come on Harry, you know, the birds and the...."  
  
"NO! STOP!!" Harry cut across Hermione as he jumped up, "I just had a horrible flashback to primary school."  
  
Hermione started to laugh, "You think you had it bad, my parents are doctors, they had diagrams." she shuddered slightly.  
  
"They had a movie," said Harry looking sick.  
  
"And puppets..." Harry and Hermione concluded together. Both shuddered together, and shook their heads in disgust.  
  
"You learned about it in school?" asked Fred curiously.  
  
"That's very weird, you're not supposed to learn about it until your first girlfriend/boyfriend," said George eyeing them curiously.  
  
"Harry, time to go, Dear!" Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs. Harry Grabbed his book and started out of the room and heard Ron ask "What are you all on about, what is the Talk?" Harry shook his head and met Lupin and Charlie, who escorted him back to Privet Drive. 


	7. CH 8

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, BUT IF YOU'D LIKE TO GIVE ME CREDIT, I HAVE NO AUTHORITY OVER YOUR THOUGHTS!  
  
(A/N: Sorry I've been gone so long, prom's approaching and I've been sick......and the reviewer that said I must be a fan of Acceptance of Fate- Yes, I am....but I was wondering why you thought that... did I accidently take one of her ideas? If so please tell me where so I can give her due credit.... also if anyone feels that I have inadvertently taken your/someone's idea please tell me- I hate plagiarism and don't mean for it to happen/if it does at all, but I've read so many fanfics that it's hard to know where an idea came from- please e-mail at Nitegirl14@Aol.com in order to notify me of any ill transgressions.)  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Three days passed by in a slow crawl. Harry avoided going outside because of the fact that whenever he did Mark Evans would almost immediately spot him, and talk to him. The first day was alright, but after Mark started repeating his questions it got tedious and Harry opted to just stay inside. Nobody could possibly blame him, they'd have told the kid to shut up after he asked the same question for the 5th time in an hour (why do your relatives hate you?) (Why is Dudley so fat?) (Are you sure you're not a criminal?) (Do you go to St. Brutes?) It was enough to give him a major headache, and when his scar was already mildly burning to begin with, it was a miracle that Mark didn't end up being hexed into the next life.  
  
The Dursley's didn't mention Sirius, or his will. But, they did get sinister grins on their faces whenever Harry entered the room. So the combination of both wanting to avoid the Dursley's and Mark, Harry found himself in his room staring avidly at the ceiling. It was nearing noon, when the Owl arrived at Harry's bedroom window.  
  
Tap.Tap.Tap.  
  
Harry slowly got out of bed and opened the window. A barn owl rumpled it's feathers in slight agitaition at how long Harry had taken. Harry rolled his eyes, and removed the letter and muttered as the bird flew away "So much for not alerting the muggles." Harry flipped the letter over and saw the usual Hogwarts seal. He broke the wax and unfolded the thick parchment.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Enclosed is your 6th year booklist. Term Starts on September 1st. The train leaves promptly at 11:00 a.m. Please escort your charge to both Diagon Alley and Platform 9 3/4. If there are any problems please notify either the Headmaster or Deputy Headmistress. All ministry decrees, bans, punishments, etc... from the previous term have be nullified and no longer in effect. Please also note that due to your emancipation you will have to fill out a Hogsmead permission slip again. Which is enclosed.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
"My charge?" Asked Harry aloud as he read through the cover letter again. Harry decided he'd write to McGonagall to ask what that meant.  
  
COURSE BOOKS  
  
You will require a copy of each of the following:  
  
The Standard Book Of Spells (Grade 6) By Miranda Goshawk  
  
Expert Transfiguration (NEWT Level) By Emeric Switch  
  
Magical Creatures for Defense By Newt Scamander  
  
Poisons and Antidotes By Frous Milada  
  
Education In Practice By Sarah Persikulus  
  
Theory and Practical Defense By Walter Yuerwic  
  
The third and final sheet (excluding the Hogsmead permission slip) was a bit of a surprise, until he mentally kicked himself when he remembered he already knew.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Enclosed is your Gryffindor Captain Quiditch Badge. This is a great honor and responsibility and I hope you do well to uphold the standard I've come to expect. (No more fighting- muggle or otherwise- on the field.) Please see me after classes begin to discuss what is expected of you. Yours Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Head of Gryffindor House  
  
Harry took out the badge and ran his finger over the small Lion and letter C. Sirius would have loved this, was the only thought Harry had. He mentally berated himself for thinking about Sirius and shook he head to try and clear it of the depressing thought. He heard the door bell ring vaguely as he took out a sheet of paper to start to write to McGonagall. Seeing as how Harry no longer had to answer the door for the Dursley's it came as a shock when he heard his uncle bellow up the stairs.  
  
"Boy! Get down here now!"  
  
Harry, wondering why he was being beckoned, sighed loudly as he set down his quill and set off out his room and down the stairs. He was halfway down the stairs when he noticed his uncle was a bright shade of puce.  
  
"What did I do now?" asked Harry in a bored voice. He wasn't remotely afraid of Uncle Vernon and was just betting this was over something stupid, like he forgot to wipe his feet or something.  
  
"Don't use that tone with me boy! You know very well what you did... sending people absurd letters as pranks. I should kick you out in the street..."  
  
"What letter? What are you talking about?" Harry cut across him. It was then that Harry noticed three people standing by the door, all three looked scared of Vernon.  
  
"What letter? What Letter? This one, you insufferable boy," huffed his Uncle as he thrust a heavy parchment into Harry's hands. Uncle Vernon then started his rage again, Harry completely ignored him as he unfolded the parchment and read.  
  
Dear Mr. Evans,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st. If you have any questions please see your mentor, Mr. Harry James Potter- current resident at 4 Privet Drive, Surrey. Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress  
  
"Honestly, spreading around letters trying to convince others their abnormal like you..."  
  
"I didn't write this," said Harry still looking at the parchment.  
  
"It's absurd... what!? Of course you did, boy..."  
  
"No, no I didn't. My school did," said Harry folding the letter back up.  
  
"B..but that would mean," spluttered Vernon, "That he was one of...of your kind."  
  
"Congratulations," replied Harry dully looking up at his uncle, "You're smarter than I gave you credit for."  
  
"What was that boy?" snarled Vernon.  
  
"A compliment," said Harry smirking, he turned to the three still standing in the doorway, "Well, I'm guessing you're my charge," Harry shook his head as he frowned slightly, "I've never heard of anyone being a mentor to a first year...I bet this is a vain attempt at encouraging me to act as a prefect, but with out the badge..." he said in an undertone.  
  
"E..excuse me," said Mr. Evans as he stepped forward, but was interrupted by Marks' excited outburst.  
  
"You mean it's true!?" Mark was practically jumping up and down in excitement.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry descending the rest of the way down the stairs, past his uncle who had become a sickish pale color and handed Mark his letter back, "Congratulations, you've been accepted in the most prestigious academy for Witches and Wizards."  
  
"Excuse me," said Mr. Evans as he cleared his throat, "But where is the proof that this isn't some big joke?"  
  
Harry nodded to him and motioned him into the sitting room, Uncle Vernon made to protest but was silenced as he saw Harry withdraw his wand.  
  
"So, Magic's real, and you're in a war with a dark wizard named Voldemort?" Asked Mrs. Evans as Harry finished a very long explanation.  
  
"Yes, but muggles- non-magical folk such as yourselves- are involved as well, it's your decision of course if you were to enter our world, but it would be better to learn to defend yourself and others, then to lie in wait for deatheaters to come knocking at your door when you're defenseless," reasoned Harry.  
  
"I don't know," said Mr. Evans. "Mark could go to Stonewall and...."  
  
"Dad, I want to go!" Cried Mark indigently. "Please!"  
  
"Martha, what do you think?" Asked Mr. Evans.  
  
"Well, if he wants to... and you say Hogwarts is the safest place in the world?" she asked looking back at Harry.  
  
"Only rivaled by Gringotts bank," said Harry smiling slightly.  
  
"This is simply outrageous," cried Aunt Petunia as she stormed into the room.  
  
"Excuse me?" Asked Mrs. Evans looking cooly at Petunia.  
  
"The boy clearly said his people are in a war and you're choosing to allow your son to risk his life to learn magic tricks?" Petunia's lips thinned.  
  
"It's his choice, not ours...and he will be safe at school, right?" She looked worriedly at Harry.  
  
"Noone is truly safe," said Harry quietly. "But, I have not yet died, and that in its self is a miracle," He smiled slightly and winked at Mark. Harry had glossed over his own history with Voldemort, and did not see a reason to tell the Evans about it. Although he knew Mark would eventually learn of his fame and history, he choose to allow him to find out later rather then sooner.  
  
"And why is that?" Asked Mr. Evans raising an eyebrow. Harry thought quickly.  
  
"Because, I'm a seeker. And Quiditch is the most dangerous sport there is," Harry sighed mentally as he saw Mr. Evans somewhat take his explaination.  
  
"What's quiditch!?" Asked Mark excitedly.  
  
"Are you forgetting that once summer comes around you will be identified and hunted down? You can not honestly say that endangering your family is worth the small tricks he will learn," said Aunt Petunia hotly.  
  
"Wait, just one minute," said Harry raising from his seat on the couch, "Perhaps you are forgetting that- those tricks- saved your sons life last year, and had it not been for my school you and your family would most likely already be dead," said Harry looking straight into his aunt eyes.  
  
His aunt held her ground, "And had it not been for-you- my family wouldn't be in danger!"  
  
"Had it not been for me, Voldemort would have sent deatheaters here nearly fifteen years ago, just for being muggles, let alone relatives of a muggleborn," said Harry stiffly as he turned his back on her and addressed the Evans who had gone quiet and had somewhat shocked expressions on their faces, "If you do decide to go to Hogwarts, I'll loan you my owl, and I will escort you to Diagon Alley to purchase your school supplies."  
  
Harry turned to leave, but before he had even took three steps Mark cried out, "I'm going! Right mom? Dad?"  
  
"Er-," started Mr. Evans he was looking hesitantly at Petunia who was glaring at Harry.  
  
"Of course, dear," said Mrs. Evans nodding. She playfully shoved her husband and muttered something in his ear. They both laughed quietly to themselves.  
  
"Alright, then I'll send a letter to McGonagall," said Harry as he continued out the door, followed by Mark.  
  
"You have an owl? Why?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, her names Hedwig, and it's how we send mail," Harry opened his bedroom door. Mark, who must have been expecting cauldrons bubbling, bats hanging upside down, and other magical happenings, looked somewhat disappointedly around his room. Harry rolled his eyes as he took out a piece of parchment and quill.  
  
"Wicked, what is that?" Mark asked as he looked at the quill.  
  
"It's a quill, it's like a pen, but fancier," Harry dipped it in ink and quickly wrote that Mark would be attending this year and rolled the parchment up. He then went over to Hedwig's cage and woke her gently.  
  
"Hey girl, think you can take this to Hogwarts?" She gave a small hoot in reply as Harry tied it to her leg. "Thanks." She immediately took off in a great swish of her wings.  
  
"So, when can we go to Dragon Alline?" Asked Mark. Harry raised an eyebrow slightly, then shook his head while smiling.  
  
"Diagon Alley, and I guess whenever your parents want," as soon as Harry had finished the sentence Mark had tore from the room and went ripping down the stairs. Before Harry could even comprehend his departure he heard footsteps running back toward his room.  
  
"They said we could go today! Can we?" He gasped in between breaths.  
  
"Er- I guess," said Harry as he kicked open his trunk and fished out his money bag, he was careful to avoid the small bits of glass poking out from beneath his possessions, he then grabbed his booklist.  
  
They made their way downstairs to find three adults waiting by the door.  
  
"Aunt Petunia?" Asked Harry uncertainly as she made to follow them out the door.  
  
"Your so proud, just like your mother, about -your- world, well lets see it then!" she said smugly. Harry raised his eyebrows, who was this woman? His aunt-the one he'd grown up with, would never voluntarily enter the magical world. He made to ask this very question but before he even got out the first syllable she snapped at him with her usual, "Don't ask questions!" Yep, it was his aunt, he thought wryly as he led the group into a nearby alley.  
  
"We'll be taking the Knight Bus, it's much quicker," said Harry as he held up his wand and waved it slightly.  
  
BANG!  
  
The lurid, purple, triple decker bus came rolling to a halt right where Harry's arm had been mere seconds before.  
  
"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded Witch or wizard..." A female's voice drifted from inside.  
  
"Katie?" Asked Harry surprised. Katie Bell was standing in front of him.  
  
"Harry!?" She suddenly blushed and muttered something that sounded like "summer job" and "mum's idea."  
  
Harry smiled brightly, "Well, I bet it's a fun job, but I'm glad I ran into you, I want to talk to you about the quiditch team," Harry pulled out his money bag and took out enough for five passengers, and he shuffled the four shock-still people into the bus. While he muttered to Katie, "Muggles." She giggled and nodded slightly.  
  
"So where to Harry?" She asked brightly as she showed them to their seats.  
  
"Diagon Alley, we need to buy our supplies," he nodded toward Mark. "So, I was made captain," she squealed and congratulated Harry, "Yeah, but see, I'm a seeker... and well that's where my focus is during the game, I barely pay attention to the other players, so I was wondering if you'd like to be my assistant captain, you know, help me during the game."  
  
"Absolutely- wait it wouldn't involve any of the grunt work, you know making up plays, and schedualing the practices, disiplining the players, and such- would it?" she made a face of disgust.  
  
"No, all the glory, but none of the work," He said smiling, she then quickly hugged Harry much to his shock.  
  
"But, why ask me, why not Ron?" She asked curiously as the bus lurched into motion. She surprisingly kept her balance, unlike Harry who stubbled backwards into his chair. The Evans (all three) were already sitting and merely looked paler, while his Aunt let out a small shriek and clung to the bottom of her chair with all the strength she could muster. Katie laughed as Harry scowled toward the driver, who winked at him in the rearview mirror.  
  
"What was the question?" Asked Harry as he stood up again, and flattened his hair back over his scar.  
  
"Why me?" She seemed to be fighting the urge to laugh.  
  
"The only other person I could ask would be Ron, and- this is just between you and me," she nodded quickly, "Well, he's good at strategy as long as it's absolutely quiet, and he gets rattled so easily, I mean that song last year- it was bad, I'll admit, but he lost all concentration, if I was depending on his ability to keep a clear eye on the game and tell me about any problems arising, well I would be very hesitant to follow his advice, since he may or may not have witnessed the entire problem, or let his emotions cloud his judgement."  
  
She nodded and smiled as she said in a sly whisper, "Are you sure it's not so we could practice late at night together-alone?" She winked at Harry as he looked shock eyed at her. He knew she was joking, but it wasn't any comfort.  
  
She walked away from him as he shook his head and returned to his seat. Mark jumped at the chance and demanded Harry tell him all about Quiditch. Harry was just going into the finer points of Quiditch when the bus came to an immediate halt and Katie's voice announced "DIAGON ALLEY!"  
  
Harry bid farewell to Katie as he led the four off the bus, they were all a lot paler then when they set off, but the were still in one piece.  
  
"So where is this Diagon Alley?" Asked his aunt hotly.  
  
"We have to go through the Leaky Cauldron," said Harry pointing straight ahead of him at the small bar, the three adults looked at the spot Harry pointed at and then at each other.  
  
"I don't see anything..." started Mr. Evans somewhat confused.  
  
"Really?" asked Harry, "Well, I guess that answered my question on whether or not muggles could see it, come on, just follow us," He said, for Mark had already run across the street and was impatiently waiting for Harry and the others. Harry pushed open the door and allowed the adults and Mark to enter before him.  
  
"Tom, I think you need to strengthen your Anti-muggle charms," cried a man near the bar as he looked at the small crowd that just entered.  
  
Tom came out of the back, wiping his hands on a small dish rag. He flipped it over his shoulder as he looked at the adults, then Mark, and then his eyes traveled over to....  
  
"Mr. Potter! What a pleasant surprise, would you care for something to eat?" Asked Tom as he hurried over to shake Harry's hand. The entire bar went silent, all looking at Harry with eyes mixed with different emotions. Some held respect, others awe, some held fear, and a few were unreadable.  
  
Harry returned the handshake and replied, "Not today Tom, I'm here to show Mark around and buy our supplies." Tom nodded and smiled down at Mark.  
  
"You must be the luckiest 1st year in the world. I mean, it's not everyday you have The Harry Potter show you around, why you'll be the envy of everyone in your year!" Said Tom brightly.  
  
"I highly doubt that," muttered Harry as he said goodbye to Tom, and ushered the four out the back before anyone asked for his autograph, which he was surprised hadn't happened.  
  
Harry took out his wand and tapped the wall three stones up, and two across...the wall disappeared and gasps were heard to his left, Harry smiled and said just like Hagrid had, "Welcome, to Diagon Alley."  
  
Harry grinned at Mark's amazement as they passed the shops. A lot of people who noticed Harry stopped to stare at him, and whispers of "That's Harry Potter" were heard as they made their way to Gringotts. Harry, who was used to this, ignored the hasty whispers. He hoped that the others were to busy looking around in awe to notice.  
  
They made their way up the stone steps of the towering snowy white building. "That's a goblin," said Harry nodding in the direction of the small man in the scarlet and gold uniform. The burnished bronze doors opened. The familiar site of the second set of doors and sign greeted them.  
  
Harry allowed them to read the small sign while he watched their expressions. "You'd be mad to try and rob it." Said Harry wryly as he pushed open the doors. The bank was quite busy. The goblins were all busy at the moment, Harry turned to the Evans, "You can exchange your money over there," he pointed to the shortest line, "I have to go down to my vault. I'll meet you right here."  
  
"MR. POTTER!" Harry turned towards the voice, Hiergs came rushing over to him.  
  
"Hello Hiergs," said Harry reaching out his hand, the goblin looked shocked for a few seconds before he grabbed hold of his hand and shook it shakily.  
  
"I expect you've come to oversee the changes to your vault?" Asked Hiergs in a buisness-like tone.  
  
"Actually, I've just come to retrieve some money, I trust you to make all the necessary changes," said Harry calmly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the occupants in the bank looking in his direction and whispering to their neighbors.  
  
"Of course, if you follow me I can take you down," replied Hiergs. Harry nodded and followed the goblin, it was a few moments before he realized he wasn't alone.  
  
"Er- Aunt Petunia, I don't think you want to come with me, it's a rather bumpy ride," whispered Harry.  
  
"I want to see what your good-for-nothing parents left you," she replied in a stiff whisper.  
  
"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you," replied Harry venomously. Harry climbed in to the small cart and his aunt, who looked repulsively at the somewhat moldy wood, climbed in after him. "Oh, and if you feel like getting sick, do us all a favor and lean over the side," Harry added snidely.  
  
After a very fast and bump ride, Harry believed was too bumpy for usual and believed Hiergs was responsible for that, they arrived at Harry's old vault.  
  
"Most of the contents have been moved," said Hiergs as he opened the vault door. Although half of the contents were gone, a respectable amount remained. He knew that it impressed his aunt because she was staring slack- jawed at the piles of gold. Harry scooped as much as his moneybag could hold and shut the vault door.  
  
"Guess they weren't as good-for-nothing as you thought," said Harry cooly as he climbed back into the cart and they were off. His aunt was a little greener when they left the cart, but she had yet to be ill.  
  
They met the Evans a few minutes later. Harry bid Hiergs farewell as Mark led them out of the bank anxious to buy everything he wanted.  
  
Harry remembered when he was like that, and not wanting his head to pop off in excitement from all the shops he suggested they go to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.  
  
"Hello dear, Hogwarts?" asked the smiling, squat witch as Mark entered the shop. He nodded eagerly. "Well, you can wait right here, she's waiting as well." She pointed to another first year standing off to the side looking scared. "How about you dear?" She turned her attention towards Harry.  
  
"Er- I don't think I need new robes," said Harry trying to think back to when he last wore them, "But I guess I'll get them." She nodded and went behind the counter and pulled out a small book.  
  
"If I could have your name I can look up your past measurements," she smiled as she opened the book. "Harry Potter," he said busying himself looking through some nearby dress robes.  
  
After a brief pause she said, "Here you are dear, ok lets see, you have gotten taller, so I'll need to measure you, so you can wait with them."  
  
Harry nodded and continues to look through the robes, he was close enough to hear the girl excitably turn to Mark and exclaim.  
  
"That's Harry Potter!"  
  
"Er- yeah, so?" asked Mark in an offhand voice.  
  
"Are you with him? Are you friends? Do you think he'd give me his autograph? Wait till my sister hears that I saw Harry Potter, she'll be so Jealous!" the girl was practically jumping up and down.  
  
"Er- he's showing me around, and he's lives by me. Why would you want his autograph? And why would she be jealous?" Mark asked confused.  
  
"Your soooo lucky!" She beamed, "And because he's famous! And Rich! And athletic! And cute!" She sighed contentedly.  
  
"He's famous?" Asked Mark suddenly.  
  
The girl gaped at him, "Yeah, he's the Boy-who-lived. Not to mention he's the first person in a century to get such a high score on his Defense Against The Dark Arts OWL."  
  
"Boy-who-liv..." started Mark, but Harry cut across him.  
  
"Excuse me, but what did you just say?" He asked the small girl. She gasped and giggled turning bright red. Harry clarified, "Where did you hear about my OWL score?"  
  
She smiled and timidly replied, "This mornings Front page, it was dedicated to you." Harry's eyes widened and glanced around the shop.  
  
"Madam Malkin, do you have today's paper?" He asked hurriedly. Why did he cancel his subscription. No wonder everyone was looking at him so much today.  
  
"Of course, dear, it's right over there," she pointed to a small stack of papers and Harry made his way quickly to them and picked up the front page. He groaned audibly, a large picture of himwas on the front page- one where he was standing with Hermione and Ron after one of their lessons last year, Harry was standing up while leaning against a tree, his arms crossed and his eyes halfway closed, and a small half smile playing at his lips. Hermione was smiling while looking for a book in her bag, and Ron was rolling his eyes at her while hiding a book behind his back. {a.n I made this up, don't try looking for it in the fifth book ;)}  
  
Harry looked below the picture and in small letters it said "Picture taken by Colin Creevy, Soon to be Fifth year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
Four Articles were covering the front page. Harry really didn't need to read them in order to figure out what they were about, the titles told him...  
  
HARRY POTTER EMANCIPATED  
  
This article told about his past. His parents death, going to live with his muggle relatives, Sirius Black being his Godfather, and the fact that he was now emancipated and could do magic outside of school.  
  
HARRY POTTER 4TH RICHEST WIZARD IN THE WORLD  
  
This told of how he used to be about the twentieth richest wizard- when he turns 17 he would receive his full inheritance from his parents, [Harry thought Full Inheritance?] Then it told of how he received the full- except for a few deductions for other people- extent of the Black fortune.  
  
HARRY POTTER: FUTURE AUROR?  
  
This actually listed what his scores were, all of them. Then it went on to say that he scored the highest in DADA then anyone in the past century. There was also an interview from the examiner Professor Tofty, and an unknown ministry official stating Harry wanted to pursue auror classes.  
  
HARRY POTTER: FUTURE DEFENSE TEACHER?  
  
This article told what classes Harry would be talking this year, and had numerous interviews from DA members saying that they would have failed had it not been for Harry teaching them, and that they hoped the club would be instated as a official club, run by Harry of course.  
  
++++++++  
  
Harry ran his hand through his hair and tossed the paper down angrily, and muttered under his breath, "You'd think Voldemort would be front page news, and not my life story." As Harry was being measured he saw the Evans, Petunia, and Mark read the front page.  
  
They made no mention of the newspaper as Harry led them around and into shops. They had just finished picking up Mark wand [I told you we could expect great things from you] when Harry spotted a Lucid, Red sign WWW, it was the twins shop.  
  
"Come on," said Harry excitedly, "My friends own this shop, it's filled with pranks and jokes."  
  
Mark followed anxiously while the adults looked less than enthused. Harry entered the overcrowded shop and led Mark over to the right. A large barrel of fake wands was in front of them, the skiving snackboxes were set to the side, a new one call Coughing Chocolate was quickly selling out, and a large sign announced COMING SOON: Harry stared open mouthed at the sign, and yelled at the top of his lungs "FRED! GEORGE! GET YOUR ARSES OUT HERE!"  
  
The entire shop went silent and looked toward Harry who was still staring at the sign.  
  
"Harry, mate, what are you doing here?" came George's voice, He was sure it was George because he had a small scar on his lip from when they beat up Malfoy.  
  
Harry pointed at the sign...  
  
COMING SOON:  
  
THE WAR HAS COME! PARTICIPATE TODAY! BUY THE ACTION FIGURES, AND CHASE THE DEATHEATERS AWAY!  
  
HARRY POTTER  
  
VOLDEMORT  
  
DEATHEATERS  
  
DUMBLEDORE  
  
ALL TALK WITH HUNDREDS OF SAYINGS! BLOW THEM UP, MAKE THEM DUEL, CHOOSE A SIDE AND HOPE NOT TO LOSE.  
  
EACH SOLD SEPARATELY!  
  
ALSO BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR FIGURINE LOCATIONS!  
  
HOGWARTS  
  
DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES  
  
GRAVEYARD  
  
AZKABAN PRISON  
  
AND OTHERS...  
  
"Ah, I see you've found out about our latest product," Said George hesitantly. "Er, how many can I put you down for." George smiled, but it was forced.  
  
Harry whipped around to face him, and if glares could kill...  
  
"No, no, no! And no!" said Harry in a deadly cold voice.  
  
"What's going on?" Came Fred's voice as he pushed through the silent crowd. His eyes landed on Harry and his smile fell, he looked quickly towards the sign, then back at Harry.  
  
"Er, Hi mate," he said slowly. Harry turned his glare to Fred.  
  
"I told you we should have asked him! Well Hermione said too, and so did Ron, and Dumbledore, and well everyone!" Said George accusingly at Fred, he then turned his attention back to Harry and said, "It was Fred's idea! I was an unwilling pawn, you know! Hex him he deserves it."  
  
"Hey! It was your idea! I remember it quite clearly, you said you wanted to..."  
  
"I don't care whose idea it was, you're not doing it, you can make the others, but leave me out of it!" said Harry coldly.  
  
"But, it doesn't work properly with out you, here- George go get the prototype!" George ran to the back room, Harry's hand traveled discreetly into his pocket and removed his wand. George returned with two small figures, one was in black robes, and had red glowing eyes- Voldemort, the other was wearing jeans, a weasley sweater, had messy black hair- that really looked like Harry's, and striking green eyes- Harry.  
  
"Watch," Fred took Harry and George took Voldemort, they conjured a table and placed them down, they each pointed their wands at their figure. "Animate Duel" they said together and the two figures started to move. "All you have to do is think of the spell you want to use, they come with booklets to tell you what ones they know, and they will send them at each other, and you can make them jump out of the way, plus if you get hit it says something..."  
  
George made Voldemort send a green light towards Fred's Harry, who made him duck- the light flew over his head and disappeared, the small Harry- in a high squeaky voice "That was pathetic." Everyone laughed.  
  
Harry glared at Fred who laughed nervously, "We're still working on the voice." Fred then had his- Harry send a stunner at George's Voldemort, who allowed it to hit him, and Voldemort in a even higher voice then Harry's had been, "You will not thwart me again, Potter!"  
  
Harry glared at the figures, then the twins, "I don't know, you seem to have gotten his voice right." The twins laughed, "But, I doubt Voldemort will like being made fun of, so if you think it's worth your lives, then go ahead and make them." Harry waved his wand while talking and levitated a few of the twins items on the floor next to them, unseen by them, and then turned on his heel and walked to the farthest display away from the twins.  
  
"I'd say that was a ringing endorsement!" Said George after a few seconds.  
  
"And you were afraid he'd be mad," Fred picked up the figures, and he and George started to walk away, but they stepped on the items instead. Bright sparks flew in every direction, loud screeching was heard, and a blue mist encompassed the twins. When the mist cleared, and laughter of the crowd died down, it revealed the twins both covered in a sticky blue liquid, red feathers stuck to various parts of their bodies, and both had the letters WWW tattooed on their foreheads that changed color every five seconds, they both had open mouths. They slowly turned to face Harry, who was looking through the fireworks and was smiling slyly to himself, and stared at him in amazement before they stumped off towards the backroom.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Harry and company were leaving the shop, Harry somewhat heavier as all the things he was carrying, he had bought himself and Mark magical bags that shrunk and held all your stuff, and was charmed to be light. But Harry had insisted on not putting his WWW bag into it in case he ran into Malfoy. Harry had bought numerous fake wands, one was modeled after his own- it exploded if you held it for longer then 5 seconds, he bought Canary Creams, quite a few skiving snackboxes, fireworks, and Fred and George had given him quite a few prototypes they wanted to have tested before they hit the market.  
  
They then made their way to Flourish and Blotts, where they bought their books.  
  
Harry spotted a familiar face over by the Defense section. He made his way over and looked idly at the large shelf while asking, "You wouldn't happen to know if there's a book called, "So a Dark Lord Wants to Kill You," would you?"  
  
"Wotcher, Harry!" said Tonks Brightly.  
  
"Hey, Tonks, what are you doing here?" Asked Harry curiously.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing," She turned Stern, "Does Dumbledore know you're here? Where's your guard?" She looked around the store.  
  
"Er- well my Hogwarts Letter told me I was a mentor, and that I was to escort Mark to Diagon Alley," said Harry sheepishly. "I don't know if he knows, or if I was followed by a member."  
  
She raised both eyebrows at him, "You're going to be in soooo much trouble," she laughed.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "Or the person guarding me is!"  
  
"Is that you're Aunt?" Tonks asked suddenly. She was staring at the other end of the store at Petunia who was talking with Mrs. Evans while looking through a book. She was apparently trying, but failing, to try and look uninterested.  
  
"Yeah, she insisted on coming with, don't really know why," said Harry shrugging. "Anyway all we have left to do is buy Mark a pet and then we're leaving, oh he wants to see a broom, so we're going to pass by Quality Quiditch."  
  
"Well, I'm going to come with you," she said Brightly. "If you had more time, I'd love to take you clothes shopping," she looked shrewdly over Harry's clothes, "Perhaps later?"  
  
Harry didn't answer, instead he headed over towards his aunt and the three Evans. "Ok, so all we need is to go buy you a pet, you said you wanted an Owl right?"  
  
"Yeah! I want a really cool owl. But you said we'd go look at the broomsticks!" Mark was practically jumping up and down.  
  
"How about we go buy you your owl," said Mr. Evans, "While you and Harry go look at the brooms, the shops are right next to each other."  
  
"Ok, lets go!" Mark took off for the door, knocking over a 2nd year Hufflepuff whose name Harry didn't know. "Oh, sorry." Harry helped the girl up, and preformed a quick spell and her books flew back into her arms.  
  
"Let's walk, Mark," Harry said running a hand through his hair. He heard Tonks giggle lightly behind him. Harry sighed mentally, and turned to look at her, "Coming?" She laughed a little louder and bundled after him, knocking over the small girl again, who had been staring dreamily at Harry. "Oh, darn, sorry there." blushed Tonks.  
  
Harry helped the girl up again, and redid the charm, while he muttered to Tonks, "How did you became an auror..." She shot him an indignant look and huffed, "I'm very talented!" Harry smiled wryly at her, "Sure if you want them to know your coming." She scowled at him, then playfully pushed him. She ended up accompanying the adults into the pet shop.  
  
Outside Quality Quiditch a small group of students were gathered, Harry had a feeling he was being watched, but he shrugged it off considering most of Diagon Alley was watching him. A little sign proclaimed:  
  
The Firebolt: Now has Custom Color Handle!  
  
"The Gryffindor Quiditch team will be riding on these, this year," said Harry to Mark.  
  
"Gryffindor's What!?" A voice from his left caught Harry's attention. A boy, maybe a third year, stared open mouthed at Harry.  
  
"Yeah, Sirius Black left the money to the team in his will," said Harry smiling brightly. "What's Gryffindor?" Asked Mark.  
  
"It's a house, there are four of them, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw," said Harry still looking at the broom.  
  
"Slytherin's are evil, my sister says so," a small girl, another first year, to Harry's right said. In front of him a small boy, second year maybe, turned around and continued, "Hufflepuff is for the weak minded," he smirked at this. "Ravenclaw is for the geniuses, and Gryffindor is for the fearless," continued the third year from earlier. Harry raised his eyebrows slightly and shook his head as he silently laughed to himself.  
  
"Alright, your all wrong," said Harry. He looked at everyone who had explained the houses and then back to Mark. "Slytherin's are not evil," he said to the small girl, "Your sister is generalizing, while yes Voldemort was in Slytherin, and there are a few of his supporters currently residing there, it does not make them all evil. It is a house for the ambitious and cunning." Harry turned to the second year boy, "Hufflepuff is not for the weak minded, in fact some of the most headstrong people I know are in Hufflepuff," he thought immediately of Justin Finch-Fletchley, "They've gotten a bad reputation over the years. It's a house for the loyal and dedicated, they accept everyone for who they are, not what they are," Harry turned to the Third year and shook his head slightly, "Ravenclaw's aren't geniuses, well not all of them, It's a house for people who work hard and study, they approach problems in scientific or logical ways, and above all else they see problems from different angles- in other words they think outside the box," his thoughts jumped to Luna Lovegood, "And as for Gryffindor, well you'll have to excuse me if I'm a little bias, for it is my house," He smiled slightly, "While it is a house for the brave, chivalrous, and daring, it is in no way only for the fearless, No one is fearless. According to an old Professor, I'm afraid of fear itself, my friend Ron is afraid of Acromantulas, they roam the forbidden forest- trust me, they do, heck Voldemort's afraid of death, his own that is." He ignored the shudders and gasps every time he said Voldemort. "It's really our choices that make us who we are," Harry shook his head, "And what people seem to forget is that just because your not in Slytherin, doesn't mean they won't join the deatheaters ranks. Peter Pettigrew was a Gryffindor, and he's a deatheater-and illegal animagus. Lets see, Antonin Dolohov was in Ravenclaw, I think. Jugson, was a Hufflepuff, and of course Lucius Malfoy was a Slytherin. (A.N. I just guessed on those, don't quote me, I got the names from the book: Wizarding World Press New Clues to Harry Potter: Book 5. )  
  
*POP. POP. POP. POP. POP. POP.*  
  
Suddenly a red light passed over Harry shoulder and crashed into the window shattering it, the children screamed and Harry heard a voice hiss over the scream, now all occupants of Diagon Alley were running and screaming, "TIME TO DIE, POTTER!" Harry turned around, grabbing his wand as quick as possible, and his stomach dropped. Standing behind him were 6 dark cloaked, masked figures, and they all had their wands pointed at Harry. Harry stepped in front of Mark, the others had run, the street was almost deserted.  
  
"Hello Lucius, I heard you broke out," Harry nodded slightly in his direction. "How was Azkaban?" Harry was staring in the slits of each of the deatheaters masks.  
  
"As much fun as your about to have," sneered Lucius. He steadied his wand at Harry, "Cruc..."  
  
"Stupify," Harry's spell hit Lucius's shoulder knocking him off his feet, Harry grabbed Mark and practically threw him behind an upended vendor's cart, avoiding the various colored lights being shot at him in the process.  
  
Harry shot spells over his shoulder at the deatheaters, as he crouched behind the cart. "Who are they?"Asked Mark nervously.  
  
"Deatheaters, Whatever you do don't get hit by a light...and avoid the green light at all costs!" Said Harry. He needed to think up a plan, any plan. Where's Tonks when you need her? He thought grimly as he sent a "Reducto" curse at the feet of a deatheater. What he needed was a distraction in order to allow Mark to run to safety. Think, damn it, think! Harry clenched and unclenched his left hand as he shot a stinging hex curse into the eye holes of a mask, a females by the sound of it. He suddenly looked at his left hand, he was still holding the Weasley's bag. Suddenly an idea clicked. Harry shot a stunner as he whispered, "When I say so, run to the nearest shop." Harry opened his bag and reached inside he quickly found the items he was looking for, "Now!" Harry threw a couple of fireworks into the air and they were hit by one of the deatheaters spells. A loud BANG issued from the area the deatheaters were standing and shrieks and yells could barely be heard over the whizzing of the fireworks. Harry was able to stun two deatheaters in the mayhem, but Lucius had other plans.  
  
"Potter, come with us, or she dies!" Harry turned around and saw Lucius had a small girl, about 6 maybe 7, and had his wand pointed at her. Harry really had no choice, he held his wand up in defeat.  
  
"Predictable! Accio Wand!" Harry's wand flew into his hand and he let out a triumphant snort, "I think I'll kill her anyway! Avada Ked....," Harry smirked as the wand in Lucius's hand exploded. Harry's real wand was quickly aimed at Lucius and he sent a "Petrificus Totalus!" Lucius's arms and legs sprang together as Harry dodged a few stunners sent his way, grabbed the little girl and ducked behind a large statue, where he found three other people, A 5th year Slytherin, Dylan McGuire- He was a reserve on the Quiditch team (Not really but I couldn't find a real Slytherin in the books, don't worry you don't see him again, well maybe you will ;) ) The small 1st year who thought all Slytherin's were evil, and a 3rd year Ravenclaw- Terry Boot's little sister (again making it up.)  
  
"Hello," said Harry quickly to them as he shot a stunner over his shoulder, "Nice weather we're having." A black light nearly his him on the shoulder. "OI! That almost hit me," screamed Harry as he shot a "Reducto" curse straight into the deatheaters stomach, he or she, was lifted off the ground and was thrown into the nearby wall and was promptly knocked out. *POP* Another deatheater appeared, there were now only two left.  
  
{Lucius in a body-bind, one knocked unconscious, two stunned, and a female was blinded by a stinging hex.}  
  
"Baby Potter, where are you, come out and play," Bella's voice rang out in a baby voice, Harry's skin crawled as his blood boiled. Harry took a few calming breaths, he looked at the four scared children. "I want you to run, on three, get to the nearest shop, and don't look back!" They nodded, it was clear they were scared. "Whatever you do, don't look back!" Harry pulled out his last prank, and readied himself..... "BBBBAAAABBBBYYYY........" "1...." "PPPPPOOOOOO...." "2...." "...TTTTTTTTEEEEEEEERRR......" "3!" Harry flung himself up onto his feet and shot two stunners in quick succession at Bella, while throwing the portable swamp cube at the other deatheater, it exploded and covered him. Bella dodged both of stunners, while she sent one at him, Harry dove out of the way and sent "Impedimenta", it barely missed her as she shot "Tanantallerga" Harry used "Protego" and the spell rebounded. She rolled out of the way just in time, and from his right side Harry just missed a stunner from the second deatheater, he had forgotten he was still there.  
  
Harry sent an "Impedimenta" at him, and missed. Bella sent a "crucio" his way. But luckily Harry was dodging a "Reducto" from the second deatheater and they collided in midair. Harry took the chance, as the two spells exploded, and disarmed and stunned the unknown deatheater. It was now just him and Bella. A small *POP* was heard but none new appeared.  
  
"Enough of this," growled Bella as she sent "Avada Kedavra "Harry barely dodged it. Harry sent a quick severing charm "Diffindo" at her legs. She shrieked, and jumped out of the way, and right into Harry's second spell "Expelliarmus!" Her wand went flying into the air, she ducked Harry's "Stupify" and quickly disapparated. Harry growled in frustration as he summoned all the deatheaters wands. Five wands flew into his hand, he looked around and realized that Lucius had escaped. Harry scowled at where he had been laying, and he then quickly snapped the deatheaters wands in half, and threw the pieces onto the ground still covered in the portable swamp.  
  
*pop. pop. pop. pop. pop. pop. pop. pop.*  
  
Harry whipped around and pointed his wand at the new arrivals. Kingsley Shaklebot smiled and said to Harry, "Your going to poke someone's eye out with that thing," Harry laughed, "To late," he nodded to the deatheater who was wondering around still blinded from the stinging hex she had taken to the eyes. The Aurors cast disbelieving glances at Harry before rounding up the unconscious or blinded deatheaters. "Wotcher, Harry, would you believe I was summoned to the ministry, only to be told we had to get to Diagon Alley! I swore so loud, I think me mum heard it, and she lives nowhere near the ministry." Called Tonks as she kicked one of the deatheaters slightly. Harry nodded slightly at her.  
  
"How much you want to bet this will be all over the paper tomorrow?" muttered Harry as he summoned his shopping bags, as well as Mark's.  
  
"Oh, I can guarantee it, let's get you out of here before the reporters show up," muttered Kingsley as he turned to lead Harry Away. "Fine, My aunt, and the Evans are in the pet store, and Mark is....," Harry looked up worridly.  
  
"Harry!" Mark came running up to him, "That was awesome, will you teach me those spells. Weren't you scared? I was! Why did you say avoid the green light, what did it do? Everyone was screaming in that store. They were scared, and crying...."  
  
"WHOA!" Exclaimed Harry laughing, "One question at a time, come on let's go find your parents, oh there they are," his parents came running up and hugged Mark tightly, albeit Mr. Evans juggling a tawny barn owl hooting dolefully in it's cage. Petunia was white faced, but made no move to get closer, which was just Fine for Harry.  
  
"MR. POTTER!" Harry turned to the voice, "Could I have a quick word, I'm a reporter for Witch Weekly!" Harry grimaced.  
  
"Sorry, not today," said Harry and in an undertone, "Or any other day." Harry turned and practically dragged the Evans, and his Aunt out of Diagon Alley and out of the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
So how was it? Worth the wait? I hope so. Sorry it took so long but I've been sick. Not to mention I have 2 jobs right now so free time is kind of limited. Then of course I was an idiot and forgot to save and my computer decided "I'm going to turn off now", it likes to do that, when I was half way through the chapter- I lost 6 pages. So I had to rewrite them.  
  
But It's really no excuse... I'll try harder in the future.... PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
AS ALWAYS SEE YOU NEXT TIME! 


	8. CH 9

Disclaimer: Although I'd love to dilute myself into thinking I own Harry Potter, alas it's anything but the truth.  
  
(A.n. I'm looking for some good stories to read, if anyone has any, please leave the name in a review.... I prefer h/hr but as long as it's well written I'll read other ships.)  
  
Chapter Nine:  
  
HARRY POTTER SAVES THE DAY!  
  
Yesterday afternoon, all was quite in Diagon Alley. As normal, people were about shopping, and children were buying their school supplies. Harry Potter, also known as the-boy-who-lived, 15, was showing around his newly appointed charge (see related article), whose identity is unknown at this time. At about 2 all that changed. Standing outside of Quality Quiditch Supplies, Mr. Potter was explaining about the Hogwarts houses, when a half dozen deatheaters apparated into Diagon Alley, incidently right behind him. Crisis was averted due to Mr. Potter bravely facing off these deatheaters singlehandedly...  
  
Harry sighed loudly as he skimmed over the rest of the article. (Hermione had sent him a copy, since Harry no longer subscribed) It had a bunch of eyewitness accounts, including those few students who were hiding. They, of course, over exaggerated the experience, "A spell almost hit me" "Potter was really calm, even commented "Nice weather we're having" "He was really sweet, and nice, and funny, and..." "A spell almost hit him, and he yelled out "OY! That almost hit me!" It was wicked" "He saved my life." Harry skipped to the end of the article...  
  
Mr. Potter was unavailable for an interview at this time. But this reporter wonders where was the ministry, and it's aurors while Mr. Potter bravely fought off Lucius Malfoy, and Bellatrix Lestrange, who both escaped before trained aurors arrived on the scene. The ministry, at this time, has not released the names of the deatheaters that were caught, but they assure the public that better precautions are to be placed to ensure that they do not escape custody, like Lucius Malfoy did last week.  
  
Harry skipped to the related articles... Actually they were all related. They had interviews with the Weasley Twins on how they felt about Harry using their products "Never thought to use them as weapons" "We're ecstatic, Now we have to include this in our newest products" "He's our Financial Backer, funded us with his Tri-wizard Winnings" "He said if we didn't take it, he'd throw it down the drain" "Ah, He's one of a kind, he is" "This just means we have to try harder in pranking him" "Yeah! We never get Harry." Harry rolled his eyes, other articles we're from the aurors first on the scene, Harry noted that Tonks wasn't quoted, but the others mentioned that she seemed on friendly terms with him. Then there were the pictures of course. Turns out that Colin was in Flourish and Blotts that day.::He's going to get rich off me:: thought Harry wryly. Harry found the article he was looking for.  
  
HOGWARTS MENTORS  
  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, 150, announced a new program starting at Hogwarts this year. A few select students have been named mentors to incoming first years. They are appointed before the first years are sorted, and may end up in different houses. The Headmaster wishes to promote inner- house relations and to better equip the new students...  
  
::So, it is just a ruse to give me more responsibility, with out the prefect badge:: Harry thought cooly as he tossed the paper aside. He then grabbed the latest addition to Witch Weekly, Ginny had sent it to him, and opened to the article she had book marked.  
  
HARRY POTTER, IS HE BRING-HOME-TO-MOM MATERIAL?  
  
Harry Potter is anything but your average teenage wizard. His story is told to every child as they grow up. Not a wizard or witch could feign that they were unaware of who he is. But, aside from The-Boy-Who-Lived part of his life what do we really know about him?  
  
Harry will be turning 16 on July 31st, and he has quite a reputation already, even before he becomes of-age. He is currently the 4th richest wizard in the world, thanks to his parents inheritance, his Godfather's- Sirius Black- inheritance, and the rewards from defeating He-who-must-not- be-named so many years ago, and several of his deatheaters over the years. He was the Tri-wizard Tournament Winner in his fourth year, (an underage entrant, due to a deatheaters ploy to kill him), and financier of Weasley Wizard Wheezes, a new joke shop in Diagon Alley created by Fred and George Weasley.  
  
If Fame and Fortune weren't enough, he's also smart. While his best friend, Hermione Granger holds the top rank in the 6th year class, Harry currently holds 6th place. He also received 13 OWLS in his recent testing, and the highest grade in the DADA OWL in the past century, no surprise there, right?  
  
Not only that, but he was the youngest seeker in a century, and over the course of his Quiditch career, he has only lost one game, which was in his third year. And sources tell that it was an unfair win, due to dementors charging the field, causing Harry to fall from his broom.  
  
So Harry Potter is Famous, Rich, Smart, and Athletic. Every girls dream... but there is a darker side to him. He is also a brooding hero, often seen gazing off into his own little world contemplating the next crisis or trouble faced in his life. This reporter went in search of what exactly girls thought of him...  
  
"Harry is so sweet, and kind, and above all, he's loyal." Said Cho Chang,16, Ravenclaw, Harry Potter's ex-girlfriend. "I found that out the hard way. We broke up because we had a disagreement about our loyalties to our friends, he sided with his, while I sided with mine." (She sighed dramatically and quite sadly here) "But in the time we were together he was great. He always lent me a shoulder to cry on, and listened to me, you really can't find to many guys like that. And he never flaunted his money, or his fame, in fact if you didn't know who he was, you wouldn't guess he was rich or famous, he just doesn't act it..."  
  
"He's very smart," Said Susan Bones, 16, Hufflepuff, "I mean yeah, he's in the top 10 percent of our class, but when it comes to DADA he surpasses us all. Which is surprising since he's had the same dreadful teachers, excluding Professor Lupin, as the rest of us. But he does seem troubled, but not like everyone was portraying him last year, he seems to get lost in his own thoughts every once in a while, but with a past like his, who can blame him?"  
  
"Harry is very kind," Said Luna Lovegood, 15, Ravenclaw "He thinks outside the box... He accepts what is, and doesn't lecture others on their beliefs...unlike some of his friends, either you believe in the Crumple- Horned Snorkack or you don't....."  
  
So is our Hero, and icon of the light side, worthy of bringing home to mom? He's Famous, Rich, Athletic, Smart, Kind, Generous, Humble, Brooding, Loyal, and that much more...  
  
Harry glared at the article as he tore it out and crumpled it up. He tossed it into a nearby bin, and groaned audibly as he rubbed his temples. It had been a week since his little adventure in Diagon Alley. His Uncle, upon seeing his aunt's green complexion, had "grounded" him, he would have done worse had his aunt not interfered. She told his uncle that he, Harry, hadn't done anything, but she would advised that he be grounded anyway. Harry protested, but in the end gave-in. He really didn't argue to his normal capacity, the shock of the earlier fight had just set in. But, Harry had to admit that him being grounded had it's advantages. Dobby and Winky were constantly bringing him food from Mrs. Weasley, (she seemed to take advantage of Harry not being able to go anywhere also, as she sent loads of food and cakes to him.) Also it allowed Harry to avoid the reporters who were hanging around Privet Drive.  
  
They were dressed as muggles of course, but how anyone could ignore the outlandishly dressed, and just ridiculous outfits they wore, was beyond Harry. He knew they were reporters because they, while dressed as muggles, albeit not very well, still had their quick-quills and parchment, also Harry had recognized Rita Seeker one afternoon walking around looking suspiciously at each house. It would seem the reporters did not know Harry's exact location, just the general area, and since he wasn't outside they weren't able to distinguish which house he was in.  
  
Harry, of course, alerted the Order and Dumbledore to their presence, but they said they couldn't reveal themselves, and Harry would just have to "deal" with it. And that was exactly what he planned to do. Harry decided that a week of being "grounded" was long enough, he made his way downstairs to the small kitchen of number four. His aunt was sitting alone at the table, drinking some tea.  
  
"Aunt Petunia?" asked Harry. She jumped a little, and sloshed a little tea down her front. She slowly turned her head towards him. She had been acting like this since they got back. It was like she was extremely afraid of him.  
  
"What do you want boy?" She asked trying to feign her usual briskness, but failing terribly.  
  
"Er, I was wondering if I was still grounded," started Harry, "You didn't tell me how long I was grounded for." He watched his aunt closely. She seemed to be torn in her response.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" She asked cooly, seemingly playing for time.  
  
"I wanted to go to the park," Harry said slowly. He wasn't sure he liked his aunt this way, she was unpredictable. Before she would have yelled "Don't ask questions" and sent him back to "his" room. Not wondered, or cared for that matter, why he wanted to know.  
  
"You can go, but be home before your uncle!" she said looking away, and pouring herself some more tea. Harry backed out of the room quickly, he shuddered involuntary, he was definitely uneasy with how she was acting.  
  
Harry made his way outside and down to the small park. He could feel the Order member's eyes on him as he walked quickly down Privet Drive. His eyes downcast; hands in his pockets sullenly; and his ears straining to hear the noise he was looking for. He crossed Magnolia Crescent and cut through the alleyway. He reached the low wall and easily vaulted over it and he soon found himself sitting on the near-broken swing (Dudley's gang seemed to be upping their efforts to break the last unbroken one) his ears straining to pick up the small fluttering wings of a certain beetle. ::There!:: thought Harry suddenly as a small buzzing sound entered the air, it was behind him. Knowing, well more like hoping, it wasn't an ordinary bug Harry rocked back and forth on the swing and spoke clearly, but soft enough so noone could hear him unless they were with in five feet of him.  
  
"Would you like to join me, Rita?" Harry kept his head straight and his eyes forward as he heard a small pop behind him. Rita materialized quickly, she was wearing a bright purple dress that hung loosely on her form, it could have passed for a robe had it not dipped so low at her neck line. Her glasses were no longer missing jewels, and her hair was in an elaborate bun. She had a large purse, obviously made out of dragon skin (it looked like the exact skin the twins new jackets were wearing-color and all), and she traced the clasp of it in anticipation. Harry was watching her out of the corner of his eyes as she looked around hesitantly, and pulled out her wand, a quick "reparo" spell and she was sitting down next to Harry on the newly restored swing.  
  
She looked to Harry expectantly as she pulled out her acid green quill and charmed parchment (enabling her to write on it without a flat surface, and it not ripping.)  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Harry merely rocking back and forth on the swing staring off into space- actually he was listening to the noises around him (he heard a rustle of a cloak invisible to him, and a crunch of twigs to his right,) Rita broke the silence.  
  
"So, Harry," she basically squealed his name in excitement- after all this was a exclusive interview and he had initiated it, "You fought off a half dozen deatheaters on your own, what was it like? were you scared?"  
  
Harry fought off every urge to roll his eyes at her, and to keep his face neutral- internally he was cursing her with the most vile hexes he could think of. Very calmly, and nonchalantly he replied, "I don't feel like talking about that." He watched as Rita's mouth dropped open, and her quill slipped from her hand to the somewhat muddy ground.  
  
It took her a few moments before she recovered, a slight scowl on her face, "And what exactly do you want to talk about?" Resentment apparent in her voice, she was most likely watching her hope of a front page article disappear.  
  
"I'd like to forgive the ministry...," said Harry simply. Rita rolled her eyes as she picked up her quill, "It's not their fault that the Minister is an idiot." It took her a few seconds to register what Harry had just said, She smiled so brightly, you would think Christmas had come early- in truth it would seem it had.  
  
"Ahhh, a better story than you intended to get?" Asked Harry looking at her fully for the first time, a small smile playing at his lips.  
  
"Indeed," she said brightly, but her features turned slightly tight and she added in a suspicious tone, "Why me?"  
  
Harry let out a sigh, "I trust you." She raised an eyebrow at him, "Not like that, I mean other reporters are looking to boost their careers with an interview, you on the other hand, wish to keep yours," She scowled slightly at this, "Not to mention, if you were to print false information, it would take away any chance of future interviews." Her scowl turned immediately into a smirk.  
  
"So I scratch your back, and you'll scratch mine, is that it?" She had a malicious glint in her eyes.  
  
"Muggle phrase, interesting," said Harry observing her slightly, "But in a sense, truthful." She nodded in approval.  
  
"So if I write this article, am I guaranteed future exclusives?" She added, trying to conceal her glee.  
  
"Perhaps," said Harry staring forward, "But nothing is guaranteed in life, what happens, happens. But if I were to give any, you would be the one I would seek out." She nodded happily at that. "Now where was I?"  
  
She raised her quill to her lips and sucked on it, then placed it on her parchment.  
  
"Ah, now I remember, I forgive the Minister for being an idiot. I forgive him for trying to expel me twice last year, in order to try and shut me up. I forgive the Minister for covering up Cedric Diggory being murdered by Voldemort, Although I believe he should look for Cedric's parents forgiveness there. I forgive the Minister for leaning on the Profit to print lies about me. I forgive the Minister for calling me a liar even when he knew I was telling the truth. I forgive the Minister for appointing Dolores Umbridge as DADA teacher, and purposely making sure the students learned nothing. I forgive Dolores Umbridge for sending two dementors to kill me last summer, nearly succeeding in both my cousins and my death, and admitting it in front of various witnesses. I forgive Dolores Umbridge for giving me detention for telling the truth about Voldemort.(Rita shuddered here, which Harry ignored) I forgive Dolores Umbridge for using a Blood quill (Rita gasped) on me in said detentions. I forgive Dolores Umbridge for making me carve "I will not tell lies" into the back of my hand." Here he showed Rita the scars that still resided on the back of his right hand. "I'm sure my fellow students would gladly forgive her as well, including recent graduate Lee Jordan."  
  
Harry took a deep breath as he continued, "I forgive Dolores Umbridge for attacking my owl in an attempt to intercept my mail. I forgive Dolores Umbridge for using Veritaserum illegally on me, without my consent." Harry looked at Rita and added "Off the record, she obtained it from Professor Snape, I'm not sure if he will verify that for you," she nodded and seemed to want him to continue. "I forgive Dolores Umbridge for ordering her inquisitorial squad to capture and hold their fellow students, nearly choking them. I forgive Dolores Umbridge in an attempt to use the Cruciatus Curse on me," Rita's mouth dropped open here, "in front of numerous witnesses," Harry looked to Rita again, "Off the record, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Millicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and a slytherin named Warrington to name a few off the top of my head," Rita's hand was shaking as she hid her joy, but only barely.  
  
"I forgive Dolores Umbridge for her attacks against my teachers, namely her firing and humiliating Professor Trelawney. Attacking Professor Hagrid during the dead of night, and during the Astronomy OWL practical. And attacking Professor Mcgonagall when she attempted to stop it. Although It hindered my education along with the rest of the student body, perhaps it is not my forgiveness she should seek," Harry added as an afterthought.  
  
"I forgive Dolores Umbridge for drafting legislations in order to reduce werewolf rights, mermaid rights, centaur rights, goblin rights, and other beings she deems "half-breeds" or "below her", although again it's not my forgiveness she should seek, but it effects my friends and I take it as an attack, therefore, on me as well," Rita seemed bored with that, "I forgive the Minister for imprisoning my Godfather for twelve years without so much as a trial." She seemed to regain her interest here. "I forgive the Minister for ignoring four eyewitness accounts of seeing Peter Pettigrew alive. I forgive the Minister for blaming Sirius Black for the other Azkaban Escapes, even though he knew it was Voldemort who facilitated them. I forgive the Minister for chasing after Sirius instead of Voldemort. I forgive the Minister for calling him a deatheater. I forgive the Minister and Dolores Umbridge for anything else I may have forgotten, which I'm sure I have. And I hope that my teachers, classmates, friends, and the public will be as forgiving as I am."  
  
Harry smiled slightly at this as he turned to Rita, "Well Rita, I really must be going, it's getting quite late," He stood up, as did she clutching her parchment as if her life depended on it. She looked as though she wanted to jump up and down and maybe even hug Harry, "If you could be so kind as to send me a copy of this, and any response the minister gives, I'd be grateful," She raised an eyebrow, "I cancelled my subscription the Daily Profit." He clarified, she seemed shocked by this statement, but Harry paid her no mind, as she nodded and he retreated from the park. Traveled down the alleyway; through Magnolia Crescent; and crossed over to Privet Drive; and made his way into number four (five minutes before his uncle got home) and went straight to his room, with a defiant smile on his face.  
  
SHOULD  
  
I  
  
LEAVE  
  
IT  
  
THERE  
  
?????  
  
Harry awoke two days later to an owl tapping his window, it was carrying the latest addition of the Daily Profit. Harry allowed the Owl to enter his room as he removed the newspaper, and offered it some water before it was to take off. It would appear Rita was checking the facts. How unusual for her.  
  
Harry read through the article, it was just as he wanted it, except for one minor detail, it started off... "Harry Potter Responds to the Ministry's Apology." Harry's eyes widened, he looked over to the owl who was still sitting on Hedwig's cage and saw a small envelope on it's leg he had previously missed. He went over and removed the envelope and the owl took off. He opened it to find a small note written in loopy, and over exaggerated letters along with an article from the previous days paper. Harry read the small note from Rita "Lucky coincidence, no? Thought you might find it interesting." Harry picked up the article, and read through it. MINISTRY APOLOGIZES!  
  
The ministry would like to extend their apologies for any and all wrong doings to Mr. Harry James Potter over the duration of last year. It was never their attempt to cause him distress. They wish to explain they were only protecting the public from unfounded theory's concerning He-Who-Must- Not-Be-Named return. Had we had evidence, or numerous eyewitness accounts, we would have been more believing and aloud an investigation into said theory's...  
  
::That couldn't have worked out better:: Thought Harry Happily. Maybe this would help out clearing Sirius's name. A sudden thought entered Harry's mind. He hadn't really thought about Sirius in a while. His breath caught in his throat as had a sudden flash of him falling through the veil.  
  
"Boy, Breakfast!" called his aunt in a shrill tone. Harry sighed audibly, as he pushed the thought out of his mind, the depression still evident, and changed into a pair of jeans (his second pair of smallest ones) and a large, faded jersey (Dudley hadn't wanted it anymore because the team had lost the cup.) He made his way down stairs and into the kitchen. His Uncle was reading the paper, Dudley watching television, and his Aunt was drinking her tea.  
  
As Harry sat down and merely picked as his food. He had been happy just a few minutes earlier, why did he have to think about Sirius. Harry was still picking at his food when he heard his Aunt say something to Dudley. Harry looked up.  
  
"What?" Asked Dudley, he either hadn't heard her, or didn't believe what he heard. Harry couldn't tell which.  
  
"I need you to mow the Lawn today, Popkins, It's gotten quite long," repeated his Aunt in a somewhat patronizing voice. Dudley looked at a loss of words, His Uncle huffed and shook his paper stiffly to remove the non- existent wrinkles. Dudley looked from him mother, to Harry, to his dad, then longingly at the door, wishing to escape seeing his father wasn't about to help him.  
  
Harry sighed internally, "I'll do it." Maybe it would take his mind off his depressing thoughts.  
  
"W....What?" Asked Dudley hesitantly. His Aunt and His Uncle were both staring at him.  
  
"I said, I'll do it, I have nothing better to do today, after all I'm still grounded, aren't I?" Said Harry eating a little of his food.  
  
"Too right you are!" Said his Uncle gleefully. "And you can clean out the gutters as well!" He seemed to observe Harry for a few seconds seeing if he was going to object. Harry didn't care, besides he hadn't really had that much time outside in a while, it might be good for him, also he could use magic, so Harry merely nodded. His Uncle smiled widely, it would seem that this just made his day, being allowed to boss Harry around again. "And clean your room, it was horrible when I passed it." Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes, his room wasn't messy at all. But if he did this perhaps he could get off grounding, so he nodded his head again.  
  
"Maybe you could also water the flower beds," added his aunt in a hesitant voice. Harry nodded, he had seen her pull weeds out the week before, so it wasn't anything to strenuous to water them.  
  
"And clean my room!" Added Dudley bossily.  
  
"Clean your own room," said Harry cooly as he stood from the table, having finished his food, and made his way outside. Ignoring the squeal of "Mum!" from Dudley.  
  
Mowing the lawn wasn't that bad, it did take his mind off of Sirius, and he found out that he didn't have any trouble pushing it around both the back and front yards, as he once did. Cleaning the gutters were a snap, a few vanishing spells and they were spotless, His room was already clean, so all he had to do was water the flower beds. He took the hose pipe and easily watered them, he would have used his wand, had Mrs. Number Six not been watching. After He put the hose up, he heard a small shriek from the kitchen and hurried into the door, his wand hidden in his pocket.  
  
His aunt was staring, eyes wide, and moving away from five figures. "I thought we told you about mistreating Potter..."  
  
"W..we..w...e....," stuttered Aunt Petunia.  
  
"They weren't," said Harry, "I volunteered to do some chores." His aunt just nodded dumbly. "If that's why you're here then I'm sorry you wasted your time."  
  
"No Potter, it's not, although dealing with you, and the muggles, is a waste of my time," Said Severus Snape. Harry glared at him.  
  
"Well, by all means, leave, you're not welcome here anyway," said Harry coldly.  
  
"Watch it Potter...," started Snape icily. "Or what, you'll give me detention? We're not at school, you have no authority over me during summer. Right now, you're merely a deatheater, and you're trespassing." Said Harry revealing his wand for the first time, twirling it in his fingers.  
  
"Is that a threat Potter!?" Snapped Snape somewhat watching Harry's wand.  
  
"Threats are usually empty, that was a warning," said Harry smiling, "Keep a civil tongue in my Aunt's home, or you shall be asked to leave." Harry looked over to his aunt, she didn't seem to know what to make of this. "Winky!" Called Harry, A small pop was heard and she appeared, "Would you mind making some tea for our guests?"  
  
"Yes! Of Course Master," came Winky's reply.  
  
"It's Harry, and thank you," Said Harry as he sat down at the table, across from Dumbledore. Lupin sat down next to him, Tonks on his other side, Madeye stayed standing, as did Snape. "Now, what is this about?" Asked Harry as His aunt watched over Winky making the tea.  
  
Lupin pulled out a article, well actually two, and laid them in front of Harry. He looked down at them and smiled.  
  
"Rather good luck, don't you think?" Asked Harry off handedly, "Who knew the Ministry was going to apologize, when I gave that interview."  
  
"What do you mean, Potter?" Snapped Snape. Harry Glared at him.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore started drawing Harry's attention, "Would you care to elaborate?" He peered over his half moon spectacles, a small twinkle apparent.  
  
"I gave that interview, two days ago," said Harry, "I was unaware of the Ministry Apologizing, the next day... I actually just found out today, Rita sent me a copy of both articles." He indicated to the cutouts, "But It did work out nicely, after all."  
  
"Do you have any idea what you've done Potter!" Growled Snape menacingly.  
  
"TEA!" Called Winky, shoving it into Snape's hands, and levitating the rest to the table. She looked angrily at Snape and said, more like demanded, "Drink up!" Snape raised an eyebrow slightly, but one look from Dumbledore and he raised the cup to his lips and drank some. Winky nodded, "Master, should drink Water," she handed him a large glass of ice water.  
  
"Thank you Winky," said Harry taking the water, he preformed a small spell to check if it had been drugged, poisoned, or otherwise tampered with. He had a feeling she had done something to it. After all she had taken quite awhile making it. And it turned a light pink, according to the book- Advanced DADA, that he had bought at Diagon Alley, Light Pink meant it had something in it, but it wasn't harmful. He raised a questioning eyebrow at Winky. "Winky, what's in this?"  
  
"Pepper-up Potion, Master," Harry nodded, he could see why she would do that, he had been working in the garden. He handed her back the glass and politely asked for plain water.  
  
The others were now looking at their drinks, except for Moody who had declined his, and took a swig out of his hip flask. "Now what have I done?" Asked Harry, although he very well had an idea of what it was.  
  
"This latest scandal could very well be the Minister's undoing!" Snapped Snape, although he seemed to be unable to focus on Harry. He was rocking back and forth, suddenly he fell to the ground. Nobody moved for a few seconds, Than Dumbledore was up and checking his vitals.  
  
"Winky, what did you put in his?" Asked Harry nonchalantly.  
  
"Dreamless Sleep Potion, Master. He looked as if he needed it, He was quite cranky," replied Winky picking up the shattered cup, and repairing it. His aunt snatched the cup and inspected it for flaws.  
  
Harry Nodded, The twins would love to hear this, "Now I care about the minister, why? I mean if he is kicked out of office, then can't you elect someone to take over the term? After all, Fudge doesn't listen to you, maybe you can get an Order Member to take over the position."  
  
"Yes, we already thought of that," said Lupin.  
  
"But, this could cause panic amongst the public," Said Tonks sadly.  
  
"Only if you let it drag out," replied Harry shrugging slightly, "I mean if it was me, I would launch a full investigation, to appease the public, and have the Wizengamot appoint a temporary replacement for Fudge until a verdict was reached, As long as the Ministry appears to be under control there's no need to panic."  
  
After that they basically told him he needed to think about the consequences to his actions, although Harry had fully known this might happen and intended it to, though he didn't tell them that.  
  
"Well, Harry we also came here to get you, we've decided that you're to stay at Hogwarts the remainder of summer," Said Dumbledore Happily. "That is if you wish."  
  
Harry Smiled Brightly, "I'll Just go get my stuff!" Harry jumped over the sleeping figure of severus Snape, and ran upstairs, and used the spell "PACK" just as Tonks had last year, and told Hedwig where to go. She hooted happily as she soared out the window. He levitated his stuff downstairs and into the Kitchen where Dumbledore stood with a portkey. Snape was levitated on a small stretcher.  
  
"Alright, on three," said Dumbledore as Harry reached out to touch the portkey, "One...."  
  
"Bye Aunt Petunia, See you next year," said Harry.  
  
"Two...."  
  
She merely waved, and it was forced, merely a show for the wizards.  
  
"Three..."  
  
Harry felt the familiar pull behind his navel, and dizziness associated with traveling by portkey. He was flying through the air, he could feel his trunk hit into his leg, soon his feet hit the ground and he only just managed to stay standing as he looked at the familiar sight of Hogwarts.  
  
He was Home.  
  
Alrighty, reviews are always welcome. :) 


	9. CH 10

DISCLAIMER: BECAUSE IT GIVES YOU WINGS!

(A/n: Duke, congrats it seems you're the only one who noticed it!)

(END OF CHAPTER FINALLY HERE!!)

Chapter Ten:

"PEEVES!" Yelled Harry as his hair dripped cold drops of water down the back of his neck, sending shivers through his body.

"Ickle Potty's all wet," Peeves cackled as he bopped overhead. Harry glared at the poltergeist as he disappeared into the wall. Harry had been at Hogwarts for three days now, and Peeves had made it his mission to catch Harry in as many jokes as he could. So far Harry had been attacked by three suits of armor, two large paintings had literally jumped off the wall and attacked him, walking sticks were flying toward his head at almost every corner, and occasionally Peeves would drop a large bucket of ice water on his head at inopportune moments.

The castle was deserted, Dumbledore spent most of his time away from the castle, in fact Harry hadn't seen him since they had arrived.

_flashback_

"_Harry, you're probably wondering why such a large group retrieved you when going by portkey," stated Dumbledore when they were alone in his office._

"_Er, no not really, last year there were a lot of people as well," said Harry shrugging, petting Fawkes gently._

"_Ah, well," started Dumbledore a little hesitantly, a small twinkle apparent in his eye._ "_As you know, the papers have been...ER... singing your praises, so to speak."_

"_Don't remind me," muttered Harry._

"_Yes, well, as you also know, you are the icon of the light side," said Dumbledore lightly. _

_Harry scowled at this, "Sir, I believe people think more of you, as the icon."_

_Dumbledore laughed, "Have you been reading the paper lately? I haven't even been mentioned, Harry. You however are mentioned everyday." Dumbledore shook his head, "My time has passed, as the icon, the students look to you, not me."_

"_Sir that's..."_

"_My dear boy, it's the truth, while they do look to me to protect them, they look to you to lead them," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily behind his half-moon glasses, "That's why I had so many Order members present today. They need to see that you are a capable leader."_

"_Why..."_

"_I won't always be here, Harry..."_

"_Sir that's..."_

"_The truth. Death is the only constant in life, once you except it, you can move on," Dumbledore's calm voice reverberated off the walls, "You suggested exactly what I have already begun to do. The Order needs to see that you are able to be looked upon as a leader, and that you're not impetuous, and can plan out strategies as well. You will be joining the Order next year, and they need to have confidence in you."_

_end flashback_

Harry had learned that none of the teacher's stayed in the castle over the summer, in fact, neither did the ghosts, well Peeves, and Sir Nicholas did, but other than that Harry was all alone, the house-elves were hardly even seen, they didn't spend time in the kitchen, because they weren't cooking for a thousand students. In fact Dobby and Winky were doing the cooking for Harry, so he only saw the house elves a few times when they were cleaning various rooms around the castle.

So Harry took to haunting the library. It was refreshing to sit at a table with as many books (both regular and Restricted) as he wanted without Madam Pince hovering close by. Spending hours in the library proved effective, since he had already finished four Defense books, one Charms book, and a restricted book on Defense,(it was filled with _defensive spells that caused pain_.) Although they bordered on Dark Arts they were still considered Light spells, so they weren't illegal. After hours of reading Harry would retire to the quiditch pitch and practice the spells, so far he had perfected a powerful form of a stunner, that knocked a person out for two or more hours, "Enervate" wouldn't work, He learned the Anti-apparating hex, although he had no way to know if it was effective, He learned to conjure ropes, and could (after a lot of practicing) wrap a chair easily with the winding ropes, The Restricted book allowed Harry to learn to shoot Arrows out of his wand of all varieties (poisonous, regular, fire, etc...), shoot fireballs of all kinds, (the red flames would spread rapidly, the blue flames would build walls of fire, the black flames would burn everything and anything (even if spells were cast to prevent it), and the green flames would grow bigger if someone poured water on them), and he learned other forms of shields.

Today however Harry was going to work on perimeter charms, in fact that was where Harry was headed when Peeves dumped the water on his head, with a final scowl in the direction Peeves had disappered in Harry made his way to the Pitch. He had chosen the Pitch because it allowed him a lot of space, and just in case someone decided to pop in to visit him, he wouldn't accidently hit them. Well, that was the theory anyway.

Harry had charmed golf balls to fly sporadically around the pitch and erected the shields. After an hour of practicing the shields, Harry felt a presence behind him. It made his Stomach flip-over. And his head spin. Harry whipped around to find Tonks standing behind him.

"Watcher Harry!" She chimed merrily. Harry lowered the shields and nodded in her direction.

"'lo Tonks," Harry eyed her hair, "What's with the hair?"

Tonks face dropped as she picked up a lock of black hair, "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothings wrong with it," said Harry quickly, "It's just... normal."

"Oh," Tonks said Brightly. "I was told to be able to blend in with the muggles today!"

"That explains it, so business for the Order?" Asked Harry curiously as he summoned the golf balls to fly into a near-by bucket.

"No, I'm here for your BIRTHDAY SHOPPING SPREE!!!" She shouted the last part. Harry stared dumbly at Tonks as her voiced reverberated around the deserted pitch.

"Er, it's not my birthday," said Harry ambivalently. Tonks' face dropped suddenly.

"What do you mean "it's not you birthday"? Remus said it was July 31st," Tonks eyed Harry suspiciously.

"Yeah, it is, but today's not..." Harry stopped as he realized that today was in fact the 31st,Tonks started to laugh hysterically.

"You forgot your own birthday! Oh, Harry that's so sad," Tonks wiped away a tear from her eye as she smiled brightly.

"Er, right... I guess I was too busy with the fact that I'm not spending it with the Dursley's to remember it," said Harry helplessly. "Er... Ron and Hermione didn't send their presents, I guess that threw me off as well." Harry frowned as he thought about that, he didn't demand presents from his friends, in fact he was thrilled when they came, even if it was just a card... but to not get anything was quite upsetting to Harry who had grown accustomed to at least knowing they cared enough to recognize the occasion, however small it might be. Tonks' voice suddenly cut through his musings.

"Yea, can't trust the mail these days... Molly was absolutely hysterical when Dumbledore told her she couldn't send her cake... But he promised to allow her to deliver it herself later tonight," she said idly, "But for now you get my present to you." She smiled widely and extended her arms over her head in a large Y and shouted as loud as she could, "ME!!" Small echos of "me" were still ringing in his ears when he addressed her.

"Er, what do you mean by that?" Said Harry looking dauntingly at her.

She smiled wickedly. "Why what does every teenage boy need with an older, more experienced woman."

Harry paled slightly as he raised an eyebrow at her, he of course knew she was joking, or hoped she was, as he replied. "Really? Well, Here I thought you and Lupin were "experiencing" things together." It was Tonks turn to react, but only a small tinge of pink appeared in her cheeks. As she mumbled something under her breath that Harry didn't catch.

"What was that?" Asked Harry smiling slightly.

"Nothing..." she said quickly, "As I was saying, my gift to you, is Me! Today I am your own personal shopper," She smiled brightly as she grabbed Harry's arm, "We're going clothes shopping!"

Five hours (four of them mind numbingly dull), and 1630 pounds (a.n $3000/or so the money translator claims) later Harry and Tonks were sitting down to dinner at a small muggle restaurant. The afternoon had crept by in absolute boredom, and repetitiveness. After the first hour the novelty of actually receiving new clothes wore off. Tonks was a slave driver when it came to trudging from shop to shop. And needless to say she was Happy, and growing happier by the minute, throughout the whole ordeal.

Harry Had tried on about twenty pairs of pants, at least forty shirts in J.C. Penny, just to have Tonks decide she didn't like anything and told the salesclerk, "We've decided to go another way." And pulled Harry from the store without buying anything. She then pulled him into Abercrombie & Finch, where the same process of trying on clothes commenced. Finally, Harry had clothes from various stores, brands, and styles. Harry could only remember a few store names that he had bought from, The Rave, The Gap, Abercrombie & Finch, Old Navy, and a small family owned shop called The Closet Door. According to Tonks Harry could pull off both prep and punk clothes... and since Harry didn't have a preference decided he could make his own style by mixing and matching the styles together.

"Harry," Tonks said suddenly. Harry looked up from his plate. "How about we get you a haircut as well," she eyed his hair shrewdly.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, "Why?"

"Well it's kinda wild, if we trim it, we can tame it," Said Tonks in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah, that's what my aunt thought," laughed Harry. "But it never happened, I must have had over a hundred hair cuts in my life. No matter what you do, it stays the same. She even went so far as to almost shave me bald, next day it was back to normal," Harry smiled slightly, "A hair cut won't work... I'll have to live with it just the way it is...What's wrong?" Harry looked at Tonks who was staring at Harry with wide eyes.

"It grew back? IN ONE NIGHT?" She whispered urgently.

"Er...yeah, I mean I use to do a whole bunch of accidental magic when I was younger, set loose a snake on Dudley, turned my teachers wig blue, somehow ended up on the school roof-no idea how I got up there, one minute I was trying to jump behind a dumpster, the next I was on the roof," shrugged Harry as he counted off the events on his fingers. "Truthfully I should have realized that there was something odd going on... oh well, I never claimed to be smart."

Harry finished his food, "So are you done? I'd like to get back to Hogwarts so Mrs. Weasley doesn't have to wait..." trailed off Harry.

Tonks was muttering under her breath something that sounded like "going to have to talk to McGonagall" before she snapped her attention back on Harry. "What? Oh yeah, lets go!"

"Oh, Harry dear, how are you?" Cried Molly Weasley as she enveloped Harry into a motherly hug.

"Fine," replied Harry in a muffled voice.

"Ickle Harry is growing up so fast..." sobbed Fred mockingly on George's shoulder.

"Soon he'll be defeating dark lords..." George jibed.

"And his minions..." added Fred.

"Oh, wait..." They concluded together thoughtfully.

Harry scowled slightly in their direction as Mrs. Weasley tried to flatten his hair. "Why exactly are you two here, by the way?" They smiled sheepishly.

"You won the bet, were here to pay up," Said Fred slightly irritated.

"What bet?" Asked Harry confused.

"WHAT BET??" George turned to Fred looking abashed. "He's asking what bet?" Fred shook his head.

"The bet on how long Ron and Hermione would last," explained Fred. Harry's mouth dropped open. "Yeah, they broke up, it was 6 days 5 hours, after we made the bet, you bet a week."

"So we are here to present you..." started George pulling out a small bag.

"With your winnings..." continued Fred.

"For accurately predicting the future..." smirked George.

"Our own little seer." Concluded a smiling Fred.

"Er- guys I wasn't being serious when I said that," said Harry slightly hurt they would actually think he'd bet against his friends.

They looked taken aback for a few seconds before bursting into hysterics. "He didn't..." "So we didn't..." "The betting..." "Oh that's bloody brilliant!"

"Er- are you two alright?" Asked Harry not seeing the joke.

"Are we alright?" Asked George wiping away a tear. "We're magnificent! Almost the entire order was in on this bet!"

"What?" Asked Harry, sure he heard that wrong.

"The Order, we told them about the bet after their meetings, Dung was the first to place a bet, he bet a week, like you..." Started Fred.

"But that was only after he heard you made a bet of a week..." Frowned George.

"Then Diggle made a bet of 2 weeks, McGonagall (although she'll deny it to anyone who asks) bet 2 ½ weeks, Dumbledore thought it funny and bet a month, Charlie said 3 weeks, Bill said 2 ½ days (not much confidence there), George here said two weeks, I stayed neutral of course, and surprisingly Snape made a bet of a week as well..." Rattled off Fred.

"But he did ask how long you bet for, and seemed to think it was the best choice..." smirked George.

"Ok, but they broke up? How? Why?" Harry was confused, why did they break up.

The twins shared a hesitant look. "Listen mate," said a frowning Fred as he snaked his arm around Harry's shoulders, "Nobody blames you, well maybe Ron, but everyone else knows it's not your fault."

"What? Why would I think it was my fault? Why does Ron? What happened!?" Asked Harry pulling out from Fred's arm and sending a piercing look at both of them... A sudden flash of images flashed across his mind as he looked into Fred's Eyes.

"Ronald Weasley, you are the biggest prat in the world!" Hermione was screaming at Ron who was a bright shade of red that rivaled his hair. "How dare you forbid me to do anything! YOU DON'T OWN ME!" She shouted in indignation.

People were watching from all corners of the room, Harry briefly registered that it looked like almost all the Order members.

"YOU'RE MY GIRLFRIEND AND YOU WILL OBEY ME!" Shouted Ron in a bellowing vociferation.

"I can write to whoever I want! And I am my own person, you have no right to dictate what I say or do, Ronald Weasley. Any real man would realize that!" Said Hermione in a cold voice, laced with malice.

"Any real man would not allow his girlfriend to be a whore," said Ron as he moved in closer to her, his voice tinged with anger.

"I AM NOT A WHORE! WAIT UNTIL I TELL HARRY WHAT YOU JUST SAID!" Screamed Hermione shrilly, small tears running down her cheeks.

"OH YES, DARLING HARRY. LET'S RUN TO YOUR HERO, LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO, AND TELL HIM THAT I TOLD THE TRUTH. NEWSFLASH HERMIONE HE'S NOT HERE! AND HE DOESN'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOU..." Hermione's fist hit him so suddenly Harry would have thought he had imagined it had Ron not been sent spiraling to the ground.

"How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!" Shrieked Hermione, tears no longer escaping her eyes. "Going out with you was the worst mistake I could ever have made. How could I ever, be with a immature, jealous, chauvinistic, egomaniac like you is beyond me... Luckily I don't have to live with that mistake, We're over... And I highly doubt our friendship will ever be the same."

Ron scoffed as he picked him self off the ground, a stream of blood escaping his lip, his jaw would be swollen in the morning. "What friendship, you used me to make Harry jealous," spat Ron.

"I did no such thing," said Hermione taken aback. She was shaking slightly.

"Yes you did, whenever we were together you'd always talk about him, how you're worried about him, how you wish he was here, how sweet he is... And when he was here you totally ignored me, you ran to his side, and left me like was a piece of trash to throw away. But he's the real kicker Hermione, he wasn't jealous, he didn't give a damn..., you say I was the biggest mistake you ever made, Well my biggest mistake was saving you from that Troll in first year!" snarled Ron.

"You? YOU!? You want a newsflash Ron, It was Harry who made you-made you- come find me! It was Harry who saved me by distracting the troll by risking his life! It was Harry, not you, you were merely lucky with knocking the troll out with it's own club, you weren't even brave! You were by the doors the whole time, while HARRY did all the work! SO DON'T YOU DARE CLAIM CREDIT FOR SOMETHING YOU DIDN'T DO!" Shouted Hermione, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"You're right Hermione, If it wasn't for Harry WE WOULDN'T BE FRIENDS!" Sneered Ron. Hermione stepped back a little. She took two calming breaths before looking back at Ron.

"You're absolutely right," said Hermione calmly, "Mr. And Mrs. Weasley I appreciate your hospitality," she turned to Ron and snarled, "IN HARRY'S HOUSE!", and turned back to the Weasley's and said in just as calm voice, "But I will no longer be staying here, I'll be spending the remainder of the holiday with my parents." And with that she stormed up the stairs and out of view.

"Harry! Wake up, dear boy, wake up!" A kind, yet worried voice broke through the scene. Harry moaned a little as he opened his eyes, his head was pounding and the light was very bright.

"What happened?" Harry groaned as he grabbed his head into his hands.

"You have to tell us Potter!" snapped a voice Harry instantly recognized as Snape's. Harry sent a dirty look toward where he assumed Snape was as he slowly opened his eyes. He was in the hospital wing.

Harry looked around disgustedly, "Already in the hospital wing, and term hasn't even started," said Harry in a loathing voice.

"WHAT HAPPENED POTTER!" snapped Snape again.

"Severus..." warned Dumbledore.

"I don't know, _sir_," Said Harry snappishly back at Snape. "I was talking to Fred and George, they were telling me about Ron and Hermione breaking up, something about how noone blamed me, or something like that, and suddenly I was in a vision."

"A vision?" Said Both Snape and Dumbledore. "What did you see?" asked Dumbledore kindly, "What did the dark lord do?" asked Snape snarled.

"No, it wasn't one of those, it was like I was seeing them fight, I saw them breakup, Ron called her a whore," said Harry massaging his head slightly as he dumbly recalled what he saw, suddenly as if the fog lifted Harry's head snapped up, "HE CALLED HER A WHORE!" Harry tried to get out of bed but Snape quickly conjured restraints to hold him down.

"Calm yourself Potter," said Snape cooly. "What were you doing when you got this vision."

"I told you, talking to Fred and George," snapped Harry trying to remove the restraints.

"Were you looking right in there eyes or were you looking else where?" Asked Dumbledore nicely as he watched Harry struggling against the restraints.

"What!?" Asked Harry, "I don't know, I guess I was looking at Fred. Now can you remove these, please!?" Harry yanked on the arm restraints, he heard a small crack of wood, they were attached to the wooden headboard.

"Harry, their to keep you from doing anything rash," said Dumbledore apologetically. As he glance at Snape who looked oddly triumphant. "We think you might have accidentally performed Legilimency."

Harry glared at both of them, "Sorry, as interesting as that is, I don't like to be tied up, two many bad memory's," said Harry as he gave a hard tug on the restraints. A loud crack, and splintering wood, filled the air as the headboard broke into pieces, Harry grabbed his wand, and his glasses and dashed out of the hospital wing at a full blown run. He didn't stop until he reached the quiditch pitch. But he found he wasn't alone, up in the air a person with fiery red hair was flying lazily around the pitch. It took a few seconds before the person saw Harry, but the immediately made a beeline straight for him.

"How dare you show your face to me!" Bellowed Ron.

"Me!? YOU CALLED HERMIONE A WHORE!" Shouted Harry.

"Oh she ran and told her SAVIOR, did she?" Ron spat with as much venom as he could muster. "How predictable."

"I haven't heard from Hermione since I came here, you half-wit, but did you not think it'd get back to me!?" Harry's cold tone piercing through the air. Harry could care less about Ron's soon-to-be tantrum. All his mind could focus on right now was the uncontrollable urge to hurt Ron as much as he could before Dumbledore or Snape caught up to him.

"How dare you!" Harry ground out through his clenched teeth. A magical surge of energy ran along his entire body, begging to be released, but Harry fought to keep it in. But the realization that Ron called Hermione, Harry's best friend; the one who never wavered from his side; the girl who always thought about what was best for him; the one who helped him through everything; the one who gave him the only two highlight points of last year, such a vile and disgusting lie made his blood boil in suppressed rage.

"How dare me? HOW DARE YOU!" Bellowed Ron. "You get everything! EVERYTHING! YOU HAVE THE MONEY! THE FAME! THE POWER! THE RESPECT! HELL YOU EVEN HAVE THE MOST POWERFUL WIZARD IN THE WORLD PRACTICALLY EATING OUT OF YOUR HAND! BUT YOU STILL NEED MORE! YOU STOLE MY CAPTAINCY! I WON THE CUP! YOU WEREN'T EVEN ON THE BLOODY TEAM!!" He took a deep breath, and took quick steps toward Harry, "But it was alright because I had the one thing you didn't. The one thing you wanted but couldn't have, I had it. But you had to mess that up too! HERMIONE'S MINE! YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!"

"SHE'S NOT A BLOODY TROPHY, RON!" Harry bellowed back in Ron's face, "And you screwed that relationship up, not me! Everything else you credited to me, things you want, I DON'T BLOODY WANT THEM! HAVEN'T YOU FIGURED THAT OUT YET!? Money I inherited after my PARENTS AND GODFATHER DIED! Fame I got for SURVIVING WHEN MY PARENTS DIDN'T! I HAVE NO BLOODY POWER, I CAN'T EVEN MAKE MY OWN DECISION OF WHERE I GO FOR HOLIDAY BREAK! RESPECT? IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL BEING CALLED INSANE FOR A WHOLE YEAR?" Harry took a calming breath although that allowed him to stop yelling it did nothing to quell the repressed magical outburst reaching the surface, and Harry had little hope of stopping it, should it break the boundaries. "I would give all the money away, all the unwanted fame, everything for an hour with my parents and S..Sirius, but I can't, you...YOU ruined what chance you had with Hermione, not me, and don't you dare try and blame me you egotistical prat."

Harry should have seen it coming, but being so worried about the impending accidental magic outburst he was rather preoccupied. So it came as quite a shock when Ron's fist collided resolutely with Harry's jaw. Having taken unexpected punches before Harry's body instinctually braced itself, he didn't even teeter on the spot which, by the look on his face, shocked Ron more than what Happened next.

The trenchant outburst if magical energy shook the very foundations of the quiditch pitch. The air sizzled with pent-up magic. A large crack resounded in the air as Harry returned the punch into Ron's nose and as Ron stumbled backward blood gushing freely from every orpheus it could Harry intoned, "You punch like a girl mate." Steading himself, Ron scowled deeply at Harry, although the bloody nose somewhat lessened the glare.

Without responding Ron launched himself at Harry, taking them both to the ground. It was hard to tell who was winning, since they both were rolling around and punching whatever they could. It wasn't until Harry punched Ron hard in the stomach, and jumped to his feet did it look as if he was the one that was no worse for wear, "I insulted the entire female gender when I said you punched like one." Ron rolled to his side clutching his stomach in pain. "You will write to Hermione, you will apologize! I don't care if you have to act as a houself to her for the rest of your life, you'll fix this!" Harry, whose lip was slightly bleeding, spit a reddened color of saliva onto the ground and wiped away the small trickle of blood congregating in the corner of his mouth. He started to turn away, but it seemed Ron wasn't about to give up that easily.

"STUPIFY!" Yelled Ron. Luckily Ron's aim sucked and the spell grazed by his left ear. Whipping around with seeker reflexes Harry palmed his wand and sent a disarming spell at Ron, who barely missed it when jumping out of the way. Harry thought better then to yell the spells he was sending, instead he used a bored tone that seemed to irritate Ron to no extent. For that's what Harry was, he was bored with this unnecessary duel.

"STUPIFY! EXPELLIARMUS! " Ron shot two spells rapidly at Harry, who feigned a yawn as he conjured a shield. Both spells reflected and hit Ron effectively disarming and stunning him at the same time.

"'ARRY!" Harry turned around to see both Hagrid and Lupin staring dumbly at him.

"He attacked me! I merely defended myself," explained Harry quickly.

"It's true," said Ginny as she landed next to Harry.

"Where the bloody hell did you come from!?" Asked Harry shocked at her sudden appearance.

"I was practicing with Ron, you didn't notice me up there?" She looked skyward for a split second, "Well I guess you were a little preoccupied with kicking his arse," she nodded towards Ron.

"What happened?" Asked Lupin seriously as he examined Ron.

"The dolt attacked Harry, Harry fought back, Harry won, Ron's unconscious... that about sums it up." Although her tone didn't waver her eyes held suppressed amusement. "By the way, did you do that?" She indicated to the Slytherin Stand that now had a crack running through the foundation.

"Er... yeah, didn't mean to though... lost control...," Harry meagerly explained as he surveyed the damage of his accidental magic.

"It's just superficial, the magic will hold it up," said Lupin standing up. "Ron on the other hand needs to see Madam Pomfrey." With that he conjured a stretcher and turned to Ginny, "I trust you'll see to it that he gets there?" She nodded as she led the stretcher away.

Both Hagrid and Lupin turned to Harry, "Really I didn't..." Lupin raised his hand.

"If he attacked you first it was self defense, I'm sure you didn't do anything more than necessary," said Lupin as he waved his wand toward the large crack and fixed it.

" 'ou and Ron 'ad a lil' spat, it 'appens," said Hagrid, although the look they exchanged suggested more to it. "'esides, it's 'our birthday!"

"Speaking of which, Hagrid and I have a bit of a surprise for you," Lupin said motioning for Harry to follow them. They led Harry to Hagrid's hut, and through his small garden, pumpkins were already beginning to grow in anticipation for the Halloween feast, and to the small tool shed that sat near the forest. They both smiled at Harry as Hagrid pushed open the door.

What Harry had thought to be a small, muggle tool shed was anything but. It, like he should have expected, had been magically expanded. It held all of the gardening tools, and other stuff such as crossbows, that Hagrid was seen with throughout the years. But there in the middle of the shed sat a beautiful, ebony motorcycle. The Gryffindor crest sat proudly on the stern of the bike, while near the dash in elegant, loopy, scrawl he recognized as Sirius' the word "Marauders" was written. Harry's mouth dropped open, "I...i...s....s... h...h..oo..." Harry couldn't form a coherent word let alone sentence so he just stared at the bike.

"'es speec'less," Laughed Hagrid as he slapped Harry on the shoulder. "Mind, 'ou it don't work no more, 'amn muggle contraption, not sure why."

"Yeah, Sirius loved this thing, enchanted it to fly even, didn't care that it was against the law, thought he got away with being an illegal animagi, why not try some other laws to break. Though it was just a slap on the wrist back then, if he were caught." Lupin intoned fondly.

"But it doesn't work any longer, probably because it's been sitting here for the better of fifteen years," shrugged Lupin. "We know it's not a great gift but..."

"N...no, it's wonderful, I don't care if it doesn't work, it was S..Sirius'." Harry said as he struggled to fight off the depression that threatened him. "T..Thank you, both of you..."

* * *

Harry made his way back to the Great Hall, He had been sitting with Lupin and Hagrid for almost two hours listening to them talk about all kinds of trouble Sirius would get into on that bike, mostly involving some witch or muggle police.

It was then that Harry decided he would somehow get the bike working again. Not so he could get into police chases and end up scaring the muggles by flying away, or taking girls up into the air and pretending to run out of gas... but because the bike meant a lot to him, Lupin told him how often he would magically clean it, even so much as go about it the muggle way to make sure it was spotless. So with an elated heart he entered the Great Hall. Where he ran directly into McGonagall.

"Ah Potter, there you are," She smiled slightly at him. "Happy Birthday." She looked around the empty hall, "Here," she placed a small, rectangular package into his hands. "Now this isn't a birthday gift, I don't play favorites you know," and with that she winked at him and set off out of the Great Hall as Harry's call of "thank you" sounded after her.

Harry opened the package and found a small book titled "Defensive Counterbalance" by M.C. Polgertern. Harry smiled to himself, as he opened the book and sat down at the Gryffindor table to read.

* * *

It was an hour later that Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron (who didn't look all that thrilled to be there), Hagrid, McGonagall, and Dumbledore settled into have a piece of Mrs. Weasleys cake. Luckily they didn't sing "Happy Birthday", much to Mrs. Weasley's disappointment- (Fred and George, who had made absolute fun of Ron for getting beaten up, warned everyone that Harry had kicked the crap out of him because he tried to sing it to him, although they didn't believe it, they didn't risk it either) because Harry really didn't know what he would have done.

Harry, who was still annoyed with Tonks for revealing he could cook, and the shopping fiasco from earlier, was itching to try out a spell from his "non present", it was a spell to hide your stuff from other people, only the owner would be able to see it. Harry, had decided to try the spell out on Tonks, seeing if the spell worked on people. As quietly as he could he whispered the spell, a swoosh of air was the only thing that told Harry something had happened.

Suddenly the chatter died away and everyone's eyes were fixated on Tonks, who was vigorously attacking her cake. She looked up. "What!? Do I have frosting on my face." Everyone started to laugh. "What!?" She wiped her face. "WHAT!?"

"Tonk's where are your clothes?" Called out Ginny.

"My clothes?" Tonks looked down then back up, "What are you talking about, my clothes are on me..."

Lupin who hadn't been laughing but instead staring slack-jawed at Tonks, who was only in her bra and underwear, snapped to his senses and immediately conjured a blanket and tried to cover her with it, which was proving difficult because she was avoiding him telling him she was wearing her clothes, and that this wasn't funny.

Harry who thought she had suffered enough quickly removed the spell, which dumbfounded everyone watching, as her clothes reappeared. Suspicious glances made their way to the twins who were laughing hysterically, but before anyone could accuse them of the prank the door opened and in stalked Snape. He looked around the room and rolled his eyes, "Headmaster, I'll be leaving now."

"Ah, Severus, at least have a piece of cake..." Dumbledore sighed.

"No thank you headmaster," He shook his head as he turned.

Harry didn't know what made him call after Snape, or why he said it but it was out of his mouth before he could stop himself, "It's just a piece of cake, it won't kill you."

Everyone turned toward Harry, shock evident on their faces. Snape paused in midstep. Dumbledore smiling at Harry encouragingly clapped his hands together, "See the Birthday Boy wants you to have a piece of cake," Harry's eye twitched at that. He didn't not really, but the predicament Snape faced right now was worth it. He could either suck it up and take a piece of cake and "celebrate", or refuse and look like a jerk in front Dumbledore and McGonagall. It was the latter not the former that he chose, as he strode purposefully to the cake and took a piece, but he chanced a glare at Harry and whispered only so Harry could hear, "How very Slytherin of you." After that he made his way out of the hall. Harry smiled to himself as he took another bite of cake.

Harry didn't know what was better, the fact that he had somewhat beat Snape, or the fact that before Ron left he had given him his present and a quiet but sincere "sorry." Ginny explained that it was exactly what he needed to get his big head deflated and that Harry was allowed to deflate it anytime he wanted.

After everyone had left, leaving Harry alone again he made his way to the Owlery where Hedwig was. He had written a letter to Mark practically begging him to pickup as many non-electrical tools, and motorcycle repair books as he could, before the first. Harry had included some muggle money and told him if he needed more to send him a letter with his owl.

He also wrote a quick note to Hermione,

_Are you alright?_

_Harry_

It was simple and to the point. At least he hoped it was, and sent both letters off with Hedwig. It was nearing ten o'clock when Harry was making his way back to his dorm. His mind on the great birthday he just had, when he walked, literally, into Nearly Headless Nick. It took a few seconds for the cold chills to go away. Harry turned to apologize, but realized Nick hadn't even noticed him.

"I dare say you are the worst knight I have ever met," Said Nick as he brandished his translucent sword, which Harry had never noticed before.

Harry looked at who he was talking to and found to his amusement Peeves wearing a suit of armor and waving around a sword. Peeves Cackled as he swung the sword cutting Nick in half.

Peeves took off down the hall singing loudly a crude song about pillaging a local tavern for girls. It was then that Nick noticed Harry, "Good evening, Harry." But Harry didn't hear him, he was too busy watching Nick's sword.

"Did you actually fight with that?" Asked Harry curiously as he continued to stare at the sword.

"Of course I did, was pretty good with it I might add," Nick said indignantly, most likely thinking Harry to be poking fun at him.

"I've used a sword before, killed a basilisk, Er... I wasn't so good with it," said Harry still looking at the sword. "Do you...do you think you could, I don't know, teach me how to use it?" Harry anticipated a no for an answer, after all what kind of person would teach him how to use a sword, however Harry was in for a surprise.

"My heavens, of course I would! Haven't had an apprentice for over 500 years! We shall start tomorrow, PREPARE FOR AN EARLY MORNING!" And with that Nick disappeared down the hallway, humming to himself.

"I think I'm going to regret that," muttered Harry to himself as he watch Nick disappear with a slight feeling of trepidation.

* * *

WELL THAT TOOK FOREVER! THANKS TO THOSE WHO VOTED! I NEED TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER! YES I DO! :) HOPE IT'S GOOD, PROBABLY NOT WORTH THE WAIT. HMMM REVIEWS ALWAYS WELCOME, AND FOR THOSE WHO THINK RON APOLOGIZING IS WEIRD, TOUGH LUCK CAUSE I MAY NOT LIKE HIM BUT HARRY DOES SO HE'S GOTTA APOLOGIZE ANYWAY. BETTER SOONER THAN LATER!


	10. CH 11

DISCLAIMER:

RON: "The author has run out of ideas for disclaimers right now, god she's a loser can't even think of a disclaimer, how is she suppose to write a chap.., Er... why are we on this cliff?" ::looks around hesitantly.

AUTHOR: "Oh to enjoy the scenery, look at it, isn't it beautiful?" ::evil glint in eye::

RON: "Rigggggghhhhhhtttt, anyway like I was saying, she's not to bright and....hey what are you doing... don't do that....HELP!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

AUTHOR: ::PUSHED RON OFF CLIFF:: "Take that! Harry and Hermione forever!!!!"

AUTHOR: "Oh yeah, I own only what you don't recognize from the books."

Chapter Eleven:

"PEEVES!" Harry screamed as he was drenched in water on his bed. He had been woken up like this everyday now for a week, ever since Nick had decided to enlist the poltergeists help in Harry's training, (If you call being attacked around every corner by a psycho wielding a sword help.) It wasn't the fact that he was drenched but the mere principle of being woken up earlier and earlier because Peeves wanted to beat Harry's alarm clock.

"Ickle Harry-weary time to get uppy-wuppy!" Peeves singsong voice teased.

Harry groaned, "It's 5 a.m., I don't meet Nick until 7 a.m.! GO AWAY!" Even before the words left his mouth he knew it was a futile attempt. Peeves would soon find another, more annoying way to coax him out of bed. Yesterday he attacked him with his now ever present sword, it took two "reparos" to fix the damage caused to his hangings and mattress.

"I'll go away..." Peeves voice chimed in innocently, "but I'll be taking this letter with me... Dear Harry... I'm fine... I'm used to Ron being a major arse, I have years of practice..." Harry was out of bed so quickly it startled Peeves so much that he dropped a rectangular package he had been holding.

"Give me that!" Harry said in a low growl. It had been a week since Harry had written his short letter to Hermione, and had yet to hear back from her, which was very odd since she had always responded rather quickly to every other letter he had ever sent to her. He had yet to receive any birthday gift from her and although he never expected presents, he was surprised that when he didn't receive one from her it hurt him. Also, since Hedwig had been gone for the week as well, the only company he had was the two ghosts, one who tried to kill him constantly, and the other spouting off frivolous stories of his youth, and exploits.

"OO, Potter wants his girlfriends letter..." Peeves cackled as he bobbed a few feet out of Harry's reach.

"Peeves, I am warning you, give me it right now, or Merlin help you," Harry said glaring at the poltergeist.

"What are you going to do? I'm already dead," twittered Peeves as he bobbed out of Harry's reach, holding the letter just above his head.

"I'll get the Bloody Baron, he returns today, you know," Harry smiled as Peeves seemed to pale, although how he achieved that was a mystery since he was already a pale, translucent color to begin with.

"Spoil Sport," cried Peeves as he blew a raspberry at Harry and threw the letter into the air and flew out of the dorm room. Harry quickly snatched it up and quickly unfolded it.

Dear Harry,

Sorry it's taken me so long, but our mutual friends seem to think it is unsafe to send "unnecessary" mail at the current time, which is why they're unaware of this letter. My friend, who is staying with me, tripped and broke my favorite umbrella stand, but she has always been a little clumsy. I am sending this with Hedwig because I doubt it safe from being changed hands so readily.

Yes, I'm fine. I suspected that Ron and I wouldn't last. We can barely go a day without an argument, how I ever expected to base a relationship around that, I'll never know. As, you no doubt have heard, the breakup was rather harsh, he said some things that he didn't mean, and as much as I hate to, I'll forgive him. You have to remember I'm used to Ron being an arse, I have years of practice. In fact he wrote a letter of apology to me the other day. It was lacking, but he never was good at it. Though with all the practice he's had over the years, you'd think he'd improve at least a little.

About the package, yes, that is your birthday gift. Sorry it's so late, but the printer just finished with it. Honestly, I mean, I ordered it at the beginning of the summer, but they were back logged or something like that. I hope you like it. It should keep Malfoy from dogging your steps.

Hermione

So Hermione wasn't allowed to send letters because the Order thought it too dangerous with her staying with her parents, and it would seem that Tonks was with her as well. Harry was glad she was going to forgive Ron, but he hated to admit apart of him was disappointed that she would so readily forgive him. Harry looked up from the letter and his eyes landed on the rectangular package. A warm sensation settled around his stomach. She didn't forget... Harry thought as he bent down to retrieve the present. It was a book, of course, she had said it was at the printers. Harry removed the brown wrapping and found a leather bound book. Cursive writing, in gold thread, was on the front spelling out:

Harry James Potter

Captain

And below that a large Lion was stitched in exuberant colors. It was beautiful, Harry went to trace the lion with his fingers, but as soon as he touched it the lion leapt to life and gave a raucous roar. Startled Harry dropped the book, but with his seeker reflexes he caught it in mid-fall. Ok, so it was a magical printer... thought Harry sourly.

Harry tried to open the book, which was held together by a small silver snap with a Gaelic looking G engraved onto it, but to no avail. Looking back to the lion he saw it yawn widely and loopy writing in red lettering proclaimed ::Password::, Harry scowled slightly, how was he to figure out the damn password. Picking up Hermione's letter Harry scanned it for some clue, trying every revealing charm Hermione had on Riddles diary, and Snape did on the Marauders Map, but nothing worked. Thinking maybe Hermione left it in a clue he searched the parchment. Finally thinking the only part that was out of place was the Malfoy bit, he tried everything he could think of...

"Git"

"Ferret"

"The Amazing Bouncing Ferret"

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good

"dogging"

"Padfoot"

"S..Sirus"

"Snuffles"

The lion gave another roar and taking that as a sign Harry tried the clasp, which opened with ease. Harry flipped through the empty pages. The first section was a calender, which had sections to write down practice times, game times, and other events. The second section was for plays, Hermione had written a page with various spells to animate drawings for Harry. And the third section was to be used to make notes on how to improve various members of the team.

All and all Harry thought that this would be very useful, and was the best gift he had received, after Sirius's bike of course. Harry turned back to the calender section. He decided he could use it to keep track of the DA meetings, as well as the Quiditch Practices and Games. Setting the book into his messenger-style bag that Tonks had given him for his birthday- that could hold an infinite amount of items and never get heavy- he set off for a shower before he met up with Nick.

* * *

After a hot shower and a nice jog through the corridors Harry arrived at the Room Of Requirement (Harry had suggested it to ensure these lessons were as safe as possible) where Nick and Peeves were waiting. Harry had found out that the ghosts couldn't operate the doorway, which perturbed Nick to no end because he then had to wait for Harry to arrive in order to create the training room.

After pacing back and forth, a large oak door appeared. The room was rather like the DA room, but where the book shelves had been were various swords, all different lengths, widths and weights. Various healing potions were safely kept in a wardrobe in the far west corner. And the floor was a solid wood to ensure that Harry didn't trip over any rugs or cushions.

"Very good, now Harry, you're skills with the Katana are progressing, although they are still very rudimentary." Nick nodded to himself, "I think today we'll work on your reflexes, Peeves if you would..."

* * *

After a rigorous training session of dodging Peeves attacking him with staffs, and swords (after Harry successfully dodged all of Peeves' attempts with the staffs he moved onto the swords) Harry was walking down to the kitchens since he had missed breakfast, and since it was almost noon he was rather hungry. He was imaging a nice big sandwich when suddenly he ran into someone, Harry and his bag fell to the ground, as did the other person. Harry looked up to find Madam Hooch looking rather perturbed at being knocked to the ground.

"Madam Hooch," Harry jumped to his feet and helped her up, "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you."

"It's alright Potter, although I hope that doesn't denote your seeker abilities, after all a year of inactivity shouldn't remove all talent, especially yours," Her hawk-like eyes seemed to appraise him.

"Er- yes ma'am, I mean no ma'am, I'll be more careful," Harry ended lamely.

"I should hope, the Gryffindor team needs you, it was rather painful to watch last year," she shook her head slowly.

"Oh," said Harry suddenly, "I was wondering if I could schedule my teams tryouts and practices, I know school hasn't started, but the entire team except for Katie, Ron, and I have left and we'll need all the practice we can get."

Madam Hooch sighed, "That's not normally how it is Potter, it's first come first serve."

"Er- well aren't I first?" Asked Harry questioningly.

Madam Hooch smiled slightly, "That you are, when did you want the tryout and practices?"

"Er the first Saturday back, 4:00p.m- 8:00p.m since we're basically rebuilding the team, for tryouts. Mondays and Fridays after last class (at 5:00p.m-7:00p.m), Er...Saturdays at 1:00 p.m.-3:00 p.m and I was also wondering if I could schedule practices at 5:00 a.m- 7:00 a.m Tuesdays and Thursdays?" Harry looked hopefully at Madam Hooch.

"I have never had a captain ask for the earliest time before, Oliver Wood came close, but he thought the team would kill him," Exclaimed Madam Hooch.

"Eh, a few more people to add to my list, so is it doable?" Asked Harry offhandedly.

"Well, it does seem fair," Madam Hooch seemed to be debating it over in her mind, finally she nodded, "Yes Mr. Potter, I'll make the changes on the calender."

"Thank you," smiled Harry as Madam Hooch continued on down the hallway. Harry smiled to himself, now that he'd taken care of that he was free to eat a peaceful lunch.

* * *

After lunch Harry was rather bored. Although the ghosts had returned about an hour ago, Harry was rather desperate for human contact. Dumbledore was at the Ministry again, McGonagall wasn't at Hogwarts today, and Madam Hooch had left after dropping something off in Dumbledore's office. Thinking he could at least look at Sirius's bike, Harry headed down towards Hagrid's hut.

"'Ello 'arry!" boomed Hagrid's loud voice as Harry approached the small garden behind Highroad's house.

"Hello Hagrid, I didn't know you were here," said Harry watching as Hagrid threw a large sack over his shoulder.

"Aye, I'm going ta visit Grape, want ta come?" Asked Hagrid excitedly.

"Er... I don't think I'm very welcome in the forest," said Harry throwing a cautious look towards the impending tree line. After all it was less than two months ago that the centaurs told him he wasn't welcome in "their" forest.

"Nonsense, 'Army! Grape love ta see a!" Said Highroad as he clapped Harry's shoulder and started leading him into the inner bowls of the Forbidden Forest.

"Yeah, great..." Said Harry as he chanced a glance back towards the castle. What he wouldn't give to be back at the castle being attacked by Peeves right now, at least he knew what to expect with the poltergeist. Hagrid passed him a small bag of muggle marshmallows and smiled brightly.

"Hagrid, what are these for?" Asked Harry placing the bag into his bag and following closely behind Highroad.

"Gwapy, likes em," Called Hagrid over his shoulder.

Entering the bleak, and forbidding forest Harry strained to hear any impending hoof steps approaching. But there wasn't any. In fact there wasn't any sound, just darkness and Hagrid's large form leading deeper into the forest. But not leading down the path Harry knew from last year.

"Er, Hagrid, wasn't Grawp the other way?" Asked Harry as he again found himself being led down the pathway towards Aragog.

"Nah, I 'ad ta move 'im, Dumbledore's idea," said Hagrid as he pushed low hanging branches out of the way, "Parta 'is deal with 'em."

"So Dumbledore made a deal with the centaurs? Is that how he got Umbridge last term?" Asked Harry as they entered a clearing.

"'at 'ee did," nodded Highroad, "luckily 'ee made a few friend," Hagrid waved his hand around as dozens of spiders lowered themselves from trees into the clearing.

"Aragog, Grape, you remember Harry Potter, right?" Asked Hagrid as the two entered the clearing together.

"HARREE!!!" Grape said excitedly as he bent down and looked Harry directly in the eye and smiled a near toothless smile, the wounds that the centaurs inflicted with their arrows seemed to have healed and left no trace of their existence, "'ERE HERMY!?" Bellowed Grape.

"'Ermione isn't 'ere, Grape," Highroad crooned affectionately. Grape sat up, but didn't seem to like that answer as he started to pound on the ground in a fit. As Hagrid tried to calm him down (he was throwing some marshmallows into the air telling Grawp to catch) as Aragog approached Harry.

"It has been a while Harry Potter," Aragog said in a soft tone.

"Er, yeah it has, how have you been?" Asked Harry in a false cheery voice.

"Better than you, or so Hagrid tells me," Aragog laughed heartily as he went to assist Hagrid in settling Grawp. Harry stood by as Grawp continued to pound the ground and large pellets of tears streaked down his face hitting the ground in large rivets. Suddenly Harry heard a whining sound that was not coming from Grawp. Turning around towards the sound he heard it again but this time a frantic whisper accompanied it, "let go of me!" Harry, who never had commonsense when hearing someone was in trouble, quickly made his way towards the voice. Winding his way through the trees he soon found himself face to face with a centaur, but it wasn't a adult one, it was a child, who was kicking out his legs in an attempt to free them from the plant that was quickly wrapping around his body. Harry moved closer and stepped on a small twig, but it was enough to alert the centaur to his presence.

"Get away human, or I'll kill you!" The centaur said, although his voice quivered as he tried to look tough.

"I hate to correct you but I don't think you'll do much damage being trapped," Harry made a few closer steps as the centaur looked around nervously, Harry bent down just out of reach of the centaur and examined the plant that had now wrapped around his back legs.

"My father will kill you then!" Huffed the centaur.

"Not before this plant kills you, that's devilsnare," said Harry pulling out his wand.

The centaur bucked wildly as he hissed venomously, "I do not need your help, human."

"Fine," said Harry exasperated as he sat down on a nearby log, "But I'd stop moving if I were you, the more you move the faster it'll kill you."

"How do you know, human!" snarled the centaur, although he did become rather still.

"I've been trapped by it before," shrugged Harry as he started a small fire in front of him, "My friend Hermione told me about it, saved my life even."

"Hermione!? That sounds like a fille's name," laughed the centaur.

"Fille?" Asked Harry raising an eyebrow in his direction.

"Yes, a female," The centaur answered while looking closely at the plant that slowed it's progress of winding around his legs.

"That she is," nodded Harry.

The centaur looked pointedly at Harry and in a comprehending tone said, "Ah, your mate then?"

"No, she's just a friend," said Harry a little irritated, why did everyone automatically think that?

"You're friends with a fille?"Laughed the centaur, "That is not possible, fille's are nothing more then mates, they raise the young, they do not have other purposes!"

Harry looked sourly toward the centaur, as he picked up a long stick and opened his bag to find the bag of marshmallows.

"Who says that they don't?" Asked Harry as he pulled out the small bag and fished out a marshmallow.

"Only everyone," scoffed the centaur.

"I don't, so not everyone does," Replied Harry as he started to roast the marshmallow.

"I mean only those who are important, besides who cares what a human thinks," said the centaur.

"Well in the "human" population woman are equals, they are free to do more than just "raise the young"," Harry pulled the now cooked marshmallow off the stick and plucked it into his mouth. "And Hermione is the smartest person I know."

"Well when talking about humans that isn't saying a lot!" Mocked the centaur.

"This from someone whose trapped by a plant?" Asked Harry raising an eyebrow. "How did you get trapped anyway? And why isn't there someone else around to help you?"

The centaur looked rather unnerved that Harry presumed to claim, in his opinion at least, to claim to be smarter than him, "How dare you human, I need not help, nor do you hold superior knowledge to me! I can chart the future, and see what is to come," snarled the centaur.

"Yeah well, fat load of help that is when you keep it to yourselves. Why chart the future if you don't do anything about it? What's the point of the knowledge if all you do is let it be wasted! You could have warned Dumbledore that "mankind was only at a standstill", all of your "Mars is bright tonight" shite is pointless if all you do is watch as danger approaches!" Harry fumed slightly as he took a deep breath, "And not all humans as you put it believe as the damn ministry," Harry took out his wand and before the centaur could react Harry shot a beam of light at the plant that was now curling around the centaurs neck, it shrunk away and uncurling from the centaurs legs retreated away from him, "I understand that trusting humans is not even possible after what has been done to you, but you should at least know that not everyone is a bigot and deluded into thinking their preconceived ideas of prejudice against centaurs, houselves, merpeople, giants, and the like are founded and just." Harry extinguished the fire with his wand and put away the marshmallow bag and stood up.

"I did not need your help!" Cried the Centaur in outrage.

"I never claimed you did!" Said Harry evenly, "I'd stay clear of those trees over there, you never know if there's more." Harry started to turn away when he stopped and looked back at the centaur, "It was nice talking to you, you're the first centaur to actually have a real conversation with me, I usually get "mars is bright tonight" or some other cryptic message that I have no chance of understanding. Oh and if you're going to stick around I'd advise you to stay away from that clearing, Very large spiders and a testy giant don't go very well when you're alone, or when you're with a friend trust me, I know!"

"I won't be sticking around, as you put it, not that they'll believe I came this far," Said the centaur solemnly.

"They?" Asked Harry curiously.

"Yes, Maa'kee, and Braike, they dared me to enter the lair of the damned," He said looking a little sick at the thought.

"The lair of the damned? Oh because the spiders eat anyone who..., you were going to enter the lair on a dare!? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, and I completely understand why you did it," laughed Harry, after all Dudley and his gang had dared/forced him to do a lot of dangerous things, not to mention his need to prove he wasn't below Malfoy had speared a lot of duels between them, so it was rather understandable that this centaur would take it. Maybe they weren't so different.

"Stop laughing at me human!" Cried the centaur, although it was a somewhat confused voice that voice it.

"S..sorry, but you really think we're all that different, when I would have probably done the same thing?" Harry shook his head, "So how were you suppose to prove that you did it?"

"I was suppose to get the ring of Hidalgo, he was a warrior of our herd, who died saving the life of his fawn from those creatures, but does it matter? I haven't entered the lair, and I don't really intend to, after seeing hundreds of those things!" said the centaur.

"Well, I'm with Hagrid, and he assures my safety, I'm sure if you're with me he'll assure yours, that way you can get the ring and prove to them that you entered the lair of the damned, besides I doubt Firenze would very much appreciate your death if it could be prevented," sighed Harry, the centaur did not move, "Well are you coming?"

"Who are you human and why do you insist on offering your unwanted and unneeded help?" The centaur brayed.

"Harry Potter, and you?" Harry held out his hand to shake the centaur's. Looking at Harry's hand as though he were crazy the centaur shook his head.

"You are not Harry Potter, I am not a fool human," snarled the centaur.

Harry raised an eyebrow and sighed as he reached up and moved his bangs out of the way, "If I'm not then is there a way to get rid of this scar, cause it's rather annoying." The centaur's eyes widened as his gaze took in the small lightning shaped scar.

"You are who you claim to be," acknowledged the centaur, "I am Pariles," he extended his arm and his hand clasped around Harry's forearm in an old world greeting Harry had once seen in a documentary at school about Celtic clans.

"Nice to meet you Pariles, come on that ring won't get itself," Harry led Pariles into the lair. As they disappeared from the small area, three shadowy figures emerged.

"Ronan, we should kill the boy, he has entered our forest again, and leads a bairn into danger," declared Bane.

"Bane, he does not seem to intend harm, and he claims not to think as the others of his kind," muttered Magorian seemingly lost in thought.

"He disrespects us by even setting foot into our forest again, he has been warned! And he endangers your fawn, Magorian!" cried Bane in outrage.

"Pariles may have perished had the Potter boy not interfered," said Ronan, "Perhaps we were wrong to banish him from our midst, we shall wait and see if his claims are faithful."

* * *

Leaving the forest after assuring that Pariles was a great deal away from Aragog and Grawp Harry returned to the Castle accompanied to the door by Hagrid to ensure his safe return. After eating a quick dinner Harry entered Dumbledore's office in the hopes of catching him.

"Ah, come in Harry," Said Dumbledore as Harry lightly rapped on the open door.

"Sorry to disturb you sir," Said Harry as he entered the office, Dumbledore waved it off.

"Sit, sit, what can I do for you my dear boy," asked Dumbledore kindly as he interlaced his fingers together and observed Harry over his half mooned glasses.

"I was wondering how I was to pick up Mark on the first, and take him to the platform," Harry said curiously. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and pulled out a lemon drop and offered one to Harry-who declined- and popped it into his mouth.

"A ministry car will take you," said Dumbledore thoughtfully as he stroked his beard.

"You just came up with that right now, didn't you?" said Harry smirkingly.

"Yes, yes I did," smiled Dumbledore.

Harry smiled and shook his head slightly, "As long as it works," Harry stood up, "Thank you , sir, I'll be getting to bed, and allow you to finish your work."

"Good night, Harry," said Dumbledore serenely.

"Good night, sir." said Harry as he left the office and made his way back to his dorm room.


	11. CH 12

1DISCLAIMER: Avast ye matey, I Captain of the S.S.IDGET, claim thy booty. MWHAHAHAHA. (I don't own it, but I will pillage it for my own entertainment!)

Chapter 12

Three weeks passed by in a haze. A few stab wounds, long scratches, and an amazing amount of blood loss were long past memories of rigorous training sessions with the two ghosts. Much to the annoyance of Peeves Harry had started booby-trapping the dorm room so that whenever Peeves entered he would suddenly become a target for some of the more permanent items of the Weasley Twins. For a whole week Peeves was Blue with Pink polka dots after Harry tampered with the twins "Minutes as a rainbow" product. Harry of course sent a "warning" as to what would happen. They of course felt it their duty to test all aspects of this side effect to insure the safety of their customers. (They weren't instructions Professor Snape I swear.)

Besides the intense physical training he was receiving from the ghosts, Harry had been perusing the Restricted Section Daily. He had already finished reading Half the books (well the ones in English and without blood on them anyway) which amounted to 32 books. It was amazing to know that Harry had the ability to read that quickly, let alone had the patience to read for hours on end without it being assigned. The books in the Restricted Section were really interesting, which explained why they were restricted. It also explained where the Marauders and Fred and George got the spells that allowed them to prank at such advanced levels. After all, they would seek out the challenge of sneaking into the only section of the school that was off-limits. Harry thought that Hermione would be rather proud of him, then again she might reprimand him for breaking yet another school rule even before school had started. But one thing was for certain the DA would have some rather interesting lessons this year, that is if anyone still wanted to be in it.

Harry had perfected most of the spells he had learned. While he had read an extensive amount of books, he didn't see the point in learning all of the spells. He mainly skipped over the spells that would be useful to Fred and George. Although he did find a rather cool spell that conjured three Shadow Fairies that could guide someone through the dark. It was used during wartime when an army wished to sneak up on their enemies. The fairies would tell the conjurer where to go, and if there were any obstacles in the way, and only the conjurer could hear them. The reason it was located in a restricted book was in the back story of the Fairies.

_Shadow Fairies are considered a dark art, because their use is mainly associated with Dark Wizards. Their use was mainly recognized by Baron Van Straignst in 1865. He would conjure the fairies in order to launch surprise attacks on unsuspecting villages. The Baron would lead his armies in the dead of night and attack those who would appose him. It wasn't until 1870 when Osiris, a woman whom the Baron had captured from a gypsy tribe called Isis, and intended to make his queen, cast a curse upon him that no longer allowed him to access the Shadows and call upon the fairies. It was this that lead to his murder..._

Harry Skipped ahead here because it went into a detailed explanation of just how he was killed, although the fairies have been used by good wizards as well such as Fernandez Hilgred of Florence when he rescued the daughter of a local tribesman whom had been captured by a enemy tribe. The book merely stated how people thought it more of a dark art than a light art because it was mainly used to do evil.

Harry could see the advantages of this spell and immediately set about learning it. It was a relatively easy spell to learn and he liked it so much he decided to teach it to the DA as well. All though Harry had to talk to Dumbledore about the repercussions about teaching a supposed Dark Art.

* * *

Harry knocked on Dumbledore's office door on August 31st intent upon talking with him.

"Come in," called Dumbledore's voice.

As Harry entered the office, he noticed two things. The first was that he wasn't alone, both McGonagall and Snape were also present, along with a woman Harry didn't know. The second thing Harry noticed was that Fawkes was no where to be seen, which was odd to Harry, since he couldn't ever recall entering the office without seeing the beautiful phoenix.

"Ah Harry, good afternoon," Said Dumbledore pleasantly.

"Good Afternoon, sir, I can come back if I'm interrupting," said Harry looking at the occupants of the office. Snape scowled slightly towards Harry.

"Not at all Harry, I'd like you to meet your new Defense teacher Miss Erickson," Dumbledore waved a hand towards the woman who had just stood. She was about 5'3, a head shorter than Harry, in her mid thirties, with long blonde hair.

"Ah, you must be Harry Potter, nice to meet you," she held out her hand.

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked back towards Dumbledore, "Is she evil?"

Dumbledore smiled happily at this, McGonagall looked rather upset that Harry would ask such a rude question, and Snape actually seemed to be fighting a laugh.

Miss Erickson lowered her hand, "I am not evil, Mr. Potter," she said crisply.

"We haven't had much luck with Defense teachers, three have turned out to be evil," said Harry lightly.

"Harry, only two have been allied with Voldemort," Said Dumbledore gently. Harry saw Miss Erickson shudder lightly when Dumbledore said his name.

"Just because Umbridge wasn't in league with Voldemort, doesn't mean she's not evil, but then again you weren't subjected to her Detentions, Sir," Harry replied cooly. Harry extended his hand which she accepted. "Not many would take this position, truthfully, only imposters, and desperate people take it. Which are you, will be a very popular topic this year," Said Harry curtly.

Miss Erickson seemed rather perturbed at this and turned to Dumbledore, "I should hope not all of the students are as insolent as the young Mr. Potter."

Before Dumbledore or the other teachers could reply Harry spoke up, "I am not insolent, I merely don't trust you. But if my bluntness offended you, I apologize. Although you may find the sentiment holds true to most of the student body as well, although they've never really had to unmask them personally, my friends and I have a rather knack for uncovering mysteries in this school." Harry smiled benignly at her, "Welcome to Hogwarts, I look forward to your first class."

Dumbledore cleared his throat as Miss Erickson blustered slightly to herself and left the office. "Harry, was there something you needed?"

"Er... yeah," Harry looked to Both McGonagall and Snape.

"Anything you need to ask can be said in front of them," said Dumbledore happily as he steepled his fingers after popping a lemon drop in his mouth.

"Er, alright, I was wondering what the laws were on learning Dark Arts," said Harry calmly. Although the reaction to it was anything but calm.

Dumbledore started choking on the lemon drop, McGonagall was staring at Harry in utter shock, and Snape was smirking widely.

"Are you alright, sir? Would you like me to get Madam Pomfrey?" Asked Harry innocently.

"W...What!?" Asked Dumbledore after his coughing subsided.

"I asked if you were alright," replied Harry ambivalently.

"No, before that," Replied Dumbledore crossly. Harry had never heard him take that tone with him before and therefore thought it wise to further explain himself.

"What are the laws about learning Dark Arts, or supposed Dark Arts, like the spell to conjure Shadow Fairies," said Harry. He saw Dumbledore relax visibly.

"I see you've made quite a bit of progress through the Restricted Section," Said Dumbledore resuming his calm composure.

"Yes, sir," nodded Harry, "It's an interesting spell, which could be useful, especially with my track record, and the book said it was considered a dark art, although I believe it's more of the intent behind it that would be classified as dark or light."

"Yes, it is, although the ministry's laws do not consider that," Dumbledore shook his head slightly, "The laws are quite clear that delving into the spells considered Dark Arts individually is considered a crime."

"So, if I were to be studying it with the knowledge of the school, it wouldn't be against the law?" Asked Harry uncertainly.

"The school, in which I mean me, would need an extensive list of what exactly you were studying, and why," Replied Dumbledore suspiciously.

"And should I wish to teach said spells to my friends, or anyone else..." here he glanced at McGonagall slightly, "You would need their names as well, along with what they were learning?"

Dumbledore nodded slightly, "Yes, although it wouldn't be wise to do this."

"It wouldn't be wise not to explore all options of defense, as long as the spells were not abused or used for other purposes," nodded Harry slightly.

"Yes, but how could you guarantee they weren't abused," Asked Dumbledore solemnly.

"Trust," said Harry in a defining tone. "Besides, any spell can be abused, the intent is what decides if it is dark or light."

"True, but Harry, trust misplaced can be disastrous," Replied Dumbledore sadly.

"But never trusting is even worse," Harry's gaze briefly passed over Snape, "You would have veto power over anything you felt inappropriate."

"And if I felt it all inappropriate?" Asked Dumbledore seriously.

"You would never have had this conversation," replied Harry happily.

Dumbledore seemed to consider this deeply. His eyes closed as he took slow deep breaths.

"You can't be seriously considering this Albus," Cried McGonagall. "We do not teach the Dark Arts here."

"Technically, it would be Potter teaching them," said Snape happily.

Harry scowled slightly, "The spells I wish to learn wouldn't be harmful, they're considered Dark Arts because of how they were used in the past. I would ask you to teach them Professor, but I hardly think that would improve your image in the eyes of the students and ministry members."

"What spells are we exactly talking about?" Snape raised an elegant eyebrow mockingly.

"Black Fire, Shadow fairies, Unbreakable shield, Unending sleep... things like that," shrugged Harry.

"Exactly how many books in the Restricted Section have you read?" Asked Dumbledore curiously, opening his eyes and observing Harry inquisitively.

"Enough to make Hermione proud," Harry sighed, "Sir, I understand your reservations considering what happened to Riddle, but doesn't it extend some faith that I am asking your permission and allowing you complete access to what I am learning and perhaps sharing with my friends." Harry knew this was a tender subject with him, "Would you feel more comfortable if you met with them before I taught them anything?"

"I would like more time to consider this, Harry, I trust your intentions are good, and that you realize the difference between dark uses and non dark uses, but not everyone has your views or experiences," said Dumbledore sadly.

"And perhaps with furthering their skills with every available spell they never will have to," Harry sighed, "But if you need more time to consider this, I don't need an answer right away, thank you for your time, sir." Harry stood up and started to leave the office. "Oh," said Harry as he turned back around, "What time is the ministry car picking me up tomorrow?"

"10 a.m., we'll meet it at the school gates," said Dumbledore calmly.

"We, sir?" Asked Harry suspiciously.

"Yes, we, I'll be accompanying you to pick up Mr... Evans was it, and riding the train as well to ensure the safety of the children," Dumbledore smiled, "As will several other teachers, Aurors, and order members."

"Do you expect an attack on the train?" Asked Harry seriously.

"We can never be to careful," replied Dumbledore solemnly.

* * *

"Good morning, sir," Said Harry as he approached the gates at a quarter to ten. He was wearing a black pair of jeans, a black tee-shirt with the embellishment I'D BE MORE APATHETIC IF I WASN'T SO LETHARGIC! And over that was a button up white collar shirt that was unbuttoned. His now ever present side bag, strapped over his shoulders held his uniform which he would change into on the train.

"Good Morning, Harry. Excited?" Asked Dumbledore who was wearing a blue robe with white clouds moving lazily around it.

"About what?" Asked Harry raising an eyebrow.

"About the start of a new term, the school filling with life," replied Dumbledore happily.

"Oh yeah, can't wait for the stares, pointing, and whispering to start," muttered Harry.

Dumbledore seemed to not hear him, or chose to ignore him, either way he clapped his hands together, "Ah, here comes the Ministry car, ready to go?"

"Sure, why not," replied Harry shrugging his shoulders. What did he care, he didn't exactly sign up for this mentor program, and he doubted he had a choice in the matter. He was already at Hogwarts so why did he have to take the train, it was rather inconvenient if you asked him. But Dumbledore did insist, and if he thought it a good idea, who was Harry to argue, then again Harry argued a lot with his decisions and usually disregarded them.

* * *

"Come on Mark, we're going to be late, how hard is it to pack!?" Growled Harry up the stairs towards the boy's room where Mark was busily checking off a list of things he needed.

"I'm coming, I just don't want to forget anything!" Called Mark.

"If you do, your parents can send it to you! Lets go!" Said Harry rather agitated. He and Dumbledore had arrived half an hour ago, and Mark had seemingly not been ready.

"Relax Harry the train won't leave without me," said Dumbledore rather amused at Harry's loss of patience with the boy.

"I'd rather not make a scene, sir, I get enough attention without it!" Harry turned back towards the stairs, "If you're not down here in two seconds I'm going to come up there and start hexing!"

"Geesh, calm down, I'm ready!" said Mark excitedly.

"About time," groused Harry. Harry looked at the excited boy who was wearing a nice pair of gray slacks and a blue collared shirt that was tucked in, a black blazer and a black tie.

"What are you wearing," Asked Harry, "Are you looking to be beat up?"

"What?" Asked Mark curiously looking down at his clothes.

"You look like you're going to church," said Harry sighing.

"My mom picked it out," said Mark uncertainly.

"Yes, well it's fine, I mean if you showed up to your primary school wearing that you wouldn't..." started Harry.

"I'll go change!" Mark cut across him as he ran back upstairs in a hurry.

"What was wrong with his clothes, he looked like a nice young man," said Dumbledore thoughtfully.

"And when you were eleven would you have talked to him in those clothes?" Asked Harry exasperated, "Or made fun of him?"

"Well..." thought Dumbledore.

"I think I just got my answer," said Harry dryly as he watched him pop a lemon drop into his mouth.

"There, how's that?" Asked Mark as he appeared wearing blue jeans and a black tee-shirt.

"I'm not a girl, I don't judge clothes, I just know what not to wear to avoid being beaten up," said Harry curtly.

"Well then will I get beaten up?" Asked Mark Litigiously.

"Not for the clothes," shrugged Harry.

"Harry," warned Dumbledore, although he could swear it was only halfheartedly.

"Lets just go, I don't want to be late," Said Harry helping Mark with his trunk to the car.

* * *

How a five minute car ride could be so long was beyond Harry. With magic the long ride to the station had been over in a matter of minutes, but it seemed like eternity with Mark excitedly gibbering the entire way, Harry hadn't even heard him take a breath. He was vaguely reminded of Hermione in first year. It seemed that Mark had read some of his texts already, but what irked Harry was the fact that he had read his entire Defense book and memorized it in order to be able to talk to Harry. Dumbledore had of course found this rather funny since Mark wanted to see Harry as an older brother, but Harry wanted nothing to do with him. In a way they were like brothers.

Harry immediately regretted wanting to get to the station as soon as he and Mark walked through the barrier between platform 9 and 10. It was a quarter to eleven so they weren't late, but he would have preferred it over this any day.

Light bulbs from about a dozen cameras went off almost instantly. And reporters were yelling his name asking for quotes and interviews. "Mr. Potter, how do you feel about the ministry ignoring and calling you a liar!?" "Mr. Potter, what would you say to the wizarding community about the rise of You-Know-Who?" "Mr. Potter, what added precautions have been taken to ensure your safety?" "Mr. Potter, who are you escorting to the platform?" "Do you have a girlfriend!?" "Would you autograph this edition of Witch Weekly?" "Which do you prefer Butter Beer, or Pumpkin juice" (A/N haha my variation of "Pepsi or Coke") "What type of girl do you like?" "What's your favorite color!?" "Whose your favorite Quiditch team" "Are you afraid of You-Know-Who?" "What was your involvement in the Ministry Fiasco last June?" "What does You-Know-Who look like!?"

"NO BLOODY COMMENT!" Screamed Harry over the crowd, this silenced the reporters instantly. "Now would you please move, we'll miss the train, and you're squashing Mark!" Harry looked down at the first year who was looking around anxiously. When the reporters didn't move Harry got frustrated, "Do I need to start hexing you!?" They immediately opened a path for them to walk down.

"That's telling them mate," said Ron Weasley pushing his way over to Harry. "Whose the midget?"

"I am not a midget," said Mark offensively.

"Right," said Ron offhandedly, "They about killed you in there," laughed Ron, "OH," he turned towards the crowd of reporters still watching them, "For the one who asked who his favorite Quiditch team was it's the Chudley Cannons!"

"No it's not," said Harry irately at Ron.

"Well it should be!" Laughed Ron.

"Just get on the train!" said Harry rolling his eyes, "And where's Herm...omphf," A large mass of Brown hair was all he saw as a figure collided into him knocking him into the door frame of the Hogwarts express.

"OW," said Harry Half-heartedly, "Never mind, found her."

"Technically mate, she found you," smirked Ron although it was a little pained, most likely from the fact that she and him had broken up and she didn't hug him like that.

"Yes, well now that she found me, how do I get her off!?" Said Harry crossly to Ron.

"I am right here you know," Said Hermione pulling away from Harry. "So how have you been? Did you get your present? I didn't hear back from you, but I sort of expected it, what with it not being safe to send mail nowadays. Did you like it? I wasn't sure if I should put a password on it. Did you guess it? I'm sure you would have sent me a letter if you hadn't, I mean that's if you even bothered to open it. It's not a homework planner though it looks like one so maybe you didn't want to..." Hermione was rambling.

"Hermione, I loved it, and yes I guessed the password," sighed Harry rubbing his temples slightly. "Now can we please get on the train, or haven't you noticed that the reporters have been taking pictures of us since you mowed me down?"

"What!? Oh my..." Hermione blushed slightly as she nodded and led them into the train.

"Mark, perhaps you should find a compartment with other first years, you know meet some of your classmates, make some friends," suggested Harry after they were out of sight of the reporters.

"Oh," said Hermione, "How rude of me, I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley," she pointed to Ron, "and you are?"

"Mark Evans," Mark replied timidly.

"Nice to meet you Mark, I take it Harry's your mentor?" At Marks Nod Hermione went on, "You should meet mine, her name is Emma Steeple, she's over here in this compartment." Hermione led them to a side compartment, where a mass amount of laughter could be heard from within.

"I didn't think he was that cute," laughed a girl with short blonde hair, already wearing her Hogwarts uniform.

"Well I've heard all about him, his best friend's my mentor after all," Bragged a Girl with long black hair pulled into a braid who had also changed into her uniform.

"Oh, who cares what he looks like, did you see the way he scared those reporters out of the way, that was awesome," said a boy with dusty brown hair wearing jeans and a tee shirt.

"Ahem," Harry cleared his throat which made the three kids look towards the door. They blushed slightly and looked nervously towards him, Harry ignored this and instead turned to Hermione, "She's heard all about me from my best friend, has she?"

"Oh," she laughed a little nervously, "You know me, explained a little about the history of Hogwarts..."

"A little," snorted Emma.

"And when she didn't know who you were I explained your story, and some of the things you've accomplished."

"I see, and how did a conversation about Hogwarts suddenly turn to me," asked Harry raising an eyebrow.

"How could it not mate," joked Ron, "After all the world revolves around you."

"Funny," sniped Harry. "Mark, why don't you join them, and I'll talk to you after the Sorting Ceremony."

"Alright," said Mark a little nervously as he entered the compartment.

"Now as for you Hermione Jane Granger..." started Harry reprovingly.

"Oh Harry we have a compartment at the back of the train, and would you look at the time, Ron and I need to get to the Prefects compartment," Said Hermione grabbing Ron by the arm and started to drag him towards the front of the train.

"We don't have to be there for another five minutes," complained Ron.

"I want to see who the new fifth year prefects are," snapped Hermione.

Harry rolled his eyes at his friends retreating backs and headed to the back of the train. He passed quite a few compartments that immediately started to talk or giggle as soon as he passed by. Finally he made it to the back of the train to find a compartment with Neville already in it. Harry pushed open the door, and Neville looked up quickly.

"I told you this compartments full..." Neville relaxed, "Oh it's you Harry, Three Slytherin 7th years have already tried kicking me out. Glad you're here, I don't think I could fend them off any longer by myself."

Harry smiled, "Why are you by yourself?"

"Ginny, Luna, Ron, and Hermione are all prefects, they went up to the Prefects cabin," shrugged Neville.

"Ah, didn't know about Luna, good on her," said Harry plopping down on a chair.

"Er, Harry where's your stuff?" Asked Neville looking at Harry's side bag.

"At Hogwarts," shrugged Harry, "I stayed there this summer. Bloody boring when you're there all by yourself, except for Peeves and Nearly-headless Nick."

"You stayed at Hogwarts?" Asked Neville curiously as the train whistled and started to move.

"Yeah, boring for me, productive for DA lesson plans," sighed Harry.

"The DA!? Does that mean you're continuing? Can I still be in it, I know I was useless last June, but..." Neville trailed off.

"Neville you weren't useless, you practically saved my life, and of course you can still be in it, it'll be open to all of the old members, that is if anyone else still wants to be in it," replied Harry.

It was nearly half an hour before the four prefects entered the compartment.

"How could she get Head Girl!?" fumed Hermione.

"Who?" asked Harry and Neville at the same time.

"Cho Chang! She didn't even last as a prefect, she gave her badge away last year," scoffed Hermione. "This is a total mockery of the position!"

"Relax Hermione," said Ginny calmly, although she looked rather angry herself.

"Bad meeting?" Asked Harry Cautiously.

"You could say that," replied Ron, "Has the snack cart been by yet." At Harry's shaking his head Ron plopped down next to him. "Chang and er.... what was his name?"

"Jason Depridge, from Slytherin, Ronald," Said Luna as she floated down next to Neville.

"Yeah, what's his face, got Heads, imagine a Slytherin as a Head," scoffed Ron. "Anyway, their both pushing on us to follow and enforce all the rules, Chang even went as far as to say that any illegal clubs would result in suspension, or expulsion."

"Well there's one old member out," said Harry lightly. "It doesn't matter anyway, I have McGonagall's permission, even if it might be off the record, she did advise me to take ED 101 after all."

"You're taking ED 1O1?" Exclaimed Neville, "That's the hardest class to get into!"

"I know," scowled Harry, "I was tricked."

"Don't you need a mass amount of student recommendations as well as a few of the teachers as well?" Asked Neville curiously.

"Yes," replied Luna, "A lot of students from the DA sent letters to the Headmaster asking for a Defense teacher with even half the knowledge Harry has in the subject."

"Well we'll see if they get it, I wasn't too impressed with her myself," said Harry rolling his eyes at the thought of the DA members writing letters to Dumbledore, and even funnier imagining his face while reading them.

"Wait, you met her, what was she like?" Asked Hermione excitedly.

"Well I only talked to her for a few seconds really, basically only got her name, before I somewhat insulted her," said Harry mildly.

"What!?"

"Oh Harry you didn't!?"

"Wicked!"

"What did you say?"

"I just asked Dumbledore if she was evil," shrugged Harry, "She took offense and called me insolent, and I corrected her that I just didn't trust her, and she stormed off."

"Wait you did this in front of Dumbledore!" Asked Hermione panicky.

"Er... yeah, but he thought it was funny," laughed Harry, "And for that matter so did Snape, although McGonagall wasn't too pleased."

"Oh Harry! Wasn't last year bad enough, why must you make teachers hate you!" cried Hermione.

"Hey, I don't make teachers hate me, it just comes naturally, besides if she gets upset about me asking that how's she going to survive the students?" Asked Harry as the compartment door slid open.

"Any thing off the trolley dears?"

After quite a bit of spending the elderly woman left to the next compartment with a lot less then she started with.

"So I know Harry and I are mentors, but how about you four?" Asked Hermione looking at each of them.

"I am happy to say I do not have a midget to bother me," replied Ron giddily.

"Ron..." started Hermione.

"I was offered one," said Ginny, "But I owled McGonagall and told her with OWLS and prefect duty I wouldn't be able to handle it."

"I'm with Ron, wasn't offered, and glad for it," said Neville happily, "I can barely look after myself let alone a first year."

"I thought it'd be fun, so I accepted," said Luna pulling out the latest addition of the Quibbler.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potty and his fan club," came the sneering voice of Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Snapped Harry.

"Oh a little testy today are we? I thought with all the wizarding world bowing down at your feet and wanting to take your picture again would make you ecstatic," drawled Malfoy.

"Clearly you don't know me at all, Malfoy," said Harry in a tone that almost matched Malfoy's.

"Wouldn't want to," snapped Malfoy.

"Then why do you continually bother me?" Asked Harry.

"To make sure you know that not everyone worships you," sneered Malfoy.

"Oh, because the large list of Death Eaters, and Voldemort who wish me dead aren't enough?" Harry rolled his eyes, "I don't make anyone worship me, nor do I want to be worshiped. You're forgetting that it's Voldemort that makes his pure-blooded followers grovel at his feet, and kiss the hem of his robes."

"You don't know what you're talking about Potter!" Growled Malfoy whipping out his wand.

"Is there a problem gentleman?" came Dumbledore's recognizable voice. He appeared behind Malfoy and his goons, looking gently over his half-moon spectacles at Malfoy's raised wand, and both Ron and Hermione who had their wands out and trained at Malfoy. Everyone seemed to freeze.

"No, sir, just a friendly chat," said Harry in a bored tone. "How goes the patrolling?"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at Harry still eyeing the wands, "Why is it that wands are necessary in a friendly chat?" Dumbledore wasn't going to let this go it would seem.

"I think Malfoy purposed a game of exploding snap," Shrugged Harry taking a book out of his bag. Malfoy was openly glaring at Harry now. It was a book from the Restricted Section that Harry was opening when something Harry didn't expect happened.

"Why, I haven't played a game of exploding snap in years, mind if I join," Said Dumbledore Happily.

Harry looked towards Dumbledore disbelievingly. "Y...you want to play a game of exploding snap?" Harry looked to the other occupants in the compartment, who were all staring somewhat shocked at Dumbledore, "With them!?"

"Why not, the aurors are well enough without me," smiled Dumbledore, "I am disappointed to hear you won't be joining in the game Harry, although I see you've brought a book to read, why how many books does that make that you've read this summer?"

Harry bit back a scathing remark of how it wasn't any of his business and that he very well knew there wasn't a purposed game to join, but instead replied respectfully, "Quite a few, sir." It was on that note that Dumbledore waved his wand to accommodate for the size of the group and ushered Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle into chairs that Dumbledore conjured around a circular table.

"Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, Miss Lovegood, please take a seat," invited Dumbledore. Ron bit back a laugh as this was the weirdest thing that could have happened as he took a seat. Ginny and Luna had moved into seats around the table and had kindly enough taken the seats next to Malfoy and Crabbe so that Hermione and Ron weren't subjected to them.

"Sorry, Headmaster Dumbledore, sir," started Neville, "But I promised Dean and Seamus I'd go talk to them." Dumbledore smiled benignly and allowed Neville to leave. No doubt it would be a matter of minutes before word got around about this.

"Now, if we're sure Harry won't join us..." said Dumbledore looking towards Harry.

"I'm quite content on finishing this book, sir, unless you'll allow me access to the Restricted Section tomorrow, it's due back in the library by 10," said Harry nonchalantly. At this both Malfoy and Hermione turned to look at his book.

"I can't do that unless it's for a class report, Harry, you know that," sighed Dumbledore, "So I guess it's just us. So who wants to deal first?"

* * *

It didn't take long before almost everyone on the train had come to see if the rumors were true. The fact that Dumbledore was playing exploding snap with students, let alone with both Malfoy and Potter's friends, was something they had to see for themselves.

They had played a couple of games and Dumbledore had basically won them, although it turned out that Malfoy was pretty good at the game. Hermione on the other hand had lost every hand. Taking pity on her Harry set his book down and moved behind her, and leaned over her shoulder to look at her hand, "Play the 5," said Harry in her ear. She jumped slightly and looked back towards him. He gave her a half smile as she turned back to the game, and played the5. It then turned to everyone else's turns but made it back to Hermione, "Play the 3." As soon as Hermione played the 3 the cards exploded counterclockwise in everyone's faces but Hermione's and Harry's who was still behind her.

"Potter, quit cheating!" exclaimed Malfoy angrily.

"I wasn't cheating, I was helping." Replied Harry smiling slightly.

"No, helping then!" Snapped Ron, "I was going to win that hand!"

"Is it my fault you're better at chess then Exploding Snap?" Asked Harry raising an eyebrow. "Hermione, start the play with the 8."

"Harry, if you'd like to play we can deal you in," said Dumbledore observing Harry over his half moon spectacles, his blue eyes twinkling merrily.

"No, I'm still reading my book," replied Harry as he pointed to the next card Hermione should play.

"It doesn't look like you're reading," said Ginny as she smiled slyly at him. Harry just looked towards Ginny and rolled his eyes.

"Well, why read when he can hang over Granger," said Malfoy as he played a card.

Harry scowled towards Malfoy, "And what exactly is that suppose to mean?"

"Oh, come on Potter, is it necessary to have your arm around her just to help her play?" smirked Malfoy. Harry glared at Malfoy as he pulled back from Hermione.

"I needed to reach her cards," vexed Harry.

"Uh huh, sure Potter, that's why as soon as I commented on it you pulled away," mocked Malfoy playing a card on his turn. Everyone else playing (except Crabbe and Goyle who were oblivious) were trying to hide their smiles, and Ron was frowning slightly while looking at them. Harry opened his mouth in an attempt to snap back an argument, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Harry looked up to find Cho Chang standing shyly in the doorway. "Hello, Harry, could I talk to you," she looked around the compartment, "in private?"

"About what?" Asked Harry curiously as he caught Hermione scowling slightly while playing a card she looked to have chosen at random.

"I'd prefer to talk alone," she said casting a glance at Hermione.

"Er... alright," said Harry standing up. Hermione's scowl seemed to deepen as she aggressively flung her next card. Malfoy tried to hide a snort, which Harry didn't missed, and as he passed by him, Harry slapped him in the back of the head.

Harry closed the compartment door and found Cho waiting in the hall for him.

"Hi," she said blushing a little.

"Hi," said Harry, he had no idea why she wanted to talk to him, and for once he wasn't nervous when around her, in fact the only reason he had ever been nervous was because she was pretty, but that didn't make sense to Harry now, because a lot of girls were pretty, in fact Hermione was pretty but he never felt nervous around her., "So you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Er...yeah...," she trailed off. "I..I..I made Head Girl." She seemed to show embarrassment at this and blushed deeper.

"Yeah, Hermione told me, congratulations," Said Harry slowly, "Is that all?"

"NO!" She said a little louder than necessary, "Haha I mean, no, I wanted to talk about...us."

"Us?" Asked Harry raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah our relationship," she said batting her eyelashes.

"We don't have a relationship, Cho," said Harry.

"But we did, I'd like to try again," she said biting her lower lip slightly. Harry was reminded of Hermione when she was concentrating on a hard problem.

"Er... Cho, I don't think that's going to happen," said Harry apologetically.

"Why not," she said dropping the flirting, "Is it because of Her?" Her eyes snapped to the compartment door where it was apparent that the occupants were listening.

"How many times do I have to say this, no it's not! We broke up for a lot of reasons Cho, your jealousy of Hermione was just one of them," Said Harry slightly annoyed.

"Name some others, because I only know it's her fault we ended like we did," snapped Cho. By now people were poking their heads out of their compartments.

"I don't want to get into a huge argument," snapped Harry.

"No, you just can't think of any other reasons," said Cho triumphantly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine, you want to know why we ended?" growled Harry, at her nod he continued, "Your jealous, manipulative, whiney, back stabbing, and a conniving Bitch, though I wouldn't mind being friends, we will never be anything more." Harry turned around and snapped at the people coming out into the hall to see the commotion, "Do you mind!?" They immediately moved back into their compartments. "Now, is that all Cho, because I have a book to get back to."

"You'd rather read a stupid book, then talk to me about _our_ relationship!?" scowled Cho.

"WE DON'T HAVE A RELATIONSHIP _YOU PSYCHO_!" Cried Harry, at this he went back into the compartment and slammed the door behind him. As soon as he dropped down into the chair Ron spoke up.

"Why is that the pretty ones are always insane?"

Harry picked up his book and tossed it at him, "Shut up!"

"Oy, that hurt!" laughed Ron as he tossed it back at Harry.

"I swear I'm swearing off dating, too much bloody hassle," growled Harry opening his side bag and putting his book away, and pulling on his uniform over his clothes.

"You can't compare all girls to Cho," said Ginny frowning slightly.

"_Watch me_," said Harry pulling out the play book Hermione had given him for his birthday. "Ron, don't make plans for Saturday."

"What? Why?" Asked Ron as he won a hand and laughed as the cards exploded in Malfoy's face.

"I've scheduled tryouts on that day," said Harry, "And I've also already scheduled when our practices are."

"Wait, what!?" Snapped Malfoy. "What do you mean you've already scheduled those, school hasn't even started yet!"

"I ran into Madam Hooch over the summer," said Harry distractedly. "Hermione, how do I animate this again?"

* * *

Harry was sitting in the Great Hall awaiting the sorting Ceremony to start. McGonagall led the group of first years in and the sorting Hat started to stir.

_**Last year I warned,**_

_**And some of you felt torn,**_

_**Between two**_

_**Objecting Views**_

_**Some believed the Ministry**_

_**Others believed the imagery**_

_**told in a story**_

_**that was gory.**_

_**But either way the truth is now known**_

_**And danger has come to light.**_

_**And the houses are still divided.**_

_**A few heeded my words**_

_**and formed an alliance**_

_**to learn to defend**_

_**but three houses make not four**_

_**so I implore to thee**_

_**divided we can not be,**_

_**Weather you are a brave Gryffindor,**_

_**a cunning Slytherin,**_

_**A loyal Hufflepuff,**_

_**Or a smart Ravenclaw,**_

_**Join together,**_

_**Do not divide,**_

_**for we will not survive**_

_**unless we are together,**_

_**and this is where**_

_**my song ends**_

_**let the sorting Begin**_

_**but let not the friendships end.**_

"When I call your name place the hat on your head." Called McGonagall over the small whisperings of the older years.

"Daniel Abbert."

_"Slytherin."_

"Kilia Benert."

_"Ravenclaw."_

"Mark Evans."

_"Gryffindor."_

Harry groaned slightly to himself as he clapped. Harry drifted off into space until Hermione nudged him sharply in the side.

"Emma Steeple."

_"Hufflepuff."_

Hermione clapped the loudest at the Gryffindor table. The sorting dragged on, finally the last student was sorted, and Dumbledore stood up. "WELCOME," Shouted the Headmaster. "To a new year, there is a time for announcements but this is not it!"

"Where are the ghosts?" Asked Hermione looking around curiously, "It's not like them to miss the sorting." All most on cue the ghosts started to enter the Great Hall, they all seemed deep in conversation, broken into small groups headed to their respective tables. Dumbledore waited patiently while they floated in.

"I'm just saying I doubt he can control himself," said a ghost Harry didn't recognize as he and Sir Nick passed the trio.

"Pericallis, he seemed to grow up a little over the summer, with a little responsibility he didn't have a whole lot of time to cause havoc," said Nick as he floated into a seat a few people away from Harry.

"Yes, but allowing him to come to the feast? I find that too trusting," the ghost called Pericallis said shaking his translucent head.

"Perhaps we shall see, he did seem excited, and even more he said he needed to get ready," Replied Nick.

"That's what scares, me," laughed Pericallis.

"We did instruct him on what was expected and required of him in order to attend," said Nick lightly as he looked around for the first time at the students looking at the two ghosts obviously listening to their conversation, "I say, did we miss the Sorting?" At this a sudden cackle filled the Great Hall as Peeves came bursting in. Only he was no longer donned in his usual circus outfit, but instead in a pirate outfit, equipped with a fake parrot, a translucent peg leg, and an eye patch. Also his ever present sword was sheathed at his side.

"I didn't know ghosts could change," whispered Harry to Hermione.

"They can't, but poltergeist can, since technically they appear as how they choose," whispered Hermione eyeing Peeves sheathed sword apprehensively.

"Avast ye matey," said Peeves unsheathing his sword and brandishing it suddenly at Harry, "Thy gold is mine!" Harry laughed to himself.

"Sorry, it's at Gringotts, you're welcome to try, but I hear Higergs might have enlisted a dragon to guard it," Said Harry good heartily. Peeves was joking, he had no use for gold, nor did he intend harm to Harry right in front of the teachers, students, ghosts, and most importantly the Bloody Baron.

"Then thy woman is mine!" laughed Peeves turning his attention to Ron.

"OY!" Cried Ron when he realized Peeves had called him a woman. Many students seemed to be hiding their laughter here, well except the Slytherins, and the teachers weren't very good at neutral expressions either.

"That is not my woman, but feel free to take her anyway," laughed Harry looking at Ron bemused.

"Hey, quit calling me a woman!" yelled Ron in outrage.

"Aye, she a well woman, but vast to spirted for Aye," Peeves tapped his sword on Ron's head gently, "And far too meaty!"

"I ain't a woman!" huffed Ron, "AND I AIN'T FAT EITHER!" called Ron as Peeves flew to the Ravenclaw table and pointed his sword at Luna.

"Hand ye gold over!"

"Aye, fine pirate, a woman such as I have no need for gold," said Luna dreamily staring into Peeves' eyes.

"Then ye aren't to see Davy Jones Locker, fair Maiden," Peeves cackled again as he took off to other tables as well, he approach first years to seventh years each time demanding gold, but every time he was refuted but offered something else that he turned down, finally he flew to the teachers table and settled in front of Dumbledore.

"I have come to pillage thy castle and found but commoners, what have ye to say!" Demanded Peeves. Harry could see the twinkle in those blue eyes from where he was sitting.

"I say, LET THE FEAST BEGIN!" Dumbledore clapped his hands together twice and food suddenly appeared on the tables. Peeves cackled and flew back over to the Gryffindor table and settled near Sir Nick. Except for a few mild pranks thanks to Peeves the feast went swimmingly. Everyone ate until their Hearts content, and soon a sleepy calm entered the Great Hall. When the food was cleared away Dumbledore once again stood up.

"Before you're dismissed there are a few Start of Term notices to be said," Dumbledore cleared his throat, "To all new students and a few old," his eyes trailed over Harry and Hermione, "The Forbidden Forest is just as it's name says, Forbidden, especially with Voldemort resuming attacks, you will be severely punished if you venture beyond the tree line." Dumbledore allowed the students time to stop shivers that ran through them after this announcement. "Second, All Ministry Decrees from last year are hereby voided," A small cheer went up here, "Third, last year a group was formed and named the DA," Here whispers were heard and a few people, mainly DA members glanced hesitantly towards Harry, "I am here to announce that this group will become an official club, open to 3rd years and above, see your head of house for details." Many small excited murmurs were heard, "And finally, the Defense Position has once again been filled, If I may introduce Miss Senna Erickson, your new Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher." A half hearted attempt at applause was heard, but mostly suspicious and distrustful looks were directed towards her. She looked towards Harry and as their eyes met Harry gave her a small smile that clearly said "Told you so."

"Yes, well that is all of the announcements for now, you are dismissed!" Said Dumbledore calmly.

"First years, over here please!" Called Ginny standing up from the table, Colin Creevey who Harry just noticed had a prefect badge as well, stood with her and started calling the first years as well.

"Well that wasn't a very friendly welcome for Miss Erickson," commented Hermione who had been one of the students who had clapped.

"Well, what do you expect Hermione, can't trust anyone in that position," replied Ron looking at the teachers table as the trio stood up.

"What about Lupin, he held it and we can trust him!" Said Hermione hotly.

"AHEM, do you two think you can hold off on the fight until tomorrow?" snapped Harry quietly.

"What's got you so rattled?" Asked Ron curiously.

"The DA!" growled Harry.

"What about it?" Asked Hermione quietly.

"They didn't even ask me, they just assumed to make it an official club, open to all 3rd years and above! This is why I was tricked into ED101!" Groused Harry.

"I really don't see the problem, mate," replied Ron cautiously.

"The problem is, how many students are going to be at the same level as the DA members last year?" Asked Harry.

"Almost everyone," said Hermione slowly.

"Exactly, I'll have to start on the basics again, all my lesson plans aren't usable!" snapped Harry angrily, "If they were going to do this they could have had the decency to ask! And what's worse is they said we have to see our Head of House for information! What information? I haven't planned anything! I wasn't even sure if the old members wanted to continue!"

Hermione seemed to share his view, "You're right Harry, that is wrong."

"Down right rotten, mate, but you'll still teach Hermione and me those spells, right?" Asked Ron hopefully. At Hermione's glare he whispered, "What? I saw some of those spells!" She rolled her eyes.

"Harry we'll figure it out tomorrow," she replied soothingly.

"Yeah, whatever," said Harry as he stormed through the open portrait and up to his bed.

* * *

WELL THAT"S IT, HOPE YA LIKE IT :)


	12. CH 13

DISCLAIMER: A SURREAL KIND OF THINKING IS DRIFTING IN ON ME! WHAT IF JKR IS WRITING A FANFICTION OF HER OWN?

Chapter 13

It was 5 a.m. when Harry awoke, his scar twinging in pain. Although he didn't have any dreams of Voldemort's activities, by the burning sensation that was already dissipating he found it hard to believe he just sat around and did nothing. It would seem that Voldemort was Occlueming his mind in order to keep Harry out, but even with his ability to keep Harry from seeing his activities, it did not stop Harry from feeling his emotions. The connection between them, that laid almost dormant over the summer seemed to reawaken in a furry, no correction, Voldemort was in a furry. That's why Harry had awoken so early, the pain in his scar was only partly to blame, it was the anger that consumed Harry that startled him out of the realm of dreams. It was all consuming and for a minute Harry was ready to attack anything that moved. But steeling his mind, he cleared it as best he could trying to force a calm over the raging anger that occupied it.

Taking deep breaths Harry got out of bed, and quickly got dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a muscle tee. He needed to get his mind off of the horrible things he was imagining Voldemort was doing or could be furious over. So picking up his side pack he shoved his school uniform, books; all of them since he didn't know what his class schedule was yet, and his play book, he headed down to the common room, unknown to his dorm mates. He wasn't to meet Sir Nick until 7 a.m. leaving him two hours to occupy his mind.

As Harry exited the Gryffindor Tower, he allowed a second of thought to ponder if it was against school rules to be out at such an early hour, but shrugged it off as he walked through the eerily silent and deserted halls. Making his way to the entrance hall Harry passed dozens of portraits who were sleeping and as such a faint snoring could sometimes be picked up if one were so inclined to listen for it.

As Harry exited the castle he felt calmer. The crisp morning air brought forth a cool breeze, and tiny dew drops hung listlessly off of the green grass blades. A pink hue tinted the sky as the sun was starting it's ascent across the sky on it's endless journey. Small wisps of moisture clung to his pants legs as he journeyed closer to the Quiditch Pitch. His soft footsteps, occasionally tainted with snapping twigs and tumbling rocks, echo lightly through the morning air.

Entering the pitch, a sudden chill raped his body. The field was covered in shadow, and the cold hung to it as death holds a soul. The air was colder yet bringing torrents of mother natures icy breath across the bare nape of his neck, causing an uncontrollable shiver to his body, goose bumps ran across his arms as if he had entered a freezer. The sun had yet to rise to a height to cast a warmth over the area, which suited Harry just fine as he was there to jog, which would cause him to warm up in and of itself, and the cool air would be welcomed when he was finished. Setting his pack down Harry genially stretched before taking off at a steady speed. He slowly made his way around the pitch, slowly increasing his speed, controlling his breathing and allowing his mind to drift into a mindless haze.

As a ray of light descended upon the Pitch Harry came to a stop, looking at his watch he realized he had been out there for almost two hours. Picking up his things he made his way back into the castle and to the Room of Requirement, where he found a rather perturbed Peeves floating expectantly by the stretch of wall that the door appeared on.

"Good Morning, Peeves,"Said Harry calmly.

"Where were you this morning?" Pouted Peeves.

"I felt like a run," replied Harry smiling benignantly at the Poltergeist who had crossed his arms in a huff.

"I had to settle for waking the others in your dorm room, they weren't as funny as you," Sulked Peeves.

"Ah, Good Morning Harry, are you ready for our lesson, I do believe you're ready to take me in a duel," Said Nick as he floated through a nearby wall.

* * *

It was with a great relief that Harry exited the bathroom, his hair still moist from his shower. His robes clung to him as only new clothes could. They, however soft, felt stiff as he made his way towards the Great Hall. He had actually beaten Nick in their duel, suffering a few scratches in the process that were healed when the duel had finished. Nick however pleased with how quickly Harry had learned, was rather miffed at being beaten and had therefore challenged Harry to a rematch the next day. So with a light heart Harry entered the boisterous and almost filled Hall and made his way over to the Gryffindor table where Hermione and Ron were sitting.

"Good Morning," Said Harry happily as he sat down across from Ron and next to Hermione.

"What's so good about it," groused Ron grumpily as he laded his plate with copious amounts of food.

"Don't mind Ron, he's cranky because Peeves decided to give him an early wake up call," Replied Hermione happily as she buttered a piece of toast.

"You don't say," said Harry his tone laced with innocent curiosity.

"Speaking of which, Ron says you weren't in the dorm at the time," Hermione's eyes locked with his, "Where were you at 5 in the morning?"

"Couldn't sleep," shrugged Harry carelessly, "Went out for some fresh air."

"At 5 a.m.?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, saw a rather nice sun rise," replied Harry buttering himself a piece of toast as well. "Pass the juice, Ron."

But before Hermione could comment on Harry's breath of fresh air, as Harry knew she wanted to, McGonagall passed by them and handed out their schedules.

"I've got Potions first," scowled Harry looking over the time table.

"So do I," said Hermione picking up Harry's time table to compare them.

"I have Herbology," shrugged Ron, "Wonder who else is in it."

"Harry you and I have the same schedule except I have Ancient Runes when you have a free period, and I have Arithmancy when you have ED101," Chimed Hermione enthusiastically. "And those are both in the East Tower."

"Let me see those," Said Ron snatching the schedules from Hermione. "Monday and Wednesday, you have Potions and Charms," Ron frowned, "Ok so we have Charms in common, lets see, Tuesday and Thursday you both have Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts," He shook his head slightly, "I have History of Magic and Transfiguration, how's that possible I'm a Gryffindor too..."

"Ron, we're not divided by houses any more, it's divided by where it fits into your schedule," Said Hermione in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh," Ron looked rather disappointed. "Ok well Friday Harry has Care of Magical Creature, and Ed101. Hermione Has Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy. I have Care of Magical Creatures, and Defense Against the Dark Arts." Ron scowled slightly, "We have two classes together!"

"Well you have two classes with us, Harry and I have almost all our classes together," shrugged Hermione, "It all depends on how your schedule fell."

"This sucks!" sulked Ron, "Who's going to goof off with me in class?"

"Even if we had all our classes together Ron, I won't be goofing off," Harry replied cooly, "I for one want to pass my classes with E's or above, and not scrape by, I need top grades to become an auror."

Hermione seemed rather pleased at this proclamation and smiled encouragingly at Harry, "Good for you Harry, and here I was worried about what you said about taking the Fred and George route."

"Oh, I haven't forgotten that," smiled Harry innocently, "I fully intend to give Snape everything he deserves."

"Harry..." Hermione started.

"Oh look at the time it's time for Potions," Harry stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder and started to walk away as he called over his shoulder, "Are you coming, Hermione?"

* * *

Potions was interesting, to say the least. It was remarkable how much chaos could ensue in such a short amount of time. It had started out as any other lesson Harry had with the greasy git, but after one too many snide comments about the OWLs grading system lacking the stamina it used to uphold, Harry couldn't stand it anymore since the comments were usually directed right towards him with a sneer accompanying it.

It was a rather easy task setting off the pranks in the classroom. Snape never saw the adhesive charm placed on his chair, which resulted in a nice rip in his black robes, nor did he notice the Weasley whiz-bangs under the disillusionment charm on his desk when he set fire to the burner under the cauldron. And much to his surprise, Peeves had appeared (well, Harry felt him with the perimeter charm, Peeves had remained invisible) and started causing mass chaos by upending chairs and cauldrons and chasing the students out of the classroom by chucking potion ingredients at them. To Harry it was the best Potions Class he ever had, although Snape, after shutting the classroom door, had rounded on Harry and accused him-however true- of being the cause of the disruption of his class. Harry of course said he'd be glad to submit his wand for Prior-Incantantum if it would allay any suspicion of guilt. Snape snatching his wand and preforming it deftly, merely showed the last spell being lumos, and rightly pissing Snape off as he flung the wand back at Harry and assigned the class a 2 foot essay on describing exactly what they remembered before, during, and after the commotion started.

* * *

"Mr. Potter, a word please?" Called McGonagall as Harry, Hermione, and Ron entered the Great Hall. Harry nodded and made his way over to her.

"Yes, Professor?" Asked Harry curiously.

"I was wondering if you had a chance to write up some information for the DA Club?" She asked Briskly, "I've had quite a few students approach me today."

Harry bit his tongue as he held back a comment, "I wasn't aware I needed to give information." At McGongall's raising of her eyebrow Harry sighed, "I wasn't even asked to make the DA an official club open to everyone, I took ED101 because you suggested it would help with lesson plans, I thought it would be like last year, I didn't even think that I would be shunted into a club, with rules."

McGonagall smiled slightly, "Rules are important Mr. Potter."

"Yes, so is asking permission before announcing a decision," said Harry.

"I know you were working on DA plans this summer, what about those?" Asked McGonagall curiously.

"Those were directed towards the past members of the DA, the ones that learned the basics, the plans are far more advanced than anything we've covered in class, and by opening the DA to eveyone, my lessons are useless because I'll have to teach the basics to the new members," Harry held back his temper and explained in a calm tone.

"I see," said McGongall slowly, "Do you still have the plans from last year?"

"Professor, it was a secret organization, I didn't write anything down, the meetings were off-the-cuff so to speak," Smiled Harry.

"I wish I had been able to see one of these meetings," muttered McGonagall. "Do you suppose you could try to remember what you taught and make up a lesson plan? You could use the ED101 class period to do it," She smiled.

"Professor, I wasn't even asked," Sighed Harry.

"Asked or not, it's been announced Potter," She said briskly, but her tone turned softer, "I've been approached by 59 students before lunch time alone, and those were just Gryffindors," She shot a look towards the teachers table, "And I was elected as spokesman for the teachers, between us Potter," she looked around to see if anyone was listening when satisfied they weren't she lowered her voice, "The newest addition to staff does not seem like a plethora of Knowledge in Defense Against the Dark Arts and according to Ministry records compared to past Class performances, you took almost 26 students averaging between a Poor to an Average, or steady on Average, and Miss Granger who was wavering between an E and an O, and helped them each score E's and O's, on the O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S, and those were only the ones who were tested, not even Lupin could make that claim."

Harry sighed, "Can I at least think about it, Professor, and get back to you in a week."

"I'll try to hold back the students Potter," said McGonagall sadly.

"Tell them we're waiting to find a common day that everyone would be free from Quiditch Practices," said Harry shaking his head as he made his way over to the Gryffindor table.

But before he made it to the table, he was stopped. "Hello Potter." Harry sighed as he turned around and faced Nott, who was backed up by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Do I know you?" Asked Harry in a bored tone.

"You should, you sent my father to prison," he sneered, Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles threateningly.

Harry raised an eyebrow towards the two, "You're scare tactics won't work on me, so get a new act," Harry was vaguely aware of people watching including the teachers, since they weren't arguing or fighting they didn't have a reason to interfere, or maybe they were too shocked that a Slytherin besides Malfoy was the one confronting Harry.

"You think you're so tough..." mocked Nott.

"No I don't," supplied Harry.

"That you're better than everyone else..."

"Actually I think everyone's equal," replied Harry.

"That you can do whatever you want and get away with it..."

"If you check my records you'd see how many detentions I've received," Harry smiled.

"Got a comeback for everything, don't you Potter," snarled Nott.

"I love a good bout of banter," shrugged Harry, "Voldemort's lackeys are somewhat lacking in the subject, so I take what I can get." Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle along with almost the entire Great Hall that were watching now, looked stricken at Voldemorts name.

Nott seemed to get angry, "Lackey! Lackey! That's it Potter, I challenge you to a duel, noone insults my father!"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "And you are again?"

"Nott," He snapped.

"And you're bothering me why?" Asked Harry curiously.

"I'm challenging you to a duel!" yelled Nott.

"And you are?" Inquired Harry.

Nott seemed to boil over with irritation, "Theodore Nott Jr. Son of Theodore Nott Sr. The man you sent to prison."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "No need to yell, I just asked who you were...er...," Harry looked towards him questioningly.

"Nott!" He sneered.

"Right, I'm going to go sit down now," Shrugged Harry turning around and starting to walk towards Hermione and Ron who were trying to keep their laughter to themselves. Harry mildly noticed Mark out of the corner of his eye start to jump to his feet, which made Harry duck, roll to the left, and draw his wand, just missing a blue jet of light Nott had sent his way. Aiming his wand at Nott's chest Harry stood up, and faced him, "Firing a spell at someone's back is dishonorable," replied Harry in a disgusted tone, "Better be careful, Malfoy got a lesson in that, you might as well."

Harry could tell teachers were hurrying towards them, Harry shook his head and put his wand back into his pocket, "I don't have time for this," Harry sighed, "Malfoy's lackeys need to be kept on tighter leashes." At that Harry rolled his eyes as McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore reached them.

"I challenged you to a duel!" snapped Nott. "Either Accept, or back down."

"I only fight when my life or my friends lives are in danger, not to settle an idiotic vendetta with someone I don't even know!" snapped Harry.

"You fight Mr. Malfoy almost every other day," Cooly replied Snape.

"That's because he's an idiot I know!" Said Harry, "I don't even know who this...Slytherin is."

"NOTT! MY NAME IS NOTT!" He screamed.

"Don't care," replied Harry.

"Mr. Nott has openly declared a duel, Headmaster, by the rules of the school, Mr. Potter must choose to either Accept or Back Down," Quipped Snape.

"You can't be serious," Said Harry in exasperation. But from the look on McGonagall and Dumbledore's faces it would seem that was indeed the case.

"I won't back down," said Harry stubbornly.

"Then you accept," Dumbledore replied solemnly.

"I won't back down. But I don't accept the duel, it's merely a happenstance that it's the other choice," growled Harry.

"Tonight at Dinner, there will be an official Duel between Mr. Potter and Mr. Nott, first one disarmed, knocked out, or forfeits loses," Announced Dumbledore.

* * *

Charms had been a rather lax lesson. Professor Flitwick merely explained what was expected of the N.E.W.T. level students and that essays were to be expected every week, and then they did a review over spells that were pertinent from the previous years. Ron, who came breathlessly into the classroom two minutes before the bell, grumbled angrily that not only was Pansy Parkinson in his Herbology class, but his partner as well, and that it was almost impossible to make it to the Charms corridor without practically running. Although Neville, had made it with five minutes to spare, and when talking to Harry he explained that his partner was Crabbe. It would seem that Professor Sprout was trying to encourage inter-house relations.

* * *

Harry stabbed at his food angrily as the Great Hall was filled with rambunctious, and excited conversations. A large wooden platform in the shape of a circle was set up at the front of the hall awaiting the upcoming duel. The teachers had gotten up a few minutes ago, and moved into the room that the Tri-Wizard Champions had gone to when the goblet had called their names in fourth year. According to Hermione, they were conferring on what rules and limits were to be set, or so Hogwarts: A History had claimed.

Harry had come to a decision that he would only use the spells he had taught the DA last year. This of course led to why he was currently imagining Ron's face on his meatloaf.

After he informed both Ron and Hermione that he was planing on holding back on the duel, Ron had stood up on the Gryffindor table and announced loudly to the Great Hall something that Harry would kick him for later.

"2:1 odds on Nott winning, bets starting at 5 Sickles!" At this pronouncement everyone just stared at him, "Oh come on, I just got inside information that Harry's only going to use the spells he taught the DA last year!"

Harry, had of course angrily stood up grabbed Ron by the neck of his robes and forcefully yanked him off the table, causing him to land in a heap on the ground. After quickly getting to his feet he dusted himself off and turned back to the students, "Any takers?"

It was dead silent for a full thirty seconds before students started making bets. Mass amounts of students made their way over to Ron dishing out money as they called out their bets. Ron, who must have learned it from Fred and George, was expertly writing down names and bets, Ginny surprisingly was helping him by collecting the money. Most people were split between how to bet and most had tried to get Harry to confirm that he would only be using certain spells, and since almost noone was aware of what spells he taught the DA they were confused if it was a bad thing or not.

"I'll put five galleons on Potter to win," drawled a voice that made Harry groan in frustration.

"Not you, too Malfoy," Moaned Harry as his head hit the table forcefully.

"I know you to well Potter," Said Malfoy cooly as he handed a Shocked Ginny five galleons, "You won't let a pathetic worm like Nott beat you. Now Weasley," he drawled turning towards a slack-jawed Ron, "I expect that you'll be able to cover that bet, Merlin knows if you've ever even held a galleon before, let alone ten," he turned back to Harry, the crowd that had fallen silent at Malfoy's bet, had once again started up in loud pronouncements of betting on Harry now, "That pathetic excuse of a Slytherin will use every dirty trick in the book Potter." With that Malfoy flounced off, and for once Harry noticed that Crabbe and Goyle weren't behind him.

Turning towards Hermione he raised an eyebrow, "That almost sounded like he was wishing me good luck," Harry smirked slightly, "Has Hell frozen over and Voldemort turned good, petting dogs and kissing babies?"

Hermione shook her head, "Maybe he hit his head?"

Harry laughed slightly as he heard Ron call for last bets.

* * *

"...No Legally Declared Dark Art Spells are to be used. No Muggle Fighting. No spells that can permanently damage your opponent. No Killing. And Absolutely No Unforgivables." Flitwick's tiny voice filtered over the dead-silent Hall. For the last ten minutes he had been reading the long and extensive list that the teachers had come up with.

"Was all that necessary?" Asked Harry lightly as Flitwick rolled up the long parchment.

"We've been expecting something like this between Mr. Malfoy and yourself Harry since the Dueling Club incident in your Second Year," Said Dumbledore ambivalently, "We've been adding rules to the list ever since, We Cut over half of them for your Duel with Mr. Nott."

"Yes, we believe that you can control yourself when it comes to Mr. Nott," said McGonagall seriously.

"Unlike a duel with Mr. Malfoy, we didn't think we would need an entire staff of highly trained Medi-Wizards from St. Mungos on hand," shrugged Madam Hooch.

"Although I thought it prudent to ask Pomfrey to attend just in case," said Snape scowling slightly at Harry. Harry spotted Madam Pomfrey sitting at the Ravenclaw table near Cho Chang, he nodded slightly in her direction, which got a smile from the Healer.

"What about the safety of the spectators?" Asked Harry realizing the potential for stray spells to strike students.

"I will be erecting a perimeter shield around the platform, it won't be lowered until a winner has been declared," Said Dumbledore nodding his approval to Harry for his question.

"Can we get on with it already?" Snarled Nott hatefully towards the teachers, "Or are we just stalling till curfew so Potter can weasel his way out of it?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "I'm ready whenever you are," shrugged Harry, "The faster this is over with, the faster I'm back to coming up with some Quiditch plays, oh," He turned towards the Gryffindor table, "Before I forget Quiditch tryouts for all positions, reserve and first string will be held this Saturday, anyone interested show up at 4 p.m. at the Quiditch Pitch, bring your brooms."

"Hello, dueling here! This isn't the time to announce things to the Idiots of Gryffindor," snapped Nott.

"It's as good of a time as any," shrugged Harry, "I mean I'm not doing anything that exactly requires my full attention."

"Stupify!" Yelled Nott suddenly, but Harry quickly conjured a shield and deflected the somewhat weak curse back in Nott's direction.

"So we're starting then?" Asked Harry curiously, "Perhaps Professor Flitwick would like to leave the platform then?"

Professor Flitwick didn't need anyone to tell him to move, he was already jumping off the platform and Dumbldore quickly erected a strong shield surrounding the entire platform.

"You know Potter, you and your kind don't belong in my world!" Snarled Nott as he threw a blinding hex at Harry, again it was weak and was easily rebounded with his shield.

"Your world? I wasn't aware you owned it," replied Harry cooly as he watched Nott bounce on the balls of his feet, his slight adjusting of his grip on his wand, the fact that he was left handed.

Nott laughed, "We Purebloods should! And the Dark Lord will see to that." He sent an unknown curse at Harry who easily sidestepped it, it hit the shield, but left no evidence of it's existence.

"Voldemort is a half-blood, perhaps you should re-evaluate 'your world'," replied Harry sending the counter-curse at the stinging hex Nott sent his way.

"You're a lair," snarled Nott as he sent a stunner and another unknown curse Harry's way. The stunner bounced easily off the shield while the unknown curse broke through it, but sailed over Harry's shoulder not even close to hitting him.

"In my world Half-blood, mudbloods, and blood traitors wouldn't be allowed to study magic, you're unworthy! It's disgusting really, thinking you're fit to walk these halls, and learn the purebloods magic!" Nott sent another curse at Harry who easily deflected it. Nott seemed to have a slight problem with aim, he leaned to the right slightly, Harry noted. "My father and the true Purebloods will make my world a reality, and you're the first on the list to go Potter."

"Is this the part where you swear you'll kill me? Because you're boring me, and I'd like to get this little rant of your's out of the way," said Harry cooly as he side-stepped another curse Nott sent his way, but this time Harry responded with a disarming charm.

The disarming charm caught Nott by surprise, but not enough for him to lose his wand, he caught it as it was at his finger tips. "Sneaky Potter," he replied as he sent a turquoise color spell at Harry who put up another shield after throwing a stunner at Nott.

The Stunner grazed by Nott's ear, he had barely dodged the spell, landing on the ground in a heap. He threw a few stunners in rapid succession at Harry who easily shielded against them, it would seem that noone had taught Nott how to produce a strong stunner, for Harry thought even if hit with one he wouldn't have done more than yawn slightly.

Harry sent two rapid stunners at Nott who dodged out of the way and straight into Harry's disarming charm, his wand clattered to the ground a few feet away, although he quickly snatched it back up Harry realized something, Nott didn't know how to produce a shield charm, that or he didn't think it would stand a chance against Harry's spells.

Hit by this realization, that Nott barely knew any of the basics, and could barely preform them to even a suitable level, Harry actually was shocked into doing nothing, here was a sixth year who barely knew second year spells, how many other students were like this, Harry taking his eyes off of Nott for a minute scanned the crowd of students watching, how many would die because they couldn't even shield against stunners? How long had this been going on, the deatheaters he and his friends faced in the Department of Mystery couldn't preform a simple unlocking charm, or defend themselves against the basic fundamentals of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Looking over to McGonagall he saw her watching him worriedly, his wand was limp at his side, as he met her eyes.

This of course should have happened after the duel, because with Harry off in his own little world, it gave Nott an ample opportunity to use his secret weapon.

**_"Optius Indisictium"_** Nott shoutted and a grey light sailed and hit Harry slightly, because even with a wide open target Nott couldn't hit him dead on with his lousy aim.

As soon as he was hit with the spell Harry's magic reacted by throwing up a Black-Fire Shield that surrounded Harry entirely. Which allowed Harry a minute to adjust to the blinding white light that was now his vision. Harry remembered this spell from a Restricted Book. It was legally a dark art, it completely deprived the victim of their eyes, by dissolving them completely, there was no cure, if hit with a full blast of the spell. Luckily Harry had been hit with a mediocure powered spell and only half of it actually hit him, it deprived Harry of his sight and his eyes were a milky white, no trace of his pupils or the brilliant green they once were, hopefully Madam Pomfrey would have a cure. Harry's one thought after thanking whatever deity was looking out for him was "_that bastard!" _

And on that note Harry's Black-Fire Shield dropped. He could hear a pounding in his ears from the rush of anger he had, a faint yelling could be heard that sounded like teachers either arguing or trying to calm someone down, but either way Harry didn't care.

Nott must not have noticed his shield drop because he heard a sudden Gasp to his left. "If you want to act like a deatheater," snarled Harry, "I'll treat you like one." At that Harry snapped his wand into figure eight motion, not even bothering to say the incantation aloud Harry bought forth yellow flames that danced across the platform in chaotic motions, Nott tried a simple water charm but found out to his cost that was the wrong thing to do as the fire grew where the water hit. He let out a strangled cry as he was slightly burned, of course giving away his exact location. The flames disappeared as instantly as they arrived as Harry whipped his wand at Nott and a long water-like whip wrapped easily around his neck, Harry heard Nott drop his wand as he tried to loosen the whip's hold on his neck with both of his hands.

**_"Wingardium Leviosa,"_** said Harry quite clearly. A golden energy traveled along the whip and followed it to the end of the tip and then shot out and hit Nott, lifting him at least 10 feet into the air. "Welcome to my world, everyone's free to learn magic, everyone's equal, noone cares about the purity of someone's blood, and Deatheaters Futures are as Black as Their Robes," Harry's voice calmly said looking up towards Nott, although he couldn't see anything, his milky white eyes were enough to leave Nott with nightmares for awhile.

"I...I...f..f..f...forfeit," gasped Nott still struggling against the whip, and dangling midair. Harry felt the shields around them drop, and accordingly he released the hold on Nott, although he shouldn't have forgotten he was midair at the moment, for Nott dropped hard to the ground, effectively knocking him out.

"Harry Potter Wins the Duel," said Dumbledore loudly, it took a few seconds of stunned silence before the students started cheering and wildly clapping.

"Are you alright my boy?" Asked Dumbledore quietly placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, sir, I shouldn't have let my guard down, it's my own fault," shrugged Harry.

"Mr. Nott broke the rules, he used a Dark Art, he would have been disqualified had you not continued the fight," said Dumbledore somberly, "And I see that you have made spectacular progress through the Restricted Section, I am impressed my boy."

"Sir, is Madam Pomfrey nearby, I'd like my eyes looked at, the bright white light sorta burns," said Harry rubbing his eyes gently to dull the ache.

"Of course Harry, she's just finished dressing that nasty burn Mr. Nott received, and has put him on a streatcher, would you like me to conjure one for you as well?" He asked softly.

"No sir, I can walk," said Harry shaking his head slightly, though that cause little colored dots to appear in the white haze. "I'm sure Hermione can guide me to the hospital wing, Ron will be a little swapped at the moment to help." Almost on cue Hermione ran onto the platform.

"Are you alright Harry, I couldn't see over Ron's big head, did that spell hit you!? It looked like it did, wasn't that a Dark Arts Spell?" Asked Hermione in a rush.

"I was only hit by half of it, and it was weak to begin with, I can't see, at all, can you guide me to the hospital wing?" Asked Harry already walking towards the end of the platform. Hermione caught up to him and tried to grab his arm to lead him.

"Can you just walk next to me and talk, describe the duel from your perspective even?" Asked Harry, "I'll follow the sound of your voice," At Hermione's hesitant agreement Harry smiled to himself as he thanked Sir Nick's ridiculous lessons where he thought it best to attack Harry when blindfolded so he could try and listen for the attack. After all Harry didn't want to be lead out of the Great Hall like a blind person, even though technically he was one at the moment.

* * *

Ok, sorry it took me so long, blame Thanksgiving Weekend, I hate big sales it always makes the bottom-of-the-barrel idiots come out of hibernation. :) Next Chapter you find out about Harry's decision concerning the DA and what DAD is. 


	13. CH 14

DISCLAIMER:

"And so class what have we learned?"

"That Kenny's dead!?"

"That Reality television is warping the masses?"

"Television doesn't cause violence, Networks do?"

"If you're bored you'll watch anything?"

"DRAWN TOGETHER ROCKS!"

"Blade Trinity was actually worth seeing and didn't sell out as a crappy trilogy!?"

"Well, yes all those are true, but I was referring to the fact that S.S.IDGET, doesn't own Harry Potter."

"OOOHHHH. Well we already knew that!"

CHAPTER 14:

_**BORED.**_

That was the only thing that one could accurately say to describe Harry's current mood. He had been laid up in the hospital wing now for almost a week. Madam Pomfrey forced potions down his throat every few hours, and they each seemed to get fouler than the one before. While the Dark Spell that Nott had thrown at him didn't affect him as it was designed to do it still did enough damage. His eyes were still a milky white with a small indentation of green, but according to Madam Pomfrey he was"regrowing" his retinas and his emerald green eyes would be "like new" although she said this with as much as confidence as she could, Harry could swear she wasn't to optimistic. It was especially difficult to believe when St. Mungo personnel entered the hospital wing two days into his treatment demanding he be extradited into their care.

Madam Pomfrey was insulted to say the least, but she did let Harry decide where he would like to be treated because as a healer she took an oath to uphold the patients best interests, not her pride. Harry of course sided with Madam Pomfrey telling the healers that she had brought him back to full health from engagements with Voldemort, so a lousy skirmish with Nott shouldn't be anything. They argued that he wasn't understanding the serious risks that he was subjecting himself to with a second-rate healer, and that their medical team was more aptly prepared to deal with this. Harry rolled his eyes, well to him he rolled his eyes to everyone else they couldn't tell the difference since he technically didn't have any thing to roll...

After firmly stating that Madam Pomfrey was not a second-rate healer and he only trusted her with his medical affairs he demanded they leave because "they were upsetting the patient" of course Madam Pomfrey had immediately adhered his request and practically hexed the healers out of her wing. Later Hermione had informed him that Pomfrey actually followed the healers to the Entrance Hall, brandishing her wand at them, almost daring them to try to return to the Hospital Wing. Harry wasn't sure if it was his choice, or his voiced support that allowed him a fudge sundae for desert that night.

If not seeing anything but a painful white light wasn't bad enough, Harry's other senses seemed to take up the challenge of making up for his lack of sight. His hearing could pick up the slightest noise around him, he found it funny because he could identify who was visiting him, before they even spoke a word. Hermione had light, quick steps but often her book bag was so heavy with hers and Harry's homework that it weighted her down on her right side so that it sounded like she had a limp. Ron, who visited only once a day, shuffled his feet and had a slight whistle when he breathed. Dumbledore had the oddest walk it sort of sounded like he was playing hopscotch on a muggle playground, and after Harry commented on it, he actually asked Harry how you played. Hermione could barely contain her laughter as she told Harry about him playing it in the hallway and having a few first years joining in. His sense of Smell was by far the worst, while he was enticed that Hermione had somehow smelled like coconut (she explained was her shampoo when asked), but also smelled like the library. Ron was easily known by the smell of chocolate (bloody git ate his chocolate frogs). Ginny who had stopped by a few times always smelled like vanilla which she explained was because she wore vanilla perfume (given to her by Michael last year). And of course Dumbledore smelled of floo powder and lemon drops.

Everyday Hermione joined Harry in the Hospital Wing at Lunch where they would precede to eat lunch and talk about the morning classes and what they learned, she would then rush off to her afternoon classes and return afterwards. She helped him with his homework after the day's classes were over. She would read Harry the assignments and then help him write the few essays that were assigned, in fact she might have helped him too much. It was very difficult to do an essay with Hermione constantly asking him "Do you really want to phrase it like that?" "You can think up a better example then that, Harry" "Do you want me to read the assignment over?" "Don't just do the minimum Harry."

Harry appreciated her help, and welcomed it usually, but he was rather tired of rewording almost every sentence, especially since the teachers might wonder why it sounded like another essay by Hermione, not Harry. Although McGonagall, who walked with a slight limp to the left and smelled of peppermint, visited once during one of their "homework" times and merely stated "Well that explains it" after she listened to Harry and Hermione bicker over a sentence in his latest potions essay.

Hermione was actually the only thing keeping Harry from snapping. After telling her that she was the only interaction he basically had, she had increased her visits. Not only that she also brought him a few things to occupy his time when she was in class. The first was a muggle foam basketball and a small hoop, she had charmed the basket to fly around the room and stop at different heights and let off a small ding to tell Harry it was stationary. If Harry made the basket, using his hearing to try to locate it, the ball would return to his lap, If he missed he'd have to summon it. The second thing she brought was a rubex cube she had put small bumps, like braille, on to signify different colors. (This one really annoyed Harry because the stupid thing was impossible.) And the third, and finally item she brought Harry was a golden snitch she borrowed from Madam Hooch, who couldn't use it anymore because its wing was slightly bent after an incident involving Harry's fist and Malfoy's stomach.

Those were the first days of his imprisonment in the hospital wing. Now on his 4th day he was happy to know that the white light was showing unfocused people instead of the blobs he was used to seeing...or not seeing as was the case. Madam Pomfrey had informed him that he only had a few more potions to take, and that he should be released on Saturday, which excited Harry because he not only would finally be able to see again but he didn't have to cancel the Quiditch Tryouts. But, as Harry tossed the small foam ball into the basket, that excitement was limited and ran out as Harry realized he was still by himself and bored out of his mind in the silent and empty wing. Hermione was currently in Ancient Runes and wasn't due to the wing for another ten minutes.

Which made him somewhat shocked as the wings doors flew open and loud voices entered, which he didn't really recognize.

"Is he alright?"

"Two bludgers to the head."

"Well that's what he gets for letting those idiots near the bludger bats."

"No, his mistake was saying stop the people trying out no matter what."

"No, him diving after the snitch thinking he could pull off a move Potter could, was his Mistake."

"What is going on in here? This wing is closed off!" Said a irritated Pomfrey as Harry heard her stomp into the room.

"Please, Madam Pomfrey Draco's been hurt..." The girl started to cry here.

"Miss Parkinson, calm down, let me examine him...what happened?"

A male's voice answered, "He was hit by two bludgers as he attempted a dive I've only seen Potter accomplish."

Harry threw the small ball into the basket as he heard it beep, which must have gotten the students attention, because a hush fell across them. The ball returned to Harry and the basket moved and let off another beep, which Harry again threw the ball, making the basket.

"Mr. Potter, enough already..." Snapped Pomfrey, "You've been playing with that thing all day, switch to that cube-thing, At least that's quiet!"

Harry sighed as he missed his basket and summoned the ball back to him. Setting it down Harry picked up the stupid rubex cube and started to fiddle around with it. Not knowing that the Slytherins, who were waiting outside Malfoy's bed curtains waiting for Pomfrey to finish her exam were watching him curiously.

"Harry, McGonagall gave me your assignments for ED101," Said Hermione as she entered the ward. "OH...hello." Obviously she noticed the Slytherins. Walking past them she settled herself in what was known as her chair next to Harry's bed and took the rubex cube out of his hand.

"Hey!" Said Harry indignantly.

"You have homework to do! You can play games later," Replied Hermione gently.

"What homework, I thought we finished everything already," scowled Harry slightly.

"Weren't you listening," Asked Hermione. "You have ED101 homework, you have to write the first five lessons of the DA."

"I told McGonagall I wasn't even sure I was going to do it," Said Harry for the dozenth time.

"Nonsense Harry we both know you're going to do it because of what you realized during that duel with Nott, now what should the first lesson be? You did the disarming spell last year, maybe we should start with that," She said knowingly.

"Yeah, I let my guard down because I realized our Defense teachers have sucked and he couldn't produce a shield charm to save his life, and look where it got me," said Harry sourly.

"Harry, you and I both know you're going to do it, and even if you don't, which you will, this is still your assignment!" Said Hermione Happily as she pulled out parchment.

Harry grumbled to himself as Hermione gently nudged him into speech.

* * *

"Potter!" Snapped Malfoy for the third time in less than half an hour. He had been sentenced to a day of observation by Pomfrey, and had taken his wand to ensure no 'accidents' happened while isolated with Harry. It turns out that Malfoy was attempting a rather steep dive, when Crabbe and Goyle both aimed their bludgers at him and both impacted his skull on either side. When questioned why they did this they explained- although it wasn't eloquent at all more like a series of grunts- was that he ordered them to stop anything that moved. And since the team and hopefuls were in the air arguing Malfoy was the only one moving at the time.

Currently Harry was tossing his basketball into the hoop, and throughly pissing Malfoy off with the constant beeping it issued.

"Potter!!" He snapped again.

"What?" asked Harry sinking another basket.

"Stop that infernal racket!"

"No," replied Harry simply as he missed the basket and summoned the ball back to him.

"Yes!" He snapped back.

"No," replied Harry.

"Yes!"

"No."

"YES!"

"No."

"Merlin are you two 5?" Asked Hermione entering the wing escorted by what sounded like Ron.

"Hey Hermione, you're late," said Harry looking resolutely at his watch, he was able to make out the small numbers from a small distance. "Hey Ron, where have you been?"

"Mate you can see?" Asked Ron Hopefully.

"A little, Pomfrey says I should be back to normal tomorrow, right now though you guys are blobs," Shrugged Harry.

"Then how..." started Ron.

"You shuffle your feet when you walk," said Harry tossing the basketball into the floating basket.

"I do not!" Said Ron indignantly.

"Harry," said Hermione interrupting whatever Ron was about to say next, "What do you mean I'm late?"

"You're usually here at 7, it's 7:05," shrugged Harry, "Oh, careful, the snitch is on the loose in here."

He heard the batting of wings as it zoomed by Ron's head, "It's almost bloody impossible to catch without a broom."

"Why don't you just summon it?" Asked Hermione curiously.

"What's the fun in that?" Asked Harry smiling, he couldn't see it but he knew that Hermione had rolled her eyes.

"Mate, have you heard what Notts saying?" Interrupted Ron hotly. "He's claiming he won your duel because you're the one in the hospital wing, not him."

Harry shrugged.

"You're not mad!?" Asked Ron incredulously.

"Nott's, not worth getting upset over," said Harry tossing the ball through the hoop again.

"But it's not true! You won!" Cried Ron in obvious rage.

"Then what are you upset over? He can't really lie about the match since there were quiet a few witnesses," said Harry easily as he missed his basket, and summoned the ball to him.

"But..." Said Ron.

"Ron, just let it go, he's a second rate Slytherin, and will be a second rate deatheater, just like his father, I didn't even want to duel him, remember?" Sighed Harry. Shaking his head, "Let him say what he wants to feel better about himself."

"Speaking of Nott, he did try to use an illegal dark art on you Harry," said Hermione seriously.

"But failed," said Harry remembering his own fail at a dark art curse.

"Yes, but he's still going to be punished, the odds on favorite is expulsion. The headmasters waiting to decide after you've fully recovered," said Hermione gently.

"He didn't do it right," shrugged Harry trying to stay neutral, "If you attempt a spell but fail, you didn't actually cast it, so he didn't break a law."

"But he still hurt you," said Hermione suspiciously.

"Eh, Pomfrey's got it covered," said Harry boredly. "Besides almost everyone does things without thinking in the heat of the moment. So, Ron ready for tryouts tomorrow?"

Ron launched into a conversation about quiditch tryouts eagerly, but Harry knew that Hermione was watching him curiously and would eventually bring this up. Though unknown to him Malfoy was also looking curiously at him.

* * *

"So what's the point of this?" Asked Malfoy as he tossed the foam basketball into the floating basket.

"Point?" Asked Harry summoning the ball to him, and taking aim. Harry had regained his eyesight a few hours ago, it was 6 a.m. on Saturday morning. Harry's eyesight was better than ever, he had regrown his retinas to the point where it would be several years before he needed glasses. His eyes were magically speaking a day old. He hadn't required the use of glasses until he was 6 ½, so when he was about 22 his vision would start to disintegrate, it was genetic so Madam Pomfrey couldn't stop it. Sinking the ball in easily, he caught the ball flying back to him and tossed it to Malfoy.

"Yes, Potter," sighed Malfoy, "The point!"

"Not to spell out Horse I guess, they used to play it at recess in my Primary School," said Harry as Malfoy tossed the ball but missed.

"R...," said Harry summoning the ball.

"I can't imagine you playing this," scoffed Malfoy as Harry sunk another basket.

Harry didn't respond as he tossed the ball to Malfoy. In all reality he didn't play with the others, Dudley had threatened to beat anyone who did ask him to play. He would never admit this to anyone, but he had spent many recess breaks reading, or pretending to read while he crowd watched. That was one of his favorite activities, watching all the children play. Not to mention he always knew everything that happened on the playground, that was when he wasn't avoiding Dudley and his gang.

"Muggle baskets don't move, you do to increase the difficulty of the shot," shrugged Harry as he summoned the ball to him.

Missing his shot, "HA! O...Potter," Harry tossed Malfoy the ball.

Malfoy seemed to be debating something in his mind before tossing the ball and asking his question. "What's recess?"

Getting the ball Harry smirked a little to himself, "During school, about noon, the students are allowed to go outside and play for about 40 minutes. Beats gym class."

"Gym Class?" Asked Malfoy as Harry tossed the ball to him.

"Class devoted to humiliation..." said Harry remembering how he was always picked last, once again due to Dudley's influence. "Well actually it's a class where you exercise, then play a game, the only good part was that you were on a different team each week, it was suppose to encourage good sportsmanship, or something like that, I liked it because it made things different." Harry summoned the ball to him, "S..." tossing the ball into the hoop Harry tossed the ball back to Malfoy.

"What kind of games?" Asked Malfoy offhandedly, but Harry could swear he was interested, more than he should be.

"Kickball, Dodgeball, Football, American Football, Basketball, Baseball, Volleyball...just to name a few," shrugged Harry as he explained a little about each of them. Malfoy seemed the most interested with dodgeball, the fact that teachers not only let, but encouraged students to throw balls at each other was very foreign to him.

"So you don't get in trouble?" Asked Malfoy as he missed his last basket.

"E... no, it's just a game," said Harry summoning the ball to him.

"Mr. Potter, it's time for your check up..." Madam Pomfrey came over and shut his curtains.

* * *

"Speed it up!" Announced Harry using Sonorous as he watched the quiditch hopefuls speed around the pitch.

Harry Had been released from the hospital wing with a few minutes to spare allowing him to grab his cloak and broom before arriving at the Pitch.

He had assigned numbers to each hopeful to better identify them in the air and the team. Harry allowed Sloper and Kirke to stay on the team even after Ron's obvious objections to the matter. Harry ignored the protesting and offered the guys a permeant position on the team. Sloper was a little hesitant, but Harry assured him that he would somehow find a way to make them the best beaters at Hogwarts, how he was going to do this he had no idea. While the Hopefuls, which included Ginny, sped around the pitch displaying their flying skills with an obstacle course Hermione had helped to make, the current team members were on the ground writing down observations and notes about the potentials.

"You actually think 8 is a good flyer?" Ron asked incredulously as he looked at Harry's notes.

"Ron, make your own notes, and stop looking at mine," snapped Harry for about the fourth time. Ron had been ridiculing everything Harry had done so far, and it was really starting to grate Harry's nerves.

Casting Sonorous again Harry announced the next instructions, "Keeper prospects to the ground! Seeker prospects a Snitch has been released,"All though only Harry knew that he didn't actually release a snitch yet, he would near the end of the tryouts, " the one who catches it will get the Reserve Position. Beater prospects stay in the air, protect the chasers, and Chaser prospects pair up and land in the stands and await to be called." Harry removed the charm, and cleared the obstacle course from the field and then turned to look at his fellow team members.

"Ok who did you guys like for flying?" Asked Harry looking at his own notes.

"They all stink," said Ron gruffly looking at the handful of Gryffindors landing on the ground in eagerness.

Ignoring him Harry faced the others, "I liked 3, 8, 11, 13, and 15."

"3's a little rough for me," Said Katie looking at her notes, "But 8, and 11 are rather good."

"11? That's Ginny!" Snapped Ron, "She can't be on the team! Last year we were desperate, this year we have choices!"

"Ginny is almost guaranteed a position, Ron!" Snapped Harry. "She's one of the best out there, and she has game experience!"

"But we can't have two Weasley on the same team, do you know how confusing that is!?" Snapped Ron.

"That is utterly ridiculous!" Said Katie in an exasperated tone. She too was getting fed up with Ron.

"You know what Ron, I'm tired of this, just go!" Snapped Harry pointing to the goal Ron would be guarding against the hopefuls.

"But..." Started Ron.

"GO!" Snapped Harry turning his back on Ron, who flew off a little disconcertingly and addressing Katie in a kinder tone.

"Katie I want you to choose a pair and do about five minutes with each against Ron, I'll watch down here, the good ones send down here to the ground, the others send to the stands, but...er...be nice about it," said Harry slightly hesitant. She nodded and flew off to the stands.

"Kirke, Sloper, I want you guys to go and attack the potentials, send the good ones to the ground, and the others to the stands, again be nice about it, remember most are younger years," said Harry looking at the potentials. Nodding they took off into the air.

"Well, you've made the first cut, Congratulations," said Harry addressing the 7 chasers and 4 beaters, "I warn you now that you must attend every practice unless excused by a teacher or myself..." Harry looked around at them, "There will be Quiditch Practices on Tuesdays and Thursdays from 5 a.m. to 7 a.m," Here he paused and watched one of the beaters leave, and quickly followed by 2 of the chaser potentials, Katie made to leave as well, "Katie sit DOWN!" Laughed Harry, she winked at him and settled down on the grass again. "We will also hold practices on Mondays and Fridays from 5 p.m. to 7 p.m. and Saturdays from 1 p.m. to 3 p.m.," Harry sighed, "If you don't agree to this, you're free to leave, as three people have already demonstrated." Harry stopped here, and when noone made to move Harry nodded.

"Alright, Chasers, you're all guaranteed a position, two of you will make first string, the other three will be reserves, so do you're best up there! Beaters, sorry but only two of you will make the reserves, seeing as the seekers are still looking for the snitch," here Harry laughed, but quickly pooled an innocent expression, "We will now move on to the test of Reserve Keeper," He turned to the somewhat bored Gryffindors who had been camped out on the lawn for a while now.

"One by one you'll go up and defend the hoops best as you can from the chasers," Harry smiled, "If you miss one don't worry about it, move on, I'll be looking at more than just how many you block."

A third year raised his hand, "Isn't the point of the keeper to block the hoops?"

"Yes, but I'm not expecting you to be perfect, I'll be looking at stamina, flying skills, accuracy and other skills, so just do your best, that's all I ask," Said Harry genuinely.

"The most important part is blocking the hoops!" Said Ron in outrage, "What has gotten into you mate! Don't you know anything about Quiditch or was the year off too much for you to handle!"

Harry swallowed a comeback and addressed the hopefuls, "Remember, try your best."

"Their best won't help them against Slytherins," snapped Ron.

"Ron," said Harry turning towards Ron, "I think we're done with your services today."

"What?" Asked Ron confused.

"You're dismissed," said Harry calmly turning back around towards the hopefuls, "And you and I will have a discussion about who exactly is in charge here, later!"

"But..." said Ron his ears turning red.

Ignoring him Harry continued with the tryouts.

* * *

"So Ginny made the team?" Asked Hermione.

"Yeah, she was practically the best one out there," said Harry leaning against the desk in the Room of Requirement awaiting the old members of the DA. After he had regained his eyesight that morning he used the coins to display a meeting that night. Hermione who was standing a few feet in front of Harry smiled excitedly.

"That's wonderful, she'll be so excited," said Hermione happily. Unknown to them the members started filling in quietly.

"Yeah, no thanks to Ron, he argued with everyone of my decisions and completely disrespected me in front of both the team and the ones trying out," sighed Harry.

"Well you should try and understand how he feels Harry..." Hermione started in a knowing tone.

"I know how he feels!" Said Harry exasperated, "Why is it**_ I _**always have to consider his feelings, yet mine are lost on him!? He never considers what I might be going through, and I am tired of it! Today was really important, and he set out to make it horrible. If he's upset with not being Captain then he should take it up with McGonagall! And if he continues to disrespect me I'll have to either demote him to second-string or cut him from the team entirely!"

"Harry you wouldn't!" Said Hermione in shock.

"I'd have to do what's best for the team, and just because he's my best mate, doesn't give him special treatment!" Sighed Harry.

"I think you should just knock some sense into him Harry, it worked over the summer," Laughed Ginny stepping forward and throughly shocking them both to the presence of almost all of the members.

"How long have you been standing there?" Asked Hermione holding a hand over her heart to try and slow it down.

"Long enough to hear you might cut Ron," Said Ginny smirkingly.

"I said if he continues to disrespect me it might lead to that," sighed Harry, "But I talked to him and he somewhat apologized right before he tried to get me to cut a certain red haired female from the team."

"A red haired... ME! I made the team...what string!! Wait, he wanted me cut!?" Snapped Ginny.

"What's this about Ronnikins wanting our baby sis cut?" Asked a rather familiar voice.

"Fred?" Asked Harry suspiciously.

"Yeah, you said we could be in the DA still," said Fred pointing to not only George, but Alicia, Angelina, and Lee. "You didn't change your mind did you!?" Asked George mockingly, though Harry could swear he heard uncertainty in it.

"No, just surprised you're here really," shrugged Harry, "All old members are welcome."

"Good, cause we wouldn't leave even if you did," said George happily sitting down on a cushion, "So what's this about Ronny-poo wanting our dear talented sis off the team she so rightly deserves to be on?"

"It's nothing," said Harry shaking his head, "Gin's on the team, and nothing anyone says will change that," Harry looked at his watch, "Well I think we should start."

As soon as Harry said this Ron entered the room, "Nice of you to join us Ron," smirked George.

"Yes, we were just discussing you, little bro," Laughed Fred.

"AHEM," Harry cleared his throat. "We only have a limited amount of time before a teacher comes looking for us..." Harry looked around and the nervousness he felt at the very first meeting seemed to comeback in tenfold.

Taking a deep breath Harry started again, "As many of you know Dumbledore has made the DA an official club," At this everyone cheered, but Harry shook his head which quieted everyone down, "That was good news until he made it open to all students 3rd year and up, I have to start at the beginning with them again, which means disarming charms and stunning."

Everyone's faces fell at this news and immediately protests were heard throughout the group, raising his hand Harry tried to restore clam to the group, "Yes I was mad too," Here Hermione snorted, and Harry threw her a look, "But I've had time to think over that problem, see during the summer I started making plans for this group," He picked up a rather large notebook and showed it to the members, "I wasn't asked to make the DA an official club, nor was I asked to open it to all students, Dumbledore just assumed to make that decision for me...like he always does," Harry muttered the last part to himself but almost everyone heard it. "So anyway, I think we should continue in secret as we did last year, I purpose we form a new club...know as D.A.D, Defense Association: Dueling," said Harry resolutely, "This is of course your choice, you don't have to join."

Everyone kind of gave Harry an incredulous look at the mention of not joining. "After checking the Quiditch practice schedules, I came up with a schedule... Every Thursday and Sunday we'll meet before dinner, from 4-6, any problems with that?"

Ernie raised his hand slowly, "We get to meet twice a week!?" The excitement in his voice hardly contained.

"The spells I'm going to teach you aren't generally taught to students, and are quite difficult, in fact some are considered Dark Arts, which the Headmaster will talk to you before I can teach those...most of these spells were found in Restricted Section Books... if you are uncomfortable with that no one will think less of you if you leave," When no one moved Harry nodded, "I have yet to have a Defense Against The Dark Arts class, so I don't know how the new professor is..." Here the students exchanged worried glances, "But this won't interfere with her teaching, I hope to teach you how to duel not only one on one, but with multiple opponents."

"Is it true you held back in the duel against Nott!?" called out a voice Harry couldn't match with its owner.

"The number one rule in a duel is to have the upper hand," said Harry avoiding the question. "Right, last year we learned the hard way about traitors... don't hold it against her, everyone makes mistakes... Now as for the location of these meetings..."

"Can't we do it in here?" Asked Lavender questioningly.

"No, to many people know about it now," said Harry, "I have another location in mind... but it'll take a few weeks to get it up and running."

"Where is it?" Called out Seamus and Michael at the same time.

"A girls bathroom," smirked Harry.

* * *

"The Chamber of Secrets! Are you crazy!" Said Ron loudly after the group had left.

"Actually it's brilliant! Why didn't we think of it last year, only Harry can get in," said Hermione looking brightly at Harry.

"Yeah, we need to figure that out as well, it won't do to have me hang around the bathroom," Harry smiled, for some reason he felt a immence sense of happiness at Hermione's praise.

"Well we could make something like a key..." Hermione went off into a rant about security measures here and looked like she wanted to head off to the library.

"Hermione, you and Ron go to the library, look up some charms for that, and really good cleaning spells, and decorating charms as well, I don't think the whole Salazar Slytherin thing will go over to well, I need to talk to a few people, before I join you," said Harry. Hermione seemed a little sad at that but nodded.

After they left Harry turned to Ginny who he had asked to stay behind.

"Gin, will you be ok going back there?" Asked Harry slowly.

"I really don't remember much about it, it wasn't the chamber that was scary, but Riddle," she shivered slightly here, "I think I can Harry...let me sleep on it alright?" Harry nodded.

* * *

"Thanks for the tools Mark," said Harry entering the tool shed behind Hagrid's hut, "They'll really come in handy," he said putting the tools next to the bike.

He opened the repair books and started to read a little.

"So how was you're first week?" Asked Harry absentmindedly.

"Great! Especially watching you beat up the guy... it was so funny, he was near tears!" Said Mark Excitedly.

"I didn't do it on purpose, I lost my temper..." Harry shook his head slightly, "So your first flying lessons next week, you excited?"

"Yes! I really want to learn to fly, but what if I can't do it?" Asked Mark solemnly.

"Nonsense, Madam Hooch has yet to fail to teach someone to handle a broom, although Neville and Hermione came close..." Harry smiled to himself, She had yet to get on a broom in front of him.

"I can't wait to get this thing running," said Harry excitedly as he placed the book in his side bag and lead Mark back up to the castle.

* * *

Alrighty...whose ordered their copy of Half Blood Prince? I HAVE :) It comes out July 16th and my birthday is July 15th I get to spend my b-day at Barnes and Nobles, YAHOO!!!

This took longer than I thought it would... grr... stupid holidays.

:( Drawn Together is over for the season.... I'm sad

Thank you to all my reviewers, you make my day :)


	14. CH 15

DISCLAIMER: A FRIEND SUGGESTED I PLACE A PAYPAL LINK IN ORDER TO BE PAID BY THOSE WHO THINK I OWN HARRY POTTER . . . I'D RATHER NOT RISK THE LAWSUIT!

CHAPTER 15

"Bloody Hell!" said Ron with a sickly green shade quickly coloring his cheeks as he turned away. "That thing is huge!"

Harry just nodded as he looked around the Chamber, a horrible smell of decay and death permeated the air. The corpse of the basilisk lay in a crumpled heap, it was decaying slowly, the skin was dried out and turned to ash-like material that coupled around the massive form of the once monstrous creature.

Hermione just stood there staring at the creature, slightly shaking. What was going through her mind only she knew, but she was far paler than she normally was. Her eyes were unfocused and her lower lip trembled in a tandem with the rest of her body.

Sighing Harry took inventory of what needed to be repaired. A few walls needed a good repair from where the basilisk had run into them, and a few pipes needed to be fixed to stop the leakage problem. The giant statue of Salazar Slytherin was a problem, as far as Harry could tell it was a structural support of the chamber and probably the wing of the school that sat unknowingly upon it. The whole chamber needed to be thoroughly cleaned, and the basilisk needed to be removed. The entrance into the chamber needed to be fixed as well, since the hole that was made nearly three years ago was not very stable. And Harry needed to find out how to exit the chamber. Surely Salazar Slytherin, and Tom Riddle didn't have a phoenix to carry them out of the Chamber, so there had to be a way they exited. And unlike the rope that currently hung loosely down the slide, in order to help the three teens exit the chamber later, Harry doubted that was the same method that either of them used.

Myrtle once said she heard Tom's voice coming from the sink, the question was, did he enter the bathroom from the chamber or the door. If he came through the door, then there had to be an exit, which probably only allowed you to leave the chamber so no one would be able to sneak into the chamber, If he came through the sink he had to know a way to allow him to travel back up the slide-like entrance. Harry betted that it was the former rather the latter, for it wouldn't have been practical to be seen exiting a sink in a girl's bathroom.

Shaking his head Harry turned back to see Ron looking like he was about to be sick, no doubt the thought of his sister being subjected to the basilisk was on his mind. Hermione who had yet to move suddenly let out a strangled sob and practically threw herself onto Harry.

"Y...you had to face that all alone," she said sobbing into his chest, "I..I didn't help you! It...it..." She trailed off as she continued to shake violently against him.

"Hermione," said Harry mildly confused. "I faced that thing three years ago, I'm fine, Ginny's fine, why are you crying?"

"B..Because, I knew it was big, but seeing it for myself, you were only 12!" She sobbed pulling away from Harry slightly and wiping absently at her eyes, "You could have died!"

"I could have died, but didn't," Harry offered, he didn't like seeing Hermione Cry, and this was only about the sixth time since he'd known her had he seen her cry, Once Ron made her cry after charms class and therefore she was in the bathroom crying, again she cried when both Harry and Ron forgave her in third year, When Harry fell off his broom in third year she had tear streaks down her face, Ron made her cry over the summer, She cried after the fourth year fiasco, and now this.

"I know it's silly," she said looking away and crossing her arms over her chest.

"No," said Harry shaking his head, "It's not silly, just hearing something doesn't really hit home, you have to see it." He sighed as he looked at Ron who was leaning heavily against the wall trying not to gag. "You alright mate? You're not looking to well!"

Ron waved his hand anxiously up and down to signify he was fine, although he looked anything but fine.

"Hermione, is there anything we can salvage from the basilisk before incinerating it?" Asked Harry looking at the massive figure again.

"Harry, I think we're going to need to ask Snape for help on this one, he would know how to extract anything of value!" Said Hermione solemnly.

Harry scowled, "I was afraid you were going to say that!"

* * *

"I told you three years ago we should have salvaged the skin, Headmaster," Said Snape as he eyed the massive beast.

"Yes, Severus, but the only one who could enter the Chamber was Harry, and I did not want to pressure him into reentering the chamber after such an experience as he and Miss Weasley had," Said Dumbledore nodding his head slightly in Snape's Direction.

"After three years what made you decide to finally acquiesce my request?" Asked Snape silkily.

"I offered to bring him down here," Said Harry as he leaned casually against the wall. Dumbledore had been fairly accepting of the fact that Harry and the now known club D.A.D were to use the Chamber as a meeting place, and he agreed to keep the fact from the other teachers and students so as to not invoke a mass amount of protests and complaints, truthfully Harry suspected that Dumbledore wanted Harry on good terms again and perhaps for Harry to look up to him as he used to. While Harry was still a little angry at Dumbledore for keeping the prophecy from him for so long, Harry knew the old man was trying to keep Harry from losing all hope, and didn't want to place the burden on his shoulders. And while Harry did still like Dumbledore, the Awe he once held for the man, wasn't and would never be the same.

"Yes, Harry came across a few tombs in the Restricted Section over the summer that mentioned Basilisk poison and fangs as crucial ingredients in some antidotes, and thought to ask if we ever recovered some from the Chamber of Secrets," Dumbledore smiled benignly at Snape who snorted slightly as he set to work on recovering what he could, the skin was of no use, since it crumbled to ash when even the slightest movement caught it, but the poison still remained in the glands of the beast and the fangs were still intact, well all but one that lay broken from the meal that got away.

And while Harry had come across a few antidotes in the Restricted Section, it had been Hermione who suggested they take advantage of the rare opportunity and harvest the ingredients.

It didn't take long before Snape had extracted everything he could, and Dumbledore incinerated the creature, but Harry could swear he heard Dumbledore say a small prayer as the creature collapsed into ash and whisked away into nothing.

"And, what is to be done with the chamber?" Asked Snape looking around an eyebrow arched in a manner to suggest he may have a few ideas to it's use.

"We shall seal it up, never to be used for evil again," Said Dumbledore Happily as he held out a phoenix feather to transport them back to his office.

* * *

"Doesn't that mean he doesn't want us down here?" Asked Ginny taking deep breaths as she looked around the chamber.

"Dumbledore's a smart and devious man," Said Harry smirking slightly, "They did seal the chamber entrance just by shutting it, no one but a parseltongue can enter and it will not be used for evil, just defense against it!"

Harry smiled, "One good point about having them come down here is that they fixed the entrance," he smiled as he looked around at Ron, Ginny and Hermione who smiled back at him, "Now all we have to do is clean everything, repair a few walls and pipes, find an exit, and decorate."

* * *

"Today we will be learning the dangerous curse _Expelliarmus._" Said Professor Erickson as she leaned heavily on her desk.

"Oh I don't believe this," said Harry dropping his quill to the desk, seconds before his head made contact with it as well.

Professor Erickson ignored Harry's comment and continued on, "Before we begin practicing it, we shall delve into the magical theory behind it, therefore you'll understand that it is not a spell to be throwing around."

At this Harry actually started to hit his head against the table, why did Dumbledore hire this woman. She seemed to be scared of a simple disarming spell, would she die of fright if Harry threw a stunner? A soft hand was on Harry shoulder and Hermione whispered a few calming words to Harry that had him stop banging his head, but did not make him lift it from the desk.

"Mr. Potter, am I boring you," asked Erickson icily.

"Yes," said Harry although his voice was muffled by the desk. A few sniggers were heard from his classmates. A slight kick under the table told him Hermione was not please with his answer.

"I am sorry that you feel that way Mr. Potter, you are free to leave and fail for the day," she said cooly.

Harry sighed and raised his head and cast a look at her she was supporting a triumphant sneer that rivaled Fudge any day, and it was that which compelled him to stand up.

"What are you doing Potter!?" Snapped Erickson.

"Packing up my stuff," replied Harry cooly, "I learned, and have been using the disarming charm since second year, as has the rest of the class, and while I agree that reviewing is beneficial, I do not have time to relearn the theory behind it." He threw his bag over his shoulder, and against a tug on his arm from Hermione made his way to the door.

"If you walk out that door Potter, you will be getting a failing grade for the day!" Growled Erickson.

"But I'll not be subjected to your class, so the benefits outweigh the consequences," Said Harry shutting the door behind him as he made his way down the hallway, not knowing where he was headed, unconsciously he found his way to the Transfiguration classroom where he heard McGonagall talking to her First year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors about turning a match into a needle. He St unnoticed in the doorway for about a second, till a Hufflepuff girl dropped a quill and happened a glance in his direction. She of course alerted her partner, who squeaked a small squeal before turning to tell her neighbor. Before Harry could blink, the entire class, minus McGonagall knew of Harry's presence. (Mark had of course waved excitedly in his direction.)

"That is enough talking, what is so important it can not wait till the end of class!" Snapped McGonagall as she turned away from the black board she had been writing notes on. Her narrowed eyes followed those of her students and soon turned to surprise as she saw Harry standing in the doorway.

"Mr. Potter, do not tell me you've been sent to see me because you've been kicked out of Defense Class," Said McGonagall in an undescribable tone.

"Er... More like walked out," shrugged Harry stepping into the classroom.

"What?" Asked McGonagall raising an eyebrow and looking suspiciously at Harry.

"She gave me a choice to either listen to her explain the fundamentals of the disarming charm or leave and take a fail for the day... and here I am," Shrugged Harry, he reached into his side bag and pulled out a very large binder filled with muggle paper, he gently tossed it on her desk, which made a loud thunk as it skirted slightly to a stop in front of her.

"What is this!?" She asked opening the binder to the front page.

"A year's worth of DA lesson plans," Said Harry stiffly, "First meeting is Friday after Dinner." A rare smile crossed McGonagall's features as Harry turned and left the room leaving an excited chatter amongst the First years in the class, who not permitted to join the club, were the first to know when it was to take place, and therefore knew something the older years did not.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Potter is the cause of this!" Snapped Snape sporting a Violent Pink hair color that would have made Tonks envious, his normal black robes were a light purple with kittens running around it playing with a red ball of string. And the main part that annoyed the most out of Snape was the fact that when he walked confetti appeared out of no where so that he had to walk through it.

"Severus, do you have any proof that Harry is behind this rather harmless prank?" Asked Dumbledore trying to hid a smirk. They were in the Great Hall, and as Snape was eating it happened. Harry, who was in fact the cause of this, had been talking to Lavender and Parvarti at the time, had a solid alibi.

"Proof? The boy is his father's son!" Snarled Snape pointing an accusatory finger at Harry.

"Er... can I object to that?" Asked Harry slightly.

"What part Harry?" Asked Dumbledore curiously.

"The part where he referred to me as a boy, I'd like to think man, teen at the most, but boy is a little harsh for a 16 year old," said Harry seriously, sniggers were heard all around the Great Hall at this and Harry even saw a few teachers hiding their laughter by pretending to cough or drinking from their goblets.

Snape strode quickly towards Harry and leaned towards him in an intimidating manner, or at least it would have been had he not had pink hair at the moment.

"I know it was you, Potter!" He glowered.

"You know _Professor, _I think that is the nicest thing you've ever said to me," Said Harry thoughtfully.

"WHAT!?" Snapped Snape.

"Yes, you think I'm capable of pranking you, and the fact that I'm your first and only suspect, I had no idea you had that much faith in me, really, _I'm touched_," Said Harry in an innocent and surprised tone. Snape scowl grew colder by the second before storming out of the Great Hall, no doubt cursing Harry the entire way.

The entire Great Hall, minus the Slytherin's burst into laughter after it was clear Snape wasn't coming back.

Hermione clicked her tongue in disapproval as she picked up a book (The one Harry had given her for her Birthday a few days previous entitled: Arithmancy vs. Divination ) and continued to read. Harry rolled his eyes at her before turning back to the two girls he was previously talking to. "So Lavender, Parvarti, you think you're up to it?" They squealed in delight nodding profusely the entire time.

"I'll take you down to the chamber after I find a good way to exit, so you can plan it out, I'll pay for any materials you'll need," said Harry checking off something in his ever present play book/organizer.

"Oh... Er, can Padma join us as well, she's been feeling a little left out lately..." Asked Parvarti timidly.

"Whatever you need, just as long as you guys get some work done and not just play around, I'd like us to be finished with it soon," Said Harry standing up followed closely by Ron and Hermione (although she didn't seem to pleased at the moment.) The two girls nodded and started to talk about color schemes, which was Harry's cue to leave. Since Harry had finished a years worth of lesson plans (thanks to Hermione) Harry was let out of his ED101 class till McGonagall could figure out what else to assign him to do. The other students in the class, were just learning how to formulate a lesson plan, and how to determine what to teach and how to teach it.

Harry made his way outside and towards the Quiditch Pitch, closely followed by Both Ron and Hermione, and in a few moments the rest of the Quiditch team. Hermione settled herself in the stands, never once looking away from her book. Ron, who grumbled that Harry didn't let him help with the prank, took to the air a little quicker than normal. Harry rolled his eyes and addressed the team, " I'm glad you all could make it, even after my surprise practice this morning," He smirked at the glares he was receiving from the team members, "It's nice to know I'm making friends." He smiled broadly at his fellow team members, "Just so you know, you did an excellent job with the plays, ahem, even if some felt my plays were...stupid... I believe is the phrase I heard this morning," said Harry his eyes casting a mild glare towards Ron as he lazily circled the hoops.

"Any way, if you can preform as well as you did, when sleep deprived, I'm sure you can preform ten times as better when fully awake," Said Harry happily. "The Quiditch Season is opening rather early this year, and the first few games have been announced, October 15th is Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw, October 28th is Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, November 13th is Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw, November 20th is Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff, December 26th is Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff, and January 10th is Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw... from there it will be decided by who has come out on top," Said Harry looking around at the team, "So if you're wondering why I'm telling you this..." Started Harry, but Katie interrupted him.

"Let me guess you're trying to tell us that you're going to surprise us with more practices, aren't you!?" She nearly groaned as he nodded.

Harry smiled, "Yes, and Katie might I say it was rather nice finding out you sleep only in a tee-shirt," said Harry happily smirking at the memory from the morning when he had flown up the stairs and barged into the female team members rooms to wake them up at 5 a.m. for a spur-of-the-moment practice. Harry had an indistinct dream that night and hadn't been able to stay asleep for longer than five hours, so he thought if he couldn't sleep, why should the rest of the team.

She sent a mock scowl towards him before replying, "Perhaps I'll find out what you sleep in..."

"Boxers and a tee shirt," said Harry absently, "Let's get on your brooms, and I hope you ate because you're in for a long, hard practice!"

* * *

It was definitely weird for Harry not to have to worry about glasses when flying around looking for the snitch, but when working on his motorcycle he thanked what ever deity out there that he didn't have them to worry about. Harry had skipped Dinner that night, knowing he wouldn't have been able to eat anyway with the students talking excitedly about the DA meeting that night.

It was hot in the shed, and with Harry working tirelessly, he tended to sweat and he could just imagine fighting with his glasses to stay perched on his nose while trying to both read and work at the same time.

So far he had determined that the oil was bad, and had to therefore be replaced which took him a little longer than he'd have liked, because he had to write to Mark's father asking him to buy and send him some muggle oil, which luckily arrived at night. Mark who had been rather quiet lately seemed to either be avoiding Harry, or was too busy to bother Harry, either way Harry really didn't care, although he thought he should stay in good terms with the boy, since his father had been nice enough to assist him in getting necessary items for the motorcycle, so Harry resolved to approach Mark to see how he was doing, after all he was suppose to be a mentor to him.

Another thing Harry had found was that the spark plug was no longer good, and that the battery was dead as well, Mark's father was also helpful with these items, at the moment Harry had taken the carburetor apart in order to clean it, he had decided to do this muggle style because he didn't know how magic would effect it, the motorcycle repair books were very helpful in telling Harry what to do. Although Harry was against using magic to clean up the bike, he was not adverse to using said spells on himself, because had he not, it would have raised quite a few questions from Hermione and Ron, who as selfish as it sounded he didn't want to share this with, true Hermione could have probably read through the books and told him exactly what was wrong with it, but Harry rather liked doing it himself, and he felt closer to Sirius by working on something he loved.

* * *

It was a good thing Harry had skipped Dinner that night, because as it turned out the Slytherin's decide that it would be a good idea to prank Harry back to either gain more favor from Snape or to put Harry in his place. Either way they didn't expect him not to attend dinner.

Therefore when the prank went off, it merely struck some unlucky Gryffindors, one who just happened to be Ron, Hermione had been sitting with Emma at the time. So with polka-dotted skin Harry heard Ron and most of the other Gryffindors that were affected by the Slytherin's prank planning on retaliating with a prank of their own.

When asked to join in, Harry declined stating he wasn't a prankster, and that he didn't fell the need to get back at Slytherin since he was one of the students pranked. Although he did offer his fellow house mates good luck, and told them to drop his name at Weasley Wizard Wheezes and they would most likely be more than well off with the twins cooperation.

* * *

"Alright, Alright, Quiet down!" Said Harry looking around the Great Hall, there had to be at least a hundred students in the hall, the nervousness he had felt from last year was nothing to what he now felt, with a hundred pairs of eyes on him from students ranging from 3rd year and up, he was damn near ready to leave right there and forget this silly notion of teaching. But he wasn't a Gryffindor because he liked the colors.

"Welcome, I'm Harry Potter and this is the Defense Association, more widely known as the D.A.," Said Harry taking a deep breath, "This was officially made a club as you all know, but last year it was an illegal organization for those who wanted to learn to defend themselves."

"EVERYONE, that was in this organization started at the beginning, which was basic spells, and then moved up to more advanced spells, As I see it Professor Erickson," here he took a deep breath, "Is somewhat think on the same level, starting everyone at the beginning... Now I will not go over Theory here, I'll leave that to the Professors, This is a place to practice spells you normally don't use on a normal day-to-day basis, we will start off with the Disarming charm," here people groaned and Harry held up a hand to dispel any unwanted comments, "Show me that you can proficiently cast it, not only against your future partners, but me as well and I will move you on to a new spell." At this most of the students looked pacified, "I have a year's worth of spells," Said Harry dropping the binder at his feet on the small platform he was currently standing on, a loud thump resounded in the hall, "About a quarter of the way in are advanced spells of Defense, Half way through it is spells the Ministry require Aurors to learn, at three-fourths are spells that are considered dark by the ministry but can be light in nature, Before anyone here starts those the Headmaster will be talking to you, and near the end are spells that in all likely hood you will never see," Said Harry, all eyes were on him and it appeared almost everyone was holding their breaths, "I will leave it to you to split into pairs, choose someone you won't have a problem hexing! I will move around observing you, AND I WILL SAY THIS ONCE AND ONLY ONCE," Said Harry seriously looking slowly around the Great Hall. "You are to disarm only, if I even hear another spell besides the disarming spell and a summoning charm, the person will be banned from attending any further D.A. meetings! I give you my word on that, I will not tolerate fighting."

Looking around Harry saw that everyone believed him, nodding to himself Harry started to talk again, "The D.A. will meet twice a week, I have scheduled it around the most popular clubs schedules and the quiditch practices of all four houses, you do not have to come to every meeting, I encourage it to get as much practice as you can, but it is not required, Every Wednesday before dinner from 4 p.m. to 6 p.m. and every Friday after dinner from 8:30p.m to 10:00 p.m. for the younger years talk to your head of house for more information about that," He looked around at them, "For now the meetings will be held here in the Great Hall, we may go outside sometimes for mock battles, again there will be clear rules I expect to be followed, I am not a teacher, so I do not need to have a forgiving attitude."

"You may get into your pairs now, try to keep it fair, no 3rd years matched against 7th years," Said Harry jumping down off the platform and moving towards Hermione who smiled gently at him.

"That was a very nice way to start things off," she said Happily looking towards the students who were talking noisily as the found their partners.

"Let's hope they took me seriously, I don't feel like breaking up any fights tonight," sighed Harry.

"I'm surprised none of the teachers are here to supervise this," commented Hermione looking around the Hall suspiciously.

"You don't have to be present in order to watch it," said Harry knowing to well that Dumbledore knew almost everything that happened inside Hogwarts walls, yet was never present for most of it.

* * *

"Well, that was fun," said Harry sarcastically as he repaired a chair that had been broken in the fight.

Harry didn't know how it happened but near the end of the meeting a fist fight had broken out between a 7th year Ravenclaw, and a 7th year Slytherin. Harry had to forcibly pull the two apart, since at the time a 6th year Hufflepuff had successfully disarmed him, (although Harry had been going easy on everyone allowing most to disarm him if he felt their technique was efficient enough.)

Noone knew If it was the fact that Harry had broken up a full fledged fist fight single handedly without the aid of magic or the fact that Harry was glaring at both students, who to be honest were taller and weighed more than two of Harry combined, was what caused the entire Great Hall to silence in seconds, but what everyone was certain of was that no one had ever seen Harry Potter that angry before.

No one knew, not even Harry himself, how he retrieved his wand from the other side of the room, all he knew was that it had suddenly appeared, and without even thinking Harry had disarmed both students and snapped at them to wait in the small room that the Tri-Wizarding Champions had waited in two years previous. Harry had then told the rest of the students to not move, no one argued as they all quickly sat down on the great Hall floor as Harry entered the small room that housed the two somewhat bloodied students.

After demanding to know what caused this sudden fight, to find out that neither really had an explanation as to how it had begun. Harry disgustingly threw their wands back at them. When the Slytherin sighed and asked Harry to confirm that they were kicked out, Harry glared at him and begrudgingly told him that since they didn't technically break any rules they were welcomed back, but that this was their lucky day, because he would not let another transgression like this one occur again, they were of course told that the teachers would be notified and to expect punishment from them, since Harry didn't have any authority over them, and with that Harry told them to go to Madam Pomfrey where their Head of Houses would most likely meet them there.

Upon reentering the Great Hall Harry loudly announced that a new rule was being added to the list he had given earlier, which included no physical fighting would be tolerated either, and that they were lucky he was in a lenient mood because from there on in there was a Zero-Tolerance Policy in place. With that said he dismissed the meeting. He sent a third year to inform the professors of the fights and that the students in question were being treated in the hospital wing. The third year didn't seem to mind this task, she seemed to blush as Harry addressed her though.

Hermione had stayed behind to help clean up, it was after Harry had repaired the chair that he heard clearing of throats. But not from the entrance of the hall, but from behind the platform at the front of the hall. Turning around slowly Harry saw five familiar faces, Dumbledore twinkling as always, McGonagall had a stern look in her eyes, Erickson was glaring cross armed at him, Tonks was merrily switching between hairstyles, and Kingsley Shacklebot was watching Harry calmly.

"Disillusion Charm?" Asked Harry resolutely.

"Right in one Harry," Said Tonks cheerfully. "You're quite strong for a little guy." She said in a bubbly voice.

Harry just glared at her as a response.

"Snape was absolutely glowering when you pulled them apart, lost 5 galleons to me," Replied Tonks conversationally.

"So you were here for that? Thanks for the help," said Harry sarcastically.

"From where I was standing you didn't need any," said Tonks raising an eyebrow mockingly.

"I find it strange that it was nearly impossible for a group of deatheaters to disarm you, Mr. Potter, yet nearly twenty students were able to easily disarm you tonight," Said Kingsley in a cool and collected voice.

"They were proficient with the spell, and their aim was accurate, in a duel they could very well disarm their opponent," said Harry mildly.

"So you were going easy on them?" Asked McGonagall slightly shocked the sternness in her eyes fading slightly.

"The overcame their partners more than once and were therefore ready to move onto the next spell, if I made them disarm me as though my life depended on me keeping my wand, we would be stuck on this spell for quite a while," said Harry defensively. "I would not allow someone not able to preform the spell to move on."

"It's alright for you to teach the Disarming Charm I see," snapped Erickson before storming out of the Great Hall.

"I actually found it to be a rather educational experience," Said Dumbledore Happily. "Harry commanded their attentions, made a compromise, and was effectively helping those who were having difficulty with disarming their opponent and he had three times as many students as a normal classroom would have, I think it remarkable that he was able to keep a room full of Slytherin and Gryffindor students unsupervised from a full out war."

"He also stopped a fight, and made a rational and fair decision on how to deal with it," said McGonagall though her stern look didn't fade.

"I do believe this will be an interesting club to attend," said Kingsley smiling. "I'm rather glad my new assignment is to help guard Hogwarts."

"You think that's fun?" Asked Tonks laughing, "I just might pose as a student and join in."

Harry groaned as he rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long year.

* * *

Alrighty, who loves me? Two Chapters in one month ;) LOL, hey just so you know I wrote this entire chapter in 5 hours, I had a nice burst of inspiration, from none to a huge burst :) gotta love caffeine, without it I would have fallen asleep at the keyboard. 


	15. CH 16

DISCLAIMER: I OWN WHAT YOU CAN'T RECOGNIZE, AND IF THAT'S EVERYTHING, SO BE IT.

(A.N. Well I guess I should have kept the tidbit about completing the previous chapter in 5 hours to myself ;) I doubt I'd be able to make a repeat of it though I should definitely try since HBP is steadily approaching and I hope to be nearing completion of FOTD by that time. I warn you now that you will all hate me on November 1st of this story, and no this is one thing I can't tell you or give you a hint about, but it will be in like three maybe four (including this one) chapters, so I'm giving you advanced warning to expect Harry's normality to quickly cease. You didn't really expect it to all go away did ya? Hehe... oh dear, I've said to much.)

Chapter 16

_**Chaos.**_

_**Bedlam.**_

_**Pandemonium.**_

_**Tumultuousness. **_

Yes, that's the one that would accurately describe the actions of the student body the past few weeks. The school was experiencing a _prank war_, and not even the teachers were trying to stop it. Heck, Harry had witnessed Professor Flitwick setting up his own prank; the chairs in his classroom would suddenly fly away as the student tried to sit down, Harry had caught Hermione before she had hit the ground. Ron had not been so fortunate, and had found out to the cost of the back of the robe he wore, that Flitwick had put a sticking charm on the floor beneath the chairs. Lucky for him Hermione repaired them in two flicks of her wand (she was laughing to hard to get it on the first try.)

The _prank war_ had started innocently enough, The Gryffindors had accidently missed the Slytherins and instead hit the Hufflepuff tabled with a variety of Fred and George's product, this of course lead to the retaliation that not only got the Gryffindors (minus Harry and Hermione who had been talking to McGonagall about the afternoons DA meeting where seven students had moved on to the banishing charm) but also half of the Ravenclaw house as well. This only escalated the already evident war that was starting. When the Ravenclaw's hit the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs, it began a nonpareil prank war that made Fred and George weak in the knees (their sales orders had tripled) Everyone was trying to out due each other, that is everyone but Harry and Hermione.

Hermione was constantly confiscating items from every house, and telling them off for being so childish and immature (this was funny when she confiscated a portable swamp from a seventh year Slytherin, and Harry feared the only reason Hermione wasn't hexed for her trouble was the fact that the Slytherin kept shooting Harry, who was waiting for her to finish, nervous glances.) While Hermione took to neutrality for the sake of her prefect position, Harry had other reasons.

Harry had only pulled a few pranks on Snape, and no one else. His house mates were constantly bugging him about joining in, but Harry really didn't see the appeal of pranking and humiliating people he held no grudges against. Snape deserved it in his opinion, and his pranks were harmless, everything returned to normal with in five minutes, and besides the pink hair, nothing was really all that embarrassing. Truthfully Harry was getting a little bored with that as well. He was finding a lot of what he used to find funny no longer amused him.

Even when Malfoy had been covered in feathers and blue paint, Harry hadn't even smiled, in fact he felt sorry for him. In truth Harry had slyly sent the reversal charm (the product would stay like that for a full hour before wearing off, unless you had the reversal charm which only Fred, George and Harry knew.) Harry had to admit ever since he'd seen his father abase Snape in public for no good reason he didn't think that pranks were all that funny. Sure if you played them on your friends in good fun it was fine, but to attack others just to attack them wasn't fun at all. The only way Harry saw to even enter the _war_ was for revenge, and even then that really didn't sit right with him. That just perpetuated the cycle all over again. If he were to enter the _war_ he'd enter it to end it.

Now just because Harry and Hermione had chosen neutrality didn't mean they weren't the target of pranks. Hermione had ended up sporting Slytherin colors for a few minutes while Harry tried to remember the counter curse, Ron had been no help at all and had made Hermione's hair match her new robes when trying to fix it for her. Harry on the other hand had yet to have a prank successfully pulled on him. Not to say that a few weren't close.

Dumbledore had tried to prank Harry, and a close call it was to avoid it. Harry's response was only naturally and a bit cliched "Et Tu, Headmaster?" Which earned him a good bit of twinkling and an offer of a lemon drop, which Harry smartly declined.

The classrooms were as safe a place as any, the teachers would take points and give detentions if a prank was pulled during a class, although a few students thought it well worth it if they successfully hit their targets.

The DA however was entirely different. Harry had gotten up on the stage and immediately declared that anyone pulling a prank during the meeting would be banned from not only the current meeting but the next three following it. Suffice it to say no one pulled a prank **_during_** a meeting, after three students (a Hufflepuff 6th year, a Gryffindor 5th year, and a Slytherin 5th year) were thrown out, and after Snape had told Harry he had no authority to do that, and brought the matter before Dumbledore, who begrudgingly admitted that it was Harry's club and did have a right to dismiss members who didn't follow the rules. Although Dumbledore encouraged Harry to join in the fun and not to trample on others. Harry didn't agree and told Dumbledore exactly that. And that the members were allowed back in after their punishment was over with.

* * *

"So how are you two doing?" Asked Harry as he landed on the ground next to his two beaters. He had arranged a training lesson for them with Fred and George a few hours before the team practice that day. 

"Fred and George, helped a lot," Said Sloper as he set his bat aside.

"Yeah, I was surprised how well they taught," Said Kirke, although Harry had to hide the smirk forming on his lips for it would seem that Fred and George that it appropriate to prank to two boys, seeing as how they were both sporting neon colored hair, and their last names were written in Gryffindor colors across their foreheads.

"Although I could have done without this," said Sloper indicating to his hair. "Can't they ever be serious?"

"For as long as I've known them, I can count on one hand how many times they have been, and I'd have fingers to spare," said Harry smiling slightly.

"Well they told us to hit stuff back and forth between us when ever we can, like at breakfast..." said Kirke.

"In Class..."

"At lunch..."

"In the halls..."

"At dinner..."

"Over Snape's head..."

"Alright," said Harry holding up his hand, "I get it. And I also know that you're trying to distract me while they try to prank me behind my back," Said Harry stepping to the side, just avoiding the twins prank that instead hit Sloper and Kirke. Who, amusingly enough, turned into puppies for a few seconds before popping back into themselves, and their robes sporting "I've been pranked by Fred and George!" in flashing colors.

"How did you know!" Demanded Fred and George in tandem.

"No clue, just had a feeling," shrugged Harry. Not that he'd tell them he actually had a perimeter charm surrounding him and had felt them coming up behind him, really slow like they were trying to avoid making a sound. Or that Kirke and Sloper were terrible actors and kept looking over Harry's shoulder at the twins, and gave them away.

"You know, I haven't seen you pranked once yet," said Sloper reflectively.

"Didn't you hear? No one has pranked him successfully yet," laughed Kirke, "I hear that there's a contest amongst the upper years to get him."

"Good luck to them," Huffed Fred.

"Yeah, Harry's bloody suspicious of everything, we've yet to get him, and we've known him for five years!" Glared George.

"Well, I did finance you two," smirked Harry, "So you tell me all about you're new products, so how exactly are the students going to catch me off guard when I know what to look for?"

"Ron and Ginny both know them too, but we've gotten letters begging for antidotes and reversal charms from them!" Laughed George.

"Not that we gave them to them, mind you," Smirked Fred.

Harry rolled his eyes, "No, I wouldn't expect you to, seeing as Ron can't really keep it a bloody secret."

"Yeah, can't let our competitors get a hold of them," Said George nodding profusely.

"Ginny's ok, but she has a soft spot for Ronny-kins and would end up telling him," Nodded Fred, "We trust you entirely Harry."

"And I trust you as far as I can throw you," replied Harry smartly, "And trust me that isn't very far."

Fred and George acted hurt and wiped away imaginative tears.

* * *

"Well if **_I _**was running the team **_I _**wouldn't have had to run off to Fred and George to train **_my _**Beaters," Said Ron a little too loudly as the team was lazing around the pitch after practice. 

Harry easily ignored him as he went over his play book with Katie. The team had been working really hard lately and with the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw game quickly approaching Harry was thinking of letting the team relax for two weeks before pounding them into the ground with practice a week before the Gryffindor and Slytherin game. The team could do the plays with their eyes closed, and half asleep, Harry felt they were ready for the upcoming match, so he wasn't worried that two weeks of light practice(meaning 1-2 practices only) would affect their performances.

Harry had approached McGonagall the day before and she had given him a small badge for Katie to declare her "Assistant Captain" which according to McGonagall hadn't been used since the early 70's. She had smiled and told him, "You're Father asked Mr. Black to help him since he didn't want to spend all his time on quiditch, something about having to plan dates."

So Harry was currently going over a few plays he had yet to teach the team with Katie, and had asked the team to stay behind so he could present the badge to her, and show the team that she was partially in charge and therefore should be listened to as well.

Harry cleared his throat. "Alright, thank you for staying behind, I have a few announcements for you." He motioned for Katie to join him, she looked shocked at this and nervously joined him.

"First off, as Seeker my job is to find the snitch, and only catch it," At this Ron rolled his eyes as did a few others.

"Yes, I know you know that, but seeing as that's where my attention is during the game, I can't exactly watch you guys play. Nor can I know if there are problems, which is why," Here he pulled out the small box with the badge in it and gave it to Katie, "Katie will be known as 'Assistant Captain' from now on."

Everyone clapped slightly a little confused as Katie squealed at the small badge and promptly placed it on her robes. Ron however had let out a small snort and climbed to his feet.

"So McGonagall doesn't think you can handle it on your own and has made Katie your 'Assistant'?" He smirked slightly. "That's kinda pathetic mate, no one else has an 'Assistant Captain', Makes you think she's regretting her decision on who she made captain." He quipped rudely.

Harry saw red, well not literally, but he couldn't hold back any longer, he had been taking this crap for far to long, and the few punishments that Harry had ended up giving him weren't helping at all, and being as Harry never thought about what he was saying when mad would explain why he did what he did.

Ripping off the badge on his robes Harry chucked it at Ron's head, which ended up leaving a nice indentation before falling to the ground.

"I am sick to death of this Ron," growled Harry. "I have done everything I can to be a good friend, yet you have continually belittled my decisions, my plays, and the choices I made for this team, I can't take it anymore. If you want the position then TAKE it, I don't WANT it anymore! In truth I don't want to be on a team with a self-arrogant jerk like you! For your information I asked Katie to be my 'Assistant Captain' because it was best for the team, not my pride, McGonagall was surprised at my request and has not to my knowledge ever regretted her decision. I was going to give the team two weeks off, that was my next announcement, but thanks to you they have a new captain, and with that they'll have to learn new plays, because you CAN'T use mine! The third announcement was that the Firebolts are in and McGonagall will be handing them out tomorrow. Good Luck Mate, I hope you have as good a time as you've made it for me!" Growled Harry snatching his playbook up and storming out of the quiditch pitch, leaving a slightly smiling Ron who was picking up the badge and cleaning it off.

* * *

Just as any news involving Harry, the news about what happened at the quiditch practice spread like wild fire. Hermione had been torn between them until Ron had sauntered happily into the Great Hall like he had just been named the Most Powerful Wizard in the world. Which made her immediately scowl in his direction and move closer to Harry in a show of support. 

The team was in an uproar, everyone had been running to Katie asking her if Harry had been serious, and what this meant for the team. Which made Ron mad since he was now the captain and that these questions should have been directed towards him.

"Oh Katie," Ron had nearly yelled down the table from his position amongst Lavender and Parvarti.

"Yeah?" She asked warily.

"I thought I should let you know, your services as 'Assistant Captain' won't be necessary since the team has a competent Captain now," he said snidely, and Harry didn't miss the glance in his direction from Ron.

Not feeling hungry Harry stood up and started to make his way out of the Great Hall, almost everyone's eyes on him. Seeing the third year reserve seeker however made him stop and address her, "I hope you're ready by the 28th Smythe, Slytherin has a lot of dirty tricks to play on Seekers."

"What?" She asked in a high pitch voice.

"Well, since I quit the team, you're the first string seeker now, watch out for Malfoy," Said Harry offhandedly, "He cheats."

Leaving the now silent hall, and the trembling girl, Harry made his way to the third floor girls bathroom and made his way into the Chamber of Secrets. He had yet to find the way out and had decided to not leave the chamber until he found it. And truthfully he need an outlet for his ever growing anger at Ron and had started blowing up various Snake statues that littered the chamber for no other purpose but decoration.

Four and a half hours and 33 statues later, Harry had tried everything he could to detect the exit, he had even tried the password to open the passage that Riddle had in second year, but to no luck finding a way out.

Slumping to the ground in defeat Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly, removing his glasses as well.

"What is wrong human boy?" A soft voice asked.

Jumping slightly Harry looked around the lit chamber, not seeing anyone around. "Whose there?"

A slithering sound entered his ears as a small snake made it's way towards Harry. "I am here."

"Oh, hi," hissed Harry back to the small snake, "Didn't see you."

"Not many do," replied the snake.

"Yeah," replied Harry. "I was looking for an easier way out."

"Easier for whom?" replied the snake coiling itself around Harry's wrist.

"For the other humans," replied Harry running a finger along the snakes back.

"Who cares about humans," said the snake in a low hiss as it relished in Harry's petting. "They don't care about anyone but themselves, chase me out of a warm home, because the woman was afraid."

"How'd you get down here than?" Asked Harry looking around suspiciously.

"Fell," replied the snake. "Running from large four legged creatures in the dark place, chased me from my tree, had warm sunlight, ground collapsed, couldn't get out," The snake curled tighter around his wrist, "Followed the rats, found new home, lots of food, no one chases me."

"That's good," replied Harry bemused at the snakes rambles. Looking around the chamber again Harry addressed a question that had been bugging him for sometime, "How do the rats get in here?"

"They follow the path," replied the snake lazily.

"What path?" Asked Harry immediately interested.

"The path that leads here," said the small snake nuzzling his head closer to Harry's hand.

"Where is this path?" Asked Harry a little irritated at the snake.

"By the light," said the snake nodding towards the far wall.

Getting to his feet Harry made his way to the wall and found a small hole big enough for a rat to fit into, shining his wand light into the hole revealed a large space behind this wall.

"Open!" Harry hissed at the wall. Nothing Happened.

"Move aside!" Harry tried again nothing happened.

"Exit?" tried Harry, this time the wall dissolved away leaving an opening big enough for Harry to walk through. As soon as Harry stepped through the wall reappeared and no matter what Harry tried, it would not move aside. Which meant that it was exit only. Harry cast another lumos, and made his way down the passageway that was laden with cobwebs. The small snake hissed slightly in an annoyed manner that Harry had stopped petting him, but was otherwise content to stay upon Harry's wrist. Finally, the passageway ended at a dead end, and no other way to go. So Harry again tried the word "Exit" but it did not work, looking around Harry found a loose stone and gently pushed it and was rewarded with the door opening. It lead into yet another passageway, this one looked as if it hadn't been used in years as well. Cobwebs hung domineeringly from the ceiling which Harry easily vanished with a few cleaning spells.

After making it to another dead end, that Harry had to pull a torch holder down, Harry found that it lead to a secret passageway that he had used before. It was the one that extended from the dungeons all the way up to the 7th floor near the Gryffindor tower, albeit a staircase was needed to get there. He had used it quite often when he was running late for potions. Currently he was near the center of the passageway. Since it was near dinner Harry had decided to go to the dungeons which was far closer than the Gryffindor passage.

Although Harry should have realized this would cause a few problems. Since it was near the Slytherin Common Room that he emerged from the passageway.

"Potter?" Harry was shutting the passageway door when he heard a voice he really didn't want to hear.

Harry turned to find Pansy Parkinson running up to him, tears streaking down her face, "I..I was just coming to look for you! Big...huge... snake in our common room! A _Serpensortia_ gone wrong! My sisters trapped!"

"Why not get rid of it?" Asked Harry suspiciously.

"We've tried," she cried, "And the teachers are in a meeting in the Headmaster's office, and we've no clue to where that is!"

"She lying?" Asked Harry towards the small snake on his wrist.

"She is not," hissed the snake raising it's head slightly to observe her, Pansy jumped back slightly.

"Fine," said Harry addressing Pansy, "Lead the way." Although he knew where the common room was he wasn't about to admit that to her.

She was half walking half jogging down the hall, Harry easily kept up with her at a steady pace, one that he had perfected with years of having emergencies over the years.

"Potter Sucks," She said quickly, she had the decency to look a little embarrassed at this. The portrait swung open, and they entered quickly.

"Cute," said Harry sarcastically upon hearing the password. The common room looked basically the same as he had in second year, except for the fact that nearly the entire house was there although they were avoiding the snake at all costs.

"Pansy what do you think you're doing!" Snapped Nott angrily from his position on the couch.

"Saving my Sister," she snapped.

Harry saw the snake, it was a large reticulated python, which was not a good thing. "Stop." Said Harry towards the snake who had a girl, who looked like a third year.

"Who are you," snapped the snake evilly rounding on Harry.

"My name's Harry, don't hurt the girl." Said Harry calmly.

"Why not! I was guarding my children, and suddenly I am here! Where are my children! What have you _humans_ done with them!" She snapped lunging towards Harry.

"We haven't done anything to them, they summoned you with magic," said Harry calmly. Harry tried to tell the girl to move, but from the looks of it she was to afraid to move.

"WHY!" yelled the snake, well Harry assumed she had yelled since it was louder than before.

"I don't know, but we'll figure a way to send you back," Harry said seeing Pansy trying to make her way to her sister. The snake didn't like this and lunged for her, Harry jumped in front of her, wand out, "Don't make me kill you," he hissed to the Snake. The snake stopped but lingered dangerously close to the third year.

"Don't try that again," Harry said to Pansy.

"Why?" She said through tears.

"This breed of snake eats humans," said Harry calmly. "She's mad, whoever summoned her took her away from her eggs, and she doesn't seem to be in a forgiving mood."

"What!" She said panicky looking at the snake to her sister.

"Who summoned it?" Asked Harry his wand still on the snake, looking around at the common room. When no one answered he sighed, "You're not in trouble, I just want to know how you mucked it up!" Still no one answered. "Fine, does anyone know how they mucked it up?"

"Wrong wand movements," Harry didn't know who had said it but really didn't care. Harry sighed in frustration.

"Accio Book of Erroneousness," Harry waved his wand towards the ceiling. The book was in the Restricted Section, hopefully it would adhere to a summoning Charm.

"What was that!" snapped the snake.

"I needed a book to figure out how to send you home, so I'm summoning it," Harry replied.

"Yes, listen to the human boy," Said the snake around his wrist. This caught the large snakes attention.

"Little thing, you dare order me around," She snapped.

The two snakes began to argue as the book came flying into the room through the portrait door that had magically opened. Catching it easily Harry opened the book and started to flip around the pages looking for the page he had come across during the summer.

_...If a spell is successfully cast, yet the wand movement was incorrectly demonstrated it can cause disastrous results...conjured items have been known to explode... some transfigured items have been known to morph back to their original state... summoned items have been known to return to their original places, or when summoned from nothing have been locked into not being able to return..._

_To return a summoned item when it is locked into place is relatively simple, say the spell backwards and use the correct wand movements in reverse order..._

"Great," said Harry scowling slightly at the book. "Sure, that's simple..." Rolling his eyes, he stopped the two snakes who were still arguing.

"Alright, I think I know how to send you home..." He said to the large snake.

"Then do it human!" Snapped the snake.

"Fine..." said Harry rolling his eyes, thinking back to when he watched Malfoy cast _Serpensortia_ in Second year and crudely pronounced the spell backwards, "Aitrosnepres." A blueish smoke surrounded the snake, and it disappeared from sight. "I hope that worked." Said Harry making his way over to the small girl.

With the threat of the snake gone the entire common room was in an uproar, some blaming the older years, or the younger years, but the argument that Harry could hear, was between Nott, Zabani, Parkinson, and a Slytherin girl he didn't know. They were arguing over bringing Harry into the common room.

"Hey, you alright?" Asked Harry bending down to the little girl.

She nodded slightly.

"Alright, I want to check to make sure you're not in shock, ok?" He asked setting the book onto the ground.

Again she nodded.

"Can you squeeze my hand as hard as you can?" He asked gently. She shook her head violently which Harry saw was due to the small snake still curled around his wrist. After instructing the snake move (he moved up Harry's sleeve) the girl was a little more forthcoming.

"Ok, can you count to ten for me," He asked while looking into her eyes. She had a little trouble at first but seemed to get stronger with each number.

"Ok, so I'm going to shine a light in your eyes to check if they dilate, alright?" He asked gently, she nodded. "So what's your favorite class? Mine used to be Defense, but it's lacking a good teacher."

"Transfiguration," she said shyly.

"Oh? What are you guys learning now?" He asked.

"I...I... I hate our password!" She said suddenly.

Harry raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly, "It's better than ours, Sycophant Slytherins," He laughed, "Ron's ideal, well technically his was Slytherins are dumb, but Hermione stepped in and got him to at least agree to that."

She smiled slightly, "Although I bet Malfoy will be upset you have to change it now, then again we changes ours every week," he shrugged, "A little paranoid if you ask me. Alright, you have a mild case of shock," he pulled out a chocolate frog from his pocket and gave it to her, "Chocolate cures everything," he smiled at her, "I want you to go see Madame Pomfrey right away alright?" She nodded happily as she opened the frog.

Ignoring the still arguing Slytherins Harry slipped out of the common room, but was unknowingly followed and pushed into an empty classroom and when he turned around he saw someone he really did not want to see glaring at him.

* * *

A.N. I WAS GOING TO SAY SOMETHING BUT I'VE FORGOTTEN... OH WELL. 


	16. CH 17

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN IT, IF I DID I'D BE THE ONE SUING... 

(Wow, how many people wanted it to be Ron...) 

Chapter 17 

"What do you want Malfoy?" Asked Harry in a bored tone. 

Malfoy scowled slightly towards Harry before turning back to the door and started waving his wand towards the door, a bluish mist coated the door fully, and congealed inside the cracks insulating the door. 

"You could have waited until I cast the Imperturbable Charm to speak Potter, you have no sense at all," he growled placing his wand into his robe pocket before crossing his arms across his chest. 

"Well excuse me, I didn't realize you would be casting one," Said Harry evenly, "we're not exactly on friendly terms Malfoy, so why the sudden urge for a chat?" Asked Harry raising an eyebrow slightly. 

Malfoy seemed to be debating something within before speaking, "Why aren't you trying to get Nott expelled?" His voice was even, but the way he tensed when saying Nott's name expressed how he felt about the 6th year Slytherin. 

"Why is it your concern?" Asked Harry lightly as he leaned slightly against one of the many desks in the classroom. 

"Because if it was me, you would be," sneered Malfoy. 

"So you're an expert on what I would or would not do, now?" Asked Harry rolling his eyes before looking around the classroom. It looked unused, while the room wasn't that dusty, probably thanks to the house elves, the desks were somewhat falling apart, and the bookshelves were empty. 

"I know you well enough," scowled Malfoy, "You want me expelled." 

"Believe what you want Malfoy, but expelling you or Nott would allow you to join the idiot ranks a little to early for my liking, and as much as you would like to think it Malfoy, I don't wish you or anyone dead, Now is that all?" Asked Harry standing up and crossing his own arms, and staring evenly at Malfoy. 

"No," he huffed, looking a little embarrassed he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. 

Harry snorted slightly, as he realized what had to be written down on the paper. 

"What's so funny," snapped Malfoy glaring at Harry's amusement. 

"You wrote down questions, I didn't realize you were so interested in what I did, Malfoy," said Harry sighing lightly as he re-took his position leaning against the desk. 

"I'm not, but I have questions only you can answer, and this is the first time you've been alone, Granger's hardly left your side since school began," Smirked Malfoy raising an eyebrow slightly, "Finally asked her out?" 

"Hermione and I are not, and have never, dated Malfoy, although you won't believe that, I don't care," growled Harry a little more aggressively than he had planned. "If you're here to grill me about my personal life I think I'll be going, then again I don't know why I'm listening to you in the first place." 

"Fine..." sighed Malfoy, albeit begrudgingly, "I told you I'd be getting you back first chance I got, why aren't you more suspicious of me?" 

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Who says I'm not." 

"You don't act suspicious of me," he said curiously. 

"Despite what Snape leads you to believe, I don't wear all of my emotions on my sleeve, just because you can't tell doesn't mean it's not there," shrugged Harry lightly. He had no clue why he was being so forth coming with Malfoy, but for some reason he felt curious about what his rival of the past 5 years wanted, and why he was being somewhat civil to him as well. 

Malfoy eyed him curiously for a few seconds before turning back to the sheet of parchment in his hand. "In the hospital wing you told Granger everyone does things in the heat of the moment without thinking, what made you say that?" 

"Experience." Harry said shortly. Again Malfoy watched him curiously seemingly waiting for more of an answer, when none came he moved on. 

"I was told you don't think all Slytherin's are evil, some runt of a first year was spouting off on how you were explaining the houses and corrected some idiot who claimed they were," He said raising an eyebrow. 

"That's because it's true, not all Slytherin's are, you on the other hand..." Harry let that trail off as he observed Malfoy, he stiffened slightly at Harry's mild dig, but other than that showed no reaction. 

"How is it you know when people are about to prank you," Asked Malfoy checking off a question on the parchment with a self inking quill. 

"I'm not stupid, Malfoy," said Harry raising an eyebrow slightly. He wasn't sure why he wanted to know that, it could be he wanted to prank Harry, or learn to avoid pranks as well, considering he was dyed pink for a few hours the day before by some Ravenclaws.

"Really Malfoy, these questions are rather basic, I mean anyone could basically answer them," sighed Harry. 

"Why did you let Weasel win, he's been practically strutting about since you quit the quiditch team," Scowled Malfoy setting both the parchment and quill aside before crossing his arms and staring pointedly at Harry. "After your little pronouncement in the Great Hall, Weasel called an emergency practice. Five minutes in he cut Red, and one of your replacement chasers quit." 

"Red?" Asked Harry raising an eyebrow slightly. 

"Red hair, about Yay High..." He held his hand about up to his chin to signify how tall she was, "You know, Weasel's sister." 

"Yeah, I know who you're talking about, I was referring to the nickname," said Harry smirking slightly, "It's not exactly insulting, not really your style." 

A slight tinge of color appeared in his cheeks but quickly faded, "Answer the question." 

"Is that a demand?" Asked Harry folding his arms across his chest. 

"No," sighed Malfoy after a few tense moments, "A request." 

"I don't think it's any of your business, and if Ron is cutting team members I would think you wouldn't be complaining, considering you are Gryffindor's main opponent," Said Harry sighing internally. If Ron had already cut Ginny, and lost another chaser that meant Gryffindor was quickly losing its upperhand. While the majority of his mind was screaming at him to retake his position, and to instead kick Ron off the team, the small voice that was ever gaining in volume, protested that Ron needed a lesson in how hard being Captain was, and a small part of him actually felt guilty for wanting Ron to fail. He had every intention of cutting Ron over the past few weeks but his loyalty to his friend told him that it would be betraying him to cut him from the team, and should he have done that he knew Ron would never forgive him, and what's worse is that Ron's friendship meant more to him than his own Happiness. 

"Weasel is taking the only competition that Slytherin has," growled malfoy throwing his hands up into the air in frustration. He started pacing slightly, and to Harry he finally thought he knew what had made Malfoy want this little chat, "Hufflepuff is a bleeding joke, not even worth competing against, Ravenclaw has it's moments, but not enough of them to actually be recognized! Chang isn't that great of a seeker, she tries to flirt with the opposing seeker to distract them, the idiot that they replaced Diggory with isn't even worth learning his name, and you, the only competition I have quits on me, and what do you give me? A third year to compete against. That is an insult! A total slap in the face, how dare you besmirch my reputation by leaving me to compete, nay pummel, a third year into the ground!" Malfoy took a huge breath here and turned back to Harry as he stopped pacing. "You can't just quit! There are other issues involved here, not just you. How selfish can you be!" He snarled slightly, apparently this was a rhetorical question because Malfoy hardly paused for an answer before resuming his pacing and his rant. "You are the cause of all my problems, Potter! I have a chance to regain my status, that you took away, and once and for all knock that idiot Nott back down to the pitiful level he was at for the past five years, and you take it away!" Malfoy continued to pace but no longer seemed talkative. 

"I didn't take anything away Malfoy,"Drawled Harry in a chillingly accurate impression of Malfoy's usual tone. 

"Yes, you did! You landed my father in jail, and made him lose favor with the dark lord! Nott is now questioning why they should listen to me! He claims his father is far more favored than mine, so he should be listened to, not me!" Snapped Malfoy in a blind panic, not really registering what he was saying to his enemy. 

"You can blame that one on your father, or Voldemort. Which ever you prefer, I could care less about who you choose to blame, but consider this, you're father chose the life of a deatheater, he got beat by six teenagers, along with Nott's father as well. He lost his status in the Wizarding World, when Voldemort is dead, and trust me he will lose this war, you're father isn't going to be able to buy or lie his way out of it! He will be going back to jail, or he'll be dead, either way his life is over. There is no way out of it! Why? Because he chose to let himself become a subservient, idiot who blindly follows Voldemort. Why? Not because of blood purity and the 'sake of the pure blood life' but because he likes to kill! You're father knows that Voldemort isn't a pureblood! He had his diary from his Hogwarts years. He knows Voldemort is a Half-blood, a muggle for a father, I'M MORE OF A PUREBLOOD THAN HE IS!" Snapped Harry mirthlessly. "Tom Marvolo Riddle, that's his real name! He was a Slytherin Head Boy, look it up, his name is an anagram 'I am Lord Voldemort', his mother was a witch who married a muggle. When her husband found out she was a witch he left her, and Tom's mother died during child birth still loving the man who abandoned her, she named Tom after him, in her dying breath. He was raised in a MUGGLE orphanage, he hates muggles because he was picked on by them. He hates muggles because his father didn't accept him. Those are his reasons, bitterness and hate caused by hate and bulling. THAT'S IT! NOTHING ELSE," growled Harry in anger, "He kills because he wasn't liked as a child. But he was when he came to Hogwarts, enough to be made head boy, to be liked by others in his year, looked up to by other years, but it wasn't enough for him. He chose to get revenge because he was so filled with anger and hate for those who bullied, teased, and hated him. He killed his father, a man who abandoned him, and his Grandparents, Innocent people that didn't even know he existed! Then from there he got the idiots in black to follow him. Voldemort is a homicidal maniac, but it's people like your father who are the real threat, the real reason the idiot has power. Voldemort hardly does any of the killing himself, he shows up after the battle is fought! Why? Because he's scared of being killed, he knows he's not all powerful! He knows he's not better than Dumbledore! He instills fear into the masses in order to prevent them from fighting back, that's why he puts that stupid dark mark above the houses he attacks." Harry took a calming breath, and closed his eyes for a few moments. "Voldemort isn't someone to fear, he's to be pitied. He's not worth my fear or anyone else's. He is pathetic, and deserves to rot in Azkaban, but to run in fear of him, is just plain ridiculous. The only real weapons he has is the unforgivables and Fear, and truthfully Fear is his greatest weapon. And Merlin help you Malfoy, you're willing to die for that idiot. Ready to sacrifice your status, your friends, your future all for a cause that doesn't even matter to him. A fictitious cause, that capitalizes on pureblood bigotry, and gains him support." Harry shook his head. "So you can spout on and on about little things like quiditch and your status in Slytherin, to someone who cares, because frankly it doesn't count as life altering events in my world. It's just a game Malfoy, learn to loosen up," said Harry brushing past Malfoy and opening the door, which oddly enough no longer had the Imperturbable Charm upon it, and when looking down at the ground he saw several dozen extendable ears near the base of the door, running towards what was no doubt the direction of the Slytherin Common Room. Rolling his eyes at a smirking (well half smirking, half looking sick) Malfoy, Harry muttered just loud enough to hear, "Damn Slytherin."

* * *

"No, the way I hear it was that the Slytherin's were trying to capture Potter," said a voice outside of the secret passage way Harry was currently in. 

It was an hour later, after his little talk with Malfoy, Harry had returned to the Chamber of Secrets and had returned the small snake to his home, and after promising that they would not chase him out of the chamber, the snake agreed to allowing Harry and the DAD members to practice down there, and to redecorate. It was just a formality of course but Harry felt better asking than just outright upending the poor snakes life without a word of warning. After making sure he wasn't forgetting anything he left the chamber and followed the passageway towards the Gryffindor tower, dinner would be starting soon and Harry decided to not take the chance of running into any slytherin by going down to the other end of the passageway. But luck was not on his side as he found out when reaching the end of the passageway. By the sounds of it three, maybe four people were congregating outside of the passageway. 

"Why would they try to capture him inside Hogwarts?" Asked a female's voice suspisiously. 

"I hear they had Veritaserum, they wanted to question him, so they made up this story to get him there, about a snake, but someone mucked it up, the snake wasn't cooperating and the plan was ruined," Said another voice conspiratorially. 

"But he went into the common room?"Asked the female. 

"Yeah, but after he got rid of the snake, everyone was arguing and didn't notice him leave," said the first male voice. 

"Well, no one but Draco Malfoy," Said the second male voice. "He somehow got Potter into an empty classroom and noone knows how, but got Potter to answer a few of his questions. From how I hear it he cast an Imperturbable Charm on the door, but also some charm that alerted the rest of his house to come listen... All I know is that the Slytherins only heard half of their conversation, and that Potter went into a rant about the dark lord, and how he shouldn't be feared but pitied, and how he felt sorry for Draco Malfoy." 

"And that's why the Slytherin's haven't been seen since Lunch?" Asked another female voice. 

"Yeah, if the rumors are true," Said the first boy. 

Harry sighed to himself, how was it that news traveled so fast around the castle. He doubted any Slytherin would admit to failing, so how was it these students knew what transpired earlier. Steeling himself, Harry pushed open the secret passageway door and walked out into the hallway. Four third years turned towards him, and blushed slightly from being caught talking about him. Harry dusted himself off before shutting the passageway door, ignoring the four students Harry made his way towards the Great Hall, stopping off in the nearest bathroom in order to clean himself up. 

When entering the great hall many heads turned towards him and then back to their friends talking excitedly. Ignoring this and the stares/glares of many of the slytherin table occupants Harry made his way over to Hermione who was sitting and reading a book, he passed by Ron whom he ignored entirely and sat down next to Hermione. She looked up as he sat down and smiled Happily at him. 

"Where have you been?" She asked setting her book down. 

"Haven't heard the rumors?" He asked gruffly as he started filling his plate. 

"No, what rumors?" She asked seriously. 

Sighing Harry related everything that happened since he left the Great Hall. "And that's when I got here," he finished. The entire thing had been related in near whispers to avoid anyone overhearing him, and left a contemplative Hermione. 

"Why would Malfoy ask those basic questions? If I had a chance, really had a chance to ask any question, I would have focused more on the war, or what defenses you have, not on unimportant things," said Hermione uncertainly. 

"Hermione, to Malfoy, those were important, Enough to write them down," snorted Harry slightly. "Sort of reminded me of you. I mean I wouldn't have written down questions, but you would have." 

"Are you comparing me to Malfoy?" Asked Hermione slightly snarling the question. 

"No, I just mean, you would plan something out like that, which tells me, he did too, it wasn't a spur of the moment thing, which is why I answered some of his questions, and what do you mean, if you had a chance, what exactly do you want to know?" Asked Harry raising an eyebrow at her. 

"Oh I don't know, how about why you don't care Nott tried to blind you? Why you said Everyone does things in the heat of the moment? What exactly did you learn this summer? Are you having any dreams lately? Why did Snape let you out of Occlumency lessons last year when you weren't able to do it properly? What Happened in the Department of Mysteries after Dumbledore showed up? What..." She started listing things off. 

"Alright, I get it, geesh," Said Harry rolling his eyes slightly. Hermione sure could cut him down to size when she wanted to. 

"Well?" She asked in a patronizing voice. 

"Well what?" Asked Harry. 

"Answer my questions," She said Hotly. 

"I..." Harry was saved from answering when an owl suddenly swooped down out of nowhere and dropped a red, smoking letter in front of Harry. There was only enough time for almost ever head to turn towards him before it exploded. 

**"HOW DARE YOU ABANDON YOUR TEAM BEFORE YOUR FIRST MATCH! YOU ARE THEIR CAPTAIN, AND NOTHING IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN LEADING THEM INTO VICTORY! TO PUT THEM IN THE HANDS OF AN AMATEUR IS COMPLETELY UNACCEPTABLE! GO TO MCGONAGALL AND BEG HER TO GIVE YOU BACK THAT POSITION! IT IS AN INSULT TO ME, ANGELINA , AND EVERY CAPTAIN GRYFFINDOR HAS EVER HAD TO PURPOSELY SABOTAGE YOUR TEAMS CHANCE AT THE CUP! IF YOU DON'T RETAKE YOUR POSITION I WILL PERSONALLY GATHER EVERY PAST MEMBER OF THE GRYFFINDOR QUIDITCH TEAMS ALIVE AND FORCE YOU TO! DON'T THINK I WON'T POTTER! AND WHEN YOU ARE CAPTAIN AGAIN, PRACTICE THOSE RANK AMATEURS 5 TIMES A DAY! MAKE EM BEG FOR SLEEP, IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO MAKE THEM LIKE QUIDITCH!"**

The red envelope combusted into a pyrotechnic display before settling into dust on the table before Harry. He didn't really know how to react until he started to laugh. The Hall was dead silent except for Harry who was laughing to himself, everyone else was sitting in shock that Harry Potter had receive a howler. 

"Who was that from?" Asked Hermione shakily. 

Composing himself Harry replied happily, "Oliver Wood, I should have known he'd do something like that. That was bloody terrific." 

"You think getting a howler is terrific?" Asked Ginny who Harry just noticed was a few seats down. 

"It was my first one, besides, being yelled at through mail is better than in person," shrugged Harry. "I'll have to write him back and thank him." Laughed Harry blowing the ash off the table. 

"You are so weird," said Ginny laughing slightly. 

Harry smirked at her, and turned back towards Hermione, who was shaking her head softly. The Great Hall soon picked up in conversations again and Harry stood up walking over to where Lavender and Parvarti sat talking in whispers. 

"Hey," he said sitting down near them. They jumped slightly and blushed quite furiously which told him they had been alking about him, "I found a way out, when do you want to decorate?" 

"Tomorrow's good," said Lavender quickly. 

"Good," said Harry nodding his head before returning to Hermione's side.

* * *

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" yelled Hermione over the chaos that now encompassed the Great Hall. 

Harry didn't know how it happened but a full out prank battle, integrated with a food fight was in full effect around them. One minute Slytherin started turning into canary's and other animals due to the twins products the next pandemonium erupted. So far only Harry seemed unaffected by the massive amount of pranks flying through the air, Hermione, who was green and pink at the moment, covered in what looked like pudding, was beside him crouched behind the table. 

"Follow me!" said Harry as he took her hand and started dragging her out of the Great Hall. Dodging a few airborne deserts and plate of spaghetti, and blocking a few random spells with a shield charm, Harry was able to maneuver Hermione and himself out of the Great Hall. 

"We have to stop that!" Hermione said as the door shut behind them. The Entrance Hall was silent, the only sounds were the occasional filter of laughter or screaming coming from the Great Hall. 

"You can't seriously want us to go back in there?" Asked Harry raising an eyebrow. 

"I'm a prefect!" She said slightly putout. 

"So are Malfoy and Ron, didn't seem to bother them while they were chucking stuff at each other," Said Harry smiling slightly at the memory of Malfoy being covered in what looked like an entire plate of Blood Pudding. 

"I can't just stand by and do nothing!" Replied Hermione. 

"Well then lets go outside, let the teachers sort out this mess," Said Harry already grabbing Hermione by the hand and gently pulling her outside. 

"Harry, the teachers are in their meeting..." Started Hermione, but was cut off as Snape, McGonagall, and Flitwick, ran past them and into the Great Hall. 

"See, taken care of," smiled Harry, "Let's go outside before we're blamed or forced to help clean up, we still have two hours till curfew." 

Looking towards the Great Hall Hermione bit her lower lip slightly, "Well, the teachers are there, and we didn't make the mess... alright, but only for a few minutes." 

Harry smiled as he lead Hermione outside, they walked in silence for a few seconds before Harry looked at her. She was still covered in all the food, she had seemingly forgotten or not noticed that she was rather unclean. Chuckling slightly, Harry ran a finger across her cheek and placed it in his mouth, which drew her attention to him. 

"Needs whipcream," said Harry simply. 

Hermione made a slight gasp of indignation, before playfully pushing Harry. "I need to shower," She said as they neared the lake, "I swear if I find out who dumped this pudding on me I'm going to hex them into next week." 

"Ron," said Harry smiling, "He was aiming for Ginny, from what I could tell, Malfoy hit you with the spaghetti," said Harry indicating to the large sauce stain on her robe. 

"And you made it out of there food free," Said Hermione sending a mock scowl at him. 

"Seeker reflexes Hermione," He winked at her playfully. 

"Oh, I see, how could I forget those cat like reflexes," she said as she smeared some Pudding, that she had been sporting, in Harry's face. 

"Oh that's just nasty," said Harry wiping it from his eyes. 

"Now you know how I feel!" Laughed Hermione. 

Not responding Harry instead launched himself at Hermione and ended up throwing them both into the nearby lake. A large splash of icy cold water broke their fall. Hermione's startled scream fell on to deaf ears as a pinkish hue descended over the sky, and stars started to appear in the sky. 

After about a fifteen minute water fight, which neither won, of splashing and pushing and pulling one another underwater, Hermione's teeth began to chatter and goosebumps ran down both of their arms, that they stopped fighting and laughing. 

"I'm cold," Said Hermione crossing her arms, a involuntary shiver running across her body, well as much of her body as Harry could see above the water. 

Harry moved closer to her and ran his hands up and down her arms in an effort to warm her up a little, "We should get out of the water and into some dry clothes then." 

A slight nod was the response Harry received as she moved in closer to him, in an effort to warm up. Another shiver ran across her body, but it seemed to jump to Harry's as well, as he shook slightly, although he wasn't nearly as cold as Hermione he didn't know why he was shivering. 

"Hermione?" Asked Harry as she made no move to leave the water. 

"Hrm..." A muffled response came from where she had buried her head in his chest. 

"We have to get out of the water," said Harry softly. He didn't know why he was near whispering, but he had suddenly felt as if they would be in trouble if found in the water. 

"Mmhmm," another muffled response, but this time she pulled away slightly, and looked towards Harry. His eyes caught hers and for a moment Harry forgot that he was cold, and in the lake. All he saw was her, a slight flicker of his eyes caught her bite her lower lip gently. His eyes were back to hers almost as fast as they had left, and an unknown force was moving them closer together slowly. 

They were inches apart. 

"Harry..." Hermione's whisper reached his ears, almost mouthed, he was sure he would have missed it if there had been even the smallest breeze. 

"Hermione..." Harry had replied almost as softly, they were millimeters apart now. He could smell the slight bit of pudding left on her, his eyes closed instinctively, his lips nearly touching hers. 

"'ARRY?" 'ERMIONE?"A booming voice called to them from the path that led to the lake. A shadowed Figure was making its way towards them in long strides accustomed to Hagrid's walk. Harry sprung apart from Hermione in a fluid motion. 

"Yeah, Hagid," Called Harry making his way over to side of the lake in order to get out of the water. 

"What 're ya two doin in the lake?" He asked curiously. 

"He pushed me in," replied Hermione as she pulled herself out of the water, a slight look of something Harry couldn't identify playing at her features. 

"It's freezing in there," replied Hagrid incredulously, "get inside and dry off, 'sides it's near curfew." 

"Yeah, we were just about to head inside Hagrid," Replied Harry running a hand threw his wet locks of hair that stubbornly refused to leave his eyes. 

"Well get on, 'for ya catch a cold,"he replied shouldering a large bag Harry just noticed that (from the smell) had to be a dead animal, and most likely Grawp's dinner, or late night snack. "Night ya 'arry, 'ermione." 

"Night," they chimed together before walking towards the Entrance Hall, in complete silence. 

Harry's mind was numbingly blank as they entered the school, and walked the halls towards the Gryffindor Tower. It wasn't until a muttered good night to Hermione and his long trek up the stairs leading to the empty 6th year boy dormitory did a single thought enter his mind. 

"What did I almost do?"

* * *

Well that took forever and a half... I know I know you hate me. But I changed the end of this chapter to make it an H/HR moment. 

And yes it was a little cliched, but like I say in my profile, I don't write huge fluffy moments, so you might as well enjoy what I give you ;) 

My AOL sucks, so as of APRIL 14TH I will have DSL, and hopefully not as much problems as I seem to have with AOL. Stupid people, with their stupid non- English fluent technical support people, treating me like an idiot because their software is flawed... 

WORK IS KILLING ME! BLAH I DON'T HAVE A DAY OFF FOR AT LEAST A WEEK AND A HALF. GRR... 


	17. CH 18

DISCLAIMER: I'VE GOT A LOVELY BUNCH OF COCOANUTS, DIDDLE DEE, STANDING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD...

:BEEP BEEP:

GET THE F&$ OUT OF THE ROAD A$$HOLE! AND YOU DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR THOSE COCOANUTS!

_**Chapter 18 **_

It had been days since the incident at the lake, and neither Harry nor Hermione had made mention of it. Harry intent on apologizing for what had almost occurred, planing on blaming it on some bad mince pie affecting his mind, was rather astounded that Hermione had come down to breakfast the next day, acting for all the world as though she was as happy as could be. Greeting Harry in a cheerful voice and sitting down right next to him. She had even engaged Ginny in a discussion about Quiditch, that had both Harry and Ginny sending her strange looks. So counting his blessings that Hermione had decided to forget that he nearly kissed her, or had in fact not known he was about to, he kept quiet, and entered into the conversation happy that there wasn't any uncomfortable moments or pauses between him and Hermione.

Halloween was fast approaching and the Prank war was still in full effect. Although the teachers had made a rather aggrieves announcement that while Dumbledore fully understood the children's need to let off some steam in such a stressful time, that the Prank War would be shut down immediately, punishment of a month of detention, if the students couldn't control themselves in a manner conducive to the young adults they were. And after Hermione explained to a large crowd in the Gryffindor Tower that this meant, No more prank battles, everyone went on with their normal business.

To Harry, that meant two major things. One he would be taking the three girls down into the Chamber of Secrets today after lunch for them to redecorate the new home of the DAD meetings. And Two, Dumbledore had asked Harry to join him in his office during Lunch to discuss vital matters to the life and welfare of the student body. Harry had given him an odd look when hearing this but decided that whatever it was, it surely wasn't bad, because Dumbledore had that damn twinkle in his eyes.

To Ron, this meant continuing to ignore Harry, but trying to get Hermione to side with him that it was Harry's fault that he was such a bad captain, and that Ron made a better captain over Harry any day. Although noone was claiming this besides Ron. According to Sloper, who had quit after a particularly nasty practice, where Ron had told the entire team that they were nothing, and that if his plays were 'too difficult' that they should get off his team because they didn't deserve to play with him. With that Ron had lost three more members of his team. Leaving him with two beaters, two chasers, and himself on the team. A notice had been posted in the Gryffindor commonroom announcing tryouts for the seeker, and chaser position that would need to be filled in time for the upcoming game.

For Hermione, that meant that she needed to return to her latest idea to free houselves, and how to raise money and awareness for S.P.E.W., A topic Harry had continually avoided, not only because Hermione was always trying to get him to help her, but also because he felt guilty for keeping the fact that the houselves hated her for it. She had also started avoiding Ron who would always approach her when not by Harry's side to try and convince her to see that Harry was the bad guy, not him. Although Hermione had actually gone as far as to threaten to tell his mother about what Ron had said at the practice, and the fact that he had cut his own sister from the team. He had left her alone for the remainder of that day.

Ginny had yet to tell her parents about Ron cutting her, thanks to Harry's influence. He wanted Ron to see the errors of his judgement on his own, and not through his mother. Not to mention Harry said that it would be better to tell Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie, about the ill transgressions that 'dear little Ronnikins' had done against her, which was probably why She had agreed to hold off on ratting on 'the bighead' as she had started referring to him as.

Mcgonagall however was not a happy camper. She was close to strangling Ron as he showed her his play ideas. Which was a funny sight to see after transfiguration class (McGonagall had asked him to stay behind so they could talk about something) . Apparently they defied not only time and space, but also many regulation rules. Harry's favorite part, had to be when she had asked him, "And how is Miss Bell suppose to make it down the field in less than a second, all the way from the other end of it?" Which had Ron cry in outrage, "How should I know, I only make up the plays, it up to her to figure out how to do them." Which ended up earning Ron a detention.

McGonagall, it turned out wanted to talk to Harry about two things. The first was about Quiditch.

"How could you leave the team, My team, in the hands of Mr. Weasley? If I wanted him as Captain, I would Have chose him as captain," she had sighed in exasperation.

"He continually questioned everything I did, I thought he should find out how hard it is to be captain when no one respects you," shrugged Harry.

"What are you talking about Mr. Pott... Harry, every member of your team, par Mr. Weasley, has come to me begging you be reinstated as captain and that I haul Mr. Weasley off to St. Mungo's so they can deflate his head," she smiled here slightly, "They respected you. Heck Miss Bell has come to me crying, demanding I force you to return."

"I am sorry," said Harry shaking his head softly, "But, this is the only way."

The discussion had lasted for a half hour, before it turned to the second reason why she had him stay behind.

The second reason was something that threw Harry completely off, apparently both Tonks and McGonagall thought he might have some latent Meta skills.

And this earned Harry more homework, considering McGonagall had shoved four rather large books into his arms.

* * *

"So I'm thinking we paint the walls blue, and have banners of each of the houses hanging on the four corners of this room," said Padma happily to Lavender and Pavarti. 

"The walls are stone..." trailed off Harry, a glare from the girls shut him up immediately. "Alright, whatever, I'll just sit over here and do my potions essay. Tell me when your done."

Winky and Dobby were following the girls around and had little clipboards where they were writing down the girls ideas. After a quick talk with them Harry convinced them to actually contribute their own ideas.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were sitting together in the Library. Hermione had various Defense Against the Dark Art books splayed about in front of her. Harry on the other hand had his Motorcycle repair book open and was trying to figure out why his motorcycle wouldn't start. The front of the book however was charmed blank, so no one knew what he was reading, not even Hermione who sent him curious glances every few seconds. 

"This is absolutely ridiculous," said a voice as about five large books loudly slammed onto Harry and Hermione's table. Harry looked up from his book to find a rather furious Malfoy standing there.

"What do you want," Harry asked icily staring at Malfoy who looked as if he were about to sit down.

"Professor Erickson just posted the pairs for the defense projects," glowered Malfoy, "Guess who she paired up."

Harry scowled slightly, but turned to Hermione, "What defense project?"

Malfoy snorted slightly.

"Honestly Harry, you really should pay attention in class, she went over it last class," Said Hermione in a matter-of-fact tone.

"She talks a lot, I choose not to listen," shrugged Harry, "Besides I was doing my Transfiguration essay during that class. Might as well get some use out of it."

"Well, Professor Erickson assigned a project where you have to write an essay over a Defensive spell of your choice, and you must be able to produce it," Said Hermione packing up her things into neat piles before standing up.

"Where are you going?" Asked Harry seeing her leave her things on the table.

"To see who I've been paired with," she called before exiting the library.

Malfoy took a seat across from Harry and started flipping through various books all the while talking, "This is a major grade Potter. I don't care if you hate Erickson, you will pull your own weight, and I'm not about to learn some common spell either, I want the best spell in the class, understand. I want to beat Granger too, no doubt she's already found the spell she will do," he waved a hand lazily towards the books Hermione had left behind. "Not to mention Nott has already informed Erickson what spell he and his partner will be doing, the Yewl spell. It's a spell that..."

"Makes your opponent see multiples of you, but in turn makes you invisible for 10 - 40 seconds depending on the casters magical strength," rattled off Harry. At Malfoy's raised eyebrow Harry shrugged his shoulders, "That spell isn't taught for a reason, the counter charm is a simple _Finite_, it's basically obsolete."

"How do you know that, I've read up on it and it doesn't list a counter charm," Malfoy said Suspiciously.

"Book in the Restricted Section, read about and learned it this summer, if you use it's variation on an object you have more targets to practice on," Harry snorted, "Where did Nott find it, in one of the Defense books that Erickson made us buy?"

"Possibly," said Malfoy, he was suddenly very quiet as he seemed to contemplate something. Seemingly making up his mind he leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms, and looked cooly towards Harry, "So, what other spells do you know?"

* * *

"Utterly ridiculous," complained Hermione as she walked next to Harry and Malfoy who were making their way towards the Headmasters office. 

"Come on it could be worse," said Harry shaking his head, "you could have been paired with Parkinson, or instead Malfoy here."

"I would gladly take one of them over...," she let out an irritated growl, "He is near impossible these days, he's worse that Malfoy."

"You know I am right here," growled Malfoy. Although if you were to look at him you would see he was highly amused, it wasn't everyday he was privileged to overhear two of the three Golden Trio complain about their third member.

Ignoring him completely Hermione continued on her rant, "And if his ego weren't enough, he's been pushing for us to get back together."

"Has he?" Asked Harry seriously. A sudden falling in his stomach, although he was unsure as to why. Perhaps it was guilt for nearly kissing her, when Ron still liked her, although Harry couldn't be blamed for that, considering he hadn't realized what he was about to do.

"Which is preposterous, I've come to realize I only like him as a friend, a brother even, besides we fought more than anything," said Hermione in a hurried voice.

"You and Weasel dated!" Laughed Malfoy. Hermione sent a glare at him as they reached the Statue guarding the Headmasters office.

"Harry, I don't know the password, Prefects aren't privy to it," said Hermione uncertainly.

"Jolly Rancher," said Harry, the statue jumping aside.

"Oh," said Hermione shaking her head slightly, "I should have known you would know."

"I only know because Dumbledore wanted to go over some of the DA lessons last week, plus he wanted to talk to me about something of vital importance tonight, remember?" shrugged Harry. Stepping on to the revolving staircase he lead his way into the office.

As far as he knew neither Hermione nor Malfoy had ever been in the Headmasters office. Indistinguishable voices could be heard arguing behind the office door, which left the teens to wait in the entrance room. The sorting hat sat on it's shelf, and various silver instruments that had survived Harry's onslaught last year were tinkering away.

Malfoy was looking around with sharp eyes, seemingly taking everything in. Hermione on the other hand was wringing her hands together nervously. "Harry it sounds like he's busy, and I really don't think we're allowed to be up here. **_Hogwarts: A History _**says you must be invited to enter the headmasters office."

Anything Harry would have said was cut off as a voice rose in volume on the other side of the door.

"He will listen to you! You must make him support me!"

Harry scowled he knew that voice. Minister Fudge was there.

"Potter isn't one to be controlled," Snapped a voice he recognized as Mcgonagall's.

"Then trick him, I heard that's rather easy!" Snapped Fudge. "Make him support me, I will not allow him to jeopardize my career... or the stability of the ministry," he added almost as an after thought.

"You have dug your own grave with Mr. Potter, you must suffer the consequences," replied Dumbledore sternly.

"It is disgusting how much public sway that boy has, one simple article, that could have been lies, and suddenly the pubic is calling forth a vote of no-confidence," Growled Fudge in anger.

"But the Article was entirely correct," Sniped Mcgonagall.

"It doesn't matter!" Snapped Fudge, "Control Potter or I will!" And with that Fudge stormed out of the office, but stopped suddenly when he spotted the teens.

"That sounded like a threat." Said Harry simply to Fudge.

Fudge didn't say anything but made his way quickly out of the office completely. Mcgonagall followed him closely, telling Dumbledore, "I'll make sure that the Minster doesn't get lost on his way out."

"Ah, Harry, you're early," smiled Dumbledore waving him into the office, "Please have a seat. Miss Granger, what a pleasant surprise, I was unaware that Harry would be bringing you." Dumbledore smiled happily at her as he conjured another chair. His smile, however, turned into a pensive frown when he spotted Malfoy, "Mr. Malfoy, I wasn't aware of your visit, I don't have a note here that says you are in need of discipline. Who sent you to see me?"

Malfoy colored quickly in the cheeks while Harry stifled a laugh, although Dumbledore directed a disappointed look at Harry, probably because he though he was laughing at Malfoy being in trouble.

"He's with us," said Harry after clearing his throat, at Dumbledore's raised eyebrow Harry continued, "Erickson..."

"Professor Erickson, Harry." Corrected Dumbledore calmly.

"Right, Professor Erickson has assigned Malfoy and I as partners for a Defense Project..."

"Ah," Dumbledore held up a hand, "I see, but I'm sorry Harry I can not change a teachers pairings."

Harry looked confused for a second, before turning to Hermione, "Now why didn't I think of trying to get him to change the pairings?"

"Again, I'm right here Potter!" Snapped Malfoy, before realizing he was in the presence of the Headmaster and quickly turned to look at the office walls instead.

Harry rolled his eyes at Malfoy, before turning his attention back to Dumbledore, "Anyway as I was saying, we were hoping you could give us passes to the Restricted Section, for research into our assignments, we would have approached Erickson..."

"Professor Erickson," chided Dumbledore again.

"Right, we would have asked her but she is afraid of the disarming charm, I doubt she would sign a pass to a section she deems full of Dark Arts," said Harry simply.

"T...the assignment is open, she set only two parameters, we must write a 3 foot essay on a spell of our choice, and be able to preform it accurately in class," said Hermione, although to Harry she seemed really nervous, and he didn't understand why.

"Did she tell you if the Restricted Section was allowed?" Asked Dumbledore sitting back in his chair while steepling his hands together.

"She didn't say it wasn't allowed," reasoned Harry.

"If that's not a_** Slytherin**_ response I don't know what is," said Phineas from his portrait.

"Shut up, no one asked you," snapped Harry at the portrait. The last time he spoke to the portrait he had made a comment about Harry that he should have been put in Slytherin, and the portrait wasn't one to let these things go.

"Tsk Tsk, really I would expect better manners from a **_Gryffindor_**, aren't you suppose to be noble and chivalric?" Said Phineas with Reproof.

"And aren't **_Slytherin's_** suppose to have the advantage? As far as I can tell you're ticking off someone who can burn your portraits, with you still in them," scowled Harry.

Phineas adjusted his robes slightly, a mocking glare sent at Harry, "Really, how volatile, reminds me of some colorful threats I received when I was headmaster, **_Slytherins_** are like that you know."

"Well _**Gryffindor's **_don't threaten, they promise, and go through with it," glared Harry, "And you forget I have access to your other painting!"

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Perhaps the family squabble could be put off until another time?"

"We're not family," snapped Harry and Phineas together.

"Just because he has the name Black now, doesn't make him a relative of mine!" growled Phineas.

"Like I would ever claim to be related to you," glared Harry crossing his arms.

"Yes, well," Dumbledore coughed to cover up a small laugh, "about those passes, I don't see a problem with them, ah, but they are in the other room, excuse me for a moment." Dumbledore disappeared out of the office the door shutting behind him.

"What was that about!" Asked Hermione turning on Harry.

"What?" Asked Harry a little confused to what she was referring to.

She made a hand movement from Phineas' painting to Harry.

"Oh... we have some history, leave it at that," Harry said, a few of the other portraits laughed to themselves.

"It's apparent you and the Headmaster have a history too, Potter," smirked Malfoy, turning to look at the few tinkering objects left in the office.

"Ah, that they do," smirked Phineas, "Potter _redecorated_ his office." At that all the portraits laughed, and Harry's glare only made them laugh harder.

"Yes, it's much less _cluttered_ now," replied the corpulent, red-nosed wizard who hung on the wall behind Dumbledore's desk.

* * *

"Mr. Nott, please Have a seat," Dumbledore said pointing to an empty chair beside his mother. Harry and Hermione, who Harry insisted stay, sat to their right. Again Fawkes was missing from the office. Snape and Mcgonagall were sitting off to the side of their respective students, Snape was looking paler than usual. 

"We are here to discuss Mr. Nott's punishment for using a Dark Art during a school rule mandated duel," Said Dumbledore shuffling some papers on his desk, "For this act we are considering Expulsion, considering the intent to permanently blind Mr. Potter."

"Yes, he had the intent, but did not successfully achieve his objective," Said silkily, "Therefore Potter received no serious injuries."

"No serious injuries! He was hospitalized for a week, and could have been blinded for the remainder of his life if Madam Pomfrey hadn't successfully treated him," said Hermione in a rare act of defiance of a teacher.

"Yes, I agree with Miss Granger, even though Mr. Nott did not successfully do as he intended, he did damage Potter's eyes and was sent to the hospital wing for a full week, and St. Mungo personnel thought he should be removed to their custody for his treatment," said Mcgonagall seriously, "So Mr. Nott did in fact cause serious injuries."

"We are not here to argue whether Mr. Potter was or wasn't injured," said Dumbledore calmly, "we are here to decide whether or not the act is cause for expulsion."

"I believe it is," Said Mcgonagall. "He knowingly cast a Dark Art Spell in the hopes of permanently blinding Potter, even though it failed he should be held accountable for his actions."

Harry frowned slightly to himself, would they think the same way of him and the fact that he too cast a Dark Art spell in the hopes of hurting Lestrange? Even though he hadn't cast it properly, would they sentence him to Azkaban?

As Harry thought to himself he missed part of the arguing going on around him, but when he snapped out of his musings the entire office was in a heated argument, including several Portraits.

"No, he shouldn't be expelled," said Harry in a level voice, but the effect was instantaneous, the entire office silenced and every eye, including the portraits, fell to him.

"And why do you feel that way Harry?" Asked Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling slightly as he sat back in his chair to observe Harry.

Sighing slightly Harry started, "We are in school to learn. In class failed attempts at spells aren't graded, they don't count, and in fact we are given extra homework to get them up to par with the rest of the class..."

"Are you suggesting we give Mr. Nott homework to improve the Dark Art spells he knows?"Mcgonagall asked incredulously.

"No," said Harry shaking his head, "What I'm saying is if he is expelled, he will get the equivalent of extra homework. He will join Voldemort."

"Don't say his name, Potter!" Snapped Snape, while everyone par Dumbledore and Hermione shivered slightly.

"VOLDEMORT," Harry snapped at Snape, "But as I was saying," he continued in a calm voice again, "Should he be expelled you are forcing him to become another follower and another enemy to fight," Harry shook his head slightly, "I will not be the cause of that, if he chooses to follow the idiot it will be because of his own choices, not mine. Yes, he tried to blind me. Yes, he tried to use a Dark Art. Yes, he should be punished. But, he didn't succeed. In fact the spell was rather pitiful. Nott wasn't even able to produce a shield charm during the duel, forcing him to leave the school with little to no way to defend himself is not an option. If he doesn't join Voldemort, he will die. Wands are not hard to come by, it would be easy for him to get another one with Voldemort's resources. If he is allowed to stay then perhaps he would be more inclined to realize that he has choices, and if not, then we have put off Voldemort getting another follower for a full year."

He had purposely said Voldemort's name as much as he could because if really seemed to tick off Snape who was silently fuming in the corner.

"Are you suggesting Harry that Expelling anyone would be advantageous to Voldemort?"Asked Dumbledore leaning forward slightly.

"Yes," sighed Harry. "If you expel those who didn't truthfully break a rule, but came close to it, they will be more inclined to join Voldemort to stay alive then to defy him. As you know we are in a war, and I am not in a tendency to hand followers over to the Idiot."

"So you're suggesting we abolish the Expulsion Policy here at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked Seriously.

"I'm suggesting that far more grievous situations do need such an action, but Nott's does not," Said Harry leaning back into his chair.

"Are there anymore argument that wish to be heard before we vote?" Asked Dumbledore bemused.

"If my son is allowed to stay, I will allow any form of punishment you wish to take, I agree with young Mr. Potter, who is wise beyond his age, that if my son is forced to leave Hogwarts, My husband will return for him, and I do not wish to lose him," Said Mrs. Nott who was close to tears.

"Very well, shall we vote?" Asked Dumbledore turning to Mcgonagall.

"I believe Mr. Nott is predisposed to the Dark Arts and if allowed to stay will use them again, so I am forced to vote for Expulsion," She said Seriously. Dumbledore turned to Snape.

"Mr. Nott, is an average student. He has been in only minor trouble during the course of his five years here, and was in a position to impress his house mates. While I agree his action was not prohibited, I believe it was a judgement mistake and will not happen again, I vote to Not Expel," Said Snape bowing his head slightly to the Headmaster.

"I am disinclined to agree with you Harry, but seeing as you are the one who was injured I am going to accept the fact that you do not wish to see Mr. Nott expelled. Therefore my vote is to Not Expel." Said Dumbledore looking to Mcgonagall.

* * *

"Three months detention, 250 points from Slytherin, and he's not allowed to participate on the Quiditch team," Said Hermione to Ginny as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. 

"Nott's not even on the team," Said Ginny raising an eyebrow slightly.

"He was vying for Malfoy's spot," Said Harry taking a sip of his Pumpkin Juice.

"Oh," said Ginny looking towards the Slytherin table, "Nott doesn't seem to be to popular right now."

"No, he wouldn't be," said a voice coming to stand in front of the three Gryffindor's view of the Slytherin table.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Sighed Harry.

"The Slytherin-Gryffindor Match is next week, think of me as an envoy, the Slytherin team demands you retake your Captaincy, and seeker position, or we will be forced to boycott the game. We will not play against a less than competent team," Said Malfoy quite louder than Harry would want, since most of the Great Hall had turned to listen.

"What do you care if I'm not on the team, I wasn't last year and you still played," said Harry crossing his arms.

"And we soon found that the games were far from fun unless we were beating the best that your house can offer," Scowled Malfoy.

"Well I love to disappoint you Malfoy, but Ron is the captain, take your concerns up with him," Harry raised an eyebrow slightly and nodded in the direction of the Great Hall doors that just opened to admit Ron and Katie Bell.

Katie had small tears running down her cheeks as she hurried towards Harry, Ron was scowling.

"We're down to just the big head," she said plopping down next to him, "The remainder of the team and I quit today." She wiped at her eyes.

Malfoy must have taken Harry's words seriously because not only did he start towards Ron, but the entire team of Slytherin got up from their table and headed for him. Soon an argument broke out, although it was to far away for Harry to overhear what they were saying.

"Maybe we should help him," Said Hermione a little worry creeping into her voice as the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw teams decided to join the onslaught against Ron.

"I think he dug his own grave. He took the fun right out of the game," Said Katie happily piling food onto her plate. "Besides, the teachers are letting it happen," she nodded towards the head table where the teachers were fighting smiles, Except for Mcgonagall who was making her way towards the large group.

"Mr. Weasley," she said loudly over the group that quickly quieted. "I believe its time we had a talk about your role on the Gryffindor Quiditch team. Follow me!"

And with that She lead Ron out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Sorry it took so long... I hope next chapter won't take nearly as long. 


	18. CH19

DISCLAIMER:

**_Do not insert into ear canal.  
Subject to change without notice_**

**_For entertainment purposes only.  
Any resemblance to real persons living or dead is purely coincidental.  
Void where prohibited. Some assembly required.  
Batteries not included.  
Past performance should not be used to determine future growth.  
Please remain seated until the ride has come to a complete stop.  
Breaking seal constitutes acceptance of agreement.  
_**

_AND AS ALWAYS: _

**JKR owns Harry Potter!**

Chapter 19

"Welcome back to the Quiditch team, all of you!" Said Harry to the gathered Gryffindor's sitting on the grass in the middle of the Pitch. Almost everyone was smiling and enjoying the cake that McGonagall had provided for this meeting.

"Just as long as we have you back!" Yelled Katie loudly to the applause that followed Harry's greeting! Scattered shouts of approval were heard simultaneously at her pronouncement.

"Yes, I am back as Seeker and Captain, lets all thank Ron for _giving_ up the position,"said Harry nodding to the small crowd. Small snickers were heard as the group turned it's attention to Ron.

He was currently tied to a chair, gaged, in a dress, and sporting Pink hair. A hat, much like a Dunce cap, resided on his head that sported the word **_GIT _**in large letters that flashed different colors. A slight Glare at Harry told him clearly Ron was not amused.

"And let us thank Fred and George for joining us today," said Harry happily.

The two responsible for Ron's particular predicament were eagerly waving and bowing to the small crowd that was giving a tremulous applause to the two, but soon they turned back to conjuring water balloons and the team turned back to Harry.

"Now as you all know Ron has been demoted to 2nd string until he has proven he can be a team player," Said Harry, "So we have to really train up our Reserve Keeper, well I guess you'd be First String, now." The team nodded in approval and muttered quietly until Harry cleared his throat to return attention back to him.

"Right, the Gryffindor-Slytherin Game is only a few days away, we need to practice, practice, practice. I hope everyone has eaten enough, because you're about to have the worst practice you've ever had," said Harry apologetically.

"I doubt that!" Said Sloper before sending a glare towards Ron. Slight murmuring agreement could be heard.

"Right, well Fred and George have graciously agreed to help in today's practice, but first they have a little treat for you guys," Said Harry waving over to the twins. "Take it away, mates."

"Well hello Ladies," said Fred happily.

"And Gentlemen," added George rolling his eyes at Fred who was wiggling his eye brows suggestively at Katie.

"Right," nodded Fred smiling evilly.

"You have been put through Hell the last few weeks," said George wiping a fake tear away.

"Yes, Little Ronnikins wasn't a very good friend..." Started Fred.

"Brother..." continued George.

"Captain..."

"Team Member..."

"Gryffindor..."

"The list goes on..."

"And on..."

"And on..."

"Forever singing..."

"Just because this is..."

"The song that doesn't end, It goes on and on my friend, some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it Forever, just because this is the song that doesn't end..." they started to sing together.

"FRED! GEORGE!" Said Harry loudly.

"Right, sorry Harry," Said Fred sobering up immediately.

"Yeah, got carried away, back to what we were saying," Laughed George.

"Yes, since we were just informed about Big Head's actions Today, we thought you would enjoy practicing your aim, with these," Fred held up a red balloon.

"They are filled with different things, mainly our products," smirked George.

"Your target is of course..." continued Fred smirking evilly as well.

"Our head-to-big-for-his-body-brother!" They finished together.

"And they don't mean Percy!" Said Ginny triumphantly.

The team laughed at this and a line was soon formed, and Ron did not look like he would like the outcome.

* * *

"Surprisingly, they were still in pretty good form," said Harry to Hermione as he ate lunch.

"Well it makes sense since the team has been going out everyday to practice together without Ron," said Hermione in a matter-of-fact tone.

"They have?" Asked Harry curiously.

She murmured in agreement, "They were all convinced you'd eventually come back, and that it would be best if they stayed in shape."

"How do you know that?" Asked Harry suspiciously.

"Katie approached me and asked if I could help her organize it," said Hermione shrugging slightly.

"How did I not know that?" Asked Harry dumbly.

"We thought it best to not tell you, considering you wanted Ron to come around on his own, and not under anyone else's influence," she said calmly before sipping her Pumpkin Juice.

"Ahem," the sound of someone clearing their throat made Harry look to his left. Ron was standing there, something akin to nervousness playing at his features. "Hey."

Hermione frowned slightly and looked towards Harry.

"Hey," said Harry neutrally.

"Mind if I sit?" Asked Ron cautiously.

Harry considered him for a moment before nodding, turning back to Hermione he asked, "So since when are you into quiditch?"

"I'm not," said Hermione fidgeting slightly.

"Well you're acting awfully strange lately, first the Quiditch conversation a few days ago, now you helping Katie run practices," Harry smiled conspiratorially at Ron, "Think we can get her up on a broom?"

Ron smirked slightly, "That's a sight I'd pay to see."

"Hey we could charge people for admission," added Harry happily.

"A galleon to watch! We'd be rich," laughed Ron.

Hermione scowled at them, "I'm not that bad on a broom!"

"Well I really wouldn't know," said Harry shrugging, "I've never seen you on one."

"Trust me mate, she's bad!" Laughed Ron. This of course was the wrong thing to say. It spawned an argument between Ron and Hermione that had people turning to watch from nearby tables.

Shaking his head at the two bickering louder than necessary Harry saw Mark passing by with a few of his fellow first years. "Hey, Mark, wait up." The younger boy looked startled at being addressed. Harry stood up, leaving Ron and Hermione still fighting, although Ginny and Katie joining in to defend Hermione.

"Hey, you had your first flying lesson right?" Asked Harry taking out his day planner and opening it.

"Er... yeah a while ago, we just finished our last lesson yesterday," said Mark hesitantly, "Why?"

"Wow, I'm behind..." said Harry looking over his planner, he hadn't used it since that fateful day on the quiditch pitch when he blew up at Ron and quit the team, taking his attention away from his planner he addressed Mark. "I have a couple hours free, and they won't be done for a while," said Harry nodding to the still bickering Ron and Hermione, "So I wanted to know if you wanted to play a little quiditch."

"Wow! Really? You'd let me play with you?" Asked Mark excitedly. Harry couldn't figure out why he was so excited until he realized that for the past few weeks he had basically ignored the younger boy. Not intentionally, of course, he was just so preoccupied with the DA, the Chamber, his Sword Lessons, Classes, Ron, and McGonagall's _threats_ that Mark was lost in the shuffle.

"Yeah, The Gryffindor Firebolts came in a few weeks ago, but McGonagall didn't want to pass them out when Ron was captain, so she wants them tested before giving them to the team," said Harry shrugging, while true that she wanted Harry (the only member currently to have one and play on one) to test them to make sure they were in working order, Harry didn't see a reason not to let the younger boy help him.

"FIREBOLT?" Asked Mark excitedly practically jumping up and down, "I'd get to ride one?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, unless you don't think you can handle it," shrugged Harry.

"I can handle it!" Said Mark happily, but then his face fell slightly. "But I can't."

"Oh?" asked Harry slightly confused at the boy's sudden sadness.

"I was going to go play chess outside with my friends," Said Mark lamentably. Harry looked over to a group of about 4 first years standing nearby, they were looking at their feet disappointedly.

"Well there are 16 Brooms to test, they're welcome to join us, that is if they want," shrugged Harry.

The 5 first years looked as if Christmas had come early.

* * *

"Hey, Potter!" Malfoy said calmly, although the with the effects of 'Sonorous' it sounded deftly in the Quiditch Pitch.

Sighing Harry made Mark and the 4 other first years land and he quickly followed.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Asked Harry slightly irritated.

"Heard you were organizing a first year team," snorted Malfoy observing the 5 first years.

"No, just having a friendly game, 3 on 3," said Harry mildly nodding to the firebolts.

Malfoy hid his anger at the brooms and glared slightly at Harry. "Nice to see Gryffindor buying the cup."

"Unlike the Slytherins buying positions on the team," Shrugged Harry nonchalantly.

Malfoy colored slightly in the cheeks, "It's a wonder why so many younger years think you don't hate them, it's obvious you have low thoughts of them."

"I was referring to Older years," smirked Harry. "How else do you explain the Slytherin team?"

"We'll see next weekend, Potter!" Said Malfoy hotly before turning on his heel and leaving the pitch.

* * *

"Mr. Potter," Harry looked up from his place in the library. He was waiting for Hermione, but she had yet to appear, she was running ten minutes late.

"Professor McGonagall," said Harry setting his book down and observing his teacher lightly.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news."

* * *

"What happened?" Asked Harry looking at his two best friends lying in the hospital wing unconscious.

"It would seem a prank was set up in the Fifth floor corridor, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger seem to have triggered it. The particulars of the prank are unknown, but as a result they were thrown back into a wall," Said McGonagall.

"Are they going to be alright?" Asked Harry numbly staring at Hermione dauntless form on the bed, flashbacks of her in a similar state in the Department of Mysteries playing at his minds eye.

"They have to wake up for us to be sure, but Madam Pomfrey believes a full recovery is to be expected," Said McGonagall.

"Who did it?" Asked Harry stiffly.

"We are unsure," replied McGonagall.

Harry nodded solemnly.

"I'll leave you to your friends," With that she left the hospital wing. After staring at his friends for a full minute Harry stormed out of the hospital wing.

* * *

The Fifth floor corridor was empty. The wall looked the same as always, nothing betrayed the fact that his friends had been hurt moments ago in this very corridor.

Sighing dejectedly Harry looked around hoping to find some evidence of the perpetrators. Unfortunately, he found nothing to reveal their identities.

"You should be careful, two students have already been hurt here today," Said a female voice. Startled Harry turned around and found himself face to face with the Grey Lady.

"I know," said Harry, "I was looking for clues as to who caused my friends to get hurt."

"That I do not know," she said calmly.

Harry nodded sadly.

"But, perhaps that painting could help you," she said nodding to the far wall before she disappeared around the corner.

Making his way over to the painting he saw the four House animals in a forest. The Lion was stalking a deer, the Snake was munching on a small mouse, the Eagle was soaring high in the sky, and the badger seemed to be hiding from the snake. As he stood in front of the portrait the animals stopped what they were doing and came to sit together looking at him.

"Er..."Harry cleared his throat, "I.. Er... was wondering if you happened to see who set up the prank?"

The animals stood still looking at him.

"Well that was useless," muttered Harry to himself. He was about to turn away when the snake slithered out in front of the animals.

Watching it Harry saw it multiply until for snakes were in the painting. Harry stared at the painting for a few minutes before something clicked in his mind. "Four Slytherins!"

The snakes disappeared, and the animals went back to what they were doing.

* * *

Harry stormed down the hallway towards the Great Hall. His face was set in a angry expression, noone had ever seen him this angry before. Which explained why students quickly moved out of his way lest they direct his anger towards them.

Malfoy and a bunch of Slytherins were congregated outside the Great Hall doors. They were laughing and talking. Malfoy was the first to notice Harry, although it didn't help him when Harry grabbed Malfoy by the neck and slammed him into the nearby wall, pinning him there Harry hand easily holding him in place by his neck.

"Potter what the..."

Harry snarled at Malfoy. "Four Slytherins, set up a prank in the Fifth Floor Corridor, I want to know who!"

"Why did someone finally get you?" laughed Malfoy.

"WHO?" Growled Harry angrily slamming Malfoy a little harder into the wall.

"I don't know!" Said Malfoy becoming slightly paler than normal at Harry's anger.

Harry turned to glare at the Slytherin's standing nearby, none had reached for their wands. Turning his attention back to Malfoy, "I want whoever set up that prank Malfoy, or I will hold your ENTIRE house responsible!"

"Responsible for what?" Asked Malfoy hotly.

"You have until Dinner to find them!" Growled Harry.

"And if I don't?"

"Your house wants a war, you'll get one!" Snapped Harry angrily, lifting Malfoy off the ground slightly. "Dinner, tonight!" Harry let Malfoy go where he fell to the ground in a heap. And stormed off towards the Library leaving a congregation of students wondering what had pissed him off.

Harry making a stop in the library, Madam Pince nowhere to be found, he summoned four books from the Restricted section into his bag, not noticing a Fifth book emerging with the four he had summoned.

Hurrying out of the library with stolen books Harry made his way to the kitchens and found the houselves who looked eager to help him, including his very own houselves Dobby and Winky.

"Anyone willing to help me?"

* * *

Dinner time arrived and with it the entire school eagerly awaiting to know whether or not Malfoy was about to turn over four of his housemates.

Before dinner started Dumbledore arose from the head table and addressed the student body.

"Today," he started somberly, "A prank caused two of our students harm. Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger are in the hospital wing, unconscious, I ask anyone that knows anything about it contact your head of house. And I am afraid that the Prank War between the houses will most likely be cancelled." With that he sat down.

Harry's eyes met Malfoy's for a second, the smirk on his face was enough to show that he wasn't going to turn anyone over.

Harry's own smirk was enough to make Malfoy's leave his face.

Pretty soon the entire Slytherin table seemed to share in Malfoys apprehension. Considering Harry hadn't taken his eyes off them, and the smirk playing at his features really made Harry seem evil.

It was when desert was served that it happened. Fiery letters appeared above the Slytherin Table.

_**Two have fallen, but least we forget that they are not alone. For you may have won a battle, but the war is far from over. Never attack those you can't defeat. For today you'll know why. Four of You could have prevented this, but noone claimed responsibility. So today your ENTIRE house will reap the consequences of the few. You want a war, You've got one!**_

The entire Hall was silent as the words faded. A few scattered whispers started up but were quickly silenced again when the entire Slytherin Table rose into the air. Shocked cries rang out from the students as they floated in the air. The Teachers stood up and began casting spells to try and lower the students, but they would soon find out the spell was locked, only the caster could reverse it. Another wonderful spell learned from the Restricted Section Books.

A sudden rumble of thunder shocked Everyone into looking at the ceiling. It was a clear night, the moon was shining brightly, and not one cloud was in the sky. Another rumble of thunder brought the clouds, but it wasn't apart of the ceiling, the clouds formed directly above the floating Slytherins a sudden Downpour covered the students, but it wasn't water they were drenched in, it was food coloring. Every member of the Slytherin House sported different colors, Malfoy was a nice puce color that reminded Harry of his Uncle.

Suddenly the Benches the students were sitting on broke up into individual sections for each student. They each started to spin haphazardly around in the air. The more you screamed the faster it would spin.

Pies suddenly appeared (thanks to the houselves) in the air and started pelting the students. It was then that the first years and second years descended to the ground. The sticking charm that prevented them from falling off the bench released them and most were smart enough to run from the Great Hall.

The Slytherins in the air were now doing a synchronized sort of dance, not voluntarily of course, as they flew around the ceiling the third and fourth years were separated from the rest and Liquid chocolate now rained down on them from the clouds, screams of disgust were heard as they were covered from head to toe. Globs of whipcream soon plopped down onto their heads and small cherries topped them off.

The Third and Fourth years landed on the ground and like the first and second years took their leave quickly.

The fifth, sixth, and seventh years were spinning really fast now. The clouds grew in size and small bits of lightning hit the students, effectively changing the guys uniforms into Pink tutu's, which was wrong on so many levels. The sight of Crabbe and Goyle in a frilly Tutu would haunt many peoples nightmares for years to come. And from the looks of it, The teachers weren't an exception. The girls clothes were changed into that of Muggle attire, which was not pleasing to Pure-bloods. It was a glamor charm that changed the clothes, but it was effective none-the-less. From there the clouds rained down their final liquid.

Agglomerations of Honey fell down onto the students.

The spinning stopped and as the Slytherins floated in the air the fiery words reappeared.

**_Tonight was just a taste of what is to come. A new deadline is given tomorrow at 7 be prepared for the pranks get worse, and anger grows. Take responsibility for your actions, or your house will bare your consequences. Tonight sleep soundly if you can get that out of your hair._**

With that the clouds exploded and confetti drifted down on them as their chairs zoomed them out of the Great Hall.

"POTTER!" Bellowed Snape.

"Prove it was me," said Harry standing up and leaving the Great Hall before Snape could even accuse him of anything.

* * *

Harry avoided his housemates for the rest of the night, he was currently in the room of requirement, the entire staff of Houselves were there with him.

"So does everyone understand what to do?" Asked Harry happily.

The houselves nodded enthusiastically. "Good, remember if anyone asks You aren't helping me, that's an order."

Harry didn't want the houselves to get in trouble so he purposely ordered them to lie should they be asked. And for this the houselves seemed to want to help him even more. It was perplexing however that they houselves wanted to help him. It could be that Dobby and Winky praised him as a Great master and they should listen to him. It could be that he technically owned a fourth of the castle. Or it could be that Dumbledore was their Master and since Harry was close to him, they viewed him as their master as well. Anyway you looked at it, they obeyed and wanted to help him anyway they could.

It was 7 a.m. the next morning when it happened. A large explosion awoke the occupants of the Slytherin House.

* * *

"So, did you really do that?" Asked Ginny sitting down next to Harry as she piled food on her plate.

"Do what?" Asked Harry buttering his toast.

"Last night, the whole Slytherin Prank, everyone thinks you did it," she said seriously.

"There's no proof I did," said Harry Shrugging slightly. "Hermione and I took a vow of neutrality remember?"

"That was before she and Ron got hurt," said Ginny crossing her arms.

"True," said Harry calmly.

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine, can I at least know what the next prank is should they not surrender by 7?" She said making a slight puppy dog face.

Harry smiled at her, and nodded towards the door.

The doors flew open to the Crowded Great Hall, gaining everyones attention. The slytherins were flying in, not of their own accord, but by that of a summoning charm. They were all in their pajamas. The reason that they weren't dressed is that all their clothes mysteriously disappeared. The only thing left in their closets were pairs of bunny slippers a note in Loopy hand writing reminiscent of Dumbledore's (Harry had enough notes to be able to copy it almost exactly)hung innocently in the closet that stated:

_**Your presence is requested in the Great Hall. Your wands are their waiting for you. Please dress accordingly.**_

The notes and slippers had summoning charms as soon as they were touched you were summoned to the Great Hall.

As soon as the entire house was at their table Weasley Wizard Whiz-bangs went off in a pyrotechnic display of colors. And a voice, much like the elevator voice from the Ministry of Magic announced clearly.

"_**Please put you hands together for 'The Master of the House!'"**_

The Bloody Baron appeared and cleared his throat. He suddenly started to sing the song Master of the house from Les Miserables._ (A.N. I originally had the lyrics but deleted one of my stories for lyrics.)_

The Slytherins were being forced to dance along. By usually standing up on the chorus, and if they sang along they weren't pelted with food. It took them a little while to see this.

The Grey Lady Appeared and started to sing the wife's part of the song.

The two ghosts joined together and started to dance.

Thunderous applause from the three unaffected houses followed the song and the ghosts bowed gracefully to the students. The Slytherins were forced to stand and more words appeared.

_**Encore! Encore!**_

Every Slytherin looked unbelievingly at the words as the music began to play again. Harry caught Malfoy's eye and smiled while raising his glass slightly in toast.

"How did you... when did you... I..." Ginny fell silent as she watched the spectacle in front of her.

"This could get interesting," Said Harry to Ginny who was staring opened mouthed at Him.

* * *

Sorry for the wait... No I didn't delete Finding Himself! FanficNet did that I will repost it and may move it to Portkey as soon as I'm an approved Author there. I MISS MY REVIEWS :( 


	19. CH 20

DISCLAIMER: ROWLING. JOANN ROWLING. WRITER. NOT ME.

(A/N: Its been a while, folks. This is shorter than I wanted, but I decided short chapter this time, and a long chapter for 21. Besides, this is just a set up for 21. Sooner I get it out of the way the faster chapter 21 comes out. This is 2 pages shorter than usual for those keeping track. And as always, sorry for the wait, and just so you know I will not abandon my stories.)

Chapter 20

"… I do not claim any responsibility for the pranks recently committed against the Slytherin House," Proclaimed Harry in a well rehearsed manner. "I do not claim to have any involvement in the live JELLO mold where nearly a dozen 5th, 6th, and 7th years were trapped, much like fruit, until Snape was able to release them, the prank that had Malfoy being held upside down by a muggle trap and saw a bear attacking him, when it was really a cat, the prank where Peeves stole their wands and "lost" them for an entire day, even though he and I were seen conspiring in low whispers and him high-fiving me as he passed with Snape hot on his trail these are mere coincidences, I assure you. Nor do I claim any involvement in the prank that will be committed today or in the near future," concluded Harry to the group at large. The members of the large group DA stood silently with large smiles on there faces, obviously not believing a word he was saying. Sighing to himself, Harry asked, "Are there any other questions? No? Alright, you're dismissed." The Hall cleared rather quickly since it was nearing curfew, the meeting had run late do to the fact that different groups had formed because different spells were being learned. Soon only Harry and a bubbly girl who looked like a third year were left.

"What's your involvement in the prank war?" Mocked Harry in an uncanny impression of her from earlier.

It was a few seconds before a fully grown Tonks was standing where the young girl had, "Oh, come on, and just admit you're behind all those pranks. Even Remus is impressed! Said he couldn't believe the one with the bear," she laughed, "I personally liked the JELLO, However, the one that made all the girls hair fall out was truly inspiring."

"It grew back after an hour," said Harry, "Or so I hear Fred and George products no doubt."

"Fine, don't admit it, we all know it was you anyway," she stuck her tongue out at him. "Anyway, I can't wait to use this curse against Kingsley!"

"Why exactly do you want to send a fire whip at him?" Asked Harry raising an eyebrow, "And speaking of which, couldn't you have taken on the form of an older year, the seventh years were getting ticked off being shown up by a third year."

She laughed, "Well if I came as an older year everyone would know I wasn't actually a student, and it's better then coming as a first year. As for Kinsley," she smirked evilly, "the auror's have been having little duels among themselves to keep in shape, you know get a little practice in a safe environment."

"A competition," Harry deadpanned.

"Exactly! And he's won every duel so far, tonight's my turn and he doesn't know how to do this whip as far as I know!"

"It's an easy enough spell," said Harry, "it was just listed as restricted because of its counterpart."

"I know, I know," she said rolling her eyes, "You already explained that earlier, besides Dumbledore uses this spell, I've seen it! Used it to restrain Fudge a few years back," She laughed, "Wait till Fudge sees me use it! Oh his face will be priceless."

"Maybe you could accidentally miss Kingsley and hit him instead," Harry said idly.

She laughed, "Only on one condition!"

"Which is?" Harry asked already dreading her request.

"Teach me this spell," she said grabbing the large DA plans and flipping to the second to last page.

Harry laughed, "Deal! But don't tell Kingsley where you learned it, I value my limbs."

* * *

"Welcome to the Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match! I am Lavender…"

"And I am Pansy…"

"And we are your commentators this evening."

"Quit hogging the microphone you lousy Gryffindor.

"Why don't you make me Pug Face?"

"LADIES!" An annoyed outcry came from McGonagall no doubt already hating this decision.

"Sorry professor," they replied together.

"Ah, here comes the Slytherin team," Said Lavender in a monotone.

Pansy snatched the microphone away from her, "Yes, here's the winners of tonight's game. Led by the handsome Draco Malfoy. Best seeker in all of Hogwarts…"

"HA!"

"Shut up you," Pansy said icily. "Crabbe and Goyle the toughest beaters, Frawer, Hauser, and Moon the quickest chasers in tonight's game." She sighed, "And, here comes the Gryffindor team." Lavender quickly grabbed the microphone and stuck her tongue out at Pansy.

"While Parkinson is over in her fantasy world, why don't I announce the real team that's going to win, as they **_always_** do when up against the Slytherins? Tonight's keeper will be a young recruit, Holt, currently a third year. Gryffindor's chasers are Bell, Weasley- Ginny that is, and Michaels. Our returning beaters are Sloper and Kirke, and our favorite captain, most talented seeker, and the player with the cutest bum, Harry Potter." Said Lavender happily pulling out a pair of Omnioculars.

"I do have to agree it is rather nice," said Parkinson. "However, I would have to say Draco's is better."

"Malfoy? He's hardly got a bum. Now Harry had a nice bum before, but since he _grew up_ over the summer I would say he has one of the best…AHHHHH," A large bluish-green spell flew at the girls from the field and they both dived out of the way.

"Who threw that?" Shrieked Parkinson as it exploded onto a nearby parapet.

"Five points from whoever did," said McGonagall trying to hide a small smile as the girls collected themselves. "I would advise you to stick to the game and not the player's anatomies or I shall have to re-evaluate my decision ladies."

"Yes, Professor." They intoned together.

Harry scowled slightly before turning back towards his team who were trying as best they could to hide their smirks as Harry re-pocketed his wand.

"Yes, you do have a nice bum, I definitely have to agree," said Katie smiling.

"Careful, I can and will bench you," growled Harry.

"Oh, but it's really cute," said Ginny innocently.

"Take your positions!" Harry snapped at them.

"Alrighty!" Katie said as she smacked Harry on the bum before taking flight as quickly as she could, both her and Ginny roaring with laughter.

Harry scowled after her as he heard, "Oh, did you see that? Are Potter and Bell dating? He does seem to have a thing for girls who play Quidditch." Harry's hand snapped to his forehead and he mumbled despairingly, "This is going to be a long game." At the sounds of a few sniggers Harry turned to his team, "What are you waiting for, get into positions!"

It was a grueling game so far. Gryffindor was in the lead by three goals, and only because of some outstanding plays. The crowd was still in an uproar over the last play where the chasers formed a vertical triangle and as Ginny dropped the Quaffle to the awaiting chaser (Melanie Michaels-4th year) both Katie and Ginny switched brooms mid-air, being nearly 4 feet apart at the time, completely confusing the Slytherin chasers, and allowing Michaels to score her first goal.

Harry was lazily circling the pitch, so far he had spotted the snitch four times already and it was barely into the first hour of the game. At the moment the snitch was idly flying over the Hufflepuff stands in a sporadic circle. Malfoy, who was on the other side of the pitch had yet to notice it, however, Malfoy had discovered, to his cost, that Harry was not interested in ending this game early when the snitch had made its first appearance about half an hour into the game when Harry had not pursued the snitch as he usually would have, but instead flew directly in front of Malfoy and stopped, and in a surprising move Malfoy veered off course. Had it been Harry he probably would have just flown under him.

"Moon throws the quaffle, and Slytherin scores. The score is now 100 to 80, Gryffindor in the lead," declared Lavender a distinct sound as if she filing her nails could be heard. "I wish they'd find the snitch already, did anyone else notice neither seeker seems to be really looking for it?"

"I don't know about Malfoy, but Harry wants his team to get as much game experience as they can," came a female's voice Harry recognized almost immediately, turning a complete 180, he scanned the spectator box and found the bushy brown hair of his best friend. He urged his broom forward and was across the pitch in a blink of an eye.

"Hermione!" Said Harry pulling to a complete stop before hugging her, hanging half way off his broom, "When did you wake up? Where's Ron, is he up too?"

He pulled away and saw her visibly flinch and grab her side. "You're hurt!"

"Nothing to worry about," said Hermione waving his worry away. "Go play." Ignoring that Harry scanned her shrewdly.

"Madam Pomfrey let you out of the hospital wing when you were still injured?" Asked Harry a slight tinge of anger in his voice as he watched Hermione move over to where Dumbledore was motioning her to sit (Right next to him, where Snape had been sitting not moments before, a slightly scowling Snape had moved one row up). She sat down.

"Harry, you should really be looking for the snitch," she said sighing slightly.

Harry studied her for a few seconds before his eyes widened, "YOU SNUCK OUT!"

"Oh, I did not," she said a slight blush forming in her cheeks.

"Yes you did! Pomfrey wouldn't let you out if you were feeling any pain! She makes sure your cured 100 before she releases you!" Harry said indignantly. "Get back to the hospital wing right now!"

"Potter demands she returns, what's this strong-headed Gryffindor going to say to counter that?" Pansy said in a near whisper in to her microphone.

"I have never missed one of your games, Harry, I'm not about to now," she said sourly, "I'll return to the hospital wing as soon as the game is over."

"A compromise of the situation, and a play on both fact and emotion, a nice play by Hermione, How's Harry going to respond to that," Said Lavender, a slight glee in her voice.

"Rubbish, you're in pain, and you hate Quidditch, go back to the hospital wing!" Harry said stubbornly.

"Potter returns with his own logic, and fact, will it be enough?" Pansy asked a smirk crossing her features.

"I'm here to support you," she said huffily.

"Oh now she's getting desperate," said Lavender.

"You can support me from the Hospital Wing!"

"Potter's not letting up," Pansy said.

"You're not the boss of me Harry! I can do as I please, and I'm here to watch the game!"

"Oh, Hermione just pulled her trump card, let's see how Harry counters that," Lavender said turning to look towards Harry.

"Headmaster, support me here!" said Harry turning to Dumbledore who was watching the argument with amusement.

"Potter turns to the Headmaster for an assist," said Pansy excitedly.

"Lemon Drop Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh, and Harry's Blocked!" Lavender said really starting to get into it.

Harry scowled, "No." He turned back to a triumphant Hermione. "I don't care if you want to watch the game; you're going back to the Hospital wing!"

"I don't see how Potter plans to back that claim up, he's losing this game," Pansy laughed.

"What are you going to do Harry, Hex me?" She asked smirking slightly.

"Hermione is now mocking Harry, it seems she thinks she's already won," Lavender said.

Harry smiled slightly, "Now you know I could never do that Hermione…"

She smiled victoriously for a second before Harry continued.

"That's why I have house elves! DOBBY! WINKY!"

Two loud pops were heard as the two house elves appeared on either side of Hermione. "Master says you be sick!" said Winky frowning as she took Hermione's wand who was too shocked that Harry would do this.

"Dobby's sorry," Dobby said looking apologetic as he pointed one of his long fingers at Hermione and levitated her right out of her seat.

"Dobby.Put.Me.Down!" Screamed Hermione her fear of heights making its self present.

"Take her back to the Hospital wing, please," Harry said before shooting off towards the Hufflepuff stands and closing his hand around the small golden snitch, ending the game.

"And Potter WINS, pulling his own trump card, Hermione never saw it coming!" Lavender Exclaimed jubilantly.

"Anyone else strangely attracted to him right now?" Asked Pansy as Harry landed on the ground, leaving a stunned audience, and left the pitch headed towards the Hospital Wing.

"Oh yeah, Gryffindor wins the match," said Lavender in an afterthought.

* * *

Ron as it turned out had not awoken and was still currently a resident of the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey, who admonished Hermione for several minutes for sneaking out during her care, had high hopes that Ron would be waking up any day.

Hermione, however, had not forgiven Harry for having Dobby and Winky remove her forcefully from the quidditch match, and had not spoken to him since, nearly 2 days had passed.

Harry had given the Slytherin's a brief reprieve between pranks, and as it turned out that was the worst thing he could have done to them. After being pranked everyday, they as a whole believed they would be pranked again. However, when none came it became apparent they were falling into paranoia, for when ever they entered the Great Hall the Slytherins looked around in suspicion and proceeded with extreme caution and barely ate anything that sat on their tables for fear of falling victim to a prank.

The first year Slytherins had even taken to sitting at other houses tables, which seemed to make them far less uncomfortable than sitting at their own. And as Harry observed, allowed the first years to talk amicably with the other houses.

Harry was currently sitting at the Gryffindor table a small distance away from the other sixth years. Mainly because he had been in 'a right state', as Dean had called it, since the match, and none of the sixth year Gryffindor's wanted to have his ire directed at them, considering poor Ginny had her head nearly bitten off when she asked him to pass the gravy. It wasn't really her fault, after all he had been trying to get Hermione to talk to him, who was pointedly ignoring him by reading _Hogwarts, a History_ for the umpteenth time, and Ginny happened to get in the way.

This is why it was a surprise when a small voice was heard from his left, "Excuse me, Mister Potter, Sir?"

Harry turned slowly towards the voice to find a small group of first years gathered near him, a small collection of both Slytherins and Gryffindors, a small Gryffindor girl was pushed out in front of them, she was obviously their spokesperson.

"What?" asked Harry slightly irritated?

"W-we were wondering if you would let us interview you for our Defense project." She asked slightly hesitantly.

Harry scowled, "I don't give interviews."

"You did last year," A Slytherin piped up.

"Those were special circumstances," Harry snapped irritated.

"Please, only we would read it and Professor Erickson, of course," she said pleadingly.

"Use the one from the Prophet," said Harry turning away.

"But that's not what the assignments over," said a small Slytherin boy speaking up, "We're suppose to write an essay about the war and how it's proceeding. 3 groups are interviewing Dumbledore, 4 are interviewing that girl auror, and 5 groups are interviewing the scary auror," he said. "But no-one wanted to ask you because they said you'd say no."

"They were right, besides I'm not an expert on the war, I'm just a kid," said Harry gathering his things.

"But you've fought him," one chimed up, "And you know more than we do!"

"You'll fail," said Harry straightening his robes, "Erickson and I don't get on, and I doubt she'd accept anything I have to say. Talk to Dumbledore, he's your best bet."

* * *

Harry was standing off to the side of the Great Hall entrance by himself as the other 6th years idled nearby, awaiting the first Apparation lesson to be taught.

"We were supposed to be neutral," a voice that Harry had missed for the past few days asked.

"You're talking to me?" Asked Harry leaning casually against the wall.

"I've heard from nearly every member of the DAD that you haven't had the first meeting, and have been viciously pranking the entire Slytherin house," said Hermione crossing her arms.

"If there was concrete proof that I was behind these pranks, Professor Snape would have brought it to the other teachers by now," said Harry shrugging.

"And as for DAD, I'm not about to have a meeting without you and Ron there," said Harry.

"Harry, stop pranking the Slytherin house, how do you even know they were involved," sighed Hermione, "Seamus says no one knows whom is responsible."

"Just like no one knows who is responsible for the pranks," smirked Harry.

"People heard you threaten Malfoy!" She said vehemently.

"I threaten Malfoy daily," said Harry smiling. "And he threatens me, it's a thing we do. They're empty threats, Hermione."

"Are you honestly telling me you have nothing to do with these pranks?" Hermione said hugging her arms closer to her chest.

"No, I am not saying that, nor am I denying being responsible, what I am saying is that without proof it is nothing more than accusations, and I'm used to those by now," Laughed Harry. "I'm glad you're feeling better Hermione," Harry said walking towards the front of the room where the instructor was motioning the students forward.

* * *

"Welcome," Harry said in the spacious cavern, decorated by Lavender, Parvarti, and Padma. The large snake statues that were copiously spread around the room before had been removed (most blown to bits by Harry) and the ominous feeling was completely gone. It was replaced by a warm and welcoming aura. The walls were decorated with large banners of each house; and only after Harry commented on it did they include Slytherin, hanging two on each wall opposite each other. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw hung on the left wall, while Slytherin and Hufflepuff hung on the Right wall. A large banner displaying the Hogwarts emblem covered the front of the room and the large statue of Salazar Slytherin; the home of the long dead Basilisk.

The room itself held large pillows to sit on of varying colors, and the walls held various bookshelves, all the books were 'borrowed' from the room of requirement. Dobby and Winky had provided various _improvements _to the room as well. Winky had donated her time in cultivating and taking care of an assortment of different Magical Plants, also 'borrowed' from the green houses, Neville had helped her pick out some of the ones that wouldn't be missed and would also be useful.

While cleaning the group had discovered several passageways that led back to the main chamber, several of these were cleaned out and were being used for other reasons. The largest tunnel provided an excellent area for a potions lab, which Hermione had eagerly set up before her accident, again potions books were 'borrowed' from the room of requirement. Twenty cauldrons of different sizes and metals sat idly on the tables, and in the far right of the room sat three large cupboards housing various potion ingredients, all bought by Winky and Dobby (Funded by Harry of course.)

In another tunnel sat a room for those who needed a break. It had books of a muggle nature, comfy bean bag chairs, and several games both Muggle and Wizard sat on shelves around the room. A wizard wireless was positioned against the far wall as well.

In the last tunnel there was padded walls, and defensive padding for dueling, in a cupboard off to the far left, there were various weapons to choose from, such as swords, crossbows, and small daggers. All of which Harry was familiar with, and had offered to teach other how to use.

The room was silent as Harry stood in front of them. "This is the first meeting of Defense Association for Dueling, otherwise known as DAD. Thank you for all coming on such a short notice," Everyone smiled, the coins had been activated nearly an hour ago. Hermione had practically forced Harry to call a meeting, saying Ron wouldn't want him to hold off on teaching everyone merely because he wasn't there. And before he could argue over it she had presented the coin to him in front of several members of DAD, "I'd like to thank Parvarti, Padma, Lavender, Dobby, and Winky for decorating our meeting place." At this several people clapped and a few catcalls were heard, the girls blushed slightly before waving back genially.

"Today we're going to start off slow; I want you to pair up with someone you won't mind hexing," A loud commotion was heard as everyone moved around to gather a partner. After a few minutes everyone was situated with a partner, and all eyes were back on Harry. "We're not exactly going to learn new spells in this _club_; instead I'm going to teach you how to use the ones you already know."

"If we already know them, we know how to use them," A snide voice came forth, Harry was pretty sure it was Smith.

"Not necessarily." Continued Harry unabashed, he expected that after all, "You know how to use them in a classroom setting, I want to teach you how to use them in a duel." Harry held up his hand to prevent other interruptions, "In a duel that is not used to teach, it's disadvantageous to yell the incantation, it allows your opponent to know your next move and gives them warning and a chance to counter it. We've started casting wordlessly in class, and that is what I'm asking you all now to do. I want you to try and disarm your partner without saying the incantation aloud." Harry waved his wand and several people's wands flew out of their hands and into his own. He had been practicing over the summer, casting wordlessly in order to better fight; it was rather beneficial since he had gotten a surprise when McGonagall had announced a few days ago they would begin casting that way in all classes.

"The more unpredictable you are, the better your chances of walking away," said Harry shrugging slightly.

* * *

"So that's what I'm thinking," said Harry as Fred and George overlooked the detailed plans laid out on the table in front of them, they had shown up for the DAD meeting, equipped with the small necklace Harry had come up with (with help from Hermione) that issued a recorded password 'open' in parseltongue that allowed them access to the Chamber of Secrets because it would be obvious if Harry were to sit in the girls bathroom waiting for everyone.

"Harry, this is brilliant!" Gushed Fred looking up from the plans.

"How come we've never pulled a prank with you before?" Pouted George.

"All those wasted years," Fred said laughing slightly as he tried to pout, "This is going to make Hogwarts: A History!"

"Are you joking, this is going to make Dumbledore have a heart attack!" Laughed George, "A Halloween to remember!"

"So that means you're in?" Asked Harry smiling at their enthusiasm.

"Bleeding Hell, you think you even have to ask?" George said smiling,

"Wouldn't miss this for anything," Fred said clapping Harry on the back, "You're an evil genius in sheep's clothing. This is diabolical; we're going to get the whole school!"

"A prank to end the war," Harry said smiling.

"Oh we're going to have to somehow record this!" Said George smiling.

"We could sell it! 5 galleons to see the funniest thing EVER!" Fred exclaimed, he turned towards Harry.

"Go for it," smirked Harry. "Though I claim no responsibility… in fact I already have my alibi set up."

"Oh?" Asked George.

"Yep, Ron woke up today, and he and I are going to eat in the kitchens tomorrow, Hermione has a meeting with McGonagall at that time," Harry said Smiling.

"So Ron's in on this?" Confirmed George.

"And the Houseelves," Fred said looking over the plans again.

"You were the last to agree," Harry said nodding.

"Wicked," they said together.

"So see you tomorrow," said Harry smiling.

* * *

"Tomorrow's Friday Potter!" Malfoy scowled sitting down across from Harry in the library.

"I am aware of the days of the week, unlike Crabbe and Goyle I don't need to be reminded of them, thanks," Harry said not looking up from his Transfiguration essay.

"Our report is due tomorrow! We're only half way done," he said a little too forcefully as Madam Pince issued a 'shh' their way.

"The essays finished," shrugged Harry, "All that's left is learning it. I already know it, can't you learn it on your own?'

"We're supposed to do it together," said Malfoy slightly scowling.

"How would she know?" asked Harry re-inking his quill.

"That's not the assignment," Malfoy said surly.

Harry looked up from his essay for the first time since Malfoy had sat down, "You can't do it, can you?" Asked Harry raising an eyebrow.

"It's a hard spell," Malfoy replied defensively. "It's not like it's a potion," he added smirking.

"You think a deatheater would be able to perform a counter-spell to a dark art spell, after all you're acquainted with the dark art one," said Harry returning to his essay.

Harry missed the scowl Malfoy directed his way, "I didn't hurt your friends Potter, so stop treating me like I did."

"My indifference to your lack of progress with the spell has nothing to do with that," said Harry re-inking his quill as he turned the page of his book.

"Are you going to teach me this spell or not," Malfoy said dropping all pretenses.

"Meet me in McGonagall's classroom after lunch, it's the only time I have free," said Harry.

* * *

"And that is the Ti-ridge Spell," said Harry waving his wand at the few pieces of the target that survived the attack. "It is used to counter the Dark Art Spell; Yiori. However, it can be used as a defensive spell as well, as you just witnessed."

"The Ministry of Magic outlawed the Ti-ridge Spell in 1462, because a dark lord used it to slaughter 54 muggles just outside of Paris," Malfoy said smirking slightly at Nott who's eyes were widen comically toward where the small target was not moments before.

"However, in 1673 the Ministry revoked the ban because of the Dark Lord of York favored the Yiori Spell, that liquefies the internal organs of the victim, and the only known counter is the Ti-ridge," replied Harry conjuring another target, "Each person has their own signature to this spell, much like the Patronous Spell."

"But instead of an animal, it's the color that represents the person," Malfoy said Casting the spell, a light blue spell blasted forth decimating the small target.

"In 1820 the Goblin war of Naples, several goblins used a different version of this spell, which prompted the ministry to once again ban it, calling it dark arts," Harry said again waving his wand and making the splinters of wood disappear.

"However," Malfoy started pocketing his wand, "In 1943 they again repealed the ban when Grindiwald began using the Yiori spell on unsuspecting Aurors, whom had never come across that Dark Art Spell."

"And as of yet, they have not re-banned it," finished Harry smiling at Professor Erickson. Her scowl put him in a good mood for the rest of the day. Also, tonight's dinner was sure to be a _bang._


	20. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: So… has JKR gone insane? Possibly. Have I suddenly reversed time, stolen the Harry Potter characters and world, published them under my own name, and become the best selling author alive? Only in the sick fantasy world my imagination has created.

Chapter 21

The Great Hall was a cornucopia of sounds and smells as the Halloween Feast swelled to a start. The students of all four houses jovially ate their weight in a wide variety of different foods, all as delicious as the next. The tables sagged under the weight of the gluttonous meal, and the laughter of the students and teachers rang throughout the hall. However, it did not escape anyone's notice that Dumbledore was less jolly than usual. He had forgone his usual peppy speech and merely began the feast with a wave of his hand.

The reason, unbeknownst to the staff, student body, and the cause himself, was of course Harry Potter.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, leader of the light, leader of the Order of Phoenix, Head Mugwump, Procurer of Lemon Drops, and often referred to as 'one bird short of a cuckoos nest' was worried. Yes, he was worried about his favorite student, not that he'd admit to having a favorite, and no one suspected he did, right? Heh, even he didn't believe that, everyone knew, in fact Severus reminded him everyday that everyone knew he favored Harry Potter.

But that internal debate would rage another day, and surely St. Mungos would have a cure-all for that particular ailment, right? However, today's internal debate was over the wellbeing of Harry. Today, Albus Dumbledore was worried about his favorite student, whom had yet to show up to the Halloween feast, an event that the boy had never missed before- well except in his second year, and after nearly suffocating in worry, was informed by teary-eyed Myrtle, that he and his friends were attending the Death Day Celebration of Sir. Nicholas. This didn't actually stave off his worry, but instead brought the self-conscious, insecure thought of 'why wasn't I invited' to the forefront of his mind.

Nevertheless, that was in the past, although the memory stung fresh as he recalled pestering Sir Nick for a week as why he wasn't warranted an invitation, to only get the reply, 'Your appearance would have seemed desperate.'

Harry's non-appearance was worrisome. Not because he feared for the boy's life, but for the wellbeing of the student body. Yes, Albus had become very worried when Harry's best friends had fallen victim to what he hoped had been a prank gone wrong, however, the evidence would suggest otherwise. The almost pleading, near crying, figure of Draco Malfoy in Severus' office looking for the culprits, that very day told him that Harry wasn't in a very forgiving mood, and he had in fact deemed young Mr. Malfoy as the default to win the prize of his anger.

Truthfully, he himself would have been scared to learn that an angry Harry Potter had targeted him as a recipient for an outlet; after all he had seen Harry in full anger. Not a pretty picture. The usual docile, boy, often sporting the 'kicked puppy' look, was not someone to get angry, as his office could attest too. While he had chosen to destroy all of Dumbledore's possessions, Harry had seemed to take a different road in enacting revenge upon those he believed to be responsible.

Something Dumbledore didn't even consider possible.

The kind, caring, and nothing-like-his-father-except-for-bending-a-few-rules-here-and-there boy Dumbledore had grown to respect, and love as a grandson he had only ever hoped to have, seemed to unleash a very side not one teacher (except perhaps Severus) believed he possessed; The Marauder side of him.

The first 'prank' didn't even register as something Harry could have done. After all, he had claimed neutrality didn't he? The second prank, had seemed a little suspicious, and dare he say, something reminiscent of James and Sirius' escapades? Especially since the students had shown him a note that oddly enough looked identical to his own writing (well except it was written in an ink that changed colors, he preferred bubblegum pink this week an acquisition from his latest Diagon Alley trip) and the very involvement of what was obviously the houselves help (although they vehemently denied involvement), it reeked of Potter-esque style.

But, his Harry didn't prank people; he wasn't capable of it, right? Well, sure, he had surmised the fact that Harry had provided the financial means to help Fred and George Weasley to open their Prank Shop, but that was a favor, not a diabolical plot to rein pranks down upon the students' heads. Right? It was all an elaborate plot to frame the young man…

Okay, even he wasn't that deluded.

So why was he worried now? Both Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley had recovered, and been discharged. Both were fine, and strangely enough missing from the feast as well. But, Minerva had explained Miss Granger's absence earlier, stating they had a meeting. Nothing out of the ordinary there. So everything should be back to normal. The onslaught of pranks preformed on the Slytherin House should dissipate now that there was no longer a cause. Correct?

Ha!

Harry was his father's son, no matter what the teachers had believed beforehand. But, as it turns out, he was also his mother's son as well.

He had both the brains and power to pull off pranks that no doubt would have left Sirius and James salivating at the mouth, in both their human and animigus forms. Or so Remus had said after Dumbledore had replayed the latest pranks at the last Order Meeting, he wasn't bragging about Harry's abilities, he wasn't, he was merely allowing the Order to find a little humor in an otherwise humorless time. Ok, maybe he was bragging a little.

No one had any doubt that it was in fact Harry pulling these pranks, not that they had any proof. Nor could they think of how he was executing them without the help of Miss Granger. It would seem that everyone, including Dumbledore himself, had underestimated Harry. Something that unnerved Albus to the very core. He thought he knew almost everything about the boy. This proved he didn't know the first thing about him, or his abilities.

But again this was a thought process for another time. He was his father's son, and the culprits were still at large. But, even the dimmest student, could see the boredom in Harry's eyes as of late. He grew bored of the prank war, a war he had abstained from in the beginning, seeing it as 'childish' perhaps? He had tried to get Harry to participate early on in the 'war', but now he saw what a grave mistake that would have been, teaming Harry up with his entire house… the casualties would have been great, there would have been pink and blue students for years to come, and flying pigs… and would they ever have located the Slytherins?

Yes, Harry's absence from the feast told of only one thing. A prank, a prank to end the war. And Albus could honestly say, he was scared of what Harry's mind was capable of.

It began with a clap of thunder.

Nothing too unusual, really, it had been obvious that it was about to rain. But the first thunder clap had every Slytherin ducking for cover… Reflex, really. They hadn't been attacked as of late, and they grew weary of the waiting, and the wondering of when Potter would strike next. Draco Malfoy had been spouting earlier that the pranks would stop now that Weasel and Mudblood had been revived, but there was an uneasiness about him that suggested that he didn't quite believe that himself.

Several more claps of thunder sounded over head, and the nervous laughter filled the Great Hall as the Slytherin's reemerged, looking rather foolish, as the snickers of the other three houses could attest too. Not that anyone dared laugh louder than that with Snape glowering down at them from the teachers table. But this isn't what should have captured the attentions of the students at large. Only a few people in fact noticed the horrid figure starting to materialize in the blackened clouds that hung overhead on the magically enchanted ceiling.

Lighted only by the floating candles, the clouds begun moving closer together, a tinge of green appearing through the black, and the clouds diverged from each other before haplessly realigning.

Then gasps were heard as the figure surfaced. The students and teachers alike stared transfixed at the horrible gapping mouth of the dark mark.

BANG.

The entire castle shook.

BANG.

The students were shaken from their stupors.

BANG.

A roar in the distance, followed by a high pitched laugh that sent chills down ones spine.

A sudden scream filled the air, a woman's high pitched panicked, fear laden scream. The Great Hall doors flew open, a heavy fog floating in clouding the dark, oppressive hallway. The Grey Lady and the Bloody Baron floating haplessly as quickly as they could. The doors slamming shut behind them.

"He's here!" she shouted panic laced in every word. "He-who-must-not-be-named is here."

"He's got giants with him, headmaster," the Baron intoned, a trace of fear creeping into his voice. Not that one could hear him over the sudden calamancoes of shouts of fear coming from the students. Almost to drive his point home, the castle shook violently as another roar filled the air, one almost everyone now identified as the battle cry of a giant.

Dumbledore rose quickly from his seat, followed by every teacher, each etched in their own state of shock, fear, unbelieving that this was actually happening.

An evil laugh filled the air, silencing the entire Hall.

"He's in the castle." Deadpanned Sir Nick floating nearby the Gryffindor table, unsheathing his ghostly sword. Whimpers were head from every table, indiscernible as to who made them.

The Great Hall Doors shook violently. A mad cackle; the silence before a battle.

The teachers' wands at the ready…

The doors burst open.

Nothing.

A mad cackle sounded again but it sounded from within the Great Hall. Students still clung to one another, gaping at the empty hallway filled with fog. Until a small figurine emerged from it, cackling madly, holding a paper sign far too big for the tiny figurine of Voldemort.

The words would forever be burned into their minds.

"NOW ON SALE AT WEASLEY WIZARD WHEEZES! BUY ONE, BUY TEN."

"Unbelievable!" George laughed standing outside with Harry behind Greenhouse 4. The prank had occurred not ten minutes ago. Dumbledore, who realized after a rather painful 10 seconds, that it was a prank, the one he had been dreading, had allowed it to commence to completion. Not to be mean, but because no one would dare try to come up with a prank to rival this one. It was a prank to end the war. And even he had to admit, it was worth it.

Snape was furious and demanded punishment for Harry Potter. However, the two laughing figures of Fred and George emerging from behind a borrowed invisibility cloak immediately removed any hope of having the prank blamed on Harry.

As of right now Harry was hiding from the rest of the school, despite the twins claiming all responsibility, no one actually believed them. It was getting closer and closer to curfew, and Harry had no illusions that a full commonroom wouldn't be waiting for him, Ron had retreated to bed before the prank had been finished claiming that he was tired. Harry wasn't fooled, Ron was hiding, and had he thought he could find solace in his own bed would have only too happily followed Ron's example. But he figured he'd be pulled from his bed and lynched. So he was hiding. Cowardly? Maybe. Smart as hell? Definitely.

Fred and George had returned his cloak only too happily stating that they had gotten it all recorded. How, Harry hadn't asked. But he was sure they would be floating around the school in no time.

With a parting wave Fred called out to him, "Oh before I forget, I told Hermione where you were!" His laugh fading in the distance.

Harry scowled after them. He sighed, looking up towards the sky. The clouds still threatened rain, but a few budding stars could be seen peeking out between them. The Dog Star, Sirius, being one of them. A slight depression wafted over him as he realized how much Sirius would have loved this. A prank war. He hadn't really noticed, but he had been having a bit of fun, even if it had been childish. Was it because he deep down felt as if he was connecting to his father and Sirius through his own pranks? He really couldn't say. Nor could he say why Hermione, someone whom should have been raging at him for his complete lack of anyone's feelings and horrid prank, scaring poor students half to death, and his lack of common sense, voiced a hesitant "Harry?" As if he was a wounded forest animal, and she didn't want to spook him before she could heal him.

Harry stood there staring at the Dog Star for a long time, not responding to her. And she stood there waiting for him to take notice of her. He didn't know how long he stood there, or how long she waited, but finally the clouds engulfed the remainder of the stars, blocking his view, and he spoke.

"He would have loved this you know?" He said it a soft voice, barely audible.

"Oh, Harry, it's okay to feel this way, it shows that you're still hum—"she was cut off as he sharply turned around, his eyes blazing.

"That I'm still what Hermione, that I'm still human!" Harry spit the word out as if it were a curse word. "Is that what you were going to say? Because I've heard it before. It's my fault he's dead Hermione, I don't deserve to feel anything!"

"Harry that's not true. You have every right to feel this." She said sympathetically.

"Feel what? What am I feeling Hermione," Harry ground out angrily.

She seemed to weigh her words carefully, before sighing slightly, "I don't know."

"You're damn right you don't know," Harry said coldly turning away from her, gazing back up toward the darkened sky, a thunderclap released the rain in rolling torrents.

"I would if you talked to me," Hermione said pleadingly. "Tell me what you're feeling. I can help! You don't show anything! You keep it all bottled up inside. Let me in Harry. Please."

"What do you want me to do Hermione," asked Harry coolly.

"Do you want me to scream and shout, curse the world; Rage at some unknown god at the injustice of it all." He asked in a deadly calm voice.

"Should I cry Hermione?" He snapped around faster than one would think him capable pinning the small frame of Hermione against the back of the greenhouse.

"Should I be angry?" His voice eliciting a shiver across her body.

"Should I get violent?" His voice laced with malice asked in a deadly whisper in her ear. "Break things? Take my anger out on the world. Get so lost in it that I can't find my way out?"

"Tell me Hermione, what should I be feeling? Depression, loneliness, guilt, grief, anger, rage?"

Harry's eyes met hers briefly before flashing to her lips, they were quivering. He never let up from his hold on her. She stayed pinned to the back of the greenhouse, not even a whimper escaped her quivering lips. But she shook, in fear or because she was cold Harry couldn't tell. The wind had picked up, carrying a chill only rain could produce, and she wasn't wearing a robe over her uniform

His eyes returned to hers, "Are you afraid of me Hermione?" he asked in barely a whisper. Harry didn't know what prompted him to do it. But his lips found their way to hers. His eyes closed as his grip loosened enough to still keep her pinned against the wall, but gave her enough freedom to move, or push him away should she feel like it. She didn't.

Harry pulled away, his lips barely leaving hers. "I…" he sighed, "Just leave me alone Hermione." He walked away into the pouring rain, leaving a stunned Hermione behind gingerly touching her lips.

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table the next day deep in thought over his actions the night before. Not so much over the prank as one would think he was thinking over, considering whenever someone new entered the Great Hall their eyes would locate him almost immediately, a scowl would form on their lips, and a chastising would immediately come to their forefront of their minds, and would halfway make it towards the sitting figure of Harry before logic would interfere and have them questioning their sanity before scuttling off to their own tables. As for the Gryffindor's they were giving him a wide berth, considering what had occurred the night before when they had 'tried' to confront him after the feast.

And by 'tried' they mean ducked for cover as an angry, muttering Harry stormed past them and up the stairs to the boys dorm, avoiding the shattering window, and the exploding fire that followed him.

Harry absently stabbed the runny eggs that were served for breakfast, as he replayed the scene over and over in his head. Hermione's quivering lips making themselves blindingly present in the forefront of his mind. He sat there going over what he planned on saying to Hermione today.

He planned, and had been planning since his morning run, to apologize to her, and tell explain that he wasn't himself last night. He was then going to tell her he wouldn't blame her if she was mad at him and that he would buy her anything in Hogsmead today in order to make up for his atrocious behavior. He didn't notice Ron plop down next to him, or register his request for the ketchup. His plan ran over and over in his head. Confront, apologize, explain, and bribe.

That all went out the window when Hermione entered the Great Hall.

She entered wearing jeans and a blue tank top, a matching jacket thrown over it, and jovially talking to Ginny. Harry's eyes immediately spotted her and tracked her progress towards him; his plan disappearing from his mind as if it had never been there.

Instead the voice that often reminded him of Hermione, one that often saved his life by telling him what to do in dangerous times, made him question his choices, and often pointed out the flaws in his plans, seemed to scream at every survival instinct he had; DENY. DENY. DENY.

Hermione arrived and smiled shyly at Harry and began to sit down across from him before one word interrupted the repetition of DENY running through his mind.

RUN!

Harry sprang from the table as if burnt, muttered he'd see them in Hogsmead Ron's questioning glance and practically fled the Great Hall, all the while averting his eyes from Hermione.

Harry didn't stop his fast pace until he was halfway to Hogsmead, when he felt he was a good distance away from the Great Hall and was not being pursued by Hermione. Harry sighed, "So much for Gryffindor bravery." Harry muttered to himself as his original plan reappeared, apparently coming out of its hiding place, and acting as if it had been there all along.

He meandered through the street towards Honeydukes, intent on restocking his supply of chocolate frogs.

A content Harry left Honeydukes laden down with enough chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts to last until the next visit to the small town, the street which had been almost empty upon arriving was swelled with students, he noticed Malfoy talking with Parkinson and Moon lingering near Zonko's, Nott still flanked by Crabbe and Goyle pushed through the crowd towards Honeydukes, a menacing look thrown Harry's way merely causing Harry to roll his eyes and move off towards the nearby tavern, The Three Broomsticks.

He was halfway there when he spotted Ron and Hermione, followed by Luna and Ginny enter the tavern before him. Harry sent a discontent look towards the closed door before passing by it, something that wasn't missed by a smirking Malfoy.

"Had a row with your fan club, Potter?" Malfoy laughed rudely. Moon and Parkinson had left.

Harry scowled stopping to glare at him, a biting response on the tip of his tongue. But he was interrupted by several loud cracks, and quickly followed by dozens of student's screams, and shouts of "DEATHEATERS!"

Different colored spells entered the air haphazardly, an unknown orange spell hurtled through the air towards a small group of Hufflepuff third years, and Harry threw the strongest shield charm he could in front of them, the spell rebounding off of it issuing a gong-like sound. Harry was tackled to the ground from behind, a spell on the tip of his tongue to repel his attacker, when a Killing Curse hit the wall behind him erupting in angry green flames.

Harry looked from the fire to Malfoy who was now looking fearful as if he just realized that he had saved his rivals life.

"Better hope no one saw that," growled Harry jumping to his feet, "that will earn you certain death, not exactly good behavior for a future Deatheater."

Harry snapped his wand in a swift motion towards the fighting in the center of the street, a number of Aurors, Tonks and Shacklebolt clearly visible, were battling a handful of deatheaters, black flames erupted angrily engulfing two deatheaters that were focusing on the few straggling students left in the streets.

A Killing Curse flew through the air back towards Harry, but it wasn't headed for him, with quick speed born of seeker reflexes he pushed Malfoy roughly back onto the ground as he was slowly staggering back to his feet, "There, now we're even." Harry said pushing himself back on to his feet and grabbing Malfoy by the back of his robes and lifting him halfway off the ground before pushing him roughly towards the nearest shop, "Get in there, and tell everyone to move to the back of the store, before a stray spell breaks through."

Without checking to make sure Malfoy followed his instructions Harry turned his attention back towards the fighting and joined into the fray of unidentifiable spells flying through the air.

"Pooooooottttteeeeeerrrrrrr," came a slightly cooing voice that sent a chill down Harry's spine. He turned quickly around towards the voice, "look what I have."

Harry's heart dropped into his stomach as his eyes landed on the restrained figure of Hermione, Bella's milky white fingers caressing Hermione's placid, scared face lovingly.

"What do you want, Bella," asked Harry his wand never lowering.

Bella cackled madly, "A trade, you for her."

"No!" Shouted Hermione, "Harry, don't."

"Shut up you little mudblood," growled Bella coldly, her long fingernails scratching Hermione's cheek, drawing long rivulets of blood following their trek across her cheek. Hermione screamed in pain, tears intermingling with the red streams of blood.

"Try a trade for Your life against theirs, Potter," came the familiar drawl of Lucius Malfoy, Several prone figures were unceremoniously dumped near Bella's feet, Shaklebolt's bloodied face was nearly unrecognizable from the damage, Tonks was pale as a ghost, except for a large gash ran across the side of her head, blood weighing down her pink hair, clumping it together.

Harry studied their bodies trying his best not to unleash the bile building up at the back of his throat, "They're alive for now, Potter. Trade yourself for them and they'll stay that way."

Harry's head swam as he thought quickly, his eyes taking in the five people his decision would affect, "I want an unbreakable vow that if I trade myself for them, no more harm will befall them, or Hogsmead, and you'll leave them here, alive, and you'll leave Hogsmead immediately."

"You're not in a position to negotiate, Potter," growled Bella angrily.

"As I see it, I am in a perfect position, your boss obviously wants me alive, and the only way to do that is to get me to surrender myself," Harry returned coolly. "My life, my terms."

"You'll come without a fight," Lucius returned silkily.

Harry nodded sharply. Almost as one the deatheaters bowed and spoke the unbreakable vow. Harry barely registered it, as his only thought centered on where Dumbledore could be. Wasn't this the time he was supposed to show up and save the day?

Two large deatheater flanked Harry, Lucius Malfoy stepping forward his hand outstretched taking Harry's wand from him. Harry belatedly registered that they had finished their vow. Bella Cackled loudly before she tossed Hermione aside, her hand removing itself from around her mouth.

"Harry, No!" She screamed as a somewhat small deatheater grabbed him around his arm, in preparation of apparating him away.

"You must be new, I'm Harry, and you are?" Harry asked sarcastically eyeing the unknown deatheater.

"Shut up Potter," the now known female announced harshly, her voice registering as familiar to the back of Harry's mind, but he was unable to place it.

"Oh wow, another female deatheater, Bella you must feel so jealous not holding the title 'the only female deatheater' anymore," Harry scowled towards Bella, before turning back to the unknown female, "Tell me, do you actually believe in Voldemort's bile, or are you just stupid?"

This comment was rewarded by a backhanded slap to the face; a stinging sensation was replaced by an uncomfortable tingling as he was apparated away and into the vast unknown.


	21. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: Not responsible for direct, indirect, incidental or consequential damages resulting from any defect, error or failure to perform. Beware of Owls and Lawyers looking to sue.

Chapter 22

**_--Somewhere off the coast of the North Sea—_**

Harry awoke to the chilly night air, by the setting sun he figured it was just after six p.m., and by his calculations 2 weeks into his imprisonment, or at least that's how many "bonding" sessions he's counted. The "bonding" sessions were named by Bella, which of course were actually torture sessions. He was held for different amounts of time, and therefore he only guessed how much time had passed by.

Harry shifted against the cold stone wall, sighing despairingly into his dark cell. Dingy stone walls boxed him in, they held a smooth surface from years of water damage due to the gaping holes the walls held, each were too small for Harry to escape through but they allowed him to see his surroundings mildly. The stones held a greenish-brown tint, a heavy fungus growing on the ceiling and the walls. The cell itself contained only the bare essentials, a flea infested cot sat off to the side that Harry doubted could hold his miniscule weight, not that he dared try to rest on it, considering the fleas seemed to have made a nice home for themselves that he didn't see the need to destroy by testing his theory, on top of the cot sat a moth eaten blanket that was so thin and filled with holes it was of no use but to mock him with an unfulfilled promise of heat.

The only thing clean and in working order in the small dilapidated cell was the toilet that sat on the opposite side of the cot. It showed that evil as the deatheaters were, they weren't inhuman, or at least they didn't want to have to clean up any unsanitary conditions, considering Harry was forced from his cell by deatheaters, they perhaps didn't want to chance having to touch a soiled prisoner, especially since they were prohibited from having their wands on them when transporting him, on the off chance that he may attempt to steal them and escape.

A cold wind raped through Harry's body carrying a salty scent, waves crashed in the distance, and seagulls clucked angrily below the far wall of the cell. In the darker times, usually after a bad session with Bella he reflected on what Sirius use to tell him Azkaban was like, and compared it with his current surroundings, there were a lot of similarities, but Harry doubted he was in Azkaban, because it would have been all over the Prophet if the ministry had lost control of it. But, the presence of dementors was all too obvious to Harry. They weren't close enough to cause his mother's dying screams to play over and over again in his mind, but he could make out the tingling feeling of despair eating away at his resolve, or perhaps he was just slowly losing hope of escaping and was giving up. Either way, he had a slow dull ache eating away at his brain, which set him deeper into depression.

But wherever he currently was he knew it was not Voldemort's headquarters. His knowledge of this came to him as he reflected on what he knew of his current location on the second night he was here. That was when his vision from the summer had resurfaced in his mind and realized that Voldemort's lair was hidden away in some unknown forest, and was concealed by the Fidelius Charm. He in fact had only seen Voldemort once, and that was on the night he was brought here. Voldemort had gloated superiorly and mocked him. Harry of course mocked him back, and shot insults in between kicks issued by Bella. It was once he was sure that Harry was completely disarmed and that no one had followed them that Voldemort announced Harry's fate: They were instructed to keep Harry alive and Bella was instructed to compel Harry to beg for his life or death, which ever one came first, and only then was he, Voldemort, to be called. And once Harry had been broken, his fate would be revealed.

At the time Harry had scoffed and declared he would never beg for his life, or death, Voldemort would spend his life waiting on that. Of course he had laughed, and merely replied that he had time to spare.

Harry shifted again against the wall, the cool stones dulling the pain of the large gash across his back. It had been left open, but a blood clotting spell had been used to stop the bleeding so that he wouldn't bleed to death. His clothes were ripped and barely covered his body. Luckily, Harry had his eyes repaired, because he doubted his glasses would have survived his imprisonment.

And as Harry sat in his cell he couldn't help but ponder on what Voldemort was currently up to. It had surprised Harry, and he hid it as best as he could, that Voldemort hadn't immediately killed him upon his arrival, or that he had bestowed the torture onto someone else's shoulders. Did Harry feel neglected? No, actually, he was ecstatic when he found this out; he had already resigned to the fact that he was going to die in a matter of minutes as he was marched towards the room that held Voldemort. But, it would seem Voldemort had other plans in the works that were dependent on him surviving, and Harry took that knowledge and ran with it. He insulted every deatheater and their mother, and staged several attempts to escape, not that he got far, and he was severely punished for it, but nothing he couldn't survive. And he was rewarded for it when several times the deatheater's in charge of dragging him to his appointment with Bella, refused to touch him, considering the damage Harry had caused them. He was especially proud of the broken nose and arm he inflicted Avery with on one of his more recent escapes.

As such he doubted the accuracy of his count of how long he had been here. It also didn't help that they rarely gave him food, not that he ate it. Surprisingly, they were trying to get him to eat; they even went as far as to supply him with edible food, some what reminiscent of the food his aunt would give him during Dudley's "Dieting." It wasn't up to par with Hogwarts food, but neither was it inedible.

When he wasn't busy torturing himself with thoughts of mass killings and what ever else Voldemort could be up to his mind lingered on his own stupidity. He was still cursing himself for kissing Hermione, and even more for running away instead of confronting her about it and apologizing. He still couldn't believe he had been so childish and acted like a 3rd year, instead of the 6th year that he was. As for how he had ended up here, he still didn't understand what happened, why did the deatheaters agree to the vow, and how exactly did they phrase it? Did it matter? Harry himself had only agreed to go with them without a fight, which, to him meant he could escape without breaking the vow and cause him to die or worse.

As his headache increased he lingered on the possibility that he could use legimency to contact someone and tell them that he was in fact alive, and give them flashes of where he was. And he would sit there for hours focusing in on Fred, trying to push his conscience towards the Weasley twin, trying to remember what it felt like to take his memory of Hermione and Ron's breakup. But, the only reward Harry got was a greater headache, and an intense feeling of frustration. Some nights he would convince himself he could hear large crowds and voices arguing, but even he couldn't believe it entirely.

A loud clanging sound issued into the otherwise silent area as the outer cell door began to open, Harry sighed and prepared himself for another round with Bella.

* * *

**_--Hogwarts, Hospital Wing—_**

"Headmaster, since the news of young Mr. Potter's death, she hasn't eaten, talked, or even moved. All she does is cry, we have her sedated, and we're giving her nutrient potions every eight hours, but if she doesn't snap out of it soon we'll have to either send her home, or worse, to St. Mungos. This isn't healthy at all." Madam Pomfrey said sadly in a gentle whisper.

Dumbledore frowned observing Hermione, it had been nearly a month since Harry had been taken, and nearly three weeks since the Prophet ran an article that Voldemort was claiming Harry's death. A confirmation of this claim was given by Severus, whom stoically reported that by every deatheater's account, Harry had been killed within hours of his capture. Voldemort hadn't been seen since that night, but it was rumored that with Harry's death he was implementing a large scale attack.

Upon hearing the news Dumbledore had confined himself to his room, and it had taken nearly the entire staff and a grand total of five days to get him to leave it. And only now was he freely walking around without the aide of someone else. He was completely depressed, he had failed to protect Harry when he needed him the most.

Harry had saved the students in a brave, courageous act, while he, Dumbledore, had been tricked into fighting off a dozen dementors entering Hogwarts Castle through the first year's entrance.

The students were distraught as they retold their encounters and what they had witnessed. The auror's were quickly sent off to St. Mungo's and all made full recoveries, but each one had felt a great remorse for failing. More so, young Nymphadora had cried for nearly two days straight upon hearing that Harry had sacrificed himself for her life and the students as well, and once news of his death spread she dove headfirst into depression, refusing to eat, and crying until the tears would no longer come. She now walked around the castle, a depression following her and infecting anyone within range. She no longer spouted her crazy hair colors, or cracked jokes. She seemed as lifeless as the statues pretended to be.

The Gryffindor's had taken to walking around as if on eggshells whenever in the presence of the Weasley's, any of them, considering once the news had spread Molly had moved her entire family to Hogwarts, the twins had closed up shop, and morosely told anyone that asked "not the same without Harry." The only good part in all of this was that Percy, whom had distanced himself from his family, had come to pay his respects and had embraced his family with sorrow.

Strangely enough the tragedy of Harry's death had not affected Remus at all. He stated quite plainly that until he saw a body, Harry was alive, and he wasn't about to take the word of deatheaters or he-who-must-not-be-named with out substantial proof.

Even stranger was that Harry's death had somehow bridged the gap between several houses. In fact several Slytherins were seen eating at the Gryffindor table looking just as sad as they were. It would seem to the teachers that Harry's club, the DA was not only popular, but had made a positive impact on house relations. Or perhaps they just missed Harry. What ever it was, each member almost religiously attended the meetings (even after they were unofficially cancelled) and worked harder than they would have before. Each of the teachers had made an effort to take over a day to teach the club, but Shacklebolt was the most hands-on with the club.

However, the strangest of all was how Harry's death was affecting Fred Weasley. While Fred had taken it as hard as the rest of his family, it was causing the young man to hallucinate. He was constantly talking about visions of water, and long hallways; and it was causing him to hallucinate the smell of strong salty sea air. Consequently, he awoke several times during the past few nights complaining that the waves he kept hearing were causing him to use the bathroom more frequently that usual. The strange thing about it was he was still experiencing these "dreams" while sedated with a sleeping draught.

"Headmaster?" Madam Pomfrey asked gently.

"Hrm? Ah, yes, well keep me informed, Poppy," he said nodding slightly towards her as he turned to leave the Hospital wing. He headed out the door and made his way back towards his office where he was free to wallow without the teachers asking about how he was feeling. Lousy, he would like to reply. Miserable, he would like to reply. Hallow inside, wishing to die, he would like to say. But instead he would reply he was coping as best as he could, and that he knew it wasn't his fault, even though he knew it was.

* * *

**_---Diagon Alley, Weasley Wizard Wheezes—_**

"George, have you packed up everything from the backroom?" asked Fred sadly.

"Yeah," replied George just as morosely. "I can't believe its over," he said shaking his head sadly, "it was fun while it lasted though. Are we absolutely sure we should close?"

"It just doesn't seem right to stay open with Harry gone," Fred replied frowning, "I mean, he gave us the start up money, and was really the only one who believed in us. Do you remember what Mom said when we told her we wanted to open a joke shop?"

"Before or after the screaming?" Laughed George before frowning losing himself in memories.

"Best day of our lives was when we helped him on the train," said Fred smiling.

"Helping him with that trunk, thing was bigger than he was," George said nodding.

"He was determined to lift it though," laughed Fred. "I can still see him all out of breath…"

"Huffing…"

"And puffing…"

"And now he's gone!" Wailed Fred and George together.

"…**_Give in Potter!"_**

"What!?" Asked Fred suddenly.

"Now Harry's gone?" George responded uncertainly looking around the empty shop one last time.

"No not that, what did you say just now?" Fred asked frowning.

"When?" George asked perplexed.

"Before, after we said, "And now he's gone," together, you said something else," said Fred impatiently.

"No I didn't," George said looking at Fred as if he'd grown another head.

"Yes you did, I heard you say, "Give in Potter!" Fred exclaimed exasperated.

"Well if you know what I said, even though I didn't say it, why are you asking me what I said, when I know I didn't say it!?" George replied huffily.

"What!? That didn't even make sense, You did say it, I heard you!" replied Fred.

"I think you're cracked in the head, that's what I think," George replied angrily. "I didn't say anything!"

"I'm cracked? You're talking to the dead, how cracked is that!" replied Fred pushing George slightly.

"I'm not talking to the dead, you're hearing voices that don't exist, whom are talking to the dead!" George said snappily.

"Oh I'm hearing voices, I'M HEARING VOICES!? I'll show you voices!" Fred yelled as he launched himself at George.

Fred sailed into George and they tumbled to the ground wrestling, all the while screaming at each other.

"…and you know what else, you have a big head!"

"We have the same head, you moron!"

"No, yours is way bigger than mine!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"IS T—"

"…**_Beg for your life Potter!"_**

"Shhhh…." Said Fred suddenly, pausing in his wrestling with George, "did you hear that?"

"What the sound of your sanity flying out the window? Nope, must have missed it." George said pushing Fred off of him.

Fred stumbled slightly before motioning to George to be silent, "Hello!? Is someone there?"

"Okay," said George backing up slightly, "it's St. Mungos time for you."

"Shh…" insisted Fred. "Harry, is that you?"

"If you're hearing voices talking about Harry, how could it possibly be Harry," growled George annoyed, "Stop acting stupid, we have to finish packing up the apartment."

"No, I heard someone say, "Beg for your life Potter", I'm not crazy," Fred insisted, putting one finger in his ear and the other hand above his head.

"Now what are you doing?" Asked George trying to hold back his laughter as Fred began to jump up and down on one foot.

"Trying to get a better reception," He said moving his hand above his head like an antenna.

"Okay, that's it; you're going to see Madam P.! Right now!" George said grabbing Fred forcefully and pulling him towards the floo."

* * *

**_--Hogwarts, Great Hall—_**

Severus Snape was not having a good day at all.

Today he had to breakup no less than 5 fights, in his own house no less and all were over the same subject, Potter. Even in death the brat was a thorn in his side.

Sure, he felt some pity for the whelp, but he had really brought it on himself. What adolescent takes on a Dark Lord? Preposterous, of course he was going to lose. It was all a matter of time. Sure he escaped death a couple of times, but his luck wasn't going to last forever. And really, that's all Potter ever had was luck.

No skill what-so-ever, and now the entire world knew it. Albeit, no one seemed willing to discuss his lack of skill, heck, the vast majority of the wizarding world painted him as a martyr, and mourned his death, brought on by his own stupidity. Amazingly enough, his own house was amongst them.

Well, a larger amount than he would have expected. The fights were over how 'brave' Potter died.

Severus scoffed slightly into his tea as he remembered the latest fight he broke up between two seventh years, Micheal Devers; a member of Potter's pathetic defense club, and the other Jonathan Moon, the older brother of Daphne Moon a member of the 6th years, and no doubt a future deatheater.

Devers stood by the thought that Potter died fighting, while Moon insisted he died cowering in fear at the Dark Lords feet.

Of course Severus was with Moon on the course of death Potter had taken, however, not one deatheater, or the Dark Lord himself, would verify the manner of death that had taken the brat's life.

No, despite ever effort to obtain the facts, Severus had been denied details. He was merely told that Potter had been killed, and only a few were there to bare witness to the boy-who-lived death. Upon asking where the body was, and hinting that a public display of it would deter people to follow in his footsteps, it was Lucius Malfoy that pointedly told him that there was no body to display.

Returning to inform Albus of the boy's death was harder than it should have been. He had hinged all of his hopes on him being alive, and had already gathered more people to mount a rescue mission than should have been possible. He was a child after all; it wasn't like Albus himself had been captured. The war did not hinge on the brat's life.

Not that Albus's reaction to the news had confirmed that. It took nearly five days to coax him out of his office, and even then it was evident that he was not well. Albus rarely smiled these days, and even rarer was when he ate. His condition was severely deteriorating, and the only person to blame was dead.

It was an entirely selfish act that ended Potter's life. He just had to play a hero. Wanted all the attention for himself. Now who was he impressing? He was dead, and Granger was slowly killing herself with grief. Albus walked around like a zombie, going through the motions, and acting every bit his age. The man had even taken to using a cane. He no longer offered those annoying candies to anyone within reach. Yes the brat was entirely selfish in getting himself killed.

Severus frowned deeply into his cup of tea, and despite how much he hated the brat, he had to admit, albeit begrudgingly and not outloud, he missed the brat. Not in the sense that he liked having him around, or that he missed him in the same manner as Granger, or Albus. But he missed torturing the kid. That angry expression of righteous indignation and his angry comebacks were a treat in an otherwise boring class. Now without having Potter to pick on, his 6th year Potions class was morgue silent, and his star pupil—not Granger, the annoying know it all, But Draco Malfoy had seemingly fallen into the background, and into a depression that not many could see. But, even he could tell the young man didn't understand where he stood without Potter there to fight with.

Draco Malfoy lived and breathed to challenge Potter. But with Potter gone, who was left to challenge? No one…

"…Shut up Fred, I do not have a big head!"

Severus looked up from his tea to the commotion he hadn't noticed due to his musings. Fred and George Weasley, the two most annoying people next to Potter and Black, who was also was dead- and not missed at all, thank you very much, were arguing loudly in the entrance way of the Great Hall.

"Yes you do, and it's disproportionate to your body! You have a big head, and little arms!" Fred Snapped.

Severus scowled in annoyance, although now that he mentioned it, he could see where (was it Fred?) got that from.

"Yeah, well at least I'm not hearing imaginary voices!" snapped what Severus believed to be George.

He raised an eyebrow slightly at that.

"One voice! And I'm not imagining it! It's real," Fred growled.

"Oh yes, and so are the 'waves' you're hearing nightly, or how about the 'salty air' you swear you smell when you're no where near water!" George scowled.

"Those are real too! I'm not making it up! I swear I'm hearing a woman's voice!" Fred implored angrily.

"Woman's!? You thought I was talking to you earlier!" Snapped George in an affronted tone.

"Well yeah, not only is your head to big for your body, but you have a woman's voice," Fred said mockingly.

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do t—"

"Boys," Albus's voice cut across the two's annoying bickering like a wave across the sand. All at once the Great Hall was silenced, only a feat Severus had seen Albus capable of. "What are we arguing over today?"

"Fred's hearing an imaginary voice, which is talking to the dead," George said crossing his arms huffily.

"Well that is… strange, when did this start Fred?" Asked Albus, a hint of a smile, no doubt seeing the joke for what it was. Severus, however, saw no humor in making fun of the mentally ill, no matter how close these two idiots were themselves to having their very own suite in St. Mungos.

Fred shot an angry look towards George before replying, "The voice started today, but I've been seeing stone walls covered in moss, hearing waves, and smelling salty air for almost a month."

"I see, and what is this voice saying?" Asked Albus no doubt waiting for the punchline.

Severus scowled, "Let me guess, Buy Weasley Wizard Wheezes?"

"No," Fred (or at least he was pretty sure it was Fred) replied sending his own scowl at Severus, "But, I don't think I should tell you." At this Fred looked around nervously.

"Now come Fred, if you're hearing a voice, its best we know what it's saying, in order to get rid of it," The annoying twins mother said, no doubt thinking the two were up to something, which was most likely the case.

Fred frowned, "I've only heard it twice. Maybe it's gone, perhaps I've eaten one too many of our products…"

"Fred, just tell them!" Snapped George, "Or I'll do it for you."

Fred frowned, before mumbling something. Severus scowled, "Well, that was informative."

"Severus," Albus said in a warning tone, "Mr. Weasley we didn't quite catch that, mind repeating it?"

Fred took a deep breath before saying in an even voice, "Give in Potter, Beg for your life Potter."

Albus went from serene to angry in a split second, and Severus couldn't remember the last time he'd seen him this angry. As Albus was about to begin to berate, and possibly hex the incompetent twin something unexpected happened, Fred grabbed his head and let out a horrible scream of pain before collapsing to the ground.

"Don't you hear her!?" He screamed in agony.

"FRED!?" George practically flew to his brother's side, "Fred, what's happening!"

It was than that Severus' stopped breathing, Fred took on a deathly calm façade before a terrible voice, not belonging to the boy being held up by his twin, escaped his lips.

"Baaabbbbbbyyyyy Pooooottttteeeerrrr, stop fighting and give in, beg me for your life!" And with that Fred passed out.

* * *

**_---Hogwarts, Library---_**

Draco Malfoy sat on the floor, a most undignified display if he must say so, near the most unused section of the library. No tables sat this far back, so therefore it was unlikely that he would be discovered here, unless by a wandering first year, which would be easily enough scared away with a brandish of his wand.

However, it was unlikely that anyone would come wandering back this way, considering it was dinnertime. He himself had opted to skip dinner and instead dive into various books concerning life after death. He had even gone as far as taking books from the Muggle Literature section of the Library, he had overheard several first years talking about certain 'religious' books that the Gryffindor's had taken too since the news of Potter's death had reached the castle.

However, none had given him the answer he was searching for, a way to contact Potter. He knew that there had to be a way, after all, his father had told him all about ancient rituals that contacted the dead. A way to ask spirits for guidance.

Potter couldn't be dead, he just couldn't and by finding a way to conclusively prove this was the only way to get rid of the guilt he felt.

His father after all had been the one to take Potter. Not to mention he himself ran and hid at the back of the store while Potter sacrificed himself. True, he wasn't a fighter, hell he wasn't much of a dueler, he's known that since 2nd year, but then again he could have done something. Potter saved his life after all.

Draco had done it out of instinct, saving Potter, he wasn't conscience of the decision until it was to late. Potter, however, did make the decision to save him, and for that he owed him.

But, that wasn't the reason he was willing to prove his theory—ill conceived as it was, that Potter was still alive, wrong, because if it turned out that he was in fact dead, he could still seek guidance from his long time rival.

For his entire Hogwarts career Draco had one thing going for him, he was Potter's equal.

Alright, not equal in the sense that he was on Par with Potter's abilities, or charisma, but that Potter thought enough of him that he fought with him.

That was proved as soon as Nott had tried to take Potter on. It also gained the slowly depleting support he had back. When his father was imprisoned he lost major status points in his house. Even his lackies, Crabbe and Goyle, had jumped ship, but as soon as Potter took a stand and refused to see Nott as an equal, his house started to support him again. Not to mention, when Nott lost to Potter it was enough of a blow to send him straight back to the top of the food chain. But as he sat in the hospital wing with Potter he saw a side of him he didn't know could exist, he was nice to him.

5 years of fighting, bickering, and all out death threats, and Potter was nice to him. Nott had blinded him, and Potter defended him. Potter stood up for Nott, and kept him from being suspended, and to top it all off, took Nott as an example as why the students needed to learn to defend themselves. It was enough to make him sick, Saint Potter. But, for the first time, his father was wrong. There was something remarkable about Potter, he was able to forgive, when he himself would have been itching for revenge.

So where did that leave him now? Potter was gone. He had no one to challenge. He joined the Quidditch team to compete against Potter. He took all the same classes as Potter, except ED101, not that he didn't try to get in it. Damn regulations. But Potter was gone, so what was he suppose to do now?

Really, what future did he have now, he was expected to join the Dark Lord, and he had no choice. When he saw the future before, he saw himself joining the Aurors' in order to keep an eye on Potter. (The Dark Lord pulling strings to get him accepted of course). And of course once the Dark Lord was defeated, (because even he wasn't naïve enough to believe the he would be victorious), he and Potter would battle each other for promotions and assignments. But now Potter was gone, and so was any hope of being assigned the job of spy.

Draco sighed slightly as he threw 'Buddhism for beginners' to the side and picked up 'Wiccan Beliefs: the Muggle Perspective' as he paged through the index looking for the 'death' section he over heard several voices making their way towards him.

"Of course Harry and I were destined to be together," a female's voice sobbed sadly. "We were perfect for each other… thanks," the sound of a nose being blown was heard slightly to his left, beyond the next stack. Draco scowled slightly, he couldn't believe some of the stories he'd heard over the past month about secret love affairs Potter had been supposedly having.

Please, if any girl was having an affair with Potter it was Granger, whom had been moved to the Hospital Wing, and rumored not to have eaten or stopped crying since the news broke, or Possibly that normally Pink Haired Auror, she had stopped eating, and had a depressive quality whenever she entered the room… but then again she had been seen being comforted by Professor Lupin, or as Draco liked to call him, that werewolf, so what kind of sick love triangle did Potter get himself into. Draco shuddered with disgust, gross, Potter could have caught something! And if it was true, damn it to hell, Potter had all the luck, he hated even more.

But despite knowing that this girl was probably lying, he was still intrigued to hear the latest bit of gossip, so he lowered his book and strained his ears to catch the conversation.

"I didn't know you two were dating," replied a voice Draco recognized as Lavender Brown, of course the gossip queen would be the one this girl would 'confess' to.

"Well, of course we were, he was around my house all the time, you really think he came around just to see my brother?" she sobbed dramatically.

Was that Red? Weasels little sister? Potter and her weren't dating, were they? Okay, that was more plausible than the 5th year Ravenclaw that claimed they were having a love affair, but really, He never saw Potter really talking to the girl, sure they'd have a moment or two when Weasel was around, or Granger was next to them, but not anything intimate, and Potter was never really involved in what she was saying, he was always off in his own little world.

And he wasn't obsessive, just observant. After all he didn't fancy the girl, just happened to notice whom she talked to, and how she acted around them. And she had dated Dean for a while at the beginning of the school year, hadn't she? So would Saint Potter really steal another bloke's girl. Well… no, maybe, okay he didn't know. But it didn't seem like a move Potter would make.

"Really? You're not taking it as hard as Hermione, we all kind of thought…" Another voice, if he had to guess, Pavarti, one couldn't see Lavender with out her tag along close by.

"What? That they were together?" Red scoffed annoyed, "She's always been obsessed with him of course, this is just a pathetic cry for attention, if you ask me. Like Harry would ever go for a plain girl like her."

There was a silence for a few seconds before Lavender said, "Merlin, Ginny, I thought you two were friends."

"Oh we are," Red said hurriedly, "Don't get me wrong, love her to bits, but she was the reason we kept it quite, Harry knew she was in love with him, and didn't want to hurt her feelings. And I understood at the time, but now that he's gone…" she sighed dramatically here, "I just wish I had more time with him, and that we didn't have to hide our love. He wanted to marry me of course…"

Draco scowled at that, before slamming his book shut. He scooped up his scattered books and stormed out of the library, he didn't know what made him so angry, the fact that deep inside he was uncertain as to whether or not she was lying, or the fact that Potter got one more thing he wanted. And damn it, he was dead, well Potter was going to get an earful when he contacted the bastard!


	22. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Checking…British Accent? Negative. Fame? Nope. Fortune? Only cookies. Sorry, not JKR.

Chapter 23

Remus Lupin was never one to be called idealistic, or even been one to blatantly ignore the facts in order to live in denial under the hailing flag called 'hope'. In school he had always been the one to call out James and Sirius' fallacies, telling them why something was impossible and that they should correct their views. Such as the plan to break-in to the headmaster's office and steal his supply of Lemon Drops. He was a realistic person. He knew he would have a hard life being a werewolf. And he has had a hard life. He knew if his friends found out he was a werewolf, they would shun him… okay he underestimated them, and he had been wrong, so he had changed his view to incorporate his new facts; Just like he changed his view from James-she's-never-going-to-date-you-so-why-not-move-on-to-a-different-girl to wow-what-do-you-know-she-said-yes-now-just-don't-mess-it-up-you-big-idiot.

Consequently, his blatant refusal to accept Harry's death coupled with the known fact that Remus was the realist of the group shocked the Order. The only one that seemed willing to go along with his delusions, and be convincing about it, was Tonks.

She nevertheless had been rather evasive lately. She kept saying she had 'missions' to go on. But that didn't add up, the Ministry wasn't sending auror's out, they were taking the slight break that Voldemort was seemingly giving them to train new recruits on an accelerated auror course, Nor was Albus creating any new missions. So where was Tonks…? She was cheating on him, wasn't she? Remus scowled to himself as he watched Tonks approach Snape from across the hall. Snape. Snivillus. She was cheating on him with Snivillus, how low could he go….

His mind drifted off into a outlandish scene reminiscent of the musical 'The sound of Music', Tonks was on the hill side singing a song decked out in a nun's outfit and Snape dressed as a muggle solider; his hair swept back into a greasy ponytail underneath a hat, came running towards her and they swept each other into a sickening kiss. A scowl attached itself to Remus' mouth as he stabbed his eggs angrily.

Remus snapped himself out of the ridiculous scenario that was playing in his mind about what kind of kids they would have; a strange set of twin girls appeared in his mind's eye they had long, greasy purple hair, matching scowls, and strangely pigs nose, when she flounced off through the rear doors, before he berated himself on doubting Tonks, especially pairing her with that Greasy Git.

He stared down at his tea moodily. Voldemort hadn't attacked anyone since the news broke about Harry, the Prophet was crediting this to his feeling of victory, Albus, however, thought something far more sinister was occurring, and was therefore inducting new members into the Order, and branching out his contacts.

Remus, however, believed however unlikely that Voldemort wasn't attacking because he was far to busy with Harry. After All why not give them the body back for proof. No matter what Snape said, there had to be a body if Harry was dead, no body-not dead. It was simple as that. Snape was in on it! And all Remus had to do was wait for a miracle.

However, with Christmas rapidly approaching his hopes of a miracle were slowly dwindling, it had been almost two months since Harry had been captured, and with a week to go until the students left for break, it seemed unlikely that it would happen.

Remus sighed to himself as he finished his tea and stood up from the table, he might as well go say goodbye to Hermione she was leaving for home tomorrow, in the hope that her parents could snap her out of her depression.

* * *

Harry hung listlessly from the chains that secured him to the ceiling. The metal of the handcuffs warmed from his skins contact dug harshly into his wrists causing bluish-black bruises to form around the entirety of them. He had been dragged into this room countless times before, and as always he was left to hang for sometime before Bellatrix would make her appearance.

When she finally appeared she was as ruthless as she always was during their "sessions". However, she seemed to be focusing in on his lower half this time. As it was she apparently was taking a small break, he already had several large gashes across his abdomen and his left leg was entirely numb due to fact that she had broken it sometime ago. He had a shallow cut running across his right cheek that he hoped didn't scar, and his black eyes were, while still heavily blackened, having a chance to heal. The large, deep gash across his back had a new gash crisscrossing the other forming a large X. And Bella had cackled with glee telling him that was his final Strike, which Harry had commented on as a muggle expression, which earned him a new bruise across his abdomen.

"I have good news," Bella purred into his ear as she chose a new dagger, one with a silver snake emblem etched into its hilt.

"You're checking yourself into an asylum and hope to be cured soon?" Asked Harry spitting blood colored saliva onto the floor.

Bella ignored him and practically sang, "He's agreed!"

"Oh that's nice," muttered Harry with no clue what she was on about. He held back a yell as she sliced shallowly into his right arm; rivulets of blood began to pour down his arm, creating torrents.

"Oh," Bella said pulling a pensive expression before cackling madly, "That's right, you don't know. The Dark Lord has agreed to allow me the privilege of adopting you once I've broken you. You are to be his heir apparent!"

Harry stared blankly at Bella not quite understanding what she was on about. It was after a few seconds, and a rather obvious daydream brought on by hysteria and trauma, that Harry snapped out of his dumbfounded mind, and asked, "I'm sorry, what!?"

Bella, obviously mistaking Harry's slowly building anger and evident shock as something as unknowing disbelief, smirked in a maddeningly abstract way, "Oh yes, a terribly wonderful honor, and it's bestowed upon a sickening Half-blood as you, but that's alright," she said with an evil gleam in her eye, "We shall make you worthy of such an honor as this. My master has devised a test to prove whether you are laudable."

She smiled evilly, "And should you fail, you shall die." She slashed him greedily with the dagger, "But, should you pass this test you will be molded into the next dark lord."

"Ah, Bella, I see you're almost ready, is my soon-to-be heir informed of the upcoming test?" A cold, hissing voice asked as Voldemort materialized into sight.

"Master," she cooed lovingly as she bowed, "I've made sure he was informed."

"You do realize I'd rather die, than serve you," spat Harry evilly, trying his hardest to ignore the throbbing pain issuing from his scar in the presence of Voldemort.

"Yes, you've made that abundantly clear," Voldemort said smirking, "Which is why your conversion will be that much more enjoyable and a bigger victory over the meddling old fool."

"You're delusional," snapped Harry.

"And you're a prisoner," laughed Voldemort as Bella sliced into Harry's skin.

* * *

"So we should do something, like hold a memorial service or something."

"They've held 5 already; It's not as if ours would be any different than theirs."

"Well we could make tee-shirts and sell them."

"Sell them? You want to make money off of his death?"

"Heartless."

"I wouldn't keep the money. We could give it to charity or…"

"Statue!"

"What?"

"We could sell something and use the money to build a statue of him!"

"Perfect!"

Draco scowled at that. What the hell were those Hufflepuffs thinking? He glared angrily at their table. Five fifth years were seated around the middle table in the Library talking too loudly not to have been overheard. Had they ever met Potter? He wouldn't want a bleeding statue of himself, in some ridiculous heroic pose, forever upon Hogwarts grounds. Sure, he always made fun of Potter for how easily he garnered attention and fame, but anyone with a brain could see he didn't actively seek it. Alright, so for the longest time he had believed he did it intentionally, but his perception was clouded by the hate he felt for his long time rival for disregarding his hand of friendship. He realized that now.

"So what should we…" One of the females started before falling quiet, she apparently had caught sight of him glaring evilly at them.

The others looked at her strange before turning their attention to him.

"What are you doing Deatheater!?" The familiar and unwelcome voice of Ron Weasley asked coldly as he approached the small scene, and one glance at the books on the table made a confused look cross the idiots face, as if he was unable to comprehend what someone would be doing with books in a library.

"I'm playing a round of Quidditch, Weasel, isn't it obvious?" Scowled Draco pushing 'Death, the Muggle Perspective' underneath his bag that was sitting on his table precariously.

"You're kind isn't allowed in public these days," He smirked, "especially all alone so very far from the sanctuary of Slytherin Territory."

"My kind?" Scowled Draco rolling the words; they felt foreign in his mouth.

"The Marked," his eyes roving over Draco's left arm. "Still don't know why Dumbledore hasn't chucked the whole house out yet."

The redheaded git smirked evilly, "And for that matter, why you haven't been thrown into Azkaban."

"I haven't done anything, Weasel," Draco said coolly turning back to his books. "I don't have time to argue with the likes of you."

Weasel's hand snapped loudly on the table, "You'll listen when I talk Deatheater!"

Draco growled angrily, jumping from his seat his arms wrapping around the idiots neck twisting him till he was on his back on the table, his books scattering and some fell to the ground, "Stop calling me that!"

The Weasel's eyes widened in surprise; whether it was from the fact that Draco whom was about the same size as Potter in stature was able to over power him, or the fact that he had told him not to call him deatheater.

"Here, you vial pathetic excuse for a pureblood," Draco ripped his sleeve up exposing his bare arm, before repeating the action on his other arm. "I am not a deatheater! I didn't kill Potter! So stop blaming me, if anyone is to blame it's you! Potter sacrificed himself for Granger, and she was with you, if you had done your job properly she wouldn't have been captured, and Potter would be alive."

"You're Father was the one who captured him," Weasel snarled back pushing Draco away from him, and straightening himself to his full height, looming over Draco.

"For the sins of your fathers you, though guiltless, must suffer." Draco said distastefully.

"Brushing up on muggle literature, Mr. Malfoy?" Another voice Draco didn't want to hear chimed in behind them. Albus bleeding Dumbledore appeared behind them. "'Odes' I believe." His eyes roamed over the books scattered on the floor. "However, it was most likely referenced in one of those." He nodded to 'The Curse of Life, The release of Death' and 'Ancient rituals of the Spirits' the only books that had landed with their titles facing up.

"Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore began, "I will ask you to not attack your fellow classmates again, and will unfortunately have to take 10 points for your behavior. It is a difficult time, but we must ban together, not give into the discourse we imagine we have."

Draco, counting his blessings that Weasel was being blamed for the scuffle, stooped down and scooped up the half dozen books before shoving them into his bag. He had finally found the text containing the potion and spell to contact the dead, but the ingredients were a bit of a problem, and he only knew one place he could acquire them before the Holidays, for he would have to come face to face with the Dark Lord and give his decision to join or not. And how was he supposed to give a decision with out contacting Potter and asking him what his decision should be?

* * *

"Call me Mommy!" Bella snarled slapping Harry hard across the face. The chains rattling loudly as he rocked back and forth.

"Mommy, why do you look like a daddy?" Harry asked slightly delirious from hanging for what had surely been more than 12 hours since Bella had been served food twice during this session.

"Show your mum some respect," She snapped as she brought her hand across his face again, this time her nails scratching shallow gashes across his face.

"Go to hell!" Harry snapped as ferociously as he could.

* * *

Draco inched his way into Snape's private store of ingredients. It was hidden behind the students' closet, but you had to twist the jar with the dead snake in it to reveal the doorway. He had seen Granger do it in second year, but at the time he hadn't realized what was through the doorway. Now he thanked Merlin that he had noticed Granger's activities that day when everyone else was too busy worrying about getting Snape to heal them.

Lighting his wand he quickly scanned the shelves pulling down the rare and volatile ingredients carefully placing them into his side backpack (okay so he bought one a week after he saw Potter had one, it was a coincidence, and his was better it had Slytherin Colors on it.)

After carefully stowing the ingredients he backed out of the store room and closed the door. Stealing the last few ingredients from the student stores, he took off at a fast pace, he was pretty sure he had set off an alarm and it wouldn't due to be caught stealing from Snape, even if he was his favorite student, after all Draco had known him practically since birth. But, it was certain he would have confiscated the ingredients.

Draco soon found himself at the door to the 'Room of Requirement', yet another thing he discovered thanks to Potter and his friends, and paced back and forth three times. A large iron door appeared and he quickly pushed his way inside.

Candles flickered to life to reveal a large potions laboratory, a huge black cauldron sat in the middle of the room, "This will do nicely."

* * *

_Because a spirit may be identified by_

_A specific fragrance,_

_This can be used as a communications_

_Device._

_The spirit may be identified by that_

_Specific fragrance._

_If you are on compatible terms, ask the ghost _

_to use that fragrance as a_

_communications device and an_

_identifying factor._

Draco frowned as he burned the sage wrapped in fresh cut grass as he stared moodily around the dark room; he hoped Potter's spirit would react to grass from the Quidditch Pitch.

_Although rare, exotic botanicals earn_

_A seductive reputation, one of the most_

_Potent spirit-summons is a common weed._

Sighing Draco tossed a hand full of dandelions into the greenish-blue potion that was bubbling slowly. He had never heard of using dandelions as a potion ingredient, but this was a magical book, so it had to be accurate, right?

_The following botanicals encourage and_

_Facilitate communication between people and spirits,_

_Anise, bay leaves, gardenia, mimosa, mugwort, roses,_

_Saint John's Wort, and Wormwood._

_Grind, and powder each of them before _

_Combining them into a basin before burning as an incense._

_Add the ashes to the Spirit Summoning Potion._

"This is the worse thing I have ever smelled," Draco said disgusted as tilted the basin into the cauldron. A white mist rose from the cauldron in rivulets, streaming together to form a large cloud-like apparition.

"I seek council with Harry James Potter, Born July 31st 1980," Draco said into the smoke, like the book had said to do.

The smoke billowed and rippled as if in thought, the white slowly began to change into a murky grey. He frowned; according to the book it should have turned a navy blue, before summoning the spirit he sought council with. He had the right date; it was in several books after all, along with his full name. He tried again.

"I demand a council with Harry James Potter, Born on July 31st, 1980," He said sternly. The grey clouds turned a coal black before shrinking into itself, just as Draco had begun to contemplate if he had somehow missed a step, or made a mistake, the clouds exploded sending Draco flying backwards, the iron door blasting off it's hinges, and he skidded to a stop, landing unconscious at the feet of several shocked 1st years.

* * *

Harry awoke in his dingy cell to a frigid wind; it had begun to snow heavily over the past few days, showing that it was further into the winter months than he had first thought. His entire body ached which was preferable to being numb, at least he knew he hadn't acquired any frostbite yet. He slowly rose from the dirt covered floor and began to stretch his tightened muscles.

He sighed audibly. How long had he been here? Did Dumbledore and the Order know he was alive? He hadn't seen Snape hanging about, so was it possible that they didn't know he was being held in this hell? Had Christmas come yet? Was Hermione and Ron unwrapping presents in front of the cozy fire in the Burrow? Did Katie take over the team's practices? And what was Voldemort up to? All of these thoughts ran through Harry's head, however, all thoughts evaporated when the sound of the outer cell door clanged open, quiet voices were arguing heatedly as the came closer. Harry settled himself back against the wall just in time.

"…mand, Cissy!" Bellatrix's voice said uncertainly.

"And if he starves to death. What then?" Asked a woman's voice Harry had attached to the unknown female from Hogsmead; Narcissa Malfoy.

Narcissa shivered violently when a particularly strong wind blew through the opening in the wall, even though she wore a seemingly heavy cloak over her black robes. Harry stared boredly at them, it taking all of his will not to copy Narcissa's movement, considering he wore less than the 'refined' woman; his tattered clothes providing no shelter from the glacial air.

"Besides, if you truly wish to adopt the boy, it would help to make

sure he doesn't freeze to death," Narcissa said rationally as she looked at Harry with an almost sympathetic look, which was ridiculous because Harry remembered the backhanded slap she had delivered across his face.

"I'd rather freeze to death, then be 'adopted' and be related to you lot," Replied Harry as coolly as he could manage, considering Bellatrix was holding the tray of food that was suppose to be his dinner.

"Well it wouldn't be hard to do in this place," Narcissa said distastefully.

"Well it is a prison cell," returned Harry. I've yet to call a decorator, I'm not sure where I'm going to put the dinning table; you see, there's a bit of a space issue."

Bellatrix scowled, "Hold your tongue, boy, or-."

"Calm down Bella," Narcissa said calmly, smiling genuinely, a feat Harry felt shouldn't have been possible since she was related to Bellatrix a woman only capable of cruel, insane smiles. "He's a teenager, this is what they do; they rebel. Why look at Draco, he question's everything."

"Open the cell," Narcissa said to Bellatrix relieving her of the tray, we brought your dinner." She stepped inside the cell as Bellatrix opened the door.

"Huzzah," Harry said sarcastically.

"Yes, I was told you weren't eating, you really can't afford that, you're skin and bones as is," Narcissa said with a little concern in her voice.

"I'm use to meals few and far between," replied Harry unconcerned adjusting slightly to get away from the wind that had picked up. A motion Narcissa didn't miss, she balanced the tray on one hand as she reached into her right hand pocket withdrawing her wand.

"Tut tut," Harry clicked his tongue in disappointment, "aren't you aware that you're not allowed to bring your wand with you?"

The deer-in-headlights look that Bellatrix was currently supporting was enough of an indication that Narcissa was perfectly aware of this and chose to ignore the rule.

Narcissa waved her wand in a complicated motion towards the gaping hole in the wall. A popping sound rang loudly as a purple-glue like substance melded into the cracks, "There, that's better. Now how about we eat, I brought enough so that we could share a meal together, after all I've heard a lot about you from my son."

"All lies, I assure you," said Harry rolling his eyes. I'm not Hungry, thanks." Harry looked away from her, slightly annoyed that he still had the urge to use proper manners, years of hate from the Dursley's upbringing made him tack on pleasantries without thought.

"Actually, he talks rather highly of you, once he's done ranting about the blatant favoritism you receive, that is," Narcissa said genially as she waved her wand at the floor cleaning away the dust before settling herself across from him, on the floor no less, an act Harry would not have associated with a Malfoy. Certainly, Draco Malfoy would never have been caught sitting on the floor like some commoner-

"Is this some new form of torture?" Harry asked scowling, "Break me with idle chat? I would advise you to stop wasting your time."

"No, torture today, or for the next week, Christmas is upon us, and so is your test, My Master wants you well rested," Bellatrix cooed lovingly.

"How nice of him," Harry deadpanned.

Bellatrix nodded her head in agreement not realizing or perhaps not caring that Harry was not actually complementing the great snake.

"See, now that you know we're not inflicting some new torture on you, would you like some food," she uncovered the food, "It's one of your favorites, eggs and bangers, with a side of pancakes," She said smiling widely.

Harry started at her words before snorting with derision if they really believed he was going to eat just because they were being nice to him, they were sorely mistaken.

"Not hungry," Harry said ignoring the turning of his stomach from hunger. "Nor do I want the company."

"Come on Sissy, we have to get going anyway, you have to pick up Draco from the train station soon," Bellatrix said hastily, the clanging of the outside cell door was heard echoing down the passage.

"But…," Narcissa seemed to have a slight panic in her eyes before she seemingly collected herself, "yes, I must be going." She nodded her head almost answering an unasked question. She stood up, dusting off the back of her robes hastily before following Bellatrix, whom was already crossing the threshold of the cell into the passageway.

Narcissa was crossing the threshold not seconds later, but managed to catch her foot on the elevated bar, stumbling slightly. She caught herself, threw an uncertain glance towards Harry, before clearing her throat, interrupting the maniacal laughter from Bellatrix whom had not missed her sister's clumsiness.

"Eyesight going already, Sissy?" Bellatrix laughed locking the cell door, before they both flounced off down the passageway out of sight.

Harry scowled, "Eggs for dinner, figures." He lifted the plate and examined the food for any noticeable malformations, finding none, he began to eat.

* * *

Draco awoke to the stark white walls of the hospital wing, not the first time it had happened, and he stared around uneasily. The last time he had awoken here, he had found himself trapped for observation with Potter, and that annoying ball toy, which he later found to be somewhat fun, in a lame muggle sort of way.

Looking to his left, he found that he was now sharing the hospital wing with another Gryffindor. Hermione Granger, Potter's "secret" girlfriend, (and by secret I mean everyone knows they're dating) was on the next bed over.

She was thinner than he remembered, and her hair was far messier than he ever recalled seeing it, which was a feat in and of itself. Her skin was pale and lifeless, and her eyes were staring unseeing at the ceiling above her, as idle tears ran down her cheeks, even though she made no sound.

After watching her for several minutes he crossed his arms defiantly and brought his best scowl, one he had honed watching Snape's. "This is entirely your fault, you know." He said it quietly, but she jumped anyway. Her head turned sharply towards him, her eyes clouding over with unshed tears.

"If you weren't up here committing passive suicide, you could have helped me. But no, you're up here dying, and I get blown up!" Draco said evilly. "And what's worse the stupid spell didn't even work, and I REALLY needed it to work. I just don't know what went wrong; I followed the spell and potion exactly! But no Potter appeared just a grayish smoke. His birthday is July 31st correct!?"

He watched Granger for any indication that was the correct date, not seeing any, he continued, "The book said it would call his spirit so I could ask him something, but IT DIDN'T." Draco huffed. "I mean unless Potter just didn't want to answer me… see if you had been there he would have come without hesitation!" Draco blew out his cheeks in frustration.

"It turned grey?" Asked Granger in a hoarse voice that sounded like it hadn't been used in weeks.

"Yeah, well it was white then turned grey, then blew up! Stupid book, stupid Potter, stupid Life." Draco said crossly.

"It turned grey?" Granger repeated as she pulled herself up out of her lying position, a feat that looked to take nearly all of her energy.

"Yes, weren't you listening? Grey, then kaboom it blew up!" He said snarkly, but immediately regretted it upon seeing Granger's face.

"It turned grey!" Granger said breaking into a wide smile before breaking into a crying fit, which immediately summoned Madam Pompfrey, followed closely by Professor Snape, The Werewolf, and Headmaster Dumbledore.

"It turned grey!" Granger repeated.

"Er… what turned grey?" Asked the werewolf when none else dared.

"He's not dead!" Granger said at last, "It turned grey."

A loud crash was heard outside the hospital wing, before the doors burst open, and an out of breath Tonks skidded to a stop, sporting what looked like the flower pot that some first years had left outside the hospital wing's doors for Hermione. She tossed it off of her haphazardly before yelling, "He's Alive! Harry's alive!"

* * *

Harry awoke to the alarms again. They had been going off for over a week now. The only good part was that when they did go off he was instantaneously escorted back to his cell, from his 'parenting' lessons with Bella. She it appeared was taking her sister's advice and trying to learn as much about Harry as she could, she had every article ever written about him, every scrap of information she could find, and to Harry's amazement, there wasn't really much known about him in the wizarding world, and what was known, wasn't accurate. Not that he told Bella this, except to correct the impression that Hermione was his girlfriend, he emphasized that was a lie told by that awful Skeeter woman, if he was going to be tortured he might as well take advantage of it. Hopefully it would travel back to Voldemort and it would give him less of a reason to target her.

His cell, still cold, was at least tolerable since Narcissa sealed the hole. Adjusting against the wall he heard the distant clanging of the outer cell door, which was unusual since it was never opened while an alarm was going off, it was guarded by no less than 3 deatheaters too. So it was a major shock to hear voices, voices he recognized, mangled together in protests as they were shoved into the passageway.

"You stay here! It's probably a false alarm," A male voice that sounded like Nott Sr. issued in a commanding tone.

"And stay away from the prisoner, he bites!" Avery snapped before cackling slightly. The door slammed shut, locking noisily.

"You don't think he was serious about there being a prisoner down there, do you?" Asked a voice it took Harry a few seconds to identify. Nott Jr.

"Only one way to find out!" Laughed an unknown voice. "Come on, Goyle, go check it out."

A slight bit of arguing could be heard, before a slight scuffle that suggested someone was being pushed towards Harry's cell broke out.

"Fine, I'll go, even though I'm a girl," snapped a female voice. Foot steps were heard making there way slowly down the passageway, a slight gasp was heard to Harry's far right.

Harry had closed his eyes hoping it had been his imagination that he had heard several Slytherin's voices, but upon opening his eyes he found to his discontent, a girl he recognized only by her last name, Moon.

Harry sighed, "Do you mind, I'm trying to sleep."

"…You're alive!?" She gasped unbelievingly.

"I'm not dead," shrugged Harry, "if that's what you mean by alive."

A loud calliope of footsteps was heard practically running towards them. Pretty soon a large amount of Slytherin 6th and 7th years were seen before him. Among them was Draco Malfoy, whom was the one that seemed least surprised to see him.

"Oh good, more people to keep me from sleeping," Harry said coolly. "Really, do you mind?"

"They said you were dead!" Nott Jr. said discontentedly, crossing his arms huffily.

"Sorry to disappoint, but Snake face has other plans," shrugged Harry adjusting against the wall, the slashes across his back barely scabbed over, still hurt and the cold wall was the only salvation he could find, even though he sacrificed the small bit of heat he could muster.

"It's freezing in here," muttered Moon shivering slightly.

"Actually, compared to last week when that hole was still open," Harry said nodding to the purplish-gunk in the wall, "it's actually relatively warm." This statement seemed to bring unbelieving stares from the students.

"You're going to keep bothering me, making it impossible to go back to sleep, aren't you," scowled Harry climbing to his feet and stretching slightly. "So… anyone know today's date and time?" Harry asked idly leaning against the wall, eyelevel with them.

They were silent, giving each other questioning looks.

"Oh come on, it's not like its some vital information that's going to help me escape," Harry sighed running his hand through his hair. His hair felt gritty from caked on blood, some was his own and some Avery's from a couple hours ago. Harry smirked remembering how after Harry had drawn blood, he had delegated the task of returning Harry to his cell to some lower-level death-eaters, most-likely new recruits since they were more than eager too, and they were very chatty, talking about a big 'show' the dark lord was putting on for them. Harry could only assume this was the test that Bella was always going on about.

"December 24th, Saturday, and it's 8pm Potter," Malfoy's voice echoed around the deathly silent cell, as his fellow Slytherin's turned to look at him.

"Huh, earlier that I thought, Bella said Christmas was upon us, I thought I had missed it," Harry said closing his eyes briefly imagining Hogwarts Christmas feasts, an image of Dumbledore wearing a novelty hat danced merrily across his mind.

"Your girlfriend's been talking up a storm lately about how you two were secretly dating," Malfoy said coolly as he leaned closer into the bars, letting his arms dangle into his cell.

Harry kept his eyes closed. Was Hermione really calling herself his girlfriend? A warm feeling blossomed in his stomach at putting Hermione's name so close to the phrase 'his girlfriend' that he had to fight the smile that wanted to form on his mouth.

"Everyone thinks you're dead of course. There was an announcement in the Daily Prophet," Malfoy continued. "And apparently you were dating a lot of girls 'secretly'."

Harry opened his eyes at that, "I didn't even think I was dating her yet, let alone other girls. But if she says we were dating then we were." Harry shrugged, the warm feeling seemed to double at his pronouncement; they were dating. He and Hermione were dating.

"So Red was telling the truth?" Asked Malfoy in one of the hollowest tones Harry had ever heard him use.

"If she told Ginny, then yeah she was," Harry said shrugging.

Malfoy started at that, a small smirk appearing on his lips, "Wait, if who told Red?"

Harry stopped talking and observed the blonde haired idiot, why was he so happy all of a sudden. And wasn't he just claiming he knew Hermione and him were dating. Come to think of it Malfoy never said who was claiming they were his girlfriend. Harry had just assumed it was Hermione.

"Who said they were my girlfriend?" Harry asked crossing his arms and trying to keep from verbally cursing himself for nearly endangering Hermione like that. He hopped he hadn't let enough slip that one could put together who Harry thought Malfoy was talking about.

"Red was claiming you two were secretly dating, but you just confirmed she was lying," Malfoy said leaning in more intently. "Further more, you thought I was talking about someone else. Who are you dating Potter?"

"No one apparently, I'm dead, remember," Harry said closing his eyes, the warm feeling dropping away as quickly as it had appeared. Hermione would surely have said something to Ginny if she had taken his kiss as anything, right? What's worse is Hermione probably thought Harry had tried to cheat with her, he did kiss her, and now Ginny was lying about a relationship with him. Even when he was supposedly dead, Harry is the center of gossip. Life and death weren't fair.

"Was it Granger? She's the one whom has taken his death the worst, it would explain it," Said Moon thoughtfully.

"Or it could be that Auror, the clumsy one, she's taken it nearly as hard," Replied Daphne Greengrass, a Slytherin Harry could never recall actually hearing speak.

"It's nice to see not much has changed," Harry replied sighing. "How hard are they taking it, it's been almost 2 months, surely they're almost over it."

Most of the Slytherin's stared at him unbelievingly, "Over it?" Moon questioned uncertainly. "The whole school is still in an upset about it. Do you know how many memorial services they've held for you? There is a group of students collecting money to build a statue of you," Moon said.

"Yeah, they want to bronze your broom to go along with it," laughed Pucey a 7th year Slytherin Harry knew was a chaser, "I tried to tell them that gold would be better for defacing a broom."

Harry groaned in disgust, "Ron won't let them touch it. I told him he could have it if I died." True, Harry had said that jokingly and it was before the 3rd task in the tri-wizard tournament, but he was sure Ron would prevent them from touching his broom, especially since Sirius had given it to him.

Again this seemed to stun his audience. "So… how badly are they taking it?" Harry asked as nonchalantly as he could.

"The Auror is sad all the time, and Granger stopped eating," shrugged Malfoy.

"What do you mean stopped eating?" Harry asked slowly.

"I mean she's stopped eating, how else could you interpret that, but really your friends are all taking it weird, those idiot twins claim one of them can hear waves and smell salty air," Malfoy said rolling his eyes.

Harry shut up at that; was it possible he was actually getting through to Fred? And was Hermione alright? She couldn't survive not eating for very long, even in the wizarding world. And why was Tonks so sad? Were the Dursley's informed? Did they throw a party upon hearing the news? It was hard to think especially since the alarms began to ring again.

"Those have been going off for about a week now," scowled Harry. "They're not the same ones that go off when I 'escape', so what do they mean?" Harry asked this really to himself, not expecting the Slytherin's to know anymore than he did. "And why did they shove you lot in here when they went off?"

"We were passing by here when they went off the first time," Greengrass offered helpfully, "Mr. Avery said we'd be safe in here while they went to check it out."

"Safe? So they mean this place is under attack, but who even knows this is here?" Harry said closing his eyes to try and remember everything about the castle-like fortress he was being held in.

"Let's see who would scare deatheaters enough to shove their children in here with me and give away Voldemort's secret," murmured Harry. "Vampires like sea-locked areas because of the frequency of fog and storms; it allows them to be more flexible for hunting times. Banshees prefer places with fog, but they don't pose that much of a threat to a place like this, nor would you be safe in here with me, considering we're not in a sound-proof cell. Let's see…" Harry thought for a second, "If we're close to some mountains it could be giants, or mountain trolls."

"We're not near mountains Potter," scowled Nott. "We're in the ruins of St. Andrews."

Harry opened his eyes and smiled, "So we're off the North Sea, interesting." Nott seemed to pale slightly as he realized what he'd just done, however, Malfoy seemed to be slightly impressed if his look suggested anything. Harry re-closed his eyes.

"There are rumors of a Roc nesting ground near here," said Harry trying his hardest to remember everything he could about the area around St. Andrews, Marge lived around here, and she often talked about it when she visited.

"What's a Roc?" Asked Moon when no one else dared ask.

"A huge bird-like creature that can carry an elephant," Said Harry idly as he tried to remember what the ruins of St. Andrews was originally used for. If they were in the cathedral then it housed religious icons, and would have had secret passages and winding tunnels to ensure there safety in case the cathedral was attacked. Also, it would explain the cells, because of the Reformation in the 16th century when the church held Protestants prisoner and burned them at the stake. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense that Voldemort would choose this place to house Harry.

"So, we're in the Cathedral of St. Andrews, probably in the tower, over looking the North Sea," said Harry opening his eyes, "Not at the top, because you were passing by, so we're probably near the base, which means I'm about 35 to 40 meters above sea level, correct?" Harry had already figured how close to the water he was, but the Slytherin's reaction was enough to confirm his location. "Which means there are privacy charms and anti-muggle charms around these ruins, since it is closed to the public because of the weather, which also means Voldemort doesn't plan on staying here for very long, because according to my Aunt Marge, it reopens to public tours in March, and if it doesn't that would be noticed and investigated into, no doubt alerting someone in our ministry."

Harry sighed, "Which also means, there aren't many shield charms around this place because those would attract the auror's so I'd say only the bare minimum would be erected, and only basic detection charms, so any kind of forest animal could be setting off those alarms." Harry snorted in derision, "Wonderful."

"That also explains why Voldemort isn't hanging about," Harry said sighing, "I know he has a two story house under the Fidelus charm, in the middle of the woods, but it makes sense that he would want to have people here, since Azkaban is a stone's throw from here. So he's planning on attacking and freeing the prisoners in Azkaban, and then from there probably attacking the Ministry, St. Mungo's, and of course Hogwarts, which is why all of you are probably here, he's going to have people on the inside to help him and get an inside view of Hogwarts defenses, clever, but he'll need more than a few Slytherin spies to outwit Dumbledore." Said Harry thinking quickly about what he would do in the same situation, "That's why he wants me alive."

Harry laughed in a hopeless tone, "He wants to flaunt me in front of Dumbledore so that he changes from a defensive fight to a rescue mission when he attacks Hogwarts, because Dumbledore has already shown he cares more about saving me than he does others, and for that he believes he'll be the victor. Voldemort isn't really trying to convert me to his side; he's just not willing to tell me of his real plan."

"You got all of that from Nott telling you where you were?" Malfoy asked hesitantly as if he was afraid to ask, in case he might trigger a bigger realization.

"I know how Voldemort thinks," shrugged Harry, "but what I don't understand is why am I going through this 'test' if he's not really trying to convert me… unless he's not fooling only me… but also everyone who is attending," Harry stopped talking as his mind raced with that ideal, Voldemort was trying to convince his minions that it was his plan to make Harry his heir, but why? What could he gain from that?

"He wants to explain why he's failed to kill me," laughed Harry as it finally clicked, "it's all been a test to see if I was worthy enough to become his heir, and this is the final test. Or so he wants the idiots in black to believe, he wants the doubt of his greatness to vanish, and to explain how a child continues to escape him."

"Wonderful, just bleeding wonderful," Harry said sinking down to the ground, "I hate his plans, they make my head hurt. He could have just killed me on the day I was brought here, but no, he has to save his vanity and reputation by concocting an explanation to his failings. Then, he also has to use me in his bleeding plans. I hate being a pawn in someone else's game."

The outer cell door clanged open and heavy footsteps were heard approaching the group of Slytherins, the sound of a cane was distinctly heard echoing off the walls. Harry put his head in his hands to stave off the headache that was building. "I was unaware that it was bring your _daughter_ to work day Lucius, are you showing little 'Dractina' around the office? Introducing _her_ to your co-workers, showing _her _the latest forms of torture?"

Lucius apparently chose to ignore Harry as his voice addressed the Slytherin's, "Why are you in here? This area is off limits!"

"We were just catching up," said Harry still not looking up as his scar began to throb, Voldemort it would appear had just arrived, "You know, telling me Quidditch scores, and whom is in the lead for the House cup, good on Hufflepuff, they're in the lead you know."

A slight annoyed growl was barely audible, no doubt coming from Lucius, "I also hear I'm dead, really I had hoped for better accommodations, or at least better company." His scar throbbed partially painfully after this pronouncement.

"Any reason Voldie's in a bad mood," Asked Harry rubbing his scar, "someone forget to pick up his dry cleaning? He has to wear a blue robe tonight? Poor newbie deatheater, he's going to be fired."

"Shut up Potter, you're more annoying than I could have ever imagined," Lucius snapped in an undignified manner.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," said Harry uncaring, "but really how much time do you really spend with me, I could actually be a lot more annoying than I am now. If Voldie converts me I'll be around you twenty four hours a day seven days a week. Think of all the quality time we can spend together! Picnics, throw around the old pigskin, weekly torture sessions on unsuspecting muggles, me by your side at all the deatheater meetings, and any and all meals…"

"By the power of **Grindelwald**, you won't live to see that day," scowled Lucius, "Not even you can survive this test, Potter, I've made sure of that! I chose it after all."

"Ah, we'll look back on this and laugh one day," Harry said smiling, "just like Voldie and I do on all the times he's said I was about to die. Good times."

"CRUCIO" Lucius snarled just seconds before Harry felt the white hot pain of the curse, coupled with the pain of biting his tongue to keep from screaming in pain. After a few prolonged seconds that felt like days Lucius lifted the curse. Harry found himself on the ground, but from the copper-like taste of blood in his mouth he at least had prevented himself from screaming. Settling his breathing Harry spit out the blood that was coupling in his mouth from biting his tongue open, the blood colored spit pooled ominously on the stone ground, as a hollow laugh escaped his mouth.

"You're losing your touch, Lucius, that hardly hurt at all, are you secretly growing fond of me?" Harry asked pushing himself back into his sitting position.

Lucius scowled as he aimed his wand at Harry again, "CRUCIO" he practically screamed as the red curse hit Harry again. The pain seemed to double with each second it was held on him, and Harry couldn't stop the slight whimper escaping from his blood filled mouth, however, the curse was lifted a second later, and Harry heard the distinct sound of crying. And for one terrible moment Harry had the thought it was coming from him, but upon opening his eyes he saw that Moon and Greengrass were the ones crying, and several of the others were pale and greenish.

"Please, Mr. Malfoy, please stop, they're only words!" Greengrass said hysterically.

"He has said much worse to Draco! It's just the way Potter is," cried Moon.

"Oh come now, how are you lot suppose to be deatheaters when you can't even stand seeing me of all people tortured," asked Harry as he spat more blood onto the floor. "After all, your parents torture innocent muggles and kill children not even old enough to attend Hog—"

Harry was cut off as yet another bellow from Lucius entered the air, the white hot pain coursed over his body and this time Harry didn't have enough time or control of his body to bite his tongue, and a pain filled scream escaped his mouth, after what felt like eternity the spell finally subsided leaving Harry's body shaking in the after effects.

"No fair, I wasn't ready that time," Harry said coughing slightly from the hoarseness of his voice. Harry sat up and smirked as coldly as he could, "Ok, I'm ready now… go!"

Lucius glared angrily at Harry as the sound of the door clanging open echoed around the room, "Harry darling, it's time!" Bella's voice cackled as she swaggered into view, a mad smile plastered on her face, which fell slightly when she spotted the large group in front of the cell, "You're not permitted to be in here Lucius, you lost that privilege with your failures!" She snapped.

"You should mind your own business, Bellatrix, just because I married your sister, does not grant you the ability to talk to me in that manner," Lucius said coolly. "Come along children, it's time to find our seats, wouldn't want to miss Potter being ripped limb from limb. It should be a scream."

"Ha ha," said Harry spitting the last bit of blood onto the floor, "You should consider a career change as a comedian Lucius, clearly you life as a deatheater is all but dead."

"Cru—" Lucius raised his wand sharply, but was quickly cut off as Bella's fist smashed into his nose, blood spurted out in rivelets.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She shrieked in an inhuman manner.

"Oh, didn't anyone tell you?" Laughed Harry spitting alittle more blood out of his mouth, "Voldemort declared that this week no one was to harm me, so that I could take this test at full health, even had your _lovely_ wife come in here and try and get me to eat a full meal."

"Our master will hear of this, Lucius!" She snapped angrily.

"Come children," Lucius growled menacingly.

* * *

Harry watched several different passageways drift pass as he was semi-dragged down a winding hallway, and was pulled outside into the frigid night air. His body still ached from Lucius' curses, and he was unable to walk on his own. It was night, really late if the position of the near full moon was any indication.

Harry's legs laid long tracks in the cold white snow, soaking his legs. His breath was visible as he was dragged into an arena like atmosphere. The ground was charmed, as was the surrounding area to be reflective of a summer day. The area deafened as Harry was dragged into the middle, directly below Volemort's thrown-like chair, that the idiot was sat upon, Harry's scar throbbing in immense pain.

The two deatheaters holding Harry let him go and Harry fell to his knees, an act that made the deathearers gathered gasp in disbelief.

Harry scowled, "I'm not bowing," He spat evilly, "I'm just unable to stand at the moment thanks to three consecutive crutatious curses." Harry's body shook in pain as he struggled to stand up, failing he fell back into his kneeling position.

"Lucius _CRUICOED MY BOY_!" Bella snarled angrily as she came to stand next to Harry. "Look at him, he can't even stand!"

"Give me a minute," Harry snapped taking a deep breath stealing his nerves as he ignored the burning in his limbs pulling himself into a standing position, visibly shaking he erected himself up right, swaying only slightly, catching a hint of disbelief in both Bella's and Voldemort's eyes. "There, okay where's this test that's going to kill me? I'd like to get it over with, I'm in the middle of counting the wall cracks and I really want to get back to it."

"Lucius," Voldmort hissed menacingly, "come here. You too, Severus."

Lucius appeared moments later, bowing low; Snape arriving seconds after him.

"Master, I was unaware of your orders, it won't happen again," Lucius said in a humble tone.

"Did Potter provoke you?" Hiss Voldemort.

"Yes," Harry and Lucius answered together. Harry smiled innocently while Lucius growled in an annoyed tone.

"I seem to annoy him, its fun," smiled Harry languidly, the pulsing pain disappearing as Voldemort seemed to have his eyes glass over, and Harry had no doubt the man was occluding his mind.

"Severus, tend to the boy," Voldemort hissed as he produced his wand from the folds of his robes. Snape rose quickly and swept towards Harry in his usual manner.

"Don't touch me," Harry growled angrily, taking a step backward from the potions professor.

"Don't be an idiot, Potter," Snape snapped taking a step closer.

"I'll face what ever test you have, as is," Harry said wavering slightly not daring to take another step backward.

"You don't have a choice," Snapped Snape grabbing a hold of Harry before reaching into his own pocket to no doubtable retrieve his wand. But the very knowledge that Snape was touching him, and the idiot knew he was alive, but didn't share the information with Dumbledore confirmed his suspicions that Snape was a spy but not for them.

Harry pulled backwards and slammed his head into Snape's, a loud cracking sound was papapble in the air; Snape stumbled backwards, blood starting to pour out of his nose, his hand snapping to it, " what the hell, Potter!?"

"I told you not to touch me, Snivellus!" Harry growled swallowing the whimper of pain from headbutting the idiot.

"He really doesn't like you," noted Voldemort interestedly. "Fine, Potter, if you're so intent on taking my test in your current state, than so be it," hissed Voldemort whom never left his throne-like chair. He waved his wand settling his thrown above the proceedings next to the other spectators, Bella turned and left quickly followed by Snape nursing his broken nose, and helping a shaking Lucius out of the arena.

A loud growl sounded, and for the first time Harry noticed the cave like opening to his right, "A fight to the death, barehanded." Voldemort said smirking.

The ground shook as a massive creature emerged from the opening, A Lion head was the first thing to hit the light, it had a shaggy golden mane, large golden eyes and very sharp teeth. Next, a goat head protected by large centurial horns wrapping around it, two stumpy legs slamming down on the ground as it's massive body came into full view, it's tail was green and scaled, and soon revealed itself as anything but a tail, A large snake was attached to the body, bigger than the basilisk he'd face in 2nd year. It was a Chimera.

Harry swallowed the panic he felt, before turning back towards Voldemort, "Seriously, I don't even get a stick?"

But if Voldemort was going to answer Harry missed it as is seeker reflexes jumped in just in time to alert him to the incoming snake head, that was whipping towards him at an alarming rate. Harry barely missed it as he ducked and rolled to his left. Harry rolled forward as the lion head slammed into the ground where Harry had landed not a millisecond later.

Harry landed straight between the creature's legs, allowing him a small breath before leaping away as the goat's head came rushing towards him aggressively, Harry's arm receiving a shallow scratch as it caught the side of the goat's horns. Barley even noticing the cut Harry found himself being slammed into by the large body of the snake, forcing Harry into the air, and stealing his breath away.

Harry slammed into the wall, a large crack forming from the point he hit. The arena it would seem had a make shift wall from the very ruins they were residing in. Debris crumbled around Harry, a chalky smoke appearing around him. Harry's back felt on fire as he ducked low enough to miss the Goat ramming into the wall where Harry's head was a moment before. Harry coughed, feeing immense pain around his chest, no doubt he had a few broken or bruised ribs.

As the rocks settled from the goat's bombardment Harry got an ideal that was both stupid and dangerous. The Goat and the Lion were about to pounce when Harry hissed towards the snake, "Over here."

The snake snapped towards him at the same time as the other two heads. Harry dropped as low to the ground as he could just as the snake and the lion met, the snake's poisonous fangs sinking deeply into the lions neck, a loud roar of pain escaped the lion's mouth before it turned on the snake. The Goat, unable to stop it's own attack, slammed again into the crumbling wall, but the wall was to unstable to withstand the force of the blow.

With a sickening crunch a large boulder dislodged itself from the wall and slammed onto the goat's head crushing it right next to Harry who was being hit with the falling debris. Harry covered his head until the debris settled.

The arena was silent as the chalky dust disappeared with a wave of Voldemort's wand and Harry was being pulled up forcefully by a large, burly deatheater. The chimera was dead, unknown to Harry a larger piece of debris had crushed the body of the creature, the markings on the snake however suggested the lion had killed it.

"Guess I didn't need that stick," said Harry coughing violently.

"Does anyone doubt my choice now!?" Voldemort practically roared to the stunned deatheaters. Silence met his words. "Take Potter back to his cell."

Harry was half-dragged, Half-pushed out of the arena. He was out in the snow seconds later, the cold air whipping through his blood splattered clothes.

"I'm going to be sick," Harry said suddenly pushing away from the deatheater with ease as he backed away, no doubt wanting to avoid Harry throwing up. Unfortunately, he was to late as Harry threw up on him.

"Gross Potter!" The deatheater grunted as he pulled out his wand to clean his robes.

Harry did it without thinking, he pulled his fist back and let loose a punch with all of his weight behind it, it was enough to hurt Harry's hand, but the deatheater barely stumbled. But it was enough of a distraction for Harry to grab his wand, a second later the deatheater was stunned and Harry was running as fast as he could for the woods in the far distance.

Harry ignored the stitch that appeared immedietly as he ran through the headstones of the graveyard, stumbling over a broken headstone he landed with a sickening crunch. The wand breaking as he braced himself from the fall.

With an audible groan Harry did the only thing he could, he jumped to his feet and continued to run holding on the broken wand, that was barely being held together by a long red rubbery string, if he had to hazard a guess it might be a dragon heartstring.

Harry broke through the tree line only to find that it wasn't a forest but a couple dozen trees coupled together blocking a large cliff. He skidded to a stop, just in time to avoid running off the edge.

"What now Potter?" Asked a hissing voice.

Harry turned around quickly to find a smirking Voldemort and a handful of deatheaters apparating in behind him.

Harry's foot was teetering on the edge of the cliff as his eyes met Voldemort's. A taking a deep breath Harry made up his mind, he wasn't going back.

"I love to fly," Harry said before falling backwards off the cliff. It was as he was falling that the thought occurred to him; he didn't know how to swim.

The cold water stole his breath away, and the sharp needlelike feeling of the water stabbed at every part of him as he disappeared beneath the inky black water. If he was going to die, at least he was going out free of Voldemort.

His eyes began to drift close as his lungs began to fill with the frigid water. And the numbness began to block out his body violently shaking. And as he heard from numerous shows on television, a bright light seemed to be calling him towards it. And with that Harry passed out.

* * *

Harry awoke in a stone room warmed by a large fireplace that a cozy fire crackled merrily into the silence of the room. He was lying in a bed that was barely large enough for him covered in no less than six blankets.

"You're awake," a voice said echoing lightly around the stone walls. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Mr. Potter. We've missed you."

* * *

A/N there's a point in the story that had Harry have a hallucination but I cut the actual scene, it will be up on my yahoo-group in a few days time, it's actually kind of demented. 


	23. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: APOLOGIES TO JK ROWLING FOR HAVING THE GUTS TO STAND UP TO MY READERS AND NOT PUT TOGETHER PEOPLE WHO SHOULD NOT BE TOGETHER. ESPECIALLY BECAUSE I WANT EVERYONE TO BE RELATED IN THE END…: SHUDDERS IN DISGUST:. AS YOU CAN TELL I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.

(ADD ME AS A FRIEND ON WII WII 3824-0943-7014 I PLAY MARIOKART)

Chapter 24

"Unfortunately, Potter's rash decision to flee resulted in his moronic move to dive off of the cliff into certain death. So yes, he was alive, but now he's not. Somehow, Potter has managed to achieve the impossible, he died twice." Snape announced to the silent group gathered in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore's sad eyes, with no trace of a twinkle, were prominent staring back at him.

"There is no chance he survived?" Dumbledore asked when no one else seemed willing to.

"Potter had a lot of injuries not only from three consecutive crutatious curses, but also according to a few sources he was refusing to eat, not to mention the injuries received from his scuffle with the chimera," Snape said idly removing a piece of lint from his robes to avoid looking into the old man's tear stricken eyes. "He would have had to of missed the jagged, pointy rocks beneath the cliff, survived the kilometer fall into the water, which was partly frozen, fought against the current of the river and found his way to land, all in the 2 minutes it took for the deatheaters to reach the bottom of the cliff, and then proceeded to elude capture for the 3 ½ hours the deatheaters looked for him."

"It's more likely," Mad-eye said in a gruff voice after a few moments of tense silence, "That Potter was killed on impact, and his body was washed out to sea."

"What are we going to tell everyone," asked McGonagall, her usual brisk manner broken as she dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief given to her by a teary-eyed Flitwick.

"We needn't burden the student body with this information," said Snape scowling slightly.

"Severus, several of your students witnessed the events," Dumbledore said shaking his head sadly, "they're not just going to forget it happened."

"Not to mention Miss Granger, the first time around was bad, how will she react to this!?" Madam Pompfrey said hugging her arms to herself.

"School resumes in 3 days," Dumbledore said closing his eyes, "We shall inform the student body at that time, until then, we shall keep this information to ourselves. This includes the rest of the Order; the news would kill some of them."

"And how will we be ensuring my students silence?" Snape asked coolly raising an eyebrow archly.

"Their presence at a deatheater meeting is troubling, Severus," Said Dumbledore frowning shaking his head.

"The ministry is prepared to hold them as prisoners-of-war," Shaklebolt spoke up for the first time in his deep baritone.

"They haven't joined the dark lord," Snape snapped snarkily, "they had no choice but to attend the 'event' or their lives would have been in danger."

"Before we decide what to do with your students, Severus," Dumbledore said pensively, "I believe one of them wishes to speak to us," he indicated towards the closed door, "please show them in."

* * *

Harry awoke in a stone room warmed by a large fireplace that a cozy fire crackled merrily into the silence of the room. He was lying in a bed that was barely large enough for him covered in no less than six blankets.

"You're awake," a voice said echoing lightly around the stone walls. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Mr. Potter. We've missed you."

"Where am I?" Harry asked frowning at the goblin in thought trying to remember how he had gotten there.

"Residential section 14 of the black officers brigade of financial advisors," replied the voice, a little higher than any of the Goblins he met, upon further observation Harry concluded the Goblin was a female.

"I'm sorry where?" Harry asked in a confused tone.

The goblin sent him a contemptuous look before sighing to herself, "You are below Gringotts, pretty near your vault."

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy sat outside the office of Albus Dumbledore nervously adjusting the diamond bracelet on her pale white wrist. Her son sat across from her nervously swinging his legs back and forth below the chair like he used to do when he was younger and was facing his father after doing something wrong. Under normal circumstances she would have reprimanded him on his undignified behavior but these weren't ordinary circumstances.

Narcissa had betrayed her husband and the Dark Lord by seeking out the disowned Nymphadora Tonks, an auror and known member of Dumbledore's illustrious band of goody-two-shoes, the Order of Phoenix, in order to ensure the safety of her son, but her plan was ruined with Potter's death.

She allowed Nymphadora to take her place, coached her even on her mannerisms and how to convince her sister of the ruse, in order to prove that Potter was alive, which would be instrumental in the rescue of the boy, allowing her to have leverage when asking for protection for her son. He wasn't like his father, no matter how much he tried to be, the boy looked up to him so much. But stranger, he seemed to look up to Harry Potter more.

It started years before the wizarding world met the young man with overtly large clothes, and the famous lightning bolt scar upon his forehead. It started with the bedtime stories. Lucius was avid about telling 'old war stories' to Draco before bed, ensuring his hatred for Dumbledore and muggleborns. Draco was forced to read awful muggle books about murder and wars to frighten the boy of what muggles were capable of. And it worked for the most part, her husbands mistake however, was to regale Draco of the story of the night the Dark Lord fell.

Children love heroes that aren't adults, they can relate to them. It started off with a simple request to hear the tale over and over, a good way to instill hatred of the boy-who-lived in Draco her husband thought, but only she saw the glimmer of excitement in Draco's eyes when Potter survived the dreaded curse and the dark lord didn't. Even back then she knew her son would never be able to follow in Lucius' footsteps, but she didn't have to worry about that, the dark lord was dead and her husband went back to politics and she had a nice 10 years, until Potter returned to the wizarding world.

It's awful to blame a 11 year old kid for destroying your world, but his return shattered her quiet upscale life, for with him back, so was the dark lord, and a dark cloud began to form on the horizon of her son's life.

She wouldn't know until he returned home for Christmas break his 1st year of Hogwarts, but Draco met his childhood hero, Harry Potter. And he was devastated to reveal that they didn't get along. He didn't believe in the same things as Draco believed. He hung around with Muggleborns (corrected by his father as Mud-bloods) and clearly favored by Dumbledore because he was allowed on the Quidditch team in first year! And yet, through the anger he vented she could still hear an awe of Potter in her son's voice when he talked about how 'badly' the boy played.

Draco never had an interest in being a seeker; he wanted to be a chaser, like Gordon Abachase of the Falmouth Falcons. But the summer before 2nd year he spent hours outside practicing catching the snitch. Of course her husband approved of it as a way to beat Potter since the house cup was snatched away at the last second, but he was blind. Draco wanted to be accepted by Potter. It continued like that for years, first it was rivalry in everything they could be in together, then he started quoting the boy on the war (only to her of course) he started questioning his father's view. Then the Dark Lord returned and the only thing Draco could talk about was how Potter was handling the wizarding world turning on him.

She met Potter over the summer, and despite herself she could see where the fascination was. The boy radiated a power she rarely felt elsewhere, but he didn't use it. He had those sad disarming eyes of a boy who had lost too much and seen too much to pose any threat, but they could quickly turn cold and powerful to warn off those who wanted to hurt him.

She had offered to take over his guardianship in an effort to save her son from his devotion to his father, 3 weeks with constant access to Potter's damning looks on the dark arts and exposure to his views was bound to convince Draco of the path he should take, but alas she failed to acquire it.

But now, Potter was gone for good, and she had no leverage to save her son who had been apart of the boy's downfall. Her son was doomed to walk in the same footsteps her husband had walked so many years ago, and she was to lose them both to the same damn war that separated her from her family and dragged her sister into the depths of insanity.

She wasn't alone in her respite of remembrance of the past wrongs and the unknowing future. Several of her close friends sat around her holding their children's hands' as if they were 5 years old again casting sad looks at the closed doors that held the teaching staff of Hogwarts behind them that would determine the fate of their lives, allow them to stay at school, expel them, or turn them over to the Ministry.

The door creaked open and Severus Snape stood there silently before addressing the room, "Dumbledore wishes to hear what you have to say for yourself…"

* * *

Harry downed the brown-tinted liquid greedily as Hiergs wife Amie handed him another plate of chicken and some unidentifiable food that Harry didn't think to ask be identified in case it were to offend the woman that already seemed less-than-thrilled with his presence in her home.

"Alright, so you were never convinced that I was dead because my vaults were still active?" Harry asked between mouthfuls. He still sat upon the bed he was given due to both of his legs being encased in metallic braces with unknown runes etched into the sides. Both legs had broken due to his fall. A greenish-yellow sticky sap was applied to the large gashes across his back in an effort to heal them.

"The vaults have an enchantment on them to alert us when the last heir dies in order to… revert the estates to Gringotts possession," Hiergs said looking anywhere but at Harry.

"Remind me to make out a will before I leave," Said Harry taking another sip of the bitter liquid.

Hiergs laughed heartily, "Indeed." He nodded approvingly before tearing a piece of chicken from the bone, "Your vaults stayed active, therefore you were alive, in my opinion at least. It was a rather lengthy debate amongst the Council of 6, after all your estate is rather large, it would have been a great asset to gain."

"The council of 6, I met them at the will reading right?" Asked Harry frowning, he knew of the Goblins want of wealth so it wasn't that surprising, but he was definitely filling out a will before he went back to Hogwarts.

"You met 5 of the 6, Geural Wonsaji; Head of the GGC was in Romania acquiring some relics from a tomb the curse breakers found," Hiergs smirked, "Anyway, He was the deciding vote, since your vault was still active we weren't allowed to touch it, which is great news for me." He smiled quite conspicuously here, "With you putting me in charge of your account I received a rather large promotion and with it we were moved here, to be closer to your vaults." He smiled.

"Alright, so how did I get here?" Harry asked watching Amie refill his glass with the liquid.

"Drink up. It'll give you strength," she said before turning on her heel, a contemptuous look sent towards Hiergs, and she left the room.

"She's not happy I'm here," Harry said observantly.

"No she's not," nodded Hiergs truthfully, "But then again should you be found here I would be in tremendous danger, humans aren't welcome within the residential sections, our society has learned it's lesson from years past from that mistake."

"You're talking about the Goblin War of 1295, right?" Asked Harry trying to remember the exact details of the war, the King of the time was invited to spend sometime with in the Goblin Society in which he found the metal magic the Goblins had something he wished to possess and ended up slaughtering nearly 100 goblins in an effort to steal it. Humans weren't allowed inside the core of the Goblin society again.

"Indeed," Hiergs nodded. "So your presence here is a dangerous thing, especially how you were brought here."

"How was I brought here?" Harry asked curiously.

"A stone phoenix." Hiergs said smirking, "A Goblin secret, a stone phoenix has the transportation powers of a real phoenix and can locate the magical source it's tied to as soon as it's activated. Your magical signature brought it to you when you were in danger, it's a lucky thing your magic automatically acted to brace your fall off of the cliff, and helped you avoid the rocks at the bottom."

"How did it come to be attached to my magical signature?" Harry mused aloud.

"I took the liberty of syncing your magic, the sample we had from the Emancipation Papers was enough, to that of the phoenix, it was to be a gift for you because of the trust you put in me," Hiergs said solemnly. "No Wizard has ever fully trusted a Goblin as you have, a truly idiotic move if I do say so myself."

Harry smiled, "Yes, I agree I've gained nothing from trusting you," he returned sarcastically.

"I fear you may not feel the same way much longer, The cupcake in charge of the Ministry is trying to confiscate your holdings along with that of the Pureblooded Families," Hiergs said maliciously, "He's here everyday trying new ways of gaining access to them, He's put a hold on all the vaults he's trying to take."

"Under what circumstances is he able to do that?" Harry asked frowning, "Surely there are laws to prevent that."

"He has instigated that the high security vaults are tied to Dark activities and are subject to investigation, and should any suspicious activity be found they may have legal grounds to confiscate the contents 'to ensure the peace' I believe the warrant states," Hiergs said frowning. "And I fear should he find you here, it would not be a happy reunion."

Harry frowned, "What are you saying?"

"You are believed to be dead, he would have nothing to gain from your return, and everything to gain from your continued absence, after all your account is one he wishes to gain control of, you're an icon in the magical world-even among my people, and you of all people have nothing to hide with in your finances when it comes to contributing to the Dark side, if you brought attention to his actions, well, he wouldn't have a leg to stand on as it were," Hiergs said sipping from his metal cup.

"I see," Harry frowned would Fudge really have him killed just to secure his vault holdings; sure it was rather substantial but not enough to kill over in Harry's opinion.

"That is why I have arranged transport out of here tonight, Fudge is forcing his way into our domain for an inspection, no doubt a ruse to see the different security we have around the vaults, if you're discovered both of our lives will be forfeit," Hiergs said frowning.

"Dumbledore would surely pick me up," Said Harry wishing to go home already and see his friends and force Hermione to eat something.

Hiergs spit at the sound of Dumbledore's name, "We do not deal with the bumblebee, he's as foul some and treacherous as his mentor Flamel! Clearing out vaults before they die, ensuring we Goblins gain nothing."

Harry frowned slightly before voicing his concern, "Then who is transporting me out of here?"

Hiergs smiled crookedly, "Those whom could never betray us Goblins, for they have no need of monetary values."

* * *

"Young Mr. Malfoy, I believe you wish to address us before we make a decision on whether or not to allow you and your comrades to return for the spring semester," Albus Dumbledore said after the door was closed behind him. His mother had settled herself into the chair next to the usually pink-haired auror and was whispering in a frantic manner to her. Professor Snape his only real ally in the room was standing in the corner, his arms crossed and a pensive look on his face.

Draco frowned slightly at the group that by the looks on their faces has already made up their minds. "I…er…" he racked his mind with what he could possibly say and fell short so instead he just reached into his pocket and fished out the wand and placed it on Dumbledore's desk.

It was Snape that was the first to react to the wand, he swept across the room in two large steps and snatched the wand from the desk inspecting it carefully, "This is Potter's wand, how did you get it!?"

"Father left me in the Library while they searched for Potter, it was on display there… I recognized it. After all how many times has Potter drawn it on me," Draco shrugged, "I figured when he shows up again he'll want it back."

"You believe Harry to be alive?" asked Albus Dumbledore watching Snape turn the wand over and over in his hands inspecting every inch of it.

"With Potter, until I see a body, he's alive," Draco said scowling slightly, "He's got more lives than a cat."

"Headmaster, as far as I can tell this is Potter's wand," Snape said a look of unmingled fascination on his face, "The wand equal to that of the Dark Lords."

Draco frowned, "What do you mean, equal to the Dark Lords?"

Dumbledore smiled slightly at him, "Do you realize what you had in your possession? I thought not," he said indicating to Snape to hand over Potter's wand, he did-albeit reluctantly- "Harry's wand and Voldemort's wand have the same core, phoenix feathers from the very same phoenix. The only two feathers the phoenix ever gave, this wand can render Voldemort's wand useless."

"And you gave that to Potter? Why not an auror or yourself!" Draco said glaring slightly at the headmaster. "In the hands of a trained wizard the Dark Lord would have been defeated by now, instead you gave it to an 11 year old kid and look where it got him…"

"The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said tightness in his voice, "And this wand chose Harry."

"Perhaps we should discuss the children's chances of returning for Spring Semester," McGonagall said.

"Yes, we can discuss who will get Potter's wand later," said Snape reaching out for it again, Dumbledore allowed him to pick it up, an action Draco found dishonorable towards his rival, after all Potter hated Snape he wouldn't want him to be touching his wand, let alone have it to keep.

"Severus, conjure more chairs I think it's time we talked to the rest of your students," Dumbledore said watching the wand in his hand curiously.

Snape smirked, "As you wish…" He twirled the wand in a complicated motion, a tinge of blue appearing at the wand tip, when suddenly a large BANG was heard as the wand tip sparked angrily blasting Snape through the office door and into the large waiting room where parents and students sat dumbfounded looking at Snape's prone figure that was smoking slightly.

"Well, it would seem the wand will not be going to Snape," Mad-eye Moody said in an amused voice.

* * *

"Are you certain your leg can support your weight?" Hiergs asked uncertainly looking with apprehension at Harry as he removed the metallic brace from his leg.

"You said it yourself, the brace has healed it as much as it can, besides I can't walk with it on," Harry said grabbing the clothes that Hiergs had procured for him from Madam Malkins.

"I still think you should wait another day, the cupcake is due for his visit today, and you'll be passing by the junction he's trying to gain access to," Amie said frowning with worry.

Harry tossed off the undersized clothes he wore that Hiergs wife Amie had put him in so many days ago and pulled the new shirt over his head before testing his weight on his leg, dull throbbing pain made its self present as he semi-limped across the room. "It's better than I expected," shrugged Harry considering Hiergs had explained that the metallic brace was intended for goblins and had rarely been used on humans.

A loud knocking was heard on the front door which caused all three of them to turn towards it apprehensively. Harry frowned before taking the clothes and hobbling into the bedroom in which he closed the door.

"Councilman Teir, Councilman Wonsaji, how may I help you today?" Hiergs voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Hiergs, we seem to have a problem with some activity on one of your accounts," a male's voice said suspiciously.

"Which account?"

"The only one of interest to that damn Cupcake!" Growled the other voice. "He's on his way down here right now convinced that he's finally found a way of confiscating the Potter Vaults."

"What's he trying this time?" Hiergs asked ominously.

"He's claiming that the Potter Vaults have been corrupted by the Black Inheritance and therefore have ties to the Dark Lord's followers. He's requesting the expense reports from all the vaults tainted with the Black Money for the past 20 years," Growled the first voice.

"Councilman Tier, you know as well as I do that neither families vaults have accurate and complete expense reports, neither family saw reasons to keep them," Hiergs said in a voice that conveyed his frown he undoubtedly was wearing. "The Potter's were heavily involved in the war; it would have raised major questions about their spending during the 1st reign. And the Black Family fell apart after the Mother went insane with losing both heirs."

"Yes we know that," The other councilman said, who was now identified by the process of elimination as Councilman Wonsaji. "We need to know which vaults house the Black fortune."

"All of them," Hiergs said despairingly. "Mr. Potter wanted his vaults combined together; I moved all of his possessions into the High-Security area in the row of adjoining vaults, a total of 6 vaults. It is impossible to determine what came from the Black vaults and what came from the Potter Vaults."

"Well that's just great!" Tier returned in a sarcastic manner. "With no living heir to these vaults we have no legal standing to object to turning over the expense reports."

Silence reigned for nearly a minute before Hiergs spoke, "Then what we need is the heir to object."

"Hiergs we know you're one of the few still holding out on declaring Potter dead, but we have no proof…" He trailed off as Hiergs interrupted him.

"High Councilman, if you can delay the cupcake, I have absolute faith that the heir will object wholeheartedly to the search of his vaults, in the coming days."

There was silence for a few moments before Councilman Wonsaji spoke, "What are you hiding _maiki_," The word was unrecognizable by Harry but the tone was not pleasing, it was the same as one Snape often used to insult Harry with.

"Take my word, the heir will come in two days time, on this I vow, _Tarko_," Hiergs spoke with a tone of respect.

"We shall talk again, on this I vow _maiki_," Councilman Tier said before the door shut soundly, a few seconds later the door opened to reveal a pensive Hiergs and a worried looking Amie.

"Well then," said Harry clearing his throat, "perhaps I should get going so that I can return in time to object to the invasion of my privacy."

"Indeed," Hiergs said grabbing two large, black capes cover with dust and soot from the caves that Gringotts held their vaults in, "We shall be taking the excavation route, you will need to wear this to avoid detection by our wards. No wizard has ever traveled as far as you will into our society, I dare hope I have not entrusted the wrong wizard."

Harry threw the cape on over his head immediately feeling the weight of the heavy cloth weighing him down on his weakened legs, "I hope to live up to that trust." Harry said as he followed Hiergs out the door.

* * *

"Well I hear that a handful of Slytherin's are about to be expelled!" A third year hissed about three feet down from where Hermione sat. Christmas Break was nearly at an end, and she had returned back to school after a slight reprieve of her depression and a visit to her parents.

However, she was very anxious to hear what news the Order had recovered about Harry's location. Surely if they had rescued him he would have asked to at least notify her and Ron of his being alive and rescued. But for two weeks she had received no word, her owls were seemingly ignored and the teachers seemed to be avoiding her at all costs; Which was quite conspicuous when she went to ask Professor McGonagall about any information she had and the woman changed into her cat form and jumped out the transfiguration classroom window, sure she landed on the ledge and quickly ran off to some unknown destination, but still it was quite insulting to say the least.

Ron, whom had remained at Hogwarts was just as clueless as she was, in fact he hadn't been aware of the possibility-neigh the actuality that Harry was alive and in need of rescuing. His resulting temper tantrum was less than helpful, however, once he did calm down he did begin to start planning out a rescue mission of his own if the Order wasn't going to rescue his best mate, then he sure as hell would. After the fiasco with trying to talk to her professors, (Flitwick knocked himself unconscious to avoid talking to her with the aide of Peeves- which didn't fool her for a second, surely Flitwick could have just levitated the walking sticks before they hit him), Hermione full heartily began to help Ron plan a rescue mission.

* * *

"Whoa," Harry muttered under his breath at the vast cavernous space that was before him. He was currently in a black cart racing through the underground caverns of Gringotts Bank. Large bulbous lights blinked sporadically above them in the ceiling of the cave above the track.

"Those are mionite explosive charges," Hiergs said waving a hand idly at the blinking lights, "Should someone un-authorized be detected by our wards they will detonate and trap the perpetrator in a cave-in."

Harry sucked in a breath at the thought of all that rock coming down on him as he tightened the cloak around him, it would allow him to pass through the wards undetected as long as he didn't perform any magic that the wards could pick up on.

Soon the cart came to a large incline in track that had them climbing up the small track reminding Harry of a muggle rollercoaster, which did not bode well in comparison because where there was an increase, there would also be a decrease, which was a bad thing considering how much they were increasing!

* * *

Ron frowned as he looked over several maps that Fred and George had somehow secured detailing where the Order believed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was holding prisoners in the Great Hall.

"I don't see why my plan doesn't work," he scowled at the blonde idiot, "and why you're even here, Ferret Boy!"

"That was in FOURTH YEAR! Move on Already!" Sneered Malfoy as he tugged the closest map towards him.

"We've already discussed this Ron!" Hermione said exasperated, "Malfoy is here to help, he retrieved Harry's wand, and without him the order wouldn't have known Harry was still alive."

"That spell doesn't always work," snapped Ron. "It's why the order didn't use it in the first place! Besides, Tonks was the one that confirmed Harry being alive, not his stupid attempt."

"Tonks knew because his mother sought her out!" Fred or perhaps it was George growled in irritation. "And we need all the inside information we can get, Harry's the Deatheater expert, might as well get someone that has similar knowledge and who better than a deatheater's son!"

"And Ronald, your plan is quite ludicrous, really where would we find that many mandrakes in so little time?" Asked Luna as she rested her head on Neville's shoulder.

* * *

Harry's cart rolled to a stop the cavernous walls sliming to a narrow pathway that even with his lithe frame he was unsure of his ability to pass through it.

"You will journey through the passageway and find yourself leaving the cave of obscurity in the far reaches of the Forbidden Forest. Tell no one of this entrance, Mr. — Harry… unfortunately this is where I must leave you. Tell our mutual friends I will be in touch," Hiergs said loftily pointing his bony finger at the pathway to their right.

"Er… Alright. Thank you for all of your help, Hiergs." Harry said stumbling out of the cart, wishing beyond the Gods that he had a wand. Only a true idiot would willingly enter the Forbidden Forest without one… Merlin he was an idiot.

"Make no mention of it Harry, and be sure to hold your word true, and return in 3 days time, We can not hold off the cupcake any longer than that," Hiergs said as the cart began to roll away farther into the darkened caverns his voice reverberated off the slimy cavern walls, "Adloki Harry!"

Harry frowned unsure of what that meant and waited until the sound of the cart's journey was no longer discernable to the human ear. Sighing with trepidation Harry squeezed himself into what he would call a crack in between the two opposing walls. If one ever wondered what it was like to be in a sandwich Harry could accurately describe it after this. Tremendous pressure surrounded his body on both his front and back side as he slide himself down the extensive passageway that unfortunately was not a straight path but instead flowed in a winding manner that reminded him unhelpfully of a snake as it moved along the ground, which brought back damning memories of a certain self-proclaimed Dark Lord's favorite pet. Which inspired Harry to ignore the scraping of his skin due to the proximity of exposed flesh and the harsh unforgiving stone it rubbed across and increased his speed along the path; none of which was helpful to his right leg that tinged in numbing pain every step he slid?

After what felt like hours Harry found himself extradited from the passageway, sweat pouring down his back, gasping for large breaths as a wave of fresh night air assaulted his senses. Like a drowning man breaching the surface of the water Harry fought his way out of the cave and found himself being rocked backwards slightly by a cool night wind.

"Mars is indeed bright tonight, would you not agree, Mr. Potter?"

* * *

Moony sat locked inside the North Tower at Hogwarts, the Full moon was high in the sky, and the empty goblet that held the vile potion lay shattered on the floor from the transformation. After investigating the broken shards of glass, and deeming it unworthy of further investigation Moony had settled himself upon the ledge of the window that was barred shut and stared blankly at the full moon. The cool night wind unsettling the dust that cluttered the floor tickling his senses with a familiar scent. Intrigued Moony began to sniff the area around him. The unused desk off to the side held none of his interest, nor did the fluffy chair that beside a few claw and teeth marks was in fair shape, the books were of no consequence and the floor while dusty did not register as the familiar shape.

Whining at the unfairness of not discovering the smell, Moony settled himself again beside the window, the cool air doing wonders against the build of adrenaline that began to make itself present, the reason unknown to the werewolf. As the wind picked up in speed the smell assaulted his senses once again, this time it was stronger as if it were moving closer.

Straining his memory to connect the smell with an object he sat for several minutes dismissing the different things the smell could be until his memory connected with the smell he encountered two years ago… HARRY!

* * *

Severus Snape was not one for late night strolls when he was sure that wandering, rule-breaking Gryffindors were not out of bed. He would instead be more inclined to be working on the Helion Potion that was currently simmering in his quarters, however, the house elf was quite insistent that the stupid werewolf was in some sort of distress, and had she not seemed sincere in her worry that the wolf was attempting an escape from his prison he would have told her just that. Muttering to himself as he climbed the stairs it was then that he should have noticed something weird, but with his perpetual bad mood it seemingly didn't register as odd.

"Stupid mangy mutt… making me have to check on his scruffy… should lock him in a cage…. What are you sniffing at!?" He kicked at the grayish dog that had been wandering past him down the steps and had stopped to sniff the bottom of his robes. "Letting dogs run around the castle… unleashed… if Black wasn't dead I'd bet it was him… but he was Black, not grey… and didn't look like a werewolf…wait."

Snape turned around quickly but only spotted a small tail flick as the idiot known as Lupin disappeared out of sight, "Where do you think you're going!" Snape yelled as he removed his wand from his pocket and descended down the stairs quickly.

* * *

"Good Evening Magorian," Harry said observing the small gathering of centaurs, only one other did Harry recognized. "Pariles, good to see you again."

"Harry!" Pariles said exuberantly, pushing past two slack jawed foals that looked around the same age as Pariles himself. "I told them you weren't dead!"

"Yeah," laughed Harry humorlessly, "it'll take more than deatheaters, ambushes, and a few months of torture to kill me…er and a cliff and really cold water… how have you been? Traveled into any more dangerous lair's since we last talked?" Asked Harry frowning to himself, he really had no idea how he'd survived and it was best not to dwell on it.

Pariles looked slightly abashed at this and was about to respond when Magorian interrupted him, "Pariles has learned to abide the stars and will never repeat such a human action again."

Harry smiled, "Of course he won't, are you accompanying me to Hogwarts than?"

Pariles frowned, "No, we're taking you back to our burrow, the stars have demanded it."

"Have they?" Harry asked frowning and casting a betrayed look towards the blinking heavens.

"Indeed Vesta and Ceres dance around the Lion tonight, And Chiron watches down upon us, tonight is a new beginning, we feast!" Pariles said excitedly, "The ntate and the morwa of the tsala's of the isle have gathered!"

"Er… how exciting," Harry said unsure not aware of the meaning of the words, but Pariles' excitement shown through his eyes as brightly as the stars themselves.

"Undeniably," Magorian said. The lead centaur said breaking his silence from his observation of Harry and Pariles' interaction. "Maa'kee; Braike, you will escort our guest back into the foals and Harry.

Harry watched them go before finding himself under scrutiny from Maa'kee and Braike, a scrutiny Harry returned full force. One of the foals, a deep chocolate brown, pulled a sneer and a harsh laugh followed it, "You're Harry Potter? You're hardly bigger than a sapling." The other foal a caramel brown with several white spots along his back legs joining in to the laughing, Pariles frowned to himself.

"Ah Maa'kee and Braike, I've heard so much about you," said Harry pulling his face into a similar expression. "Tell me Pariles do they often act as though they are human?" The two foals stopped laughing. "Dares… really such a human thing to do, especially if you're too scared to do it too. Cowardly even."

"Shut it human," The caramel one said.

"No, Braike, let him talk. What would he know of bravery, we live by the code of Artimis, he lives by no such code, all humans are cowards," Maa'kee said glaring slightly at Harry.

"He's braver that the both of you combined," growled Parilies at them. "Let's go." He snapped at them, "before the others come searching for us; wouldn't want your Mtwas worrying!"

Harry smiled he may not know what most of the centaur language meant, but it was certain from the way the two boys acted that Mtwas meant mother, for they barely paused before following after Pariles.

* * *

"Albus, I don't understand why we're doing this! Surely you don't need all of these!" Minerva McGonagall said exasperated as she watched Albus Dumbledore pull an overtly large box of bed pans out of the room. "And why in the name of Merlin is there a room filled with bed pans in Hogwarts in the first place?"

"Ah Minnie," Albus said smiling at the repulsed look that crossed her face, how she hated that nickname, "There are many wondrous things at Hogwarts that have no explanation! However, as to why I need them… well I doubt I will ever re-find this room again! And why waste the opportunity!?"

"Albus, I know you like to play up your_**… eccentricities**_ but this is just crazy! We do not need this many bed pans in the Hospital Wing!" Minerva said frustrated at his lack of sanity.

"Who said they were for the Hospital Wing!" Albus laughed pulling another large box out of the room.

Minerva stood there slack-jawed for several seconds before voicing her confusion, "Then why do you need… no never mind I'd really rather not know."

"Ah, Minnie, you… I say, was that Remus just now?" Albus said frowning looking over her shoulder.

"Albus, it's a full moon tonight," Minerva sighed marveling at how quickly a headache could form.

"Come back here you mangy mutt!" The sound of Severus' voice made her turn around. He passed by in a hurry, "You can't sniff me and then walk away! I did not give you permission to sniff me!"

"What in the world… Albus, where are you going?" Minerva said.

"To see why Remus sniffed Severus' of course," and with that he disappeared out of sight around the corner.

"Why, Merlin, why!?" Minerva looked towards the ceiling pleadingly, before casting a look at the hallway still filled with bed pans, "Wait up Albus!"

* * *

"Alright, so tonight will just be a scouting mission," Lee Jordan said rolling up the plans, we'll spit up into 3 teams, Fred, Malfoy, Luna, and Neville you'll be going to _**Castell Coch**_ remember to avoid the ghosts of the castle, they may give you away! George, Ginny, Moon, Bill, you'll be scoping out _**Arundel Castle **_the _Blue Man_ shouldn't give you any trouble just stay out of the Library. Charlie, Angelina, Katie, and I will be checking out Riddle Manor, but according to the Order's notes they doubt he-who-must-not-be-named isn't using it because Dumbledore knows about it now. Hermione, Ron, and Alicia will be checking out **Herstmonceux **the _Grey Lady_ will be accompanying you as well, there has been a few prisoners held there, not much security though."

They all nodded gathering up there things before casting disillusionment charms on themselves, before opening the Great Hall Doors.

"I'll flay you alive you mangy beast!" Severus Snape's voice bellowed down the hallway making the teens stop dead in there tracks. The lone figure of a graying wolf with glowing yellow eyes paused before the teens, sniffed each of the prone figures, before beginning on its journey again.

"Really, Severus, I'm sure Remus sniffed you with only good intentions, and it wasn't a slight against your personal hygiene," Dumbledore's voice traveled into the hallway.

"He's headed outside!" Severus growled in an annoyed tone, "I'll stop him before he reaches the forbidden forest!"

Snape took off at a run, McGonagall trailing after him quickly to interfere in any bloodshed that may occur. Dumbledore paused slightly almost seemingly looking at the large group of teens. "I would have to punish students out of bed… however; I have more interesting endeavors at the moment." He nodded himself as he took off after McGonagall.

"That was—," Hermione started to say but the twins cut her off.

"Let's follow them!"

"But what about our missions!" Neville said uncertainly.

"After some mischief," they said taking off after the teachers, leaving the others with no choice but to follow.

* * *

Harry sat in the burrow feasting on tasteless bread that the centaurs made especially for the gathering. His plate was filled with a mixture of different plant life and berries from bushes, several plump plumbs and juicy apples were also provided, a large trunk of a fallen tree was the holding place for the large buffet of food, along with a spit in the middle of the clearing held a rotisserie pig being turned slowly over the campfire. While he was having fun listening to the old centaur tell a story about Hercules and Chiron he longed to go to Hogwarts, to see his friends and to sleep in his own bed, and one of Hermione's bone crushing hugs wouldn't go unappreciated. It was as he bit into his apple that it happened. Several of the mares of the tribe screamed in fright before latching themselves onto their mothers, and several of the hunters levied their arrows towards Harry. But it was too late; the large beast took a hold of Harry, glowing gold eyes burning themselves into green one's before… a massive tongue slimed his face with sticky drool.

"Ah… get off!" Harry said trying to push the werewolf off of him. "Gross! Come on Lupin… stop licking me!" He recognized the wolf for whom he was. Besides what other werewolf would lick him.

"Bleeding Hell Potter, Don't you ever just die?" Came a sneering voice.


End file.
